Labyrinthe de soie
by Phebe83a
Summary: Hikaru tombe sur Arima le sosie d'Akira et les confond. Commence alors une amitié particulière entre les trois garçons où s'ajoute la fausse petite amie de Toya qui est très proche Arima. Ils découvrent peu à peu la demoiselle qui va aider au retour de Sai. Mais un péril plane sur Akira et Hikaru réalise à quel point il tient à lui. (rating M plus tard)
1. Chapter 1

N d' A :Bonjour, je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable mais voici une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si vous avez des remarques j'en prendrais note, de même si vous croisez des fautes d'orthographe merci de les signaler.

A mes lecteurs et pour ma jumelle Merci.

Les personnages de cette fisc ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Kinuko et Arima.

Et avant qu'on ne pose la question non Kinuko ce n'est pas moi mais un personnage de fiction que j'ai créé.

* * *

Labyrinthe de soie

La femme regarda son jardin à travers la baie vitrée et pencha un peu la tête sur le coté. Pas que l'enclos de verdure soit négligé ou peu esthétique mais il dégageait une austère solitude. Comme sa maison vide. Elle se laissa tomber dans son canapé et ramassa son téléphone. Elle fit le numéro deux amies qui pourraient peut être tromper son ennui, mais aucune n'était disponible. Elle contempla songeuse le combiné. Il y avait bien une amie qui répondrait à son appel, encore. Elle soupira, elle aimait beaucoup cette jeune femme qui répondait à ses coups de bleus, mais c'était peut être exagérer de la déranger encore une fois. Elle avait l'impression d'être égoïste, après tout son amie était jeune et avait sa vie.

Depuis plus d'un an elle côtoyait cette jeune femme, elles s'étaient rencontrées par des connaissances communes qui avaient voulu la sortir. Des vieilles camarades de classe qui l'appelaient encore par son nom de jeune fille. Elle poussa un long soupir. Kinu chan aurait presque pu être sa fille, elle avait même envisagé de la présenter à son fils. Sauf quelle était son amie et sa confidente sur les désillusions de son mariage. Dans cet ordre des choses elle n'osait même pas imaginer lui proposer de vivre la même déchéance avec un Toya. Elle était mère mais d'un joueur de go qui à l'instar de son époux ferait peu de cas de sa famille.

En plus Kinuko lui avait dit avoir un enfant et ne pas vouloir d'un époux. Une fille moderne capable de dire qu'un homme serait surtout un bagage encombrant dans son existence.

La femme sourit puis prit un rendez vous pour aller se changer les idées.

* * *

La jeune femme marchait dans les rues une fois de plus. Elle était pressée mais pourtant elle n'avait pu résister à l'envie de se balader dans ce quartier. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il y avait quelques mois alors qu'elle était dans une boutique, elle avait cru apercevoir une personne particulière. Le temps de sortir elle l'avait perdue de vue mais elle était certaine que ce n'était pas un inconnu. Alors depuis à chaque fois qu'elle était dans le secteur elle passait se promener dans ce quartier. La personne qu'elle cherchait lui avait semblée accompagnée d'un adolescents aux mèches décolorées, c'était assez peu typique ainsi que ses vêtements pour que sa mémoire en garde le détail. Depuis il lui arrivait de croiser le garçon mais seul. Peut être n'y avait il aucun lien. C'était dommage, il faudrait sans doute qu'elle se fasse une raison, elle avait peut être rêvé cette personne. Ce serait sans doute plus probable, en tous cas plus raisonnable.

Elle vit le garçon passer devant elle pour se rendre à l'institue de Go, une coïncidence peut être, lui aussi il aimait le go. Elle devait être fatiguée. Après tout comment cette si veille connaissance aurait elle pu se trouver ici.

Elle pressa le pas vers le métro pour rejoindre son rendez vous. Akiko était une dame charmante dont elle appréciait la compagnie. Elles avaient peu en commun si on les regardait de près, l'enfant de l'automne et la fille de soie même leur prénom avait des images bien différentes.

* * *

Dans les rues de tokyo il marchait le nez levé sur les bâtiments autour de lui, il cherchait un nouveau magasin. Pas qu'il soit vraiment nouveau mais le propriétaire s'était déplacé avec son échoppe depuis Kyoto. Son plan en main il repéra le Mc do, la librairie et en poussant un peu plus la fédération de go. Il s'amusa en réalisant qu'il se tenait devant. Donc si il réfléchissait il devait aller par là non ? Toute à sa réflexion il ne vit pas un adolescent qui lui fonçait dessus. Ils se percutèrent et se trouvèrent assis sur le sol. Le garçon bondit sur ses pieds en s'excusant, stoppa net sa phrase et lui tendit la main comme à un ami. Le contact de sa peau le fit frémir, cette empreinte, ce petit parfum étrange, cette infime sensation, la marque d'une exception. Cet adolescent conservait sur lui la trace d'un fantôme ou de quelque chose d'avoisinant. Surpris il resta un instant indécis, le garçon l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira vivement à sa suite.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ! Viens ! »

Sans savoir pourquoi il se trouva tiré dans le bâtiment de l'institut de go. Son guide le catapultant presque devant un goban ou un adversaire l'attendait la mine peu réjouie. D'ailleurs les rares regards qu'il avait interceptés n'étaient pas vraiment amicaux. Hostile, froid, distant, sa mère lui avait toujours dit que les joueurs de go étaient désespérant, mais il n'aurait pas imaginé à ce point. Il sursauta quand le joueur en face de lui s'inclina pour lui souhaiter bonne partie, il en fit autant en souriant. Son adversaire le regarda bizarrement. Enfin ils commencèrent à jouer. Pas qu'il n'aima pas le go, sauf qu'il jouait généralement pour s'amuser, c'était pas sensé être un jeu le go ?

Ne voulant pas créer d'incident diplomatique il fit ce qu'on semblait attendre de lui, sauf qu'il s'ennuyait ferme. Ce n'était pas très gentil mais celui en face tirait une tronche pas possible, son jeu était triste, pas comme celui qu'il affrontait d'habitude sous un adorable sourire féminin. Il regarda dans la salle, ce devait être jour de deuil pour qu'ils aient tous des têtes d'enterrement. Il suivait le jeu assez facilement presque trop, normalement il aurait dû plus réfléchir et batailler. Enfin son adversaire abandonna lui laissant un sentiment étrange. Il fit un grand sourire au garçon devant lui et lui proposa une autre partie. Ce n'aurait pas était gentil de sa part de le laisser sur une défaite, et pas une petite. Sa mère lui avait pourtant répété au moins mille fois de compter les points, pour s'arranger soit perdre de peu soit gagner d'aussi peu pour ménager la personne en face. Le garçon semblait plutôt abattu ne sachant que faire il s'excusa dans un grand sourire contrit, il avait copieusement manqué de tact. Il était bien conscient d'avoir fait une bêtise. Le garçon qu'il l'avait traîné de force se leva et alla à une petite table dans un coin de la pièce avant de revenir vers lui.

« Tu enregistres pas ta victoire ? Par abandon ? »

Il hocha la tête en se demandant dans quel asile il était tombé, il sortit de la pièce en suivant son guide non sans offrir un sourire à ceux qui le dévisageaient, quelques filles dans les couloirs se mirent à rougir en bredouillant. Décidément quelque chose devait clocher. Sans dire un mot il le suivit hors du bâtiment dans un café assez éloigné. A peine assis le garçon au mèches décolorées regarda son portable, sembla lire un sms

« Tu me fais quoi ?! Tu es malade ?! Non tu me fais marcher qu'est ce qui te prends en plus d'envoyer des sms idiots»

Le téléphone se mit à sonner, l'ado décrocha en hurlant.

« Akira arête ! T'as fumé le goban… »

Le regard du garçon passa de son portable à la personne en face de lui, il pâlit affreusement

« Akira tu vas bien ? Tu me le dirais sinon… tu es certain… c'est juste un retard de train, tu n'as pas eu d'accident. Jure moi que je ne vois pas ton fantôme. Si tu es mort je te tue. Je suis au café. »

Le brun pencha la tête de coté, pourquoi avait il une impression étrange, ce n'était pas tous ça mais il avait ses achats à faire. Et sa commende à récupérer à la boutique, il sentit ses yeux s'embuer quand il vit l'heure. La vie était trop injuste parfois.

« Passe chez moi, c'est bizarre… »

Shindo suivait l'évolution de son vis-à-vis de plus en plus surpris par sa mimique. A quelques détails il aurait cru voir Sai quand il le privait de go.

* * *

Après une bataille longue et un trajet fortement perturbé Hikaru traîna le jeune homme dans sa chambre. Il hésita un instant à fermer la porte à clé, le brun ayant tenté au moins cinq fois de lui fausser compagnie. A coté même Sai était facile à vivre, à moins qu'il n'ait perdu l'habitude d'avoir un compagnon exubérant capable de s'arrêter pour n'importe quoi, vitrine, librairie, musicien ambulant il commençait à fatigué un brin là. Il se contenta de fermer là porte. Son regard croisa celui de l'autre garçon qui semblait gêné.

« Je te laisse, t'es pas vraiment mon genre. »

Le blond faillit s'étrangler, Toya avait intérêt d'avoir une explication.

« On joue ! »

« Encore ! »

Hikaru prit sur lui, il allait finir par l'étrangler, si c'était une plaisanterie elle avait assez duré. En plus sa mère montait les escaliers, la porte coulissa, il jeta à peine un œil mais la personne en face de lui se figea.

« Shindo je veux… une explication. »

« Moi aussi… deux Akira ? T'as un jumeau ? »

« Je vais y aller…. »

Les deux rivaux échangèrent un long regard qui fit froid dans le dos du troisième garçon.

« Hikaru je peux entrer, je porte du thé pour tes amis. »

Le panneau coulissa, la mère de famille entra pour poser son plateau. Le double d'Akira s'inclina respectueusement devant son hôtesse et se releva avec un grand sourire irrésistible. La dame rougit intensément devant ce si beau garçon.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Arima Fujimya. »

« Enchantée je savais pas que mon fils avait des amis aussi charmants. »

La dame redevint écrevisse sous le deuxième sourire étincelant du beau gosse.

« Arima Fujimya. »

« Mais arrête c'est ma mère ! »

Akira toussota pour ramener l'attention des deux excités. Son regard se posa sur son double. Il pouvait se voir comme dans un miroir.

« J'ai rien fait. C'est ton petit ami ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as traîné avec toi. Mais c'est bizarre pour un rendez vous la fédération de go. »

Les deux rivaux pâlirent, rougirent et explosèrent de concert, deux bosses plus tard pour le malheureux Arima et il put formuler la question qu'il se posait depuis quelques heures.

« Vous êtes quoi alors ? Et pourquoi tu m'as kidnappé ? »

« Des rivaux, de go. »

« Des joueurs de go ? Rivaux ? »

A cet instant Arima regarda les deux adolescents comme des martiens, Ils étaient fous, ce n'était pas une raison. Quoique si il les comparait aux deux passionnés de go qu'il connaissait c'était possible, Il resta méditer sur la question un moment.

« Akira, désolé mais il a joué ta partie »

Le brun tiqua mais fit un effort pour ne rien laisser paraître.

« Le pire c'est qu'il a gagné et il s'est excusé. »

Toya déglutit, il devait jouer contre un troisième dan, comment ce type sorti de nulle part avait pu réussir.

« Monsieur Fujimya »

L'autre brun fit un bond.

« Mais je suis pas si vieux ! »

Le fils de l'ancien meïjin reprit un peu embarrassé.

« Arima quel est votre… ton niveau »

« Mon niveau ? En quoi ? En go ? J'en sais rien moi je joue rarement. Je perds contre tonton mais bon. »

« C'est quoi le niveau de ton oncle dans ce cas ? » s'enquit le blond.

« Il est neuf machins... »

Toya se contint difficilement, ce garçon lui ressemblait mais il avait l'impression de voir mentalement un autre Shindo.

« Machin ? kyu ? dan ? C'est un professionnel ou un amateur. »

« Je vais lui demander. »

Les deux professionnels hochèrent la tête en le voyant sortir son portable et composer un numéro. Sans être indiscret ils entendirent la conversation tronquée.

« Salut tonton comment vas tu ? Non, mais je voudrais savoir c'est quoi déjà ton niveau, ha et c'est beaucoup ? **QUOI MAIS J'EN SAIS RIEN MOI** ! Non je ne veux pas un descriptif complet du système. Devenir pro non merci tonton… t'as fumé ton goban, **c'est non**. Non je ne passerais pas dans ta secte, un tortionnaire par jour c'est suffisant. De quoi ? Non je me suis fait traîné par un décoloré dans la fédération. »

«** SHINDO** ! »

« Tu le connais ? **Arête de me flinguer les tympans** ! Justement moi j'ai l'oreille absolue et j'y tiens. A bientôt tonton tu cris trop fort pour moi. »

« Shindo ? Tonton te passe le bonjour. »

« Ton oncle c'est pas Morishita ! »

« Oui ? Il est neuvième dan pro, il parait que c'est bien. »

Shindo et Toya le dévisagèrent, bien d'être neuf dans, mais c'était l'apanage de quelques élus. Il devait être idiot pour trouver la chose négligeable.

« Arima c'est Morishita qui t'a appris le go ? »

« Non pourquoi ? C'est ma mère. »

« T'es comme Akira alors, c'est une grande joueuse ? »

« Maman… Elle est très forte mais c'est pas sa passion. »

« On fait une partie. »

« Encore ?! »

Le brun regarda sa montre et enleva sa veste qu'il se coltinait depuis qu'il avait croisé le décoloré. Il crevait littéralement de chaud mais l'autre ne lui avait pas laissé l'occasion de se dévêtir. Il déposa son vêtement à coté de lui et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Les deux autres restèrent perplexe, Arima était le portrait craché d'Akira avec les cheveux long dans le dos, seules les mèches de devant s'arrêtaient en un carré long.

« Pourquoi pas. Je te dois une partie. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Arima prit place et regarda Akira, visiblement ils ne devaient pas avoir la même définition du plaisir. Il lui ressemblait vraiment trop pour que ce soit un hasard mais il y avait quelque chose de troublant chez son double. C'était lui mais en froid, distant, triste. Triste, oui il ne l'avait pas vu sourire une fois. Comme si leurs existences les avaient modelés à l'opposé. Son père était un grand joueur d'après ce qu'il avait compris, un père joueur de go ce devait pas être joyeux tous les jours. Lui avait la chance d'avoir une mère parfaite, sa mère était une déesse. Comment aurait il pu vivre sans elle, sans doute comme Akira. Il fut envahi par un sentiment de pitié pour le garçon.

Ils firent le nigiri et commencèrent à jouer, l'adolescent était vraiment bon, pas autant que ses rares adversaires mais quand même. Il resta un moment à réfléchir ou porter son prochain coup.

« Tu es très fort Akira. »

Son attention passa sur Shindo qui avait silencieusement approuvé.

Noir et blanc avancèrent leur position, puis se livrèrent combat. Plus de la moitié de la partie s'était écoulée. Akira le regard vissé au quadrillage cherchait les différentes issues.

« Je connais ce coup, c'est pas un joseki très employé. »

Le blond étudia davantage les formes des pierres, pourquoi lui rappelaient elles à cet endroit le jeu de Sai. Cette séquence de coup démodés mais toujours aussi efficace.

Arima ne dit rien mais enregistra l'information, cet enchaînement il le tenait d'elle. Elle lui avait expliqué, il se jouait il y avait bien des années. Si le blond pouvait en voir la signification soit il était vraiment pas ordinaire soit il avait une grande culture. Quel dommage dans un sens qu'Akira soit présent, il aurait aimé pouvoir lui poser plein questions, mais elles étaient trop particulières pour les formuler devant une tierce personne. Comme comment lui demander si il connaissait un fantôme sans passer pour un fou. Un autre jour peut être.

Le jeu s'achevait Arima compta ses territoires et sourit.

« Je gagne de cinq points et demi. »

« Merci pour cette partie. »

« Whaou t'as vaincu Akira, là t'es bien le neveu favori de Morishita ! »

« Merci pour cette partie, zut il faut que je parte »

« Arima tu veux pas rejouer et on a pas fait le commentaire. »

« Désolé j'ai un shinkansen à prendre et un engagement à Sapporo. »

Le ton sérieux et le regard d'Arima surprit les deux joueurs, cette expression Shindo la connaissait bien. C'était celle empreinte de gravité qu'abordait généralement Toya. Le brun passa sa veste et sortit deux cartes de sa poche interne.

« On discutera une autre fois, Si vous êtes libres samedi je serais à Tokyo. »

* * *

La jeune femme devant sa coiffeuse prit distraitement un pinceau. Elle se perdit un moment dans ses pensées son amie lui avait parlé des nombreux problèmes de sa vie de famille encore une fois. Une vie sans doute normale pour une japonaise aisée. Akiko avait une jolie maison, l'aisance financière, un mari et un fils ; une vie normale dans la bourgeoisie nipponne. Elle ne travaillait pas non plus.

La vie dont devait rêver les jeunes filles, la voie royale et sage. Elle donna un coup de pinceau sur ses sourcils. Une vie sans âme faite de solitude pour son amie. Elle avait osé gentiment lui prôner la patience, de ne pas agir sur un coup de tête quand elle avait émis l'hypothèse d'un divorce.

Sauf que comme Akiko l'avait justement fait remarquer elle ne savait rien faire de ses dix doigts, et ne trouverait sans doute pas d'emplois. Elle était la prisonnière de sa maison. C'était dur à dire au vingt et unième siècle, mais elle ne devait pas être la seule.

Elle soupira en posant son rouge à lèvre. Devait elle l'aider, elles étaient si différentes toutes les deux.

* * *

Assise sur son sofa Akiko feuilletait un magasine, la télé distillait un bruit de fond qui cachait mal le vide des autres occupants. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, son fils passa la saluer avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Décidément elle avait de moins en moins sa place dans cette maison dédiée au go.

Kinuko elle était libre, elle avait son travail, son chez elle. Elle était jeune, douce et belle, une éducation parfaite. Elle avait une culture incroyable qu'elle cachait derrière son apparence juvénile. C'était une amie chère, une confidente et un mystère. Elle avait tout de la jeune femme parfaite à une exception, elle était indépendante, capable d'affirmer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un époux. Elle lui avait une fois dit au détour d'une conversation qu'elle était aussi maman d'un garçon.

Elle était indubitablement moderne alors qu'elle incarnait la jeune fille traditionnelle de bonne famille au premier regard. Elle paraissait si jeune. Si jeune avec un enfant. Elle avait envisagé plusieurs fois de la présenter à son fils, un rendez vous arrangé. Elle pouvait passer outre un enfant d'ailleurs vivre avec un Toya c'était vivre avec un goban. Le go prenait tout et ne donnait rien, l'amour, le temps, la passion tout lui revenait de droit. Elle aimait son fils mais plus il avait grandi moins elle le reconnaissait. Comment vivre du go quand on le haïssait. C'était cette vie qu'elle proposait à son amie, sauf que Kinu chan n'avait pas la même docilité qu'elle. Sous ses sourires et ses rires elle lui semblait parfois défier les convenances.

Plus elle y avait pensé plus elle avait eu envie d'organiser cette rencontre, Kinuko et Akira. Ce serait une bonne chose pour les deux. Akira ne s'intéressait qu'au go et Kinu chan n'envisageait pas de se casser, pourtant avec un enfant ce serait mieux de rester à la maison. Elle pourrait se consacrer à des activités plaisantes. Ce ne serait pas son fils qui surchargerait ses journées, même pour ses nuits, elle serait comme elle un ornement à ses cotés. En plus Akira n'avait pas de petite amie à sa connaissance.

Cela assurerait leur avenir à tous deux, elle gagnerait une bru adorable, un petit fils qu'il serait toujours temps de reconnaître et une maison moins vide. Même son couple s'en porterait mieux.

* * *

Assis devant son goban Morishita repensait au coup de téléphone de son neveu. Arima était rentré dans la fédération c'était un grand jour. Il se servit une coupe de saké pour fêter l'événement. Shindo l'y avait traîné, ce petit avait un bon instinct.

Arima au quel Akira ressemblait tant, l'éclat en moins. Ce serait bien que le petit poussé par son disciple devienne pro, il avait le talent, un talent qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir. Il devait avoir un niveau de six dan au moins avec un peu travail ce petit génie irait loin. Il irait si quelqu'un arrivait à l'emmener dans cette voie, le premier pas était fait.

Il se resservit avec un grand sourire et salua son verre d'un grand cri d'allégresse

« A bas Toya ! »

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes (merci de les signaler), j'espère que ce chapitre vous fera rire et passer un bon moment.

A ma jumelle merci, une fois encore si j'ai pu écrire ce chapitre c'est grâce à toi.

* * *

Labyrinthe de soie 2

Akiko vérifia son image dans le miroir avant de sortir, elle prit son sac à main et passa ses escarpins. Enfin prête elle verrouilla la porte de sa maison. Son fils avait ses clés même si il rentrerait sans doute après elle. Elle monta dans sa voiture et pris la route qu'elle connaissait par cœur depuis des mois. La conductrice se gara avant de faire les derniers mètres à pied. L'immeuble ne payait pas de mine dans ce vieux quartier de Tokyo. Elle passa la porte et rangea ses chaussures dans un cassier. L'odeur du lieu, le coté vieillot et les bruits étaient étrangement hors du temps. Elle se dirigea dans un couloir où d'autres personnes attendaient. Il y avait des femmes qu'elle connaissait de vu, de rares hommes, enfin un peu plus loin elle reconnue son amie. Elles échangèrent un salut avant de se voir inviter dans la salle de musique. Kinuko s'assit sur ses talons alors qu'elle en faisait autant. Le cours débuta. Au début l'idée de venir prendre des cours de Nagauta lui avait paru un peu saugrenue mais petit à petit elle y avait pris goût. C'était une sorte de pause dans son morne quotidien. Ici il n'y avait plus de maison vide, de téléphone qui sonnait ou de joueur du go. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que la jeune femme, mais cela avait été une bouffé d'oxygène. Un voyage dans le monde des musiciens amateurs.

Elle travailla en groupe le morceau puis écouta les diverses prestations, elle joua de son mieux même si elle envia le savoir de certain. Enfin le cour tira à sa fin tous le monde sortit puis elle attendit la jeune femme qui rangeait son instrument. Elles allèrent boire un thé dans un salon à coté.

La dame depuis son arrivée avait une fois de plus détaillé son amie. Elle portait ses cheveux ébènes relevés en chignon lâche, un kimono uni rose très pale avec un obi crème dont une rose ornait le dos et le devant. Chaque détail était parfaitement en accord comme son épingle à cheveux ou la housse de son instrument et son sac à main. Une jeune fille traditionnelle parfaite. Une beauté délicate et douce parfaite pour un Toya. Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur son sac. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire de soucis, elle chercha ses mots comment présenter là chose.

Akiko but un peu de son thé pour se donner du courage avant de proposer un rendez vous arrangé. Elle se garda bien de dire qu'il s'agissait de son fils mais il serait toujours temps de remédier à ce détail si ils arrivaient à se plaire. Akira était plutôt facile à vivre, il ne s'opposerait pas vraiment à un projet matrimonial même si il était encore jeune.

Elle présenta la chose de son mieux, faisant valoir à la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle la vit réfléchir un moment avant d'accepter. Elle ne semblait pas très emballée mais avec de la chance et quelques rendez vous. Elle planifierait avec Akira dés ce soir leur rencontre.

Les deux femmes se saluèrent affectueusement avant de repartir chacune de leur coté en proie à des sentiments bien distincts.

* * *

Akira Toya regarda distraitement l'horloge sur le mur, il lui restait encore plusieurs cours à donner, après il aurait dû jouer contre Shindo si sa mère ne lui avait pas plus ou moins forcé la main pour un rendez vous. D'ailleurs il se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait faire de la jeune fille en question, peut être pourrait il expédier poliment cette obligation pour avoir le temps de faire une partie.

* * *

Kinuko vérifia l'heure en descendant de sa voiture, elle passa la porte de l'immeuble en songeant qu'elle avait de la chance puis qu'elle était en avance. En avance elle se retint de grimacer, elle l'était par ce qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer. Heureusement elle portait une tenue de tous les jours, sauf que pour ce rendez vous elle aurait aimé une autre couleur. Enfin pas ce rose clair qui accentuait son coté jeune fille toute douce. Et puis les cheveux lâchés c'était peut être pas une grande idée, ils la gênait en se prenant dans nœud de son obi avant de mourir au niveau de ses genoux, mais les attacher aurait révélé sa nuque. Elle soupira de désespoir, mais qu'avait elle pu faire pour mériter de se trouver en pareille situation. Elle avança dans le bâtiment de l'institut de go et se dirigea vers la salle ouverte au public. Avec une demie heure d'avance elle allait périr d'ennuis. Elle se dit mentalement qu'elle aurait dû emporter son instrument qui avec un peu de chance aurait fait fuir le jeune homme.

Elle s'assit distraitement devant une table, à coté des jeunes jouaient au go, un garçon attira son attention car il avait l'air aussi peu à sa place qu'elle avec sa coiffure grise argentée. Le garçon la remarqua aussi, elle pria intérieurement pour qu'il la laissa mais avec sa chance du jour elle fut même pas surprise de le voir s'avancer vers elle. Il se présenta à elle poliment avant de lui proposer une partie. Elle accepta à contre coeur pour meubler le temps. Il lui laissa les noirs ce qui lui fit ni chaud ni froid mais l'agaça plus qu'autre chose. Les techniques de drague foireuses des jouer de go ce n'était pas à son goût. Comme si elle n'était pas à sa hauteur par ce qu'elle était une femme. Ce Yoshiro avait tous faux pour le coup elle allait jouer, ce pourrait être amusant de voir sa mine après une défaite. Elle chercha un emplacement qui lui ferait se gratter la tête avant de jouer 6-6, le garçon pris le contre-pied dans l'angle opposé en 14 - 5. Intéressant elle amorça réellement sa partie, finalement il était bon ce petit. Elle joua en attaque en surveillant ses pierres et fut surprise de le voir adopter un jeu assez similaire. Il commençait à piquer sa curiosité pas assez pour qu'elle le laissa gagner mais suffisamment pour engager un combat d'équilibriste sur un fil. Elle s'amusa à le voir répliquer, il était imaginatif, créatifs et sortait des schémas, il lui plaisait vraiment bien. Elle jeta furtivement un œil à sa montre c'était dommage.

« J'ai un rendez vous dans un quart d'heure que dirais tu de jouer à dix seconde le coup pour finir ? »

« Du speed go ? Je suis. »

La brune fit peu de cas des joueurs qui circulaient autour d'eux encore moins de ceux qui s'arrêtaient regarder. Il jouait vite mais elle avait plus d'avance que lui.

« J'abandonne, tu es forte. Moi qui pensait qu'il y avait que Shindo pour me suivre sur un jeu aussi expérimental. »

« Je te remercie, j'ai beaucoup apprécié ton jeu il est inventif et réactif. »

Des murmurent passèrent dans la salle un adolescent à demi décoloré s'approcha, le garçon remarqua t'elle instantanément, sauf qu'il était seul. Il avait bien un petit quelque chose, un parfum du mystère qui planait autour de lui mais rien d'autre. Il était parti où alors le beau joueur d'édo ?

« Dis donc c'était une belle partie, elle t'as bien tenue tête, dommage qu'elle ait gagné. »

« Kinu chan je te présente Hikaru, le seul fou qui m'avait suivi sur ce genre de jeu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

« Enchantée »

« Mais c'est quoi tous ce monde ? Shindo ? » S'étonna le joueur.

« Bonjour. Moi c'est Nasé, c'est rare de voir une autre fille jouer. C'est la première fois que tu viens ? J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est déjà vu.»

Les présentations se poursuivirent avec un grand nombre de jeune gens.

« Si on allait quelque part avant êtres assaillis. »

« Si on faisait un karaoké ? » Proposa l'insei.

Kinuko regarda la jeune fille amusée, elle aurait bien dit oui sauf que elle avait une obligation.

« Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai un rendez vous, et zut je suis en retard, il devrait être là. »

La brune jeta un œil à son mobile pour lire le message. Son rendez vous se nommait Akira et pas de nom de famille, décidément Akiko était bizarre en ce moment. Elle devait lui donner des circonstances atténuantes avec sa famille mais quand même. C'était vrai aussi normalement elle se contentait de savoir le lieu et l'heure. Mais là c'était différant comment diable pouvait elle trouver le garçon qu'avec son prénom.

« C'est avec un joueur, on le connaît ? »

Yoshira fit un signe de main en direction du couloir.

« Akira ! Viens voir ça ! Je te présente kinu chan. »

La brune chercha du regard l'interpellé, il devait avoir size ans environ même si son costume lui en donnait un peu plus. Enfin il était beaucoup trop jeune pour elle, que diable avait fabriqué son amie. Elle aurait pensé qu'elle lui tendait un piège, mais c'était impossible. Elle vit le jeune homme s'approcher alors que les autres personnes s'éloignaient un peu. Incroyable, sidérant et embrasant comme situation, Il ne pouvait être qui elle pensait.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, bonjour Yoshiro. »

Il s'inclina poliment devant elle et elle en fit autant. Au moins le début était clair, froid et protocolaire.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer monsieur Akira. »

Le regard du garçon passa rapidement sur le goban avant de revenir sur elle.

« Vous êtes mon rendez vous ? »

« Oui. »

Akira hocha juste la tête à son affirmation. Il ne semblait pas très réjoui, et c'était une excellente nouvelle aussi enchaîna t'elle après un silence raisonnable.

« Si vous le permettez je vais me retirer. »

Le prodige étudia discrètement un peu mieux le plateau de jeu. Peut être que sa mère avait insisté à raison. Elle lui faisait rencontrer une joueuse, c'était plutôt rare. Et assez douée pour ce qu'il en voyait. Elle avait dû en conclure qu'elle était une candidate idéale comme petite amie. Normalement elle ne se mêlait pas de sa vie privée qui était totalement inexistante. Il vivait pour le go, il y avait Shindo et quelques autre joueurs mais c'était tout.

« Vous m'accorderiez une partie à égalité ? »

« Si vous le souhaitez. »

Un murmurent traversa la pièce auquel son interlocuteur ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Son regard passa sur la salle.

« Je vous en prie, allons dans un lieu plus calme. »

Elle suivit le jeune homme dans les couloirs, puis dans l'ascenseur en compagnie de quelques uns des joueurs. La jeunne fille entra à sa suite dans une salle plus traditionnelle munie de tatamis. Elle s'assit en face du brun comme il devait s'y attendre puis elle lissa son vêtement sur ses genoux avant de prendre un bol de pierre.

« Je vous en prie, si vous souhait vous asseoir sur le coté. »

La brune ne dit rien de son irritation. Elle se répéta mentalement que c'était un joueur de go, qu'il était jeune et donc deux fois incapable de comprendre qu'il l'offensait. Comme si elle était elle ne savait pas s'asseoir correctement. Mais non ce n'était pas sa faute à lui, la majorité des jeunes gens étaient devenus incapables de rester seiza, il fallait y voir une marque de prévenance.

Une personne d'un certain âge passa dans le couloir et vint s'asseoir près du plateau de jeu. Surprise par ce spectateur inattendu elle s'écarta du goban pour s'incliner dans sa direction, l'homme cilla et lui rendit son salut mal à l'aise les plus jeunes présents regardèrent l'échange fort hinabituel.

Enfin elle refit face à son adversaire pour faire le tirage au sort. Elle gagna blanc ce qui ne la perturba pas. Akira posa sa première pierre sur une étoile, elle se plaça dans l'angle bas à gauche pour un début des plus classique.

Une voix interrompit le fil des pensées de la jeune fille « Toya joue avec une fille ! » Toya ? Elle se saisit d'une pierre et la joua plus brutalement qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Son adversaire marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de lui répondre. Elle poursuivit immédiatement. Akira Toya ! C'était une blague du plus mauvais goût, si Akiko l'avait préméditée. Et si ils étaient de mèche elle allait lui faire regretter.

« Whaou, elle lui mène la vie dure. »

« C'est blanc qui a l'avantage… incroyable. »

Une nouvelle pierre immaculée se posa sur un point vital de noir. Le brun réfléchit tenta de remonter son retard. Une deuxième attaque acheva un autre groupe. Le joueur étudia rapidement le quadrillage, ils avaient passé le milieu de partie, il restait quelques points à grappiller mais pas assez, Il aurait bien jouer jusqu'au bout même si d'après ses comptes il perdait de 18 point et demi avec le Komi.

« J'abandonne, merci pour cette partie. »

« Merci pour cette partie. »

« Votre jeu est très bon, vous êtes quel dan ? »

« Mes vieilles oreilles ne m'ont pas trompées, ho ho mais c'est bien le jeune Akira avec notre princesse. »

La pièce se figea un instant à l'arrivée de l'honinbo. Les joueurs le saluèrent comme ils se devaient. Le vieil homme se pencha sur le plateau de jeu avec un rire d'assez mauvais augure pour qui le connaissait.

« Kinuhime, je suis jaloux, dire que j'ai dû me coltiner un joueur nulle et binoclard qui n'a pas votre charme. »

« Bonsoir mon cher kuwabara, ton humour m'a manqué. Mais je ne t'attendais que demain. »

« Quel dommage de te voir modérer un si beau jeu, même si le petit a gagné. »

« Tu es impossible ! »

L'ancien s'éclipsa visiblement très heureux d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat. Akira médita un moment devant sa défaite qu'avait sous entendu le vieux joueur. Elle aurait volontairement affaibli son jeu, contre lui ? Le début avait été assez mou, il contrastait avec le reste de la partie. Même si sur si peu d'échanges ce n'était pas vraiment probant. Qu'avait il exactement gagné ? Et si c'était le changement de style, les attaques n'étaient pas démesurées mais ordonnées et efficaces. Des coups que son père aurait pu posé pour déchiqueter son territoire et ses défenses, mais elle était quand même moins rude.

Yoshiro remit de sa surprise avant les autres reposa la question de Toya.

« Aucun. »

« Pardon c'est impossible de jouer aussi bien sans avoir un dan ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? Je n'aime pas le go. »

Shindo et Toya échangèrent un regard crispé, il avait déjà entendu ces mots quelque part. Ce devait être une coïncidence non ? Deux génies du go sortis de nulle part qui affirment haut et fort ne pas l'aimer. Ils virent la joueuse se relever le plus naturellement du monde. Le brun se remit sur ses jambes pour raccompagner son rendez vous. Sa mère avait bien fait d'insister cette personne était plus intéressante qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, la rencontre avait été assez agréable. Il devrait certainement se retrouver dans un cas similaire bientôt avec une autre à moins de laisser entendre qu'il reverrait celle-ci. C'était une alternative assez plaisante.

« Mais c'est impossible et l'autre Honinbo ! Il ne perdait pas son temps avec une…personne qui n'aime pas jouer. »

« Kuwabara, c'est un vieil ami qui adore faire enrager son monde. »

« Mademoiselle Kinuko je serais heureux d'avoir le privilège de vous revoir. »

« Merci, moi aussi. »

Kinuko se retint de grimacer, elle avait dit le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait. Non pas un autre rendez vous, elle avait plein de choses géniales à faire et non du baby-sitting avec un adolescent. Mais pourquoi avait elle dit ces fichus mots. Elle haïssait la politesse quand elle lui faisait faire des bêtises aussi énormes. Il lui restait à voir le bon coté des choses, Shindo semblait collé à Toya, si elle voyait l'un elle se rapprochait de l'autre et peut être de celui qu'elle cherchait. Ce serait peut être le moment de lancer une offensive contre le blond.

« Hikaru ? Pourrez vous saluer Fujiwara de ma part. »

Le décoloré ouvrit de grand yeux Fujiwara, elle parlait de Sai ? Elle connaissait son existence. Il était encore tombé sur un admirateur fou furieux comme Ogata enfin une. Comment il allait s'en sortir, en plus ils étaient tous là et si le nom de Sai était prononcé le judan allait rappliquer comme un diable sorti de sa boite. La brune sembla remarquer un détail, son esprit s'emballa, il devait trouver une excuse, une sortie de secours, n'importe quoi. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

« Toutes mes excuses pour cette méprise, j'avais cru vous apercevoir avec lui. »

La jeune fille les salua avant de s'éloigner elle s'arrêta devant Nase pour lui proposer de faire un karaoké un autre soir avant de s'éclipser de la fédération de go.

* * *

Hikaru le nez sur un kifu qu'il étudiait sans le voir retournait le dernier incident dans sa tête. Sai était parti mais il restait un vide sans compter ceux qui désiraient le retrouver. Il y avait le père d' Akira qui espérait une nouvelle partie, puis l'autre qui avait poussé le vice jusqu'à devenir un maniaque de Sai. Assez pour l'agresser. Mais cette jeune fille pourquoi cherchait elle Sai. Avaient ils joué sur internet ensemble ? Il n'avait jamais parlé à un joueur à part à Zelda.

Quelque chose semblait ne pas tourner rond dans cette histoire. « Pourrez vous saluer Fujiwara de ma part. » Fujiwara ! Elle ne l'avait pas appelé Sai mais de son nom, personne ne connaissait le nom de Sai. Il avait fait des dizaines de recherches sur lui et rien n'était jamais apparu. Il avait été effacé des chroniques après avoir été banni.

Comment pouvait elle connaître son nom ? Si lui n'avait rien trouvé. Il devait y avoir erreur sur la personne. Il s'inquiétait pour rien, elle avait reconnue sa méprise.

Il ferma les yeux Sai lui manquait toujours autant, même si il était à jamais gravé dans son jeu, même si il avait tout les kifu de Shusaku pour admirer son talent. Ce n'était plus vraiment pareil.

« Dit Sai ? Tu la connais ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint du silence, cela aurait été bien si c'était le cas. Une personne avec qui il aurait pu parler de son ami disparu sans mentir ni se réfugier derrière des mots. Pas comme Akira qui avait deviné la moitié mais qui attendait toujours de savoir la vérité. Et quelle vérité...

* * *

Une semaine de passée songea Kinuko et une semaine chargée, en plus son planning n'était pas prêt de s'alléger. Elle poussa la porte de l'institut de go pour se diriger vers la salle de jeu. Elle était vannée, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots, elle n'avait pas accepté de cœur joie de revenir. Mais son temps était trop chronométré quand elle avait eu Akiko au téléphone pour arriver à la convaincre, sinon son travail en aurait pâti.

Elle jeta un œil dans les parois vitrées, c'était pire que tous ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle ressemblait à une idole avec son mini kilt rose et son béret sur la tête. Les regards sur son passage firent monter la contrariété en elle. Elle s'assit sur un siège en attendant qu'Akira passe la rejoindre. Les yeux braqués sur elle commençaient à prodigieusement l'agacer. Enfin un bruit dans la salle lui fit lever le nez. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux. Il était là ? Il lui avait caché ça ?

« Arima ! » cria t'elle en s'élançant vers lui.

« Tu venais là ! »

« Oui tu aurais pu le dire on aurait pris le même taxi. »

« Désolé ! »

« Bonjour Akira, bonjour Hikaru. »

« Tu les connais, remarque que ça m'étonne pas de toi. » fit Arima.

« Ho Hiroshi tu tombes bien ! Arima tu as entendu la dernière mouture? »

« Oui hum il faudrait…»

« Revoir le deuxième mouvement, l'arrangement…»

« N'est pas bon…»

« Il y a un micro temps de retard c'est affreux.»

« Oui »

Le journaliste du go weeklee passa à cet instant avec un confrère à proximité avant de s'arrêter.

« Mais c'est le duo de l'année ! Je vais voir si ils n'ont pas quelques mots pour mon article. Je vous laisse cher collègue »

Les deux jeunes gens continuaient leur discussion en finissant les phrases de l'autre. Enfin leurs regards se tournèrent vers le dénommé Hiroshi. Un jeune homme châtain foncé qui semblait désespéré.

« Il faut absolument arranger ça. »

Hiroshi pâlit, rougit, verdit et rougit encore à la plus grande surprise des spectateurs de la scène.

« Vous allez la fermer vous deux ! Y en a ras le bol de votre demi quart de croche mal placé, du millième de centième de seconde de retard et du millionième d'octave de fausse. Vous êtes aussi tarés l'un que l'autre. »

Sur ses mots il fit demi tour et manqua de percuter le journaliste qui venait dans leur direction.

« Armia et la grande Kinuko, je ne pensais pas vous voir ici. Vous auriez quelques minutes à m'accorder ? Ce n'est pas Hiroshi que je viens de voir partir. »

« Bonjour. Oui, je crois qu'il est fâché. » répondit la jeune fille.

« On l'a pas inventée non ? »

La brune approuva les dires d'Arima d'un hochement de tête. »

« Remarquez que c'est une constante chez vous Arima non ? Mademoiselle Kinuko comment avez vous trouvé votre collaboration ? Je sais que les deux autres interprètes féminines ont renoncé. Arima est très exigent dans le travail. »

« Arima mais c'est un plaisir de travailler avec lui ! »

« C'est toujours une joie avec toi. »

« Il/Elle a l'oreille absolue, Il/elle est parfait/parfaite. » s'exclama en cœur le duo.

« Donc professionnellement ce serait l'entente parfaite ? »

« Oui, On vient de vous le dire, je me demande pourquoi les autres stressent. C'est pourtant simple. » s'étonna Kinuko.

« Oui il suffit de recommencer jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait »

Le journaliste s'arrêta amusé, il n'y avait pas à dire c'était le duo de l'année. C'était sa première interview des jeunes gens et d'un coup il comprenait les rumeurs qui circulaient sur ces deux maniaques du travail.

« Vous n'avait donc aucun reproche à faire à Arima ? Vous seriez bien la seule ? »

« Musicalement non, je l'ai dit, il est parfait. Pour les goûts vestimentaires c'est autre chose. »

« Mais non t'es sublime ! »

« En rose avec une jupe à mi cuisse ? Dis que je suis cruche ce sera honnête ! »

« Mais non, même le créateur est tombé raide dingue. Mais dites quelque chose ! Akira ! Hikaru ! »

Un grand éclat de rire résonna à coté, venant d'un joueur aux cheveux d'argent.

« Pardon, mais c'est trop drôle, on dirait Akira et Hikaru qui font une partie. Mais moi j'aime bien ta tenue Kinuchan. »

Un silence consterné passa entre les quatre personnes sous l'œil attentif du journaliste qui détailla Toya.

« Mais ça n'a rien avoir, Akira et Hikaru c'est à cause du go, leur passion les oblige à se combattre et à rester en opposition, nous nous sommes complémentaire par nos arts. » remarqua la jeune fille.

L'interview finie Toya invita Kinuko vers les gobans, elle s'installa sur la chaise en face de lui pendant qu'Hikaru s'asseyait près du brun et en face d'Arima. Ils se saluèrent comme de coutume et commencèrent le nigiri.

« A voir ta tête toi tu t'es encore fait plaqué. »

Plusieurs pierres furent posées avant qu'Arima ne confirme.

« Trois fois en dix jours tu viens d'exploser ton propre record. »

« T'es pas drôle ! »

« Simple constat. »

Les deux joueurs levèrent une oreille sur la discussion des deux musiciens.

« Toi aussi t'es célibataire je te rappelle. »

Akira leva un œil surpris sur la jeune femme. Célibataire, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient vraiment ensemble non plus. Mais c'était pas forcement très agréable à entendre.

« Et Kanae ? » s'enquit la brune.

« Elle chante faux »

« Misa ? »

« Tu l'as vu en vêtement traditionnel on dirait une lapine croisée avec un kangourou pris de folie »

« Momoko ? C'est pas une artiste accomplie mais elle marche presque correctement. »

« Trop médiocre, c'est difficile de trouver quelqu'un à la hauteur quand on est un génie. »

« La solitude, la haine et la jalousie sont le lot des meilleurs. On te craint, on te respecte, mais on ne t'aime pas. C'est aussi **ça** être un génie. »

Une pierre résonna sur le plateau de jeu, Akira resta pensif. Un génie, le coup qu'elle avait joué était très bon. Il semblait bien s'entendre tous les deux. Sauf les dernières paroles qui avaient une teinte étrange. Elle ressemblait à la leçon d'un maître pour son jeune élève. Une leçon qui pouvait aussi lui être adressé. En deux phrases elle avait résumé sa vie et son malaise en face des autres.

« Alors j'ai tort de me plaindre, puisque je suis loin derrière toi. Pourtant tu as des amis»

« Parce que je ne les menace pas, parce que ma compagnie rehausse leur prestige. Si je risquais de voler son titre à Kuwabara cela mettrait un terme à notre amitié, même si il en plaisanterait pour amuser la galerie. »

« J'imagine, ses mots : j'adorerais voir Kinuhime honinbo elle ferait courir Ogata jusqu'à ce qu'il soit gâteux. »

« Mais il ne m'en détesterait pas moins. »

« C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas d'apprentie . »

« Dis que tu voudrais que je te forme la copine idéale. »

« Oui et tu serais moins seule, mais je suppose que c'est impossible pour un monstre sacré d'avoir une élève. Tiens tu la connais celle qui viens par là ?»

La brune se leva et fit signe à la personne qui avançait vers elle.

« Sakurano chérie ! »

« Kinuchan ! T'es enfin venue ! Mais t'aurais pu m'appeler on aurait fait du shopping ! On serait allé à mon groupe. »

« Je pensais que t'étais en déplacement. »

« Oui mais bon, rien ne vaux Tokyo. On fait une partie ? Quand tu auras fini bien sûr.»

La joueuse s'assit à coté de son amie pour suivre le jeu.

« Je rêve ou tu es toute mignonne, on te donnerait quinze ans. C'est adorable sauf que ce n'est pas le partenaire qui te convient. Mais c'est qui le type hyper mignon qui lui ressemble à coté.»

« Arima ? A voir ton sourire, ton futur ex je dirais et la cause de mon accoutrement. »

« Mais c'est pas ce que je te demande, je sais que c'est Arima vous avez enregistré ensemble le morceau qui cartonne depuis ce matin. Sauf que c'est une chanson d'amour. Alors ? »

« Désolée, mais non on est pas ensemble c'est juste de la pub. »

A cet instant Kinuko et Akira rangèrent leurs pierres. Par inadvertance la main de la brune toucha celle du garçon qui rougit de plus en plus gêné.

« Toi et Toya ? Mais c'est Amano qui va en sauter au plafond. »

« Sakurano le go weeckly est un journal sérieux. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant un joli titre comme la danseuse et l'étoile du go ferait un bon article. Je veux tous savoir. »

« Et si on faisait cette partie ? Je pense qu'Hikaru et Akira veulent jouer ensemble aussi. »

« Tu t'en tirera pas si facilement toi. »

La joueuse attrapa le bol de pierre noire avant d'en poser sur le goban. Sous l'air vexé de son amie.

« Tu veux un deuxième bol de pierre ? Tu t'imagines pas jouer ainsi, enlève moi ces pierres. »

« Dans la chambre d'hôtel en Corée tu disais pas non. »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir. »

« Moi je veux bien les détails » s'amusa Arima.

Un ange passa en perdant des plumes sur le goban d'à coté pendant que le musicien faisait son plus beau sourire à la joueuse. Un long moment de discussion plus tard des cris éclatèrent entre les deux garçons dont un qui cria tout content j'ai gagné alors que le deuxième lui rugissait dessus que c'était pas avec des erreurs aussi pitoyables qu'il pouvait se vanter.

La joueuse les regarda se disputer perplexe, c'était bien le fils du meijin qui criait. Il devait être sacrément amoureux de sa copine pour faire un esclandre pareil pour une défaite.

Le calme revenu le petit groupe augmenté d'une insei partit de l'institut pour une soirée Karaoké. Devant marchaient Nasé et sakurano puis venaient Hikaru et Arima qui parlaient de manga et enfin le couple non officiel et encore moins officieux. Ils arrivèrent à destination où ils s'installèrent. La première commende de boisson fut livrée alors que la joueuse regardait les titres du catalogue. La plus âgée choisit un morceau digne de la diva qu'elle était mais Arima dut faire de un effort pour ne pas entendre les fausses notes impardonnables. Kinuko assise près d'Akira faisait de son mieux pour le distraire ce qui les amena à parler du go dans le monde et des différents tournois. Nasé entama un des hit du moment ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme, car elle chantait plutôt bien, puis le micro passa à Hikaru. Kinuko remplit la coupe d'Arima qui lui rendit la politesse sous le regard un peu médusé du jeune prodige.

« C'est de l'alcool c'est peut êtres pas une excellente idée… »

Arima poussa un soupir et servit une troisième coupe qu'il mit d'autorité dans les mains de son double trop sage.

« Santé ! Au succès et au classement de la semaine »

« A ta future ex que je ne connais pas encore. »

« Méchante ! »

La brune tira la langue de façon infantile à son interlocuteur sans se soucier des regards. Akira éberlué laissa échapper un petit rire avant de boire sa coupe pour se donner une contenance. Le goût lui paru spécial, ni agréable ni désagréable, juste inaccoutumé. C'est cet instant que choisi Sakurano pour agiter le catalogue devant la musicienne qui avait oublié le but d'un karaoké. Elle fit un sourire gêné avant de chercher comment prendre un handicap pour son tour de chant. Elle étudia les chansons étrangères avant d'arrêter son choix sur une en français.

Elle allait se lancer sur « y a trop de gens qui t'aime » quand au lieu de lire le texte elle décida de la chanter en japonais. Normalement elle devait pouvoir jeter du sable sur ses capacités. Elle finit enfin les dernières notes complètement dans la musique et son drôle de combat qui lui ressemblait tant. Un silence s'installa dés que le morceau se tut, son attention se reporta Nasé et Sakurano

« Moi qui ne t'avais jamais entendu avant ce matin. Whaou ! »

« Justement voila pourquoi… »

« Là moi je veux entendre celui qu'on appelle le musicien de génie. J'ai peur ! »

La brune jeta un œil vers les trois garçons donc deux semblaient approuver et le troisième affichait un grand sourire rayonnant.

« Si c'est mon tour ! Je prends un handicap aussi sans mais sans la traduction simultanée. »

Arima feuilleta les pages et choisit un titre en italien, Hikaru lui donna le micro en position ouverte mais il le ferma aussi sec.

« On fait un duo ? »

La première phrase musicale passa, Kinuko débout s'approcha du jeune homme qui entama « vivo per lei ». Arima était vraiment magnifique quand il chantait s'amusa t'elle, une lueur de malice passait dans ses yeux. Il y avait pas à dire ses fans avaient bon goût. Elle attaqua son couplet en sentant une pointe d'excitation comme à chaque fois qu'ils travaillaient ensemble devant un public. Il n'y avait plus de retenue entre eux et dés qu'elle ouvrit la bouche elle entra dans son monde musical pour lui donner la réplique. Leurs voix montèrent à un volume qui dépassait le cadre amateur comme leur prestation. Sans entrave, ni gène ou pudeur, ils se donnèrent à la musique, ils chantaient face à face dans un combat complice. La dernière parole se partagea entre leur deux voix en totale harmonie. Le silence retomba devant leur public estomaqué qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, comme l'employé de l'établissement qui était passé demander de baisser le volume du micro.

« On avait pas un petit temps de retard au troisième couplet ? »

« Oui et là nos voix se sont un peu trop chevauchée non ? »

« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! C'était parfait ! »

Le duo retomba brutalement sur terre en redécouvrant leurs amis et Sakurano qui les avait coupés.

L'employé bredouilla un "sans micro… " Il dévisagea l'idole et le jeune homme aux airs de mannequin du mode.

« C'est du duo ! Vraiment c'est encore mieux en live ! Je peux avoir un autographe les stars ? Vous nous l'enregistrez pour la saint valentin ? » demanda Sakurano.

La joueuse enclencha le dernier morceaux disponible pour en passer le clip tous se figèrent devant le couple sur l'écran ; l'adaptation qu'il avait faite d'une chanson italienne « Sara perche ti amo » résonna

« On est grillés »

L'employé couru à toute jambes chercher un appareil photo pendant que Sakurano passait son Cd pour récupérer ses autographes. Arima remplit les coupes de saké pendant que la brune commençait la dédicace qu'il fit après. Une nouvelle tournée d'alcool et le musicien remarqua que seul Akira n'avait pas poussé la chansonnette. Il passa le micro au brun avec un sourire engageant.

« Allé Akira à toi. »

Le garçon piqua du nez en rougissant, Le musicien posa un main encourageante sur son épaule avant de lui donner le catalogue. Kinuko s'assit près de lui et l'aida à choisir quelque chose de simple. Il rata le début, faillit se perdre quelque fois mais la jeune fille venait compléter de sa voix et le repêcher en cas de nécessité. Ils arrivèrent à la fin au plus grand soulagement de l'adolescent qui se tassa dans la banquette.

« Mais finalement vous êtes mignon tous les deux, c'est adorable. » remarqua la plus âgée.

« Mais c'est vrai que kinuko est venu pour voir heu Toya. » compléta Nasé

« Non alors c'est vrai ! Tu comptes te ranger. »

« Sakurano, je suis pas prête à prendre ma retraite ! »

« Ça si tu la prends c'est que la fin du monde est derrière nous. » confirma Arima.

« C'est bon je connais le couplet : Mes arts sont ma vie, mon kimono est mon âme. Mais d'autres l'ont fait avant toi.»

« Voila ! tu as tout dit pour l'art ! »

Un nuage de tristesse voila les yeux de la brune même si elle faisait une moue frivole et réjouie.

La nuit se passa bien arrosée et quelque peu embrouillée dans des refrains assez improbables. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. La brune s'attarda avec un brin de tendresse sur Akira qui avait plus de difficulté que les autres à rester lucide. Quand elle le vit à moitié somnolant elle l'invita à se reposer contre elle pendant qu'elle papotait avec ses amies. Elle n'avait rien à reprocher à ce garçon trop adulte pour son âge qui somnolait vaincu par le saké comme l'enfant qu'il était.

Pourtant elle ne lui sacrifierait pas sa vie, pas ce qui faisait son existence. Les arts étaient trop important pour elle, finalement elle l'avait déjà dit chacun avait sa passion qui ne laissait pas de place pour la relation que leurs proches auraient souhaité.

Le petit avait trouvé une échappatoire pour ses parents et elle une avec Akiko. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un jeu de dupe. Le genre de jeu qu'elle connaissait par cœur, une stratégie comme il en jouait tous les jours.

à suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à ma jumelle.

Si il reste des fautes où si vous voyez une incohérence merci de me le signaler.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Labyrinthe de soie 3

Akira s'étira devant son goban, il rangea ses pierres et les kifu qu'il étudiait. Son attention se posa sur son portable et sur le numéro posé à coté. Il s'était inquiété de voir sa mère se glisser dans sa vie privée il y avait un mois. Il avait trouvé la démarche encombrante et chronophage, mais n'avait guère résisté. Après la première rencontre il s'était dit que la jeune fille servirait d'alibi et lui permettrait de continuer sa routine tranquillement. Sa vie était le go et il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, ce que sa mère ne saurait jamais comprendre. Il avait besoin de jouer, d'étudier, de se confronter à Shindo pour avancer, pour rester toujours au-dessus de lui. Il n'y avait pas de place pour autre chose, encore moins pour une liaison, il aurait le temps d'y penser dans plusieurs années.

Pourtant il devait reconnaître que la jeune fille sélectionnée par sa mère était très bien. Presque parfaite pour lui, c'était une bonne joueuse, sans doute un peu trop sûre d'elle. Elle connaissait des joueurs et son monde. Pourtant quand il y avait Arima il se sentait mal à l'aise. Les mots qu'échangeaient les jeunes gens lui laissaient la même impression que le lien Shindo et Sai.

Kinuko que le brun disait être parfaite, un géni. Une jeune fille au regard parfois étonnement grave et au ton condescendant, comme si elle détenait une sagesse qu'ils n'avaient pas. Il poussa un soupir en se disant qu'il devait être trop suspicieux. Elle avait environ leur âge, c'était une fille, c'était sans doute l'explication logique.

Elle portait le même non qu'Arima, ils étaient suffisamment proches pour conclure qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Ils avaient dû grandir cote à cote. Des cousins ? Non ils semblaient plus, frère et sœur certainement. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement même si kinuko avait des yeux dont il n'arrivait à définir la nuance passant du noir au gris sombre, Arima avait les mêmes yeux que lui.

Le jeune joueur se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage. Son regard accrocha son reflet. Arima, ils auraient pu être jumeau. Si il se laissait pousser les cheveux on ne les différencierait plus. Il en avait été autant surpris que Shindo la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. C'était trop ressemblant pour un caprice de la nature. La seule réponse logique serait que son père… Ses doigts s'appuyèrent au miroir. Leur père… Arima serait son demi frère ? Kinuko c'était plus difficile de se faire une opinion, elle pouvait tirer sa beauté de sa mère.

Il entendit que sa mère l'appelait pour le repas et alla la rejoindre dans la salle à manger. Visiblement ils ne seraient que deux ce soir. Il prit place pour le diner. Un silence s'installa, puis sa mère commença à lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée. La discussion dévia sur son rendez vous. Il réfléchit un instant en mâchouillant ses baguettes.

« Kinuko ? Elle est très gentille. »

Un simple regard à sa mère lui indiqua que sa réponse n'était pas celle attendue.

« Je l'apprécie beaucoup, j'espère la revoir dès que possible. »

Sa mère souriait donc il avait dû trouver ce qu'elle désirait entendre.

« Je suis ravie que tu aies enfin une petite amie, je la pense parfaite pour toi. Il faudrait penser à l'inviter à la maison tu ne pense pas ? »

Dans l'absolu cela ne lui poserait pas de problème, sauf qu'il se voyait mal présenter sa future fiancée comme devait l'imaginer sa mère à son père. Si son père était au courant ? Si il avait effectivement deux autres enfants dans l'ombre. Si il se trouvait a présenter sa demie sœur comme petite amie à son père.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le cas possible mais, si au cours de sa carrière il avait eu une aventure, si il menait encore cette double vie. Arima avait appris le go de sa mère, c'était sans doute ce qui les avaient fait se rencontrer. Certaine personnes à l'institut semblait au courant, Arima et lui se ressemblaient trop pour qu'ils n'aient pas fait le lien. Maître Kuwabara et maître Morishita au moins devaient savoir. Sa mère, elle devait être loin de se douter de ce qu'il se passait. D'ailleurs même lui n'avait que des présomptions. Mais il lui semblait plus sage d'éviter une confrontation.

« Maman c'est pas un peu tôt pour la présenter à papa comme ma fiancée ? J'aimerais avoir le temps qu'on se connaisse mieux. »

« Elle ne te plait pas ? »

« Si, mais justement. »

« Je ne dirais rien à ton père si c'est ce que tu veux. Tu as bien le droit à avoir une vie privée. »

« Merci »

Son repas terminé il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se coucher. Son regard resta un moment sur le plafond obscur. C'était étrange d'imaginer son père avec une autre femme. Il chercha un instant à se la représenter. Elle devait ressembler à la brune, intelligente pour attirer son père, belle sans aucun doute, après il n'en savait rien. Aimerait il la rencontrer ? Sans doute, ne serait ce que pour jouer contre elle. Arima lui avait donné peu d'information, il devait avoir deux parents aussi, sans doute ne seraient ils pas ravis de le voir débarquer dans leur vie.

Il se retourna dans son lit en cherchant le sommeil, Demain il devrait accueillir l'équipe de Corée de passage au japon. Après la dernière coupe les liens entre les fédérations s'étaient renforcés et ils avaient conclu un accord d'échange de joueurs. Donc il y aurait ceux qu'il connaissait déjà plus quelques étudiants et leur chef d'équipe. Kurata serait aussi présent avec Shindo pour les recevoir, il ne manquerait que Yashiro qui avait dû rentrer chez lui. Sur cette dernière idée son esprit sombra doucement dans le repos.

* * *

Le jeune prodige le groupe d'étrangers sur les tallons fit le tour de la fédération de go en prenant le temps de les renseigner. Depuis la veille il s'occupait des mondanités et de l'accueil des joueurs. Pas que cela l'ennuya particulièrement, et ses homologues lui rendraient la pareille. Enfin la visite se termina, il chercha des yeux où Shindo avait encore pu passer quand il le vit à l'angle d'un couloir peu fréquenté. Il se dirigea vers lui pour découvrir qu'il discutait avec Arima.

Il hésita à aller les trouver quand An taeson et Hon Suyon s'avancèrent dans sa direction. Il choisit de se porter près des deux joueurs coréens. Après quelques paroles l'ancien chef d'équipe coréen et du jeune professionnel ils regrettèrent l'absence du dernier membre de la sélection japonaise qui leur aurait permit de refaire un match par équipe. C'est à cet instant que le décoloré les rejoignit. Un match par équipe c'était une bonne idée, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'en avait pas fait. Il leur manquait Yashiro donc il leur fallait un troisième joueur. Son visage s'éclaira d'un immense sourire Arima était dans le coin, l'équipe était complète.

« C'est super je vais chercher notre troisième joueur » s'exclama t'il. « Puis il repris à mi voix Toya, Kinuchan était dans le hall tu devrais la prévenir. »

Le brun hocha la tête, il avait demandé à ce qu'ils se voient, mais il n'aurait pas pensé être bloqué aussi longtemps par ses obligations.

Akira s'excusa pour aller rejoindre la jeune fille pendant que Shindo passait un coup de fil à Arima pour lui demander de les rejoindre dans une des salles de jeu. Les joueurs Coréens en firent autant pour se regrouper.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvaient dans la salle ouverte au public qu'ils espéraient plus calme que les autres.

Les trois japonais se regardèrent en réfléchissant à l'autre de l'équipe. Arima compta quatre joueurs étrangers.

« Il nous manque quelqu'un, ils sont quatre, qui se dévoue pour aller nous chercher le capitaine de l'équipe ? »

Le regard explicite d'Armia amusa Akira.

« Hikaru ? Akira ? Décidément je ne suis pas aidé. »

« C'est ton idée. » fit remarquer le blond très satisfait de lui.

Le musicien quitta le groupe pour revenir accompagné de la jeune fille. Quand ils arrivèrent ils saluèrent le groupe, Arima avec un sourire immense poussa des deux main dans le dos de la brune.

« Voici notre capitaine ! »

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard de connivence alors qu'elle cherchait quel mauvais tour ils avaient plus jouer. Akira prit la parole.

« Si cela vous convient nous sommes quatre comme vous. Pour l'ordre voici notre capitaine, notre deuxième joueur Armia, je serais le troisième et Shindo quatrième.»

An taeson sidéré contempla le groupe qui avait radicalement changé de l'ancienne formation officielle.

« Enchantée je suis Fujimya Kinuko, monsieur Taeson. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

« Enchanté je suis Fujimya Arima. »

Un silence passa quand les deux musiciens se présentèrent en Coréen. Puis le groupe japonais prit place. Arima se tourna sérieux vers la brune.

« Tu gagnes toi ! Tu bâcles pas ta partie.»

« Mais c'est très impoli. »

« Tu gagnes pour Akira c'est tout. »

Le regard de la jeune fille passa sur les deux bruns puis sur Shindo, ils abordaient tous un petit air satisfait comme des chats devant un bol de chantilly. Elle se retint de soupirer et prit un bol de pierres pour faire le nigiri. Le tirage lui donna blanc, donc Armia serait noir avec Shindo et Akira serait blanc aussi.

Elle lissa sa jupe sur ses genoux en attendant le premier coup. Les parties avançaient à un rythme normal, son adversaire n'était pas désagréable mais elle aurait quand même préféré du speed go avec Yashiro ou une partie avec Shindo. Shindo avait un jeu des plus intéressant, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir voir son goban. Voir la progression de ses coups, il avait un petit quelque chose d'intrigant ce garçon. Son go il était à la fois moderne et ancien, on sentait toute une évolution dans son jeu, mais pas celle d'un joueur moderne comme Akira ou Yashiro, non comme quelqu'un qui avait appris un vieux jeu et l'avait fait évoluer au fil de ses parties.

Sa partie à elle se dessinait bien, pour Arima cela semblait bon aussi après pour les deux autres elle ne pouvait rien voir. Mais d'après ces informations ils pourraient sans doute aligner quatre victoires contre la Corée. Mais cela n'enlevait rien de la force de leurs adversaires, ils étaient très bons.

« J'abandonne, merci pour cette partie. »

La brune revint à son opposant qu'elle remercia aussi. Le joueur semblait vouloir faire un commentaire, et puisqu'ils étaient les premiers à avoir fini elle n'y voyait aucune objection.

« Taeson ! Les garçons !... Mais il a trois gosses Toya ? Il fait de l'élevage ! »

Les quatre japonais levèrent le nez vers Kurata qui les pointait du doigt. Les coréens déglutirent.

« Bonjour Kurata. »

Le gros joueur s'approcha des plateaux pour mieux évaluer la situation. La fille avait écrasé An Taeson, Akira ? Enfin les deux Akira étaient en position de force et Shindo menait. La fille avait battu le Kurata coréen ? Il s'approcha une chaise pour participer à l'analyse de la partie, quelques instants après Akira les rejoignit suivi d'un Im Irufhan un peu déçu. Le pro coréen fit remarqué un coup qu'il avait mal placé et remarqua qu'une réponse en haut à gauche aurait été plus juste, même si la bataille du centre avait était décisive et avait envahi le bas du plateau. La jeune fille lui fit observer un autre point qui coupa le souffle à Kurata. Shindo et Arima regardaient aussi. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser.

« Monsieur kurata ne regardez pas le goban ainsi ou vous allez tomber amoureux de la joueuse. »

« C'est que c'est un très bon go » s'excusa t'il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est vrai que c'est une très belle partie kinu chan. Je crois que je suis jaloux » commenta Akira en souriant.

« Tu n'as pas à l'être Akira. C'est toi qui me l'as demandé. »

Kurata d'excellente humeur après le triomphe japonais coupa court au discutions en proposant d'aller dans un restaurant de sushi. Le groupe y resta un bon moment pendant qu' Hikaru et l'ancien responsable d'équipe se faisait concurrence en tant que plus gros mangeur. Akira discutait go avec la seule fille présente sous le regard scrutateur de Yonga. La brune fit de son mieux pour détendre l'atmosphère pesante que le garçon mettait près de lui. Elle s'accorda un peu de temps pour étudier les joueurs autour d'elle et se forger une rapide opinion d'eux. Il devait y avoir un contentieux avec Shindo en conclu t'elle. Quand à sa façon de l'étudier il devait l'imaginer en adversaire ou comme un pion sur le damier. Cela expliquerait les œillades assassines et le comportement du châtient, il devait s'imaginer la faire tomber dans ses bras comme revanche. Décidément c'était vraiment un idiot ce garçon, dommage pour lui qu'elle n'était pas une de ces douces petites fleurs japonaises qui auraient été carbonisées sur place par ses tentatives de séduction. Tout à ses considérations elle fut surprise de découvrir Akira qui lui proposait du saké. Elle accepta plutôt étonnée de l'attention qu'il lui témoignait. Elle le servit à son tour en souriant sous l'air réprobateur des plus âgés et la brusque coloration du teint du garçon.

« Les jeunes je dois vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas majeur ? »

Kinuko s'amusa et fit son plus beau sourire, dans le plus pur style manga shojo comme se moquait Arima. On pouvait presque voir la trame de papillons, cœurs et étoiles derrière elle. Le joueur rougit brusquement et piqua du nez dans son assiette. Arima jouant de la situation sortit le même jeu lorsque il croisa le regard de l'homme.

Le musicien s'amusait beaucoup, il savait mieux que personne qu'il était impossible de résister au charme de Kinuko qui en jouait en virtuose. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment tous pouvaient tomber dans le panneau. Un discret coup d'œil à Akira le fit déchanter, non, il n'allait pas se faire avoir ? Et si visiblement sa ressemblance ne l'immunisait pas contre ce type d'attaque sournoise.

L'heure avançant la jeune fille les quitta en s'excusant. Les joueurs partirent vers leur hôtel mais Toya s'attarda un peu. Arima s'installa près de lui. Ils n'étaient pas trop près des deux adultes qui restaient à discuter entre eux. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Il avait l'impression qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose. Il y avait Shindo mais peut être que sa présence ne serait pas un frein.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose Akira ? »

Le brun fixa la table avant de répondre.

« Oui enfin, vous avez appris le go ensemble n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais elle te dira qu'elle ne l'aime pas particulièrement. Si tu veux lui demander de passer pro oublie. »

« Comme toi… »

« Non, elle est plus forte que moi… en tout. »

Arima se resservit une coupe de saké, ce n'était pas nouveau qu'il ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, il en était le premier conscient. Cela ne lui empêchait pas de l'aimer même si parfois c'était difficile.

« Ça doit être agréable de pouvoir jouer avec elle souvent. »

« Oui, c'est vrai, quand on joue elle est qu'à moi, je n'ai plus le besoin d'être à sa hauteur. Je suppose que mes états d'âme n'étaient pas le but de ta question. »

« Non pardon, il est tard tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter ? »

« Non, maman travaille le soir généralement, tu sais elle me surveille pas. »

« Désolé, je suppose que c'est parce que tu as ton travail, mais ton père n'interfère jamais dedans. »

« Mon quoi ? Je ne le connais pas. »

« Pardon. »

« Tu sais ça ne me manque pas, et puis je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas de place pour lui à la maison. Elle travaille énormément, même trop.»

Les yeux d'Arima se noyèrent d'amour et de tendresse à l'évocation de sa chère maman.

Akira surpris le dévisagea. Il semblait tellement proche d'elle, enfin pas qu'il n'aima pas sa mère, mais pas comme ça.

Plus tard l'adolescent chercha le sommeil sur son oreiller. Arima et kinuko deux noms qui tournaient dans sa tête. Deux pièces d'un puzzle qu'il aurait aimé connaître. Il en savait vraiment peu sur eux, Arima était musicien, Kinuko musicienne ou danseuse, voir les deux, ils étaient doués aux go. La brune avait un grande confiance en son génie encore plus qu'Arima mais elle devait être le prodige de la famille. Il n' y avait pas de père, leur mère travaillait beaucoup sans doute pour ses enfants. Elle avait dû se sacrifier pour eux, pour leur avenir ce qui expliquait l'amour d'Arima pour elle. Mais pourquoi ? Il imaginait mal son père fuir ses responsabilités. Pourtant Arima et lui…

* * *

Le garçon passa une main lasse sur son visage puis éteignit son réveil. Une semaine qu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir, la veille il avait failli s'endormir en cours. Il poussa un soupir avant d'aller prendre une douche. Ce matin il avait une partie. Il se prépara et arriva sans trop se souvenir du trajet à l'institut. Il gagna au radar le goban espérant que ce soit le bon et attaqua sa partie plus par mécanisme qu'autre chose. C'était pas forcement un bon joueur en face mais il n'arrivait à suivre les mouvements. Épuisé il choisit d'abandonner à la pause. Shindo le croisa dans le couloir mais il ne le vit pas. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Toya ? Ça va ? »

« Oui » répondit le brun.

Le blond le dévisagea, il avait plus que mauvaise mine. Lors de leur dernière partie au salon il n'avait pas osé le lui faire remarquer. Même son go était moins bon, et là il avait abandonné. Son rival avait un sérieux problème, pourtant il n'y avait rien eu de spécial. Son père était en Corée, sa petite amie ; il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait pas de soucis. En plus il ne semblait pas amoureux, enfin il se comportait avec elle comme avec tout le monde. Même si il avait pu rompre cela ne l'aurait pas affecté.

Shindo poussa un soupir déçu, si Toya ne voulait rien lui dire. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre et espérer qu'il irait mieux demain.

« Prend soin de toi, je te rappelle que j'ai qu'un rival. Arima doit passer à midi au fastfood. Viens ça te changera les idées. »

Akira hocha la tête et accompagna l'autre garçon. Il le suivit jusqu'à leur table son plateau à la main et se laissa choir sur la banquette. Il resta silencieux en chipotant son repas. Il n'avait pas très faim. Il ne remarqua même pas que Shindo était retourné à l'institut pour sa partie. Arima jouait avec la paille de son soda.

Le brun regarda la cause de ses tourments. Devait il lui en parler, Arima savait il plus de choses que lui ? C'était un génie musical, après pour le reste, et puis le sujet ne semblait pas l'intéresser.

« Akira, t'as mauvaise mine. »

« C'est rien. »

Si même lui s'y mettait en plus s'était sa faute.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non. »

Le musicien soupira.

« Je reformule : tu ne vas pas bien, donc pourquoi ? »

« Mais non… j'ai juste mal dormi. »

Le musicien leva un regard sceptique, dans cet état pour une nuit à son âge. Il le prenait pour un débile. Il avait bien une supposition à vérifier, cela cadrerait avec leur dernière conversation. Et avec ce qu'il pensait d'après ses informations.

« Petit frère tu mens très mal. »

Les pupilles du garçon s'élargirent comme il se levait brusquement. Il avait touché juste donc. Arima cacha sa satisfaction, il savait où était le problème.

« Tu savais ! »

« Non, mais on se ressemble un peu trop, même ceux qui nous croisent y pensent. C'est ce qui te tourmente ? Tu sais c'est pas bien grave, c'est plus à nos parents de gérer la chose. »

« Toi aussi tu arrives à cette conclusion. Mais pourquoi nous l'avoir caché ? »

« Ils ont droit à une vie privée, tout comme toi ou moi.»

« Peut être mais… Pourquoi mon père, pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit. Je ne comprends pas, je crois que je suis déçu. »

« Enfin c'est pas la fin du monde. Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils. »

Akira contempla son plateau en réfléchissant aux paroles de son double et aux siennes. Si Arima semblait prendre la chose très à la légère, lui il avait l'impression qu'un pan de son existence venait de voler en éclat. Il passa une main lasse sur son front.

« Akira tu devrais prendre quelques jours de repos, Tu sais Shindo se fait du soucis et il a raison. Tu es l'ombre de toi-même. »

« Du repos ? »

« Oui un break d'une petite semaine pour que tu retrouves la forme. »

« J'ai mes parties et le lycée, mais je dois pouvoir annuler quelques cours pédagogiques. »

« Akira ! Je t'ai dis un break donc sans partie et sans cours, de toute façon vu ton état ils ne te seront pas profitables. »

« Mais je ne peux pas ! »

« Et quand tu es malade ? »

« Je continue. »

« Mais on t'as jamais appris à prendre soins de toi ! Fais toi remplacer pour le go.»

« Je peux pas. »

Le musicien soupira, décidément il n'y avait pire sourd que celui qui ne voulait entendre. Il était têtu, borné, pourquoi ça lui rappelait quelqu'un : Lui. Akira avait les caractéristiques familiales.

« Si je te remplace ? »

Le remplacer ? Arima lui proposait de prendre sa place ? Ils se ressemblaient comme deux goûtes d'eau à un petit détail capillaire. C'était un joueur très bon, sans aucun doute meilleur que lui aujourd'hui. Après son abandon du matin il en était certain. Mais il devait avoir un planning chargé lui aussi ? Il pouvait vraiment concilier les deux ? Il réfléchit un long moment.

« Je ne sais pas, tu dois avoir aussi une semaine chargée. »

« Non pas vraiment, je pense que tu pourrais prendre ma place pour te reposer, manger les petits plat de grand-mère et t'enfermer dans ma chambre. Elle ne devrait pas voir la différence. A quelques centimètres nous faisons la même taille en plus.»

Le cerveau du joueur se mit à fonctionner à toute allure, Arima lui proposait de prendre sa place et sa vie le temps de se reposer. Il lui offrait de voir son univers, de découvrir ce qui l'intriguait au point d'en perdre le sommeil. C'était plus que tous ce qu'il aurait pu espérer.

« Tu penses vraiment… »

« Oui, sinon je te le proposerais pas, j'avais pris ma semaine pour rester avec ma petite amie mais j'en ai pas. Je vais éviter de me faire encore plaquer, je commence en avoir mare d'en changer six fois par mois. »

« Merci. »

Arima partit demander une paire de ciseaux avant d'entraîner le joueur de go vers les toilettes. Le musicien attrapa sa longue chevelure et la raccourcit d'un geste décidé sous l'œil terrifié d'Akira. Ils échangèrent leurs vêtements avant de sortir séparément.

* * *

Akira regarda l'adresse et le plan que lui avait donné Arima. Normalement il était presque arrivé. C'était une banlieue ultra chics où s'alignaient des maisons de style ancien. Il chercha la bonne et s'arrêta devant une entrée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent c'était là ? Il aurait plutôt imaginé une petite maison pavillonnaire ou un appartement. Pourtant le nom sur la plaque était le bon. Il respira plusieurs fois pour se donner du courage et ouvrit la porte. Il enleva ses chaussures et les rangea avec les autres dans le meuble sur le coté. C'était grand, il articula un « je suis rentré ». Une voix lui répondit de l'intérieur alors que des pas se rapprochaient. Une dame d'une soixantaine d'années vint à sa rencontre.

« Arima bienvenu à la maison. »

La dame s'arrêta pour le détailler.

« Tu as mauvaise mine, tu travailles trop, je vais te faire un thé bien chaud avec des gâteaux. Tu veux prendre un bain ? »

Le joueur de go surpris fit un sourire à la dame qu'il dut suivre jusqu'à une autre pièce. Il s'installa sur un coussin devant la petite table où elle le servit. C'était donc ça la vie de son demi frère. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, c'était traditionnel comme chez ses parents mais avec quelque chose en plus. C'était plus grand, les objets de décoration tout étaient sobre mais d'une élégance raffinée. Il finit son thé en remerciant la grand-mère qui s'inclina à terre. Arima lui avait toujours semblé plus moderne que lui, que ce soit dans sa tenue vestimentaire ou son attitude, sauf qu'ici il avait l'impression du contraire.

La maison semblait vivre selon une étiquette stricte, dans le respect de la tradition. Il sursauta en voyant la dame s'agenouiller pour ouvrir la porte et sortir. A coté ses parents lui semblaient modernes chez eux. Une fois seul il consulta le plan de la maison, pour chercher où devait se trouver sa chambre. Il sortit dans le couloir, et entendit la grand-mère lui dire que des vêtements de rechange l'attendaient dans la salle de bain.

Allongé sur le futon de son frère le brun étouffa un bâillement, il remonta l'édredon sur ses épaules. Il se sentait plus calme que depuis bien des jours. Pourquoi ? Il se posa la question. Peut être parce qu'il n'en voulait plus à son père, parce que son demi frère menait une existence confortable, qu'il n'avait plus à culpabiliser en vivant comme un privilégié chez ses parents. Pour le niveau de vie il fallait reconnaître que si il était un privilégié Arima était un prince. Normal que son père n'ait pas eu à subvenir au besoin de son fils ou de sa maîtresse, elle devait être plus aisée que lui. Sans qu'il s'en rendit compte ses yeux se fermèrent.

Combien de temps avait il dormit long temps, il faisait nuit noire. Qu'est ce qui avait troublé son sommeil ? Le bruit léger d'une porte. Son regard se porta sur l'entrée de la chambre, dans le contre jour il vit la forme d'une femme en habit traditionnel, elle pencha la tête de coté toujours agenouillée dans le couloir et refis coulisser le panneau devant elle. Ce devait être elle la mère d'Arima. Une dame dans le plus pur style japonais. Il la verrait sans doute demain matin songea t'il.

Quand il se leva l'adolescent partit faire sa toilette et enfila des vêtements de son frère, il se sentait un peu gauche dans ce pantalon serré, il passa ses doigts sur le col de tee-shirt qu'il portait. L'image était troublante. C'était lui sans l'être vraiment. Il se dirigea vers où devait se trouver la cuisine, une bonne odeur de gâteau flottait dans l'air. Il s'inclina devant la grand-mère qui le servi.

« Bonjour Arima, tu as l'air en meilleure forme, tu sorts ce matin ? »

Akira hésita puis la remercia. sortir ? Il ne comprenait pas le sens de la question. Enfin il réalisa, le placard d'Arima comportait une partie occidentale et une aussi importante de vêtements traditionnels. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère qu'en pantalon mais c'était dehors. Mais vu la maison il devait être en traditionnel ici. Il regretta de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt.

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

« Bien, pourtant tu devrais te changer les idées. Je pense pas que te couper les cheveux suffisent à cela.»

« Oui... Est-ce que maman ? »

« Arima tu sais bien qu'elle travaille. »

« Pardon grand-mère. »

La dame le regarda perplexe, il se sentit un peu plus mal à l'aise. Oui il le savait la mère d'Arima travaillait énormément, mais il pensait qu'elle travaillait que le soir. Le soir, au début il avait imaginé qu'elle était hôtesse ou pire. Les rares travaux de nuit pour une femme, mais avec un tel train de vie, c'était assez inattendu.

Il se leva pour regagner sa chambre, passa par le placard pour changer de tenue et s'installa sur les tatamis. Il détailla la pièce plus attentivement. Les galons sur le sol, les étagères où s'alignait dans un angle de la pièce des instruments de musique comme si ils avaient été posés pour quelques minutes, la vue donnait sur un très grand jardin typiquement japonais. Il voyait deux dépendances et un petit étang avec un pont de bois. De loin en loin il entendait le bruit d'un ruisseau et le clac d'une fontaine.

En comparaison sa chambre était le comble de la modernité avec son ordinateur. Son regard passa sur le rouleau de calligraphie qui ornait un mur, puis sur un autre où il remarqua un rail dissimulé. Il s'approcha et fit coulisser les deux portes. Il s'arrêta stupéfait il y avait un grand écran plat, une chaîne hi fi dernier cri, une console de jeu, un ordinateur portable, des livres, des manga, des cd et des dvd. Ses doigts suivirent les titres, il ouvrit un manga en lu un peu puis il s'attarda sur les beaux livres. Certain parlaient de musique, d'estampe, par hasard il ouvrit l'exemplaire du Genji, c'était une très belle édition sans doute rare. Il fit un brin de rangement avant d'entendre qu'on l'appelait pour le repas. Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger quand une tornade brune lui sauta littéralement dessus et le serra dans ses bras.

« Arima ! »

Le brun qui s'était raidi sous l'assaut regarda Kinuko qui lui plaqua un bisou sur la joue. Il y eu un instant de flottement, personne ne lui sautez dessus, personne ne l'embrassait à l'improviste.

« Arima n'est pas très bien en ce moment. » fit la grand mère

« Non mon chéri ! Qu'elle est la sale garce qui a encore osé te quitter, que je lui arrache les yeux. »

Le brun se mit à rire devant la remarque de Kinuko. Il ne l'aurait pas imaginé ainsi, même pas avec Arima et pourtant. C'était incongru et mignon ils les avaient imaginés proche mais c'était fusionnel entre eux. Il suffisait de voir la colère et l'inquiétude dans ses yeux couleur d'orage pour s'en rendre compte.

La brune le prit par la main pour l'accompagné jusqu'aux petites tables individuelles où attendait leur repas. Ils mangèrent tous les deux silencieux, la grand-mère débarrassa puis tendit son agenda et un livre à la jeune fille qui la remercia.

La brune ouvrit le bouquin et s'y plongea rapidement. Il resta un moment à admirer le jardin, son attention repassa sur le livre qui filait étonnement vite sous l'attention de la jeune femme. Après tout Kinuko devait être lycène comme lui, elle devait sans doute lire l'ouvrage. Et lui qu'allait il faire ? Il se dirigea vers la chambre où il se décida à tester les jeux vidéo, ce serait nouveau puisqu'il n'en avait jamais eu.

En fin d'après midi il entendit quelqu'un quitter la maison puis le silence revint. Il reporta son attention sur le jeu de voiture avant de faire une sortie de route.

* * *

Un bruit ? Non ? Pas vraiment… C'était de la musique. Akira sortit de son lit et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. De la lumière venait d'un des pavillons du jardin. Il se dirigea pieds nus dans l'enclos de verdure. Plus il approchait, plus le son devenait distinct. Il ouvrit à peine le battant pour voir ce qu'il se passait au milieu de la nuit. Médusé il se statufia, Kinuko était dans la pièce, elle semblait danser. Le morceau se termina et reprit, Akira ne la lâchait plus des yeux. Il discernait les infimes détails qui lui avaient échappés au premier coup d'œil. Non elle ne dansait pas, elle travaillait, elle recommençait inlassablement le même morceau, la transpiration perlait sur son front comme témoignage de son ardeur. « C'est simple il suffit de recommencer jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait ». Il n'y avait pas prêté attention à l'époque. C'était cela le lien Arima/Kinuko, la perfection arrachée au prix du génie et d'un travail acharné. Comment ne pas comprendre la peur qui devait saisir leurs concurrents et même leurs collaborateurs. La perfection, le mode de vie des Fujimya. Comment s'étonner alors que son père se soir arrêté sur leur mère, une mère qui leur avait inculqué leur façon de vivre. Une mère qui ressemblait finalement beaucoup à son père. Même si en regardant la jeune fille qu'il trouvait parfaite et qui recommençait encore il devait reconnaître que son père était moins exigent.

Le première lueur de l'aube pointait Kinuko imperturbable continuait. Cela faisait combien d'heures ? Toute la nuit ? Elle était sortie le soir donc elle avait dû arriver ici après. La porte en face s'entrebâilla devant la grand-mère, la jeune fille acheva le morceau et s'inclina avant de quitter la salle. Akira troublé refit le chemin vers sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit.

A Suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Pour ma lectrice et jumelle merci.

Pour celles qui lisent je pense que vous commencez à voir où sont les problèmes, les couples et Sai. Si vous avez des idées à donner je suis à votre écoute. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Labyrinthe de soie 4

Le brun se dirigea vers sa première obligation. Il entra dans le salon de go qu'il détailla vite. La jeune femme à l'accueil lui sourit en lui disant bonjour. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Ichikawa voilà. Il lui rendit son salut en constatant qu'elle devait être proche d'Akira. La table où s'installait son frère était au fond à gauche, Il s'y dirigea avant de s'asseoir pour étudier des kifu. Il posa les pierres sur le goban en se disant que c'était certainement l'occupation la plus ennuyeuse de tous les temps. Un joueur vint le rejoindre ce qui lui permit à son grand soulagement d'y mettre un terme. Il attaqua la partie avec l'homme en face de lui, il était plutôt nulle mais c'était mieux que rien. Il l'invita plusieurs fois à reprendre un coup et s'arrêta pour expliquer. L'hôtesse passa lui déposer un thé et resta un moment à écouter. D'ailleurs plusieurs personnes s'étaient approchées. Il enchaîna les cours prévus plus quelques parties. Enfin voyant l'heure il allait quitter les lieux quand la jeune femme lui adressa la parole.

« Et bien Akira, je ne t'avais jamais vu si joyeux. Tu as eu une bonne journée ? »

« Oui et non. »

Il conclut la conversation d'un sourire et s'en alla. Finalement ça c'était bien passé. Akira avait un succès fou auprès des joueurs quinquagénaires. Le brun se dirigea dans le métro pour rentrer, enfin pour trouver la maison de son frère. Il marcha un moment puis s'arrêta. Arima regarda la façade des Toya, c'était donc sa destination, une battisse banale. Il fit coulisser la porte et se rappela qu'Akira était plus modéré que lui. Il dit calmement je suis rentré. Une voix lui parvint de l'intérieur qu'il remonta pour rejoindre la mère de famille.

« Tu es là, le repas est prêt. »

« Oui, merci maman. »

Il la suivit pour dîner en sa compagnie, si compagnie il y avait parce que c'était d'un calme. Pas qu'elle fut désagréable, elle lui demanda comment s'était passé sa journée ou si il avait du travail pour le lycée ce dont il ne savait rien. Enfin il put se calfeutrer dans sa chambre, il détailla le mobilier, un futon, un bureau, un ordinateur et un placard. Une expression incrédule passa sur son visage, même ses chambres d'hôtel étaient plus meublées. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux affaires d'école, étudia rapidement les cours du lendemain et prépara son sac. Il avait entendu dire qu'il fallait le faire le soir et ne rien oublier. Content de lui il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se laver, puis il passa un pyjama qu'il aurait trouvé très bien si il avait eu cinq ans. Il se glissa dans le lit et posa sa tête sur le coussin, le réveil était réglé, il lui restait plus qu'à dormir. Amusé un parfum qu'il ne lui était pas familier vient lui chatouiller les narines. C'était étrange mais à coups sûr pour Akira aussi, même si il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour lui, les fées de la maison devaient le chouchouter.

Le réveil sonna, hurla et fit geindre le musicien, qui pouvait être assez sadique pour avoir créé une mélodie aussi odieuse pour le matin. Il arrêta l'instrument de torture et se leva. Un tour par la salle de bain et il se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Arrivé dans la pièce il vit la mère de dos qui lui souhaitait bonjour. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre place à table et d'avaler son repas. Il avait juste le temps pour aller en cours, un fois entré dans le lycée il chercha la bonne salle puis s'installa un peu en retrait pour une leçon d'histoire où il s'ennuya ferme. Le cours suivant des feuilles arrivèrent devant les élèves, prenant exemple sur les autres il la lut, ce devait être un devoir où un teste d'anglais. Il remplit rapidement les cases de réponse, vu les questions il devait y avoir peu de temps pour finir. C'est qu'une fois qu'il en fut au bout qu'il jeta un œil au reste de la salle qui semblait travailler encore. Il n' y avait rien de compliqué dans cette page lui semblait il. Le brun se demanda ce qu'il fichait ici, assez pour que le professeur le remarqua. Il vit l'enseignant se rapprocher et regarder sa feuille, hocher la tête et repartir. Arima regarda par la fenêtre en regrettant de ne pas oser sortir une feuille blanche pour composer. La pause déjeuné allait sonner, il put enfin se lever. Il allait sortir quand une de ses voisines fit tomber un livre. Il pencha pour le ramasser et lui tendit, la fille le regarda presque effrayée. Il continua à lui tendre aimablement. La fille se troubla un peu plus et bredouilla.

* * *

Le lendemain Armia s'étira une journée de passée, il se dirigea vers une table de la cantine ou un groupe de fille l'attendait. Il s'installa entre elles s'amusant des sujets dont elles parlaient. L'une lui posa des questions sur le test d'anglais qu'il se trouva à corriger et expliquer, une autre s'émerveilla de sa facilité. Une autre encore posa une question plus difficile « c'est quoi le go ? Ça veut dire quoi être professionnel ? » Le brun pencha la tête de coté en se creusant les méninges.

« Le go c'est un jeu de stratégie complexe, qui repose sur la prise des territoires et les libertés des pierres qui sont un peu comme des soldats. C'est un jeu et un art, donc être professionnel de go c'est comme être un musicien. »

« Donc c'est un travail ? »

« Un travail et une passion (enfin pour Akira compléta t'il mentalement) »

Un regard à l'horloge le déprima en parlant de go il devait jouer une partie.

« Tu viens avec nous en français Toya ? »

« Désolé les filles mais j'ai une partie cet après midi. »

Un concert de réaction ne se fit pas attendre suivit de mots d'encouragement diverses et variés. Il s'en fut en lançant un dernier geste de la main à ses groupies. Finalement la vie au lycée avait ses bons cotés, sauf qu'il perdait royalement son temps en cours. Soit ils étaient géniaux Akira inclus soit les autres étaient moins bons. Il se pressa vers l'institut où il rangea ses chaussures pour rejoindre sa partie. Un coup d'œil à l'heure le rassura sur le fait qu'il était un peu en avance, il se dirigea vers les distributeurs pour s'acheter un soda.

Il but un peu de sa canette avant de sentir un regard hostile.

« Il est là l'autre. »

L'autre ? Lui ? C'était quoi son problème au rouquin hirsute. Akira n'était pas du genre à être détesté. C'était un garçon gentil et introverti.

« T'as un problème ? »

Le regard dur d'Arima se posa sur le joueur, qui se retourna vers lui.

Waya dévisagea Toya qui lui faisait face avec un regard dangereux, bien plus que les quelques fois ou il l'avait affronté derrière un goban. Son attitude clochait, quoi exactement il s'en fichait royalement.

« Il a quoi monsieur je suis le meilleur ? »

« Tu veux aller régler ça dehors le troll ? »

Waya vit rouge sous l'insulte et le stress, un coup de poing toucha l'autre garçon au visage, Arima lui en asséna un bon en pleine figure avant d'essuyer le sang sur ses lèvres du revers de la main. Le roux allait répliquer quand le sourire de son adversaire le stoppa net. Akira n'avait pas celui du fils à papa empreint de supériorité, mais une expression qui jurait avec son apparence proprette. Un sourire à demi voyou, qui lui donnait l'allure d'un grand fauve qui a flairé sa proie.

« Je te pensais pas comme ça Toya. »

Shindo arriva à cet instant pour voir ses deux amis se faire face. Il passa de l'un à l'autre, Waya ne pouvait pas sentir Toya mais pas au point d'en arriver aux mains. Pas Akira du moins, il était plus du genre à se battre sur un goban que dans un couloir. Mais c'était vrai que Toya n'était pas dans son assiette depuis un moment non plus. Les parties allaient débuter aussi les trois garçons durent se diriger vers leurs places.

Arima commença la partie contre un certain Murakami, il n'était pas mauvais, il s'amusa un moment avant de remporter sa partie, mais le joueur devant lui avait abandonné un peu vite à son goût. Il aurait bien aimé une vraie partie avec sa mère par exemple. Elle l'aurait laissé gagné d'un point mais leur jeu aurait bien duré. Il chercha la table où se trouvait l'enregistrement des résultats, étudia la feuille et la remplit. Son devoir accompli il prit le chemin du salon de go pour ses parties pédagogiques.

A peine la porte refermée derrière lui que mademoiselle Ichikawa se précipitait de l'autre coté du comptoir.

« Akira que t'es t'il arrivé ? »

« Mais rien du tout. »

Le brun se demanda en quoi une lèvre fendue était si alarmante. Il était un garçon non ? Des bagarres et des genoux écorchés c'était naturel. Pas forcement pour son adorable petit frère finalement se rappela t'il. Il lui restait la double arme ultime pour couper court aux questions.

Arima sortit son grand sourire digne de princess princess, une envolée de papillons, de fleurs, petits cœurs en toile de fond avec des étoiles dans les yeux en prime. La réceptionniste recula et piqua un fard avant de reprendre son travail pour se donner une contenance. Le brun se dirigea vers sa table pendant qu'un joueur venait prendre un cours. Il joua tout en expliquant comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, monsieur Hirosé sortit de son cours content en disant à son jeune professeur « votre père doit être très fier de vous, en vous sachant si bon pédagogue. » Le brun le remercia un brin mal à l'aise alors qu'on se battait presque pour lui apporter son thé. Shindo s'assit en face de lui. Les joueurs prudemment s'éloignèrent un peu comme il commençait à jouer. La partie se conclue, le brun demanda pourquoi il avait joué un tsuké alors qu'il pouvait faire un meilleur coup. Le décoloré allait répliquer vertement quand son vis-à-vis s'excusa. Étonné Shindo chercha la dispute que l'autre fit systématiquement avorter. Son attention passa sur le jeu qu'il avait trouvé très bizarre chez Toya, la réponse était évidente c'était un bon go mais pas celui de son rival.

« Arima ! »

« Chut ! »

Le brun lui plaqua sa main sur la figure, Hikaru se débâtit pour se libérer.

« Mais tu fais quoi ici à te faire passer pour mon rival. »

« Pas grand-chose. Ton rival ? Je ne suis pas à la hauteur ? »

« J'ai pas dit ça, je dis juste que je suis venu pour Toya. »

« Il était pas en forme alors j'ai pris sa place pour qu'il se repose chez moi. »

« Vous avez échangé ? T'es celui qui a mis son poing dans la figure de Waya !»

« Il s'appelle Waya ? C'est pareil, je m'en fiche, il l'a cherché je suis moins gentil qu'Akira. Je me demande comment il fait pour être si doux et survivre à l'ennui. »

« Doux ? Quel ennui ? »

« Le lycée c'est vraiment barbant, ça sert à quoi normalement à part à avoir des copines ? »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux, Arima était un type vraiment étrange, des copines ça l'étonnerait que Toya en ait en plus.

« A avoir un diplôme pour trouver un bon travail. »

« Donc c'est une perte de temps pour lui ou toi. Vous avez déjà un job et un qui prend du temps à moins d'être médiocre. »

« Arima t'es allé en cour à la place de Toya, mais fais gaffe c'est un super bon élève. Sinon c'est vrai que tu as raison, j'ai abandonné après le collège pour cette raison. Et toi ? »

« Moi ? J'ai jamais mis les pieds dans une école hors celle de musique mais j'y suis pas resté. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis mieux à la maison, même si je connais du monde au conservatoire. »

« Toi, je t'envie, ma mère m'a fait un scandale quand j'ai arrêté. »

« Elle est bizarre ta mère pourtant elle a l'air très gentille. »

* * *

Vers midi Akira sortit de sa couche, il alla se rafraîchir et s'habiller pour le déjeuné. Sans surprise il prit place près de Kinuko pour son premier repas de la journée. Il lui jetait de tant à autre un regard furtif, la grand-mère débarrassa et la brune s'absenta pour répondre au téléphone.

Il décida de regagner discrètement la chambre avant de s'allonger. Son attention se posa une fois de plus sur les instruments de son frère. Il se décida à s'approcher, à genoux devant le petit tambour il l'effleura comme si il allait s'y brûler. Ce devait être un objet précieux pour Arima. Il n'était pas certain d'avoir le droit d'y toucher. Timidement il tendit les doigts pour taper dessus, le son lui parut résonner dans toute la pièce. Un sentiment de panique l'envahit et il se recula précipitent. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, puis se furent des minutes, mais personne ne venait. Il renouvela l'expérience, la vibration sous ses doigts, le son qui naissait et mourait. Il resta à méditer sur l'instrument et sa main, sur ce qu'il avait ressenti en le frappant.

« Et bien petit chat. »

Le garçon leva précipitamment la tête vers la personne qui était rentrée. Sa gorge se serra alors qu'il se crispait.

« Akira… »

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue.

Kinuko, il pensait la connaître pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il lui voyait cette expression empreinte de douceur et de tendresse. Il sentit ses joues le brûler même si il ne souhaitait pas détourner son regard. Elle l'avait appelé Akira, elle l'avait donc reconnu. Comment ? Son regard tomba penaud sur le Taiko, Arima devait savoir s'en servir, lui il ne devait pas taper n'importe comment dessus.

« Tu savais ? »

« Oui quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras, Arima ne se serait pas raidi et puis il se serait amusé de ma colère. »

« Ha… »

L'index de la musicienne suivit une des cordes sur le bord de l'instrument rêveuse.

« Il te plait ? »

Akira rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, lui plaire, le tambour, il avait ressenti l'envie de le toucher, le contact en était encore vibrant dans la paume de sa main.

Kinuko ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser du trouble du jeune garçon, il était vraiment mignon comme un chaton.

« Tu le tiens mal petit chat. »

La jeune fille se déplaça pour s'installer juste derrière lui, elle posa l'instrument sur l'épaule du joueur de go. Son bras passa autour de son corps pour guider sa main, un premier son retentit suivi d'autres. Akira se laissa faire, c'était une sensation étrange, il était presque dans ses bras, il sentait son souffle dans son cou, la chaleur de ses doigts qui le guidaient. Il se sentait bien, comme dans un cocon ou le tambour sonnait calmement. Il ne sut combien de temps ils jouèrent ainsi mais lorsque elle s'éloigna il réalisa qu'il avait aimé cet instant.

Il se retourna vers Kinuko qui souriait doucement c'était ça la relation avec son frère. Cette douce complicité qui naissait de leur passion. Elle reposa le taiko à sa place avant de se lever.

« Tu sais Akira, tu es libre d'agir à ta guise ici. Si tu veux toucher un objet tu en as le droit. En plus des instruments c'est pas ce qui manque ici.»

Le garçon se teinta de rose et lui fit le sourire qu'il réservait à Harumi normalement.

« Viens. »

Kinuko sortit lentement de la pièce pour entrer dans celle voisine. Elle ouvrit la porte pour lui laisser le passage. Le regard de l'adolescent fit le tour de la chambre en retenant une exclamation. Si celle d'Arima était luxueuse en passant cette porte il eut l'impression de faire un saut dans le temps. La décoration n'avait rien à envier à celle d'une princesse de la cour d'heian. Chaque détail semblait fait pour magnifier l'ensemble, le fin décors de fleur sur le mur soulignait l'estrade ou trônait un lit de riches étoffes sanguines d'une épaisseur inaccoutumée, la coiffeuse de bois précieux dans un angle semblait attendre une des dames dépeinte par Murasaki, comme la belle armoire ancienne qui occupait un pan de mur. Un écran décoré de scènes du Genji invitait à rêver, un koto traînait nonchalant devant la baie vitrée et un shamisen reposait contre la coiffeuse. Le garçon enleva la main qu'il avait portée à ses lèvres sous la surprise. Kinuko s'amusa discrètement de son étonnement. Elle l'invita à aller vers l'armoire, caché par l'estrade il découvrit un goban de bois rouge finement ouvragé. Son regard passa sur la jeune fille alors qu'il s'approchait du plateau de jeu. Elle s'assit derrière alors que le joueur l'imitait.

* * *

Une semaine s'était presque passée.

Akira quitta la salle bain et rentra dans la cuisine, il salua la grand-mère pour prendre son petit déjeuné puis savoura les gâteaux encore tièdes avec son thé. Il se demanda à quoi occuper les heures à venir quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. La voix de Kinuko résonna dans l'entrée, elle passa dans la cuisine où la grand-mère lui donna une tasse de breuvage. Ils restèrent un moment puis elle lui proposa de passer la journée ensemble. Akira alla se changer avant de monter dans la grosse berline noire qui les attendait. Il reconnut assez surpris la route de la Nihon kiin, il l'interrogea, mais elle lui dit simplement « j'ai quelqu'un a y voir. »

Ils rentrèrent ensemble, la brune se dirigea vers l'accueil pour se renseigner.

«Monsieur Ichiryu est là ? »

Monsieur ? Akira s'amusa de la dénomination. Normalement elle aurait dû l'appeler maître. Elle devait bien être la seule à lui donner du monsieur, même la réceptionniste en restait sans voix. Elle lui répondit après un silence qu'il devait être vers la boutique, il était passé il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Le brun la suivit, salua Kurata sur leur route et la vit se diriger vers l'homme.

« Ichiryu, bonjour mon cher. »

« Princesse qu'elle joie de vous voir. »

« Ne penses pas t' en tirer à si bon compte. »

« Vous aurais je fâché ? »

« N'aurais tu rien oublié ? »

« Le cercle de soie se réunit dans deux semaines, comment pourrais je l'oublier. Vous montez sur scène dans un mois… »

« Ichiryu ! »

La brune exaspérée le tapa de son éventail et lui tendit un paquet qu'il regarda sans comprendre.

« Ton Anniversaire de… mariage. »

« Mais c'est vrai, ça m'était sorti de l'esprit. Que ferais je sans vous. »

« Pas grand-chose je le crains. Si tu n'avais pas besoin de ta tête pour jouer au go tu l'aurais déjà égarée. »

« Vous êtes dure princesse. Mais j'y pense, j'ai entendu dire vous avez joué avec le jeune Toya. Ce pourrait il que notre cercle compte un nouveau membre ? »

« Tu penses Ichiryu, nous verrons ? Passe mes amitiés à ton épouse, à bientôt mon cher ami. »

Akira qui avait entendu la conversation s'interrogea sur son contenu et la relation que la jeune femme avait avec les joueurs. Pour ce qu'il avait pu voir il ne s'agissait que des meilleurs, ceux que tous appelaient maître et les plus connus. La familiarité qu'elle employait avec eux avait de quoi le dérouter, même son père n'en aurait pas usé d'un quart. Si la réponse était ce cercle dont parlait Ichiryu. Un cercle privé pour les meilleurs joueurs ? Un dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, pourtant dans ce cas son père aurait dû en être, sauf si la mère d'Arima et Kinuko en faisait partie et qu'elle était en froid avec lui. Mais dans cette hypothèse pourquoi demander si il était un nouveau membre.

La main de la jeune fille sur son bras le fit abandonner ses suppositions. Elle les dirigea vers la sortie puis à divers endroit de la ville. Un passage dans une station de radio, un restaurant et un match de sumo plus tard ils rentrèrent à la maison.

Fatigué de sa journée de promenade allongé sur son lit il fit défiler les temps forts de sa sortie. Leur première sortie remarqua t'il. Presque un rendez vous comme devait en avoir les garçons de son âge. Une journée comme Arima devait en passer auprès d'elle. Quelques notes de musique arrivèrent jusqu'à son oreille, ses traits se détendirent. Il se leva pour gagner la chambre à coté. Son attention se posa sur la joueuse qui semblait faire partie du décor. Elle portait un sous kimono rouge sang et or qui tranchait sur sa peau blanche comme la neige, sa longue chevelure noire ruisselait sur son dos pour s'enrouler sur le sol. Les notes montaient de son koto dont elle jouait l'esprit dans le vague absorbée par la vision du jardin.

« Oui petit chat ? »

Petit chat, c'était étrange d'être appelé ainsi, même si c'était mignon. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à leur relation, mais c'était un nom affectif plutôt réservé à un petit frère plus qu'à un petit ami. Mais kinuko était kinuko, si elle se permettait d' être aussi familière avec le vieux Kuwabara et maître Ichiryu, pourquoi ne le surnommerait elle pas petit chat ou chaton.

Elle lui désigna son lit ou il s'installa un peu troublé. Il resta un bon moment à écouter puis l'instrument se tut. La brune s'assit à sa coiffeuse pour peigner ses cheveux. Il la regarda faire suivant le peigne qui se perdait dans cette rivière sombre. Peut être était ce la proximité, le parfum des couvertures ou Arima qu'il avait vu passer ses doigts dedans, mais il avait envie de les toucher. Peut être aussi pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il se leva silencieusement et s'agenouilla à ses cotés, sa main se referma sur le peigne. Le contact soyeux le surpris agréablement. Elle était réelle même si elle semblait échappée d'une estampe.

Akira pouvait vraiment être surprenant, Arima n'aurait pas agit différemment constata la jeune fille. Elle ignorait si il lui avait dit mais il la peignait souvent pendant qu'il discutait ou faisait des vers à propos de tout et de rien. Même quand ils étaient surchargés de travail c'était leur pause. Quand le brun eut fini elle récupéra son peigne qu'elle rangea. Le peigne Kushinada se moquait Arima, qui lui disait que Susanoo avait mauvais goût, qu'elle était mille fois plus belle qu'elle et avait bien plus de caractère.

L'histoire et les légendes qui berçaient leurs répertoires classiques. Ils en parlaient le soir à la recherche d'une nouvelle composition musicale. Une culture liée à leur monde, la musique, la danse, le kabuki et le no. Sans doutes des choses qu'Akira ignorait, il était encore si jeune, il n'avait sans doute vécu que pour son go. Peut être un jour s'intéresserait il aux arts comme bien des hommes, pas en connaisseur mais en spectateur averti. Il avait l'esprit vif et curieux comme un chaton qui découvre le monde. Il serait sans doute un homme cultivé et raffiné comme ceux dont elle avait l'habitude de la compagnie. Bientôt il ferait battre bien des cœurs.

Son esprit se posa sur un livre qu'elle avait rangé pour Arima quand elle l'avait acquis il y avait à peine quelques jours. Elle se leva pour ouvrir son armoire et sortir le volume d'entre ses piles de soierie.

Akira rougit en se glissant dans le lit, c'était doux, chaleureux, mais la principale cause de son trouble résidait dans celle qui était allongée tout prés de lui. Elle ouvrit un vieux livre devant eux. Son regard tomba sur une écriture indéchiffrable. La brune pencha la tête de coté et le lut doucement en japonais pour lui. Ses yeux contemplaient les illustrations alors que le fil de sa voix racontait l'histoire. La dernière page arriva.

« C'est une histoire triste, elle a choisi de se sacrifier pour un ingrat. »

« Oui et non, un ingrat ? Le penses tu vraiment. »

« C'était elle qui l'avait sauvé, il aurait dû le comprendre et l'épouser non ? »

« Ils n'étaient pas du même monde, pourquoi lui reprocher de ne pas avoir compris. Il ne le pouvait sans doute pas. »

« Mais c'était elle qu'il voulait réellement. »

« La petite sirène n'était pas humaine, comment aurait il put entendre les sanglot d'un cœur d'eau.»

« Un cœur d'eau ? »

« Il est tard chaton, Tiens il est pour toi. »

* * *

Ses paupières paillonnèrent, il faisait sombre, il lui fallu un moment pour distinguer les formes, il y avait quelque chose d'anormal qui l'avait perturbé. Pas de désagréable, au contraire même, son oreiller sentait bon, montait et descendait sous sa joue. Sa main crocheta le tissus c'était fin, doux, tiède. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent touts grands en réalisant, il ne dormait pas seul. Il était avec sa demie sœur, sa demie sœur, cette pensée avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il se recala pour profiter de sa chaleur. Il sentit ses bras se refermer sur lui et le sommeil revenir.

* * *

Akira passa les portes de l'institut pour gagner là salle où il retrouvait normalement Arima et Kinuko. Il s'assit dans leur coin protégé des regards et attendit. Cette semaine avait été définitivement trop courte, elle lui laissait la sensation d'un rêve. Quand il se réveillerait il n' y aurait plus de frère et sœur, ni de notes de musique qui voleraient dans un pavillon hors du temps. Voulait il se réveiller ? Une voix l'y obligea.

« Salut Toya. »

Son attention se posa sur son rival qui prenait déjà un bol de pierre.

« Bonjour Shindo. »

Ils firent le nigiri et commencèrent à jouer quand une autre personne les rejoignit.

« Bonjour Arima. »

Le brun leva les yeux vers son ancien coéquipier. Il ressentit un grand soulagement à l'entendre l'appeler du nom de son frère. Il était bien dans la réalité. Quelques échanges plus tard son double vint se joindre à eux.

Un courant d'air brun souriant courut se jeter sur le vrai Akira pour une étreinte digne des plus grands films hollywoodiens. Le couple resta enlacé un long instant sous les regards des trois garçons.

« Arima ! » Avait crié la brune en lui sautant dessus.

Arima fit la grimace et se renfrogna vexé, alors que Shindo pouffait de rire. Yashiro examina les quatre personnes en se demandant ce qui mettait les deux rivaux dans un tel état. Akira il pouvait comprendre c'était sa copine, il devait être jaloux, donc Shindo devait juste se retenir de se foutre de sa gueule. D'ailleurs une fois le couple séparé le brun tapa la jeune fille.

« Méchant ! Et puis c'est bien fait ! »

Attirés pas le bruit Nasé, Isumi et Waya arrivèrent sur ses entrefaites. Ils découvrirent Akira toya se disputant comme chien et chat avec la brune alors que l'autre garçon riait sous cape et que Shindo risquait de tomber de sa chaise en se tenant les cotes.

« Non putain, je vois double. »

« Bonjour tous le monde. » fit Nasé qui se trouva brutalement entre les deux opposants.

« Bonjour. »

« Mais non Waya, mais arrêtez vous deux, Toya ? Kinu ? »

Hikaru essuya les larmes de rire qu'il avait sur les joues, alors que son rival n'arrivait plus a dissimuler son amusement.

« Nasé c'est lui Toya, là c'est Arima. »

« Non, mais c'est vrai que pour vous différencier tous les deux. »

« Mais ils ne se ressemblent pas !» Crièrent en cœur le blond et la brune.

« Tu savais ? » cette fois c'était les jumeaux qui s'étonnaient.

« Toya à un regard plus sombre et pas les oreille percés » fit le blond

« Ils ont toute la différence qu'il' a entre une panthère et un chaton. » compléta la brune

Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux.

« Je suppose que tu m'en veux pas ? » demanda Arima

« Non, mais tu sais comme j'aime te faire enrager. »

« Hikaru comment tu sais que j'ai les oreilles percées ou la différence dans nos regard ? Je croyais que c'était le go qui m'avait trahi. »

« C'est mon rival, je le connais depuis le temps. Et vous avez pas la même expression quand vous jouez.»

« Ha, faut croire que vous êtes ceux qui nous connaissez le mieux. » répondit Arima.

« Lui c'est ? » demanda Waya

« Moi c'est Arima ».

Il continua plus bas près du roux pour que seul celui-ci l'entende.

« Celui qui se fera une joie de te casser la gueule ou pire si tu dis un mot de travers. »

L'expression du brun fit frémir Waya.

« Bats moi sur un goban si t'en es capable. » maugréa le rouquin.

« Si vous vous changiez les garçons ? » Fit remarquer Kinuko.

Un ange passa alors que les deux jumeaux s'éclipsaient vers les toilettes. Ils revinrent retrouver les autres sous leur vêture respective.

« On joue ? » proposa Arima.

Akira confirma sans rien dire.

« J'ai compte à régler sur un goban. »

Le brun attrapa au vol le rouquin pour jouer une partie. Akira allait s'installer en face de Shindo quand Arima lui fit un petit geste de la tête.

« Shindo tu jouerais pas contre kinu-chérie »

« Avec plaisir, mais j'ai une condition, nous jouons sans komi. » répondit elle.

Le blond hésita et s'assit, son rival s'installa une chaise pour voir le match puisqu'il n'avait plus d'adversaire et que leur jeu promettait de faire des étincelles. Ils engagèrent très vite un combat qui relevait d'un excellent niveau. Les deux lisaient loin même si il aurait laissé l'avantage à la jeune fille. Sauf qu'elle jouait des coups assez inattendus venant d'elle. Comme si elle cherchait à tester Shindo à le pousser à utiliser certains coups. Plus il regardait le déroulement plus l'ombre de shindo semblait présente. Comme si Kinuko le forçait à rejouer dans le style de la première fois où il avait joué contre lui.

Arima de son coté avait décidé d'infliger la défaite de sa vie à Waya qui grinçait des dents. Akira jeta un coup d'œil sur la partie de son frère, le détail n'échappa pas Nasé.

« Whaou, mais t'es vache Arima, tu lui laisse même pas un espoir. »

« Merde j'abandonne, je suppose que c'est ça le pire. »

« Non et tu ne veux pas savoir » lui répondit le brun dont les yeux brillaient de malice.

Le rouquin rangea ses pierres en évitant de croiser les yeux de son vis-à-vis. Non il ne voulait surtout pas savoir, à coté Toya lui semblait tout à coup plus sympathique. Il se leva pour laisser la place à la victime suivante d'Arima. Il vit Toya s'installer pour jouer. Les premiers coups tombèrent en silence.

« Dis donc t'était pas sensé faire une pause toi ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

« Et ce coups là ? Si ce n'est pas du kinu… tu as passé une bonne semaine ? »

« Oui merci, elle m'a fait du bien. Et toi ? Tu t'en es sorti ?»

« Oui RAS, à si mais c'est réglé avec Waya. J'ai une question bête mais pourquoi vas-tu au lycée ? »

« Pour apprendre. Tu as eu un problème en cour ?»

« Non pas vraiment, juste que les cours c'est barbants mais c'était amusant. »

« Arima dis moi que tu n'as rien fait ? » s'inquiéta Kinuko

Akira s'interrogea sur ce que pouvait sous entendre la brune, peut être que ses résultats seraient en baisse mais ce ne devrait pas être catastrophique. Il dévisagea rapidement son double, sinon il serait bon pour le repêchage.

« J'ai fait un test d'anglais, un devoir de physique et un test de Qi, il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler. »

« Arima connais tu le niveau d'Akira ? »

« Très bon pourquoi ? »

« Pour un niveau scolaire abruti ! Sans parler le Qi ! C'est pour …. Les gens… pas pour nous. »

« C'est bon je l'ai raté j'ai fait 185, toi t'aurais eu le maximum. »

« Bha dommage qu'il mesure pas le sens pratique et l'instinct de survie. Crétin.»

« Hé ça va toi t'as qu'un défaut et pas un petit ! »

L'assistance assommée par la révélation d'Arima reprit ses esprits. Akira affichait son sourire de gentil petit garçon de trois ans.

« Même Akira l'a remarqué tien. »

« Oui elle est parfaite. » répondit il

Shindo et les autres faillirent s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La brune soupira alors que le blond abandonnait la partie. Elle s'assit près d'Akira pour étudier le jeu.

« Vraiment petit chat ? »

Le joueur lui adressa un regard amusé en rougissant.

« Petit chat ? En plus tu lui donnes un petit nom tendre. Suis jaloux. Il s'est passé quoi vous deux ? »

« Rien de plus que ce que nous faisons ensemble. »

« Dans ce cas j'aurais retrouvé un musicien… »

Un ange passa et détalla, le garçon rougit et Kinuko sourit.

« Non mais c'est pas permis d'être contagieuse à ce point, avec toi y a des instruments de partout. »

« Et toi alors, y en a plus dans ta chambre, c'est ta faute. »

« Ils sont sur l'étagère moi et Akira n'y aurait jamais prêté attention miss j'ai un goban à coté du lit. »

« Remarque avec notre mode de vie c'est à se demander comment on fait ne pas en ranger dans la baignoire. »

Le groupe des trois se réinstalla devant les plateaux de jeu pendant que Shindo affrontait Arima et Kinuko Akira.

« Il faut croire que c'est ça le problème, Akira pourquoi tu as commencé le go ? » interrogea le musicien.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas mais j'ai aimé après, j'y ai toujours joué. Et toi pour la musique ?»

« J'ai toujours jouer et toujours aimé, mais c'est pour jouer avec elle. Remarque pour nous ce n'est pas étonnant. Et toi shindo ? »

« J'avais onze ans, j'ai appris parce que je voulais jouer contre quelqu'un.»

« Est-ce que ? »

« Un jour Toya. »

« Tu me pompes avec tes un jours. »

Le brun posa une pierre un peu fort avant d'attendre la réponse de la jeune fille qui ne venait pas. Elle semblait très pale tout à coup, il chercha son regard qui était devenu trop liquide. Qu'avait il fait ? Kinuko battit des paupières et baissa la tête.

« …Pardon…Arima… Je suis désolée… Tout est de ma faute… »

Les trois garçons se tournèrent en même temps vers elle.

« Pardon d'avoir été égoïste… Ce serait pathétique si ce n'était pas si drôle.»

La brune semblait hésiter entre rire et pleurer à la plus grande inquiétude des deux rivaux.

« Idiote ! Si je suis musicien c'est que je le voulais ! C'est ma volonté. »

Le brun se leva pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Après la guerre des tranchées Toya/Shindo, c'est les feux de l'amour, du pop-corn Nasé ? » proposa Yashiro.

A Suivre

* * *

Pour info : un taiko c'est un tambour japonais, le koto une harpe plate.

Murasaki est l'auteur du dit du genji une référence littéraire de l'époque Heian comme Sai.

Kushinada et Susanoo sont une référence à la myologie japonaise et la naissance de la dynastie d'Izumo (Susanoo transforme Kushinada en peigne pour la cacher au dragon à huit têtes yamata no orochi.

Si j'ai oublié quelque chose mp moi.


	5. Chapter 5

Labyrinthe de soie 5

Kinuko s'immergea un peu plus dans l'eau de son bain. Tout lui semblait si compliqué ce soir. Il y avait Akira, Hikaru et son Arima. Elle poussa un soupir, en repoussant ses questions et ses doutes. Elle sortit de l'eau et s'essuya avant de gagner sa chambre pour se préparer. Derrières les portes closes il était temps qu'elle passe sa tenue de travail.

* * *

Akira prit son petit son petit déjeuné comme à son habitude sa mère s'affairait dans la pièce. Puis il prit le chemin de l'école. Il avait rapidement lu les cours pris par son double, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas à s'en plaindre. Il gagna la salle de classe et s'assit à sa place, il sursauta presque quand des filles l'interpellèrent et se groupèrent autour de lui. Le professeur entra à cet instant aussi il se contenta de leur faire un sourire gêné alors qu'elle prenaient place et que le cour commençait.

Normalement personne ne lui parlait sauf nécessité, il s'était passé quoi pendant son absence. Il se plongea dans les explications du professeur puis récupéra le devoir de la semaine précédente. Ses yeux s'arrondirent devant le cent écrit en haut, Arima avait bien assuré, même mieux que lui. Après un autre cour la pause sonna, le groupe de fille sortit mais une d'entre elle se dirigea vers lui.

« Tu viens manger avec nous Akira ? »

« Heu…Je… »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Non c'est rien. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu as perdu une partie ? »

Le brun s'interrogea un peu plus, c'était bien la première fois qu'une camarade de classe se comportait ainsi. Personne ne se souciait jamais de savoir si il mangeait seul ou perdait une partie. Pourquoi cet intérêt subite pour sa petite personne.

« Non, non c'est rien. »

« Viens manger les filles nous attendent. On est toutes avec toi ! »

« Merci. »

Ne sachant que répondre d'autre il se contenta de sourire et de la suivre. Il se retrouva au centre du groupe, les conversations fusaient de touts cotés. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place ici. Sa voisine de gauche lui offrit une canette de thé alors que celle de droite lui demandait si c'était le devoir de physique qui le tourmentait. Elles le pressèrent assez pour qu'il soit obligé d'annoncer son résultat. Puis elles le regardèrent intriguées.

« Si c'est pas ça, c'est pas celui d'anglais puisque t'es trop fort. »

« C'est pas le go ? »

« C'est une fille ? »

Le joueur de go rougit brutalement, c'était quoi cet interrogatoire.

« Ta copine t'as quitté ? »

« T'as une copine ? »

« Génial comme il est forcement non ? Akira ? »

« Une copine oui… enfin pas tout à fait. »

« C'est oui ou non ?

« Une histoire d'amour impossible, c'est romantique. »

« C'est ma mère qui l'a choisie, on peut pas vraiment dire que c'est ma petite amie. »

Un regard empreint de sollicitude se posa sur lui. Il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise et tenta de sourire pour cacher son trouble.

« Elle est très bien, même trop… »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Akira analysa ses sentiments envers la brune, c'était important d'être amoureux de sa copine ? Y avait il une chance qu'il puisse tomber amoureux. De Kinuko ? Peut être si elle n'avait pas était potentiellement sa demie sœur. Oui il l'aimait beaucoup, mais était ce là question ?

« Comme une sœur je crois. »

« Donc c'est non. »

* * *

Le dernier cour s'acheva Akira rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers là sortie de l'établissement escorté de son groupe de filles dont il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il arriva au portail.

« Tu vas jouer une partie ? »

« Je vais faire des parties pédagogiques. »

« Pédagogique c'est pour apprendre ? Tu as un prof ? »

« Je vais donner… des cours… » Le brun se sentit une fois de plus pas à sa place, s'attendant à une réaction négative.

« Whaou ! Mais c'est géniale dis tu nous appendra à nous ? »

« … Avec plaisir. » Répondit Akira.

C'est l'esprit troublé que le jeune joueur prit le métro pour arriver au club de go. Il passa la porte et laissa son cartable à l'entrée. C'était une impression ou quelque chose semblait différant ici aussi.

« Bonjour Akira ! Tu n'as pas l'air en forme. »

« Bonjour mademoiselle Ichikawa. »

« Tu veux un thé et des gâteaux ? »

Le joueur s'installa à sa place habituelle pour son premier cour. La demoiselle déposa prés de lui une tasse avec une petite assiette et une pâtisserie. Il commença la partie sous les regards des habitués puis le joueur le quitta. La jeune femme près de lui s'interrogeait et chuchotait avec deux hommes.

« Je sais pas ce qu'il a. »

« Il était rayonnant de joie samedi. »

« Ça doit être une peine de cœur, c'est triste que son idylle n'ait pas durée plus d'une semaine. »

« Le pauvre, sa première petite amie »

« Une de perdue dix de retrouvées. » lui dit compatissante la réceptionniste.

Akira resta silencieux, pourquoi encore cette histoire de rupture. Il n'avait pas de problème de cœur, il était en pleine forme, qu'est qu'ils avaient tous. Enfin Shindo passa la porte avec un quart d'heure de retard à son plus grand soulagement il y avait au moins une chose normale dans sa journée.

Ils jouèrent puis le blond et lui commencèrent à discuter.

« Ça s'est passé comment ? »

« Mitigé. »

« Il a fait chuter ta moyenne ? »

« Non, c'est plutôt le contraire. »

« Ha, et donc il a fait quoi ? Ici tous les joueurs on sentit une différence, mais ils ont adoré. »

« Pareil au lycée. »

« Des copines ? »

« Comment tu sait ça ? »

« Une intuition. »

« J'ai un groupe de filles qui me lâche plus, elles sont gentilles mais c'est bizarre. Enfin c'est pas normal en plus elles n'y connaissent rien en go. »

« Arima et ses groupies ? »

« Groupie ? »

« Ouvre un peu les yeux toutes les filles en pincent pour lui. C'est comme si c'était naturel pour lui. »

« Très drôle, et moi je en fais quoi ? »

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais demande le lui. »

« Tu as joué avec Arima cette semaine ? »

« Oui, »

« Ha bon. » soupira Akira

« Quoi à bon ? Je viens pour jouer avec toi et tu me poses un lapin. » S'écria Hikaru.

« Arima est un bon joueur. »

« C'est pas le problème, c'est toi mon rival pas Arima. Faut vraiment être miro pour vous confondre.»

« Hé on avait pas rendez vous ! » s'emporta Le brun

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! » Répliqua le blond

* * *

Une journée de lycée de plus s'était écoulée Akira se dirigea vers la sortie avec les filles autour de lui. Il n'avait rien à leur reprocher enfin si. Mais le problème c'était plutôt lui, il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire avec elles. Il avait la sensation d'être un imposteur. Il répondit comme il le put à la jeune fille à ses cotés quand le groupe s'arrêta net devant le portail.

Le regard d'Akira tomba sur son double, il fut partagé entre un sentiment de soulagement et d'inquiétude. Arima lui fit un geste de la main, ses accompagnatrices semblaient s'être figées.

« Salut Akira, Bonjour les filles. »

Le musicien décocha un sourire qui fit fondre tous les cœurs féminins.

« Bonjour Arima. »

« Arima ? » S'exclamèrent les filles.

« C'est moi, Arima Fujimya. »

« Tu es notre Akira enfin celui qui ? »

« Oui, celui de la semaine dernière.» compléta le musicien.

« Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ? »

« Mais vous vous ressemblez comme des jumeaux ! »

« Oui, on a échangé nos places, vous nous en voulez pas ? »

Un regard passa dans le groupe qui s'était pressé vers son chouchou.

« Arima tu nous as manqué ! On était si inquiète, tu semblais triste d'un coup. »

« Pardon mes belles, il vous plait pas mon petit frère ? Il est pourtant tout mignon. »

Akira vira au rouge écrevisse sous le commentaire et les regards qui le détaillaient. Arima le trouvait mignon, mais c'était quoi cette phrase.

Toutes les filles se mirent à parler en même temps au tour des deux garçons. Le musicien s'amusa du comportement de ses groupies. Il finit par tenter de répondre à toutes en même temps.

« Alors, il semblerait qu'on soit demi frère mais nos parents le savent pas, moi je suis musicien et heu… connus et oui je signerais tous les autographe que vous voudrez.»

Coincer dans ses autographes et le babillage du groupe Arima se demanda ce que faisait son frère. Il manquerait plus qu'il prenne la fuite. Il le chercha des yeux et mit fin à la séance.

« Les filles je peux vous demander un service ? » Il finit sa demande du sourire imparable digne d'un shojo. « Prenez bien soin de mon petit frère. » « Akira on y va ? »

Le musicien fit s'emballer une fois de plus le cœur de ses admiratrices et tendit un casque de moto au joueur de go. Akira s'étonna en prenant l'objet et en découvrant le véhicule.

« Arima elle est à toi ? Mais on n'a pas le droit. »

« Akira c'est ma moto et j'ai dix neuf ans. »

Le joueur le regarda surpris, il avait trois ans de plus que lui.

« T'es incroyable chaton, tu as trouvé le goban de la maison et pas la pièce d'identité que tu avais dans la poche pendant une semaine. Faut croire qu'être tête en l'air c'est de famille. Monte, tu vas être en retard.»

* * *

Akira sortit de la salle de jeu, il se dirige vers celle de repos où il se servit un thé. Son adversaire avait fini par abandonner après la pause. Il s'assit dans un angle de la pièce. Depuis qu'il avait reprit sa place il remarquait l'empreinte qu'Arima avait laissé sur son monde. Il se faisait peut être des idées mais sa mère lui avait semblé déçue de le voir, ces professeurs le regardaient bizarrement et c'était sans compter les filles et le club de go. C'était dérangent de se retrouver là après Arima, comme si il n'était pas à la hauteur, comme si tous préféraient son demi frère. Arima était un génie, Kinuko l'avait affirmé, et tout son entourage semblait le confirmer. Mais lui il n'était qu' Akira Toya, il n'était pas génial, il n'était pas cet être brillant qui attirait tous les regards. Il était juste un joueur de go, un petit joueur de go… Un adolescent solitaire et morne. Tout le contraire d'Arima en somme.

« T'es là Toya ! »

La voix de son rival le tira de ses tristes constats. Il était injuste, il y avait une personne qui ne le comparait peut être pas à Arima, Shindo.

« Oui, »

« On va au club ? »

« Je pensais voir Arima et kinuko ils ne vont pas tarder. »

« On fait une partie en bas ? »

« Je te suis. »

Les rivaux jouèrent puis les musiciens les rejoignirent, ils s'attardèrent un peu avant que l'estomac du blond ne protesta. La jeune fille rit et proposa au trois autres d'aller manger dehors. Ils s'engagèrent dans le métro puis parcoururent quelques rues avant d'arriver dans un petit restaurant.

Ils s'assirent à une table Shindo et Kinuko face à face. Ils commandèrent des brochettes et de la bière. La brune papota avec les garçons puis avec Arima de travail. Le plat arriva avec leurs boissons. Puis la jeune fille songeuse se mura dans le silence alors que ses amis mangeaient. Son regard suivit la dame qui faisait le service. Arima sembla la remarquer aussi mais revint à son verre. Il connaissait cette sensation familière mais n'y prêta pas plus attention.

« Tu peux entendre ma voix ? »

« Bien sûr Kinuko, suis pas sourd. »

Le regard des deux musiciens tomba sur Shindo comment ça il avait entendu. Le brun se figea c'était possible ? Il regarda Akira qui lui ne semblait pas avoir entendu la brune. Il interrogea du regard la fille du groupe. Il se passait quoi là ?

Il avait entendu sa voix ? Comment avait il pu, si oui alors il confirmait qu'il avait un lien avec Fujiwara. Sa présence à ses cotés n'était pas le fruit du hasard. Elle regarda une fois de plus vers la serveuse et derrière elle la forme humaine qui s'y tenait.

« Shindo regarde moi, tu entends ma voix. »

« C'est quoi ce… »

Le blond qui s'était redressé piqué par ce qu'il pensait être une mauvaise plaisanterie s'arrêta net. Il avait rêvé ou la brune n'avait pas bougé les lèvres.

« Je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire. »

Hikaru avala sa salive et pâlit. Il faisait un rêve ? Un cauchemar ? Cette phrase et cette situation avaient un air de déjà vu. Le blond se leva précipitamment pour aller aux toilettes. Les musiciens se regardèrent en supputant ce qui s'était passé dans la vie du blond alors qu'Akira pas très sûr de lui hésita un moment avant d'aller le rejoindre.

Il le trouva très pale appuyé au dessus du lave mains. Il ne se retourna même pas vers lui, Hikaru semblait être sur le point de tomber dans les pommes.

« Ça va aller ? »

Le blond hocha la tête et se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage.

« Toya ? Kinuko tu la vois ? »

« C'est un peu ma petite amie. »

Shindo ressortit des toilettes avec son rival, il était encore pale mais si Toya voyait la brune, tout allait bien. Ils retournèrent s'asseoir et les musiciens commandèrent de la liqueur dont ils servirent le blond. Le patron passa près de leur table un peu alarmé.

« Jeune homme on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. »

Le blond repâlit, un fantôme, il en avait vu un et il avait cru un instant en avoir un autre en face de lui.

* * *

Allongé dans son lit Shindo contemplait son plafond. « Peux tu entendre ma voix ? » pourquoi avait il était le seul à l'entendre. Avait il rêvé ? Cette phrase c'était la même que lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sai. Sai, il était le seul à le voir et à l'entendre. Kinuko Akira la voyait, il l'entendait, non il avait dû avoir une hallucination.

Peut être et pourtant. Elle lui avait demandé de saluer Fujiwara à leur première rencontre. Sai si il pouvait répondre à ses questions, si il pouvait revenir vers lui. Il lui manquait.

Était ce le fruit de son imagination qui l'avait trompé. Il avait tant envie que quelqu'un se souvienne de Sai, que quelqu'un puisse connaître leur histoire et la croire.

Un jour, un jour il dirait sans doute tout à Toya, peut être le jour où il le battrait en match officiel. Toya était celui qui était le plus proche de la vérité, il l'avait déjà deviné, mais rien ne prouvait qu'il pourrait l'accepter. Que cela ne détruirait pas le lien qu'il y avait entre eux.

Il pourrait en parler à la brune, si c'était bien réel. Si il avait bien entendu, il pourrait lui révéler pour Sai. Il n'y gagnerait pas grand-chose mais il ne serait plus seul à porter l'absence de son ami. Il ferma lentement les yeux et s'assoupit.

* * *

Plusieurs jours se passèrent sans que Shindo ne croisa le duo Fujimya, il avait repris ses activités normalement et venait jouer chaque jour avec son rival. Le go prenait ses journées et ses soirées assez pour lui faire oublier un peu ses interrogations, assez pour qu'il arriva à se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il regarda l'heure dans l'institut de go, il était en avance aussi se prit il un soda dans le distributeur avant de s'asseoir un moment. Son groupe d'étude n'allait pas tarder après il rentrerait à la maison puis il irait à une soirée costumée entre jeunes joueurs. Ça pourrait être marrant. Il tenta d'imaginer les costumes de Waya et Fuku et rigola tous seul.

Il se leva pour gagner la salle quand il tomba sur Toya et Arima qu'il salua. Waya passa devant eux pour rentrer dans la salle et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le rouquin s'assit et ragea d'avoir croisé les deux Akira. Il salua son maître et dit à haute voix « À bas Toya » formule reprise par Morishita content de son disciple.

La porte s'était ouverte pendant ce temps et deux bruns étaient sur le pas d'entrée. Si Arima semblait serein, le pauvre Akira qui le suivait se sentit immédiatement de trop.

« Bonjour tonton, la chaleur de ton accueil est des plus agréable, mais je m'en voudrais d'abuser de ton hospitalité. »

« Arima ! Mon neveu préféré ! Tu vas pas partir si vite. Viens jouer avec ton vieil oncle. »

« C'est fort aimable tonton mais je pense que ma présence n'est pas souhaité et je ne peux jouer avec un adversaire qui cautionne un tel comportement. Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil pour Akira.»

« Arima ! »

« En plus ça ferait de la peine à maman. »

Le grand joueur fit grise mine avant de reprendre sur un ton presque normal comme quand il accueillait un nouvel élève.

« Soit le bienvenu Toya. Toi tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère. »

Pendant l'échange Hikaru avait baisé la tête pour cacher son amusement, amener Toya dans leur groupe d'étude et arracher ces mots à Morishita il n'y avait pas à douter que seul le neveu préféré du maître pouvait y arriver.

Le brun passa devant lui puis devant Waya, Shindo se mordit la lèvre pour garder son calme. Le roux ressemblait à un chat aux poils hérissés. Là il voulait voir comment Arima allait gérer Waya qui détestait cordialement Akira. En plus Waya ne pouvait pas sentir Arima non plus. Il surveilla du coin de l'œil Arima qui passa très prêt de Waya, trop et entendit la phrase qui faillit lui causer une mort fou rire.

« Waya un mot de travers et je te roule une pelle. »

Le rouquin pâlit à faire peur alors que sa mâchoire menaçait de se décrocher. Il était sérieux le dark Toya, il allait pas faire ça ? Il lui détestait ce regard qui lui disait tu n'es qu'une petite souris que la grosse panthère va bouffer en deux secondes. Waya prit beaucoup sur lui pour continuer d'étudier une partie avec Shindo supervisé par les plus anciens. Saéki invita Akira à faire une partie alors que le maître jouait déjà contre son neveu adoré.

Le groupe qui étudiait termina son commentaire et s'approcha des deux plateaux. Sans vraie surprise Akira menait face à Saéki qui ne tarderait pas à abandonner. Ils s'avancèrent vers leur maître qui affichait un air des plus sérieux comme son adversaire. Ils restèrent sidérés sauf Shindo du cours du jeu. Arima était assez fort pour donner du fil à retordre à leur maître. Il jouait bien, très bien. La partie se termina sur un abandon d'Arima qui avait quand même donné des émotions aux spectateurs.

Morishita allait ponctuer sa victoire et le niveau de son adversaire par un tonitruant « Tu va écraser Toya » ou une parole du même style qui mourut dans sa gorge qu'il racla.

« Arima c'est quand que tu passes pro ? »

« Jamais ! »

Deux petits rires répondirent à l'affirmation du brun. Alors que les autres le regardaient comme un animal curieux.

« Je suis musicien. »

« C'est du gâchis ! En plus le go tu l'as dans tes gènes.»

« Je te signale que la musique aussi. Demande à Akira ou à maman si t'as envie de jouer. »

« Akira ? Arima t'as fait quoi à tes cheveux ? »

« Je les ai coupés ça se voit. »

« Je sais pas à quoi vous jouez tous les deux mais j'aime pas ça. » maugréa l'homme.

« Moi non plus » murmura Waya

« Tonton arrête de bougonner. » «Waya ? » Le brun lui fit un sourire qui lui donna des sueurs froides.

La séance d'étude fut levée à la fin de l'analyse, Arima se redressa et salua tous le monde pour partir.

« Tonton on se voit au cercle. »

Il emboîta le pas à Akira qui le suivit, ils s'arrêtèrent pour boire un soda et consulter ses appels en absence pour Arima. Shindo vidait sa canette quand son rival se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Il dut pourtant attendre un peu car une Insei s'approcha d'eux.

« Bonjour tous le monde. Shindo t'as pas oublié la soirée costumée, Arima tu viens ce soir n'est ce pas. On se retrouve devant l'entrée soyez à l'heure ! »

« Nasé, kinu chan ne peut pas venir mais je viendrais avec Akira. »

« Alors je vous dis à tout à l'heure. »

Le joueur éberlué contempla Arima.

« Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ? Je pensais que tu y allais c'est une soirée entre jeunes joueurs de go. »

« Non, mais j'étais pas au courant. »

Arima soupira, entre les joueurs et son demi frère il semblait y avoir un fossé.

« Tu voulais me demander quelque chose avant que Nasé passe ? »

« Oui, le cercle de soie c'est quoi ? »

« Une sorte de club pour adulte. »

Il vit Akira rougir furieusement.

« Non pas dans ce sens ! C'est surtout que c'est des gens d'un certain âge qui se réunissent, ils ont tous en commun d'être l'élite donc t'as des joueurs de go, des artistes, des scientifiques mais surtout ils sont les amis ou les admirateurs les plus proches et dévoués de la princesse de soie. C'est des réunions entre amis : on boit, on joue au go, on fait de la musique, on s'amuse.»

« C'est donc ça… »

« Oui sauf qu'il est interdit d'en parler, seule la princesse choisit les nouveaux membres et les invités, c'est très fermé. »

« Ha bon… »

« Si ça te dit viens à la prochaine réunion. »

« Mais tu vas pas avoir d'ennuis ? »

« C'est ma mère leur princesse. Akira on file si on veut être à l'heure. Shindo à plus.»

Les deux bruns firent rapidement le trajet à moto en se faux filant dans la circulation tokyoïte. Enfin ils passèrent la porte de la maison. Arima salua la grand-mère de l'entrée avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Kinuko et la pièce avoisinante. Il passa dans le dressing et regarda les boites entassées sur les étagères, son regard s'arrêta sur les plus hautes. Il prit l'escabeau et monta dessus, il lut les étiquettes et choisit 6 grandes enveloppes de papier qu'il passa à Akira resté au sol puis descendit fouiller les tiroirs et les boites qui s'y trouvaient. Il ressortit avec une brassée d'objet divers et de tissus qu'il posa sur l'édredon puis il débarrassa Akira de leur butin. Il défit une des enveloppes pour sortir un grand rectangle de soie noire brochée qu'il remua avant de le poser.

Il le contempla avant appeler la grand-mère qui se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait et sembla toute joyeuse en découvrant ce qu'Arima avait sorti.

« Arima c'est des kimono ? » demanda perplexe Akira

« Oui, ils sont beaux non ? »

Beau ? Le joueur de go admira l'étoffe et les dessins qui la couvraient, le mots était faible. Il s'agissait plus d'une œuvre d'art que d'un simple vêtement. Sans être connaisseur il avait entendu dire qu'un vêtement féminin coûtait fort cher alors celui-ci devait avoir une grande valeur. Son attention passa du tissus à la forme de papillon noir sur l'édredon carmin, à la ceinture tissée de fils d'or, d'argent et de couleurs pastelles où revenait le motif d'un papillon et d'un éventail. C'était une très belle tenue pour une demoiselle, un ensemble que Kinuko devait affectionner pour les grandes occasions.

« Ils sont pour fille? Mais ils sont trop beaux pour une soirée non ? » fit remarquer Akira

« Trop beau ? Mais non ! Et puis il faut ce qu'il faut, c'est pas parce que c'est une soirée entre joueurs qu'il faut porter des guenilles. C'est des kimonos féminins mais les acteurs de kabuki en portent aussi, je pense qu'aucun ne refuserait celui ci. Si on portait juste un vêtement traditionnel ce ne serait pas une soirée costumée. »

« Arima si on les abîme ? »

« Ils sont à la maison donc ils sont aussi à moi. »

Il adressa quelques mots à la veille dame dont le regard s'éclaira et parti en sautillant presque vers le dressing.

« Puisque Grand-mère s'occupe de tout nous on va prendre un bain. » fit Arima

« Un bain ? On a le temps ?»

« On va le prendre parce que si on imprègne l'odeur de nos déo sur la soie c'est pas terrible et ça manquerait de charme. Je te laisse la salle de bain principale tu prends les produits de kinu.»

De son coté le brun se dirigea dans la deuxième salle d'eau pour se doucher en vitesse. Il se saisit des produits rangés dans le tiroir et se lava rapidement avant de regagner la chambre. Il sortit des sous vêtements propres et prit un des ensembles de dessus qu'avait préparé la vieille dame. Il déballa les vêtements puis fit l'inventaire de ce qui les attendait, l'essentiel était là. Il entendit sonner à la porte et quelques instant plus tard un homme et une femme entrèrent dans la chambre. Akira venait de passer avec son aide les deux combinaisons de dessous qu'il finissait de lui attacher.

« Bonsoir grand frère. »

« Bonsoir Arima. »

Le brun présenta rapidement son ami et il s'assit près de la coiffeuse pour que la deuxième personne s'occupa d'attacher ses cheveux et de le maquiller. Akira à coté de lui semblait dubitatif alors que le grand frère déballait les tenues et préparait les accessoires dont il aurait besoin pour les vêtir. Akira regarda le visage d'Arima si semblable au sien disparaître sous une couche de blanc, puis il contempla la maquilleuse qui ajouter du noir et du rouge. Elle finit sa tache en mettant en place une perruque sur la tête du musicien qui avait changé d'aspect. Puis se fut son tour. Le premier contact avec le produit de base le fit ciller comme de sentir des doigts étrangers sur son visage, puis vint le pinceau froid et humide, enfin la poudre qui le fit éternuer. Il s'obligea à rester immobile le temps que dura l'opération quand il dut se relever son regard s'accrocha à la jeune femme devant lui. C'était saisissant, il n'aurait jamais reconnu son demi frère sous cette tenue.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur l'image que renvoyait son double. Le grand frère du brun le fit s'approcher pour lui passer un premier vêtement dont il ajusta fermement le col et les pans croisés sur le devant. Les mains de l'habilleur le firent se tenir droit alors qu'il lui passait les vêtements suivants qui pesèrent étrangement sur ses épaules. Le parfum qui montait des tissus, la façon dont il se sentait relégué au rang de poupée, les gestes fermes qui l'enserraient peu à peu dans les vêtements lui donnaient une sensation de vertige. Il ferma les yeux ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que subir.

« Voila. »

Akira rouvrit les yeux pour contempler le sourire de la vieille dame qui tenait un appareil photo. Elle lui colla un éventail dans la main puis Arima se rapprocha pour une rapide séance de pose. Akira jeta un coup d'œil sur l'écran numérique qui lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune fille, presque une future mariée.

« Deux Maiko qui sortent de la maison Obasan tu rayonnes de joie. » commenta Arima

«Oui, vous êtes parfait tous les deux. Vous n'oubliez rien les enfants, prenez vos sacs, Arima tu prends ton shamisen ? Faites bien attention de ne pas tomber. Arima il est sous ta responsabilité, ne faites pas de bêtises. Bonne soirée les enfants. La voiture vous attend. »

Le joueur de go suivit Arima jusqu'à l'entrée où il avisa les hautes chaussures à mi chemin entre des plateformes et des sabots surélevés qu'il lui faudrait porter. Il passa précautionneusement ses pieds dedans avant de faire un pas hésitant. La grand-mère l'aida à aller jusqu'à la voiture puis à s'asseoir. Installé sur la banquette arrière il souffla enfin. Le trajet lui paru à la fois interminable et trop court. Ils arrivèrent devant la fédération avec deux minutes de retard, Arima descendit du véhicule et il l'imita tant bien que mal. Il reconnu Hikaru qui semblait les attendre. Son sac dans un bras le bas de son kimono dans sa main libre il fit quelques petits pas pour le rejoindre. Il atteignit enfin l'entrée mais le blond ne semblait pas le reconnaître.

« Shindo ? » murmura Akira

« Mais c'est qu'elles ont fait fort les filles, faut deviner qui c'est ! » Fit Fuku

« Alors avant la fin de la soirée ça va être dur. » s'amusa Isumi

« Nasé chan ? » tenta Hikaru

« Sakurano San ? » demanda Fuku

Arima fit non d'une voix qu'Akira n'avait jamais entendue. Mais qui fit rougir les trois garçons. Waya se joignit au groupe. Ils allaient se mettre en route quand Akira remarqua et envia l'aisance des mouvements de son demi frère alors que marcher avec cette tenue lui demandait à lui un effort considérable. Il relâcha son attention un bref instant et failli perdre l'équilibre. Une personne le retint de justesse et il bénit sa couche de maquillage, quand le même garçon lui proposa son bras.

« T'es Insei ? »

Ne sachant que faire il fit non de la tête.

« Professionnelle alors ? »

Akira se demanda comment il avait pu atterrir au bras de Waya alors que le rouquin était généralement plus que cassant avec lui. Il pria intérieurement pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'esclandre dans les minutes à venir. Il se savait plus détesté qu'aimé, alors si Waya découvrait qu'il jouait les cavaliers pour lui.

« Pardon, je te mets mal à l'aise. »

C'était une impression ou Waya le draguait ? Il n'était pas le plus expert en la matière, peut être qu'il voulait juste être gentil avec une fille en détresse.

« On a pu avoir une des salles de l'institut pour l'occasion. »

L'institut, Akira se détendit un peu, au moins c'était un lieu qu'il connaissait bien.

Il entra dans le bâtiment avec le soutient du disciple de Morishita et enleva ses chaussures avec un sentiment de profonde satisfaction. Il regarda Arima laisser son sac et lâcher le bas de son vêtement et fit comme lui. Il fit un pas, puis deux surpris de la réaction du tissu qui traînait derrière lui. Dans le couloir ils croisèrent quelques personnes dont une le figea sur place. Kuwabara l'Honimbo en titre se dirigeait vers eux. Les joueurs le saluèrent Akira s'inclina étonné d'être bloqué dans son mouvement par la rigidité de sa ceinture. Le vieil homme plaisanta sur les beautés qui s'était égarées et venait égayer le monde des tristes joueurs de go.

« Vous êtes une bien charmante débutante, mais où est donc passé votre grande sœur ? J'espère qu'elle me fera le plaisir de vous emmener me voir ce soir. » dit avec un grand sourire le vieil homme.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à ma jumelle qui m'aide à avancer cette fisc par son soutiens indéfectible.

* * *

**Labyrinthe de soie 6**

Le groupe se dirigea vers la salle où la fête avait été organisée. Le regard d'Arima se posa sur son frère. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il croiserait le vieil homme et encore moins ce qui allait en découler. Kuwabara était un vieux renard qui l'avait tout de suite reconnu et avait décidé de se distraire à leur dépend. Pour lui ce n'était pas un problème il était de taille à le tenir en respect mais pour Akira qui était trop timide et introverti, c'était une autre histoire.

En parlant de problèmes à venir Waya avait visiblement eu un coup de foudre pour sa Némésis. Il hésita à intervenir mais il n'avait pas vraiment de bonne raison à éloigner le rouquin, tant qu'il ignorait qu'il bavait sur Akira Toya tout irait bien. Il se laissa accompagner par un grand brun Isumi vers un angle de la salle aménagé de coussins quelques garçons vinrent se joindre à eux, pour une fois ils ne parlaient pas de go mais de cinéma ce qui lui convenait assez bien. Tout en discutant avec ses admirateurs d'un soir, il accepta un verre en surveillant son cadet. Un peu plus tard il vit le rouquin et son demi frère faire une rapide partie de go. Rassuré il revint aux paroles de son entourage.

* * *

Waya regarda la beauté en face de lui qui semblait rougir sous son maquillage et détournait timidement les yeux à chaque fois qu'elle devait prononcer un mot. Elle était vraiment charmante, son visage avait des traits doux, son regard émeraude lui donnait un air de poupée de porcelaine encore accentué par le blanc de son visage. La seule lèvre peinte en rouge ne l'empêchait pas de deviner le contour d'une bouche mignonne à souhait. Elle avait de jolies mains cachées dans ses manches qui dévoilaient sa peau blanche et nacrée. Une vraie princesse, c'était à se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais remarquée avant. Elle semblait avoir son âge voir un peu moins, c'était sans doute une nouvelle ? Non elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas insei. Une future pro qui préparait le concours ou une pro d'une autre région fraîchement débarquée à Tokyo.

Visiblement elle n'ouvrirait pas la bouche pour lui révéler ni sa voix ni son identité, ce serait pour une autre fois. Rien ne lui interdisait de jouer son jeu. Mais il ne la quitterait pas sans un rendez vous et son numéro de portable.

Il avisa les gobans, pourquoi pas c'était une activité où elle n'aurait pas besoin de parler. Une fille capable de tenir sa langue et belle, si elle avait un bon niveau, ce serait une fille parfaite. Il la demanderait presque en mariage séance tenante.

Il lui proposa une partie et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Sa main était fine et agréable, une marque sur ses doigts lui indiqua qu'elle devait jouer depuis long temps de façon intensive. Il en profita pour la garder prisonnière jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient derrière le plateau de jeu. Ils firent le tirage au sort et commencèrent à poser des pierres.

C'était une vrai joueuse de niveau professionnel constata t'il rapidement, elle était forte, posait ses pierres avec précision, menait bien son jeu. Un jeu peut être un peu agressif pour une jeune femme aussi douce et timide. Il fit une pause et alla leur chercher deux verres dont il lui en tendit un. La partie reprit de plus belle, elle lui donnait du mal ou c'était peut être parce qu'il préférait la contempler plutôt que le goban.

* * *

Hikaru poussa un soupir résigné, ça faisait au moins dix fois qu'il faisait l'allé retour en guettant l'arrivée de son rival. Il regarda son costume dans la vitre, Edward Elric l'alchimiste qui parcourait les couloirs de l'institut de go à la recherche d'Akira Toya, c'était plutôt loufoque comme tableau. Mais il devait se faire une raison Akira n'était pas là et ne viendrait sans doute pas qu'en à Arima c'était étrange qu'il ne soit pas présent. Il regagna la salle pour voir Link qui avait trouvé une Zelda nipponne. Un peu plus loin une autre jeune fille en kimono s'amusait avec un groupe de garçon dont Isumi et Fuku.

Il rejoint Waya qui souriait comme un débile sous son chapeau vert en se redirigeant vers le bar où il prit deux nouveaux verres, un alcoolisé et un jus de fruit. Le blond en profita pour se servir aussi.

« Alors Waya ? T'as trouvé Zelda ? »

« Et toi t'as perdu Mister freeze ? »

« Soit pas désagréable. »

« Remarque l'est mieux que son double maléfique. »

« Whouai, mais Arima c'est le neveu chéri de Morishita. » Rigola le blond.

« Je veux mourir ! Non y a une beauté qui m'attend derrière le goban. » geignit le rouquin avant de se reprendre.

« Tu la connais ? »

« Non, mais j'en ai bien l'intension, faut voir son go. » fit il avec un air idiot d'adoration.

La partie reprit son court entre les deux adversaires, Shindo jeta un œil distrait sur la partie et failli en cracher son verre. Elle jouait un go fantastique ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, Toya avait un jeu fantastique. Il se remit de son émotion et partit en quête d'un appareil photo. Il revint avec son trophée pour immortaliser la scène. Ce à quoi Waya se plia avec une bonne grâce qu'il regretterait certainement un jour.

Ils finirent la partie sur une belle victoire de la pseudo jeune fille et le rouquin alla une nouvelle fois remplir leurs verres et chercher une assiette d'amuse bouche.

Shindo profita de son absence pour regarder son rival, puis il rejoignit Waya.

« Alors c'est pas une perle ? Soit c'est le cocktail, soit je la demande en mariage avant la fin de la soirée. »

« T'emballe pas si vite. » s'amusa Shindo

« Ose dire qu'elle est pas adorable, regarde ses gestes, la façon dont elle écarte sa manche pour jouer, son air timide et effarouché. »

« Fait gaffe ta Zelda c'est peut être pas une princesse inoffensive. »

Shindo s'écarta pour voir le couple le plus insolite de la décennie boire leur verre autour du goban. Une jeune fille l'arracha à la contemplation de l'étrange tableau et il se trouva sur la piste de danse. Un moment plus tard il avisa Waya qui entraînait sa belle qui résistait difficilement vers le centre de la pièce. La musique changea les lumières s'éteignirent.

* * *

Akira de plus en plus contrarié se retrouva sur la piste de danse. Il avait bien tenté de résister mais sans ouvrir la bouche cela s'était avéré impossible, en plus son cavalier ne semblait pas prêt à abandonner. Ils allaient finir par être le centre d'attention de tout le monde. La luminosité baisa alors qu'un morceau commençait. Il resta bouche bée devant Waya qui lui prit une main pour la poser sur son épaule, il sentit ses bras chercher à entourer sa taille et remercia son volumineux obi qui le gênait. Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre en sentant ses mains passer finalement sous les deux bouts de ceinture qui pendaient dans son dos. Il se rassura en se disant que vu l'épaisseur de la soie, il ne risquait pas de sentir réellement ses mains sur lui. Le slow débuta lentement, l'étreinte du roux se resserra un peu, il se retrouva le visage presque contre son cou. Akira pria pour que le morceau passa vite, très vite. Au fil des notes il sentit que quelque chose changeait. Le prodige rougit brutalement, il devait se faire des idées, ce devait être un accident parce que les mains de son cavalier avaient glissées et se trouvaient actuellement sur le haut de ses fesses. Il se força à rester calme, ce n'était rien, il portait cinq couches de vêtements, ça n'avait aucune importance il ne pouvait pas réellement sentir ses mains essaya t'il de se convaincre.

C'était impossible, et vu l'épaisseur de tissus le geste était moins inconvenant. Un léger frisson le parcourut, il devait ne rien laisser paraître. Après cette danse il s'éclipserait ou irait chercher Arima qui saurait quoi faire. Le morceau était presque fini plus que quelques secondes, voila il allait pouvoir s'échapper de ces bras. Il se retrouva brusquement nez à nez avec Waya alors qu'il voulait juste remettre un peu de distance. Le rouquin continuait à le tenir, il lui fallut un instant pour voir le regard étrange du joueur, trop longtemps pour réaliser qu'il se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il fit pour se libérer, sa main vola alors qu'il restait sans voix.

La lumière se ralluma sur Link qui avait porté sa main à sa joue et une jeune fille au regard écarquillé qui semblait vouloir disparaître sous terre.

« Comment as-tu osé ! » hurla le brun dont la voix incontrôlable avait tiré dans les aiguës.

« WAYA mais ça va pas la tête ! Qui t'a permis d'embrasser Toya ! » Rugit Shindo qui semblait prêt à en découdre.

« Akira, grandit un peu. C'était qu'un petit bisou » tenta de calmer Arima qui avait saisis son demi frère par les épaules.

« Mais il m'a ! » gémit presque le brun.

« C'est rien. Pas une larme ! Parce que si tu ruines ton maquillage on va avoir un problème pour affronter le vieux renard de Kuwabara et là la colère de Kinu ne t'as pas envie de la connaître sinon tu irais te jeter dans les bras de Link ou Edward. Tu paris sur lequel ? Shindo l'alchimiste ou Le lutin vert ? »

L'image que lui présenta Arima lui arracha un petit rire nerveux. Son attention se reporta son rival qui semblait prêt à tuer le rouquin.

« Toya ? Non je n'ai pas embrassé Toya ! » Articula péniblement Waya.

« Si abruti ! »

« Nonnnn ! Le quel ? »

« Akira ! » commença a s'inquiéter Shindo pour sa santé mentale.

« Ouf ! »

« Comment ça ouf Waya. »

« Vaut mieux, c'est moins pire si c'est Anakin Skywalker que Dark Vador. »

« T'as bu combien de verres ? »

« Waya tu me flattes. Il va falloir que je revois mon pire à la hausse » fit Arima avec un air entendu qui fit pâlir le rouquin.

« Alors là j'y crois pas c'est Toya ! » fit Fuku

« Là les garçons bravo vous êtes sensationnels ! » S'amusa Nasé

« Merci. Alors Akira tu paris sur qui ? » reprit Arima.

« Shindo » répondit le brun à demi voix.

« Link est game over de toute façon. Tu te sens mieux ? Parce qu'il va falloir y aller.»

« Arima allez où ? »

« Voir Papy Kuwabara qui nous attend. »

Arima prit son demi frère par le bras et les dirigea vers la sortie. Il enfila ses chaussures et attendit qu'Akira en fasse autant. Il le vit faire quelque pas hésitant.

« Désolé Arima je suis pas très convainquant en fille. »

« En tout cas c'est pas l'avis de Waya et des autres, et tu porte mieux le kimono que mes dix dernières ex réunies et elles n'avaient ni Okobo, ni traine. »

« Arima c'est gênant. »

« Oublie, on y va. »

Ils remontèrent dans la voiture alors que leur chauffeur les conduisait à leur nouvelle destination.

Arima sortit le premier et attendit son frère. Il entra dans l'établissement et salua une dame qu'il appela mère. La dame s'amusa en les faisant entrer dans une pièce attenante.

« Montrez vous tous les deux, mais c'est que on s'y casserait le nez. »

« Ho Arima ! »

Une voix masculine fit se retourner les trois personnes sur un jeune homme à l'élégance traditionnelle.

« Vous vous connaissez tous le deux. » réalisa la propriétaire des lieux.

« Eichi ! Tu es rentré depuis quand ? »

« Depuis quelque jours, montez je m'ennuie ferme avec les vieux. C'est qui le mignon que tu promènes ? »

« Mon demi frère Akira, mais c'est un secret. On arrive. »

« Par tous les dieux faites pas de bêtise ! Akira ça sonne mal pour une maiko ce soir tu seras Yukinu, tu fais comme Arima, tu dis "minarei dess" et tu remplis les coupes et vérifies que les cendriers sont vides. Tu te montres et laisses les clients t'admirer. Tu sais t'asseoir en seiza? »

« Oui. »

« C'est pas gagné, on dira que t'as pas encore le bon accent. Si tu as un problème les autres filles présentes sont là pour ça.»

« Mère, c'est juste avec Eichi et ses amis. »

« C'est pas une raison. Prend le saké Arima. Je crois que je vais rester avec vous.»

Les trois personnes se rendirent devant une salle, le musicien s'agenouilla pour ouvrir la porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Akira le suivit alors que la dame fermait après être entrée. Arima salua les clients et les dames qu'il nomma grande sœur. Le joueur de go respira un bon coup avant d'en faire autant et de rajouter après un silence la phrase que lui avait demandé sont hôtesse.

« Mais regardez moi ces jolies fleurs, il y a donc des maiko à Tokyo. Venez vous faire admirer. »

Le joueur de go fit de son mieux, il suivit des yeux la patronne de l'établissement qui le guida discrètement vers un homme dont il remplit la coupe consciencieusement.

« Elles sont très belles… pour des garçons vous ne trouvez pas. Arima tu pourrais être acteur. » S'amusa Eichi.

« C'est une idée. » lui répondit le brun avec un air doux et rêveur de jeune fille romantique.

« Finalement non, tu me piquerais toutes mes fans ! »

« Tu es au-dessus de ça, les critiques font encore ton éloge cette semaines. Eichi est un spécialiste des rôle féminin.» minauda Arima.

Akira regarda son frère et l'acteur puis baisa le nez avant de changer de place et de servir un autre homme très âgé.

« Faites pas attention mon petit fils manque parfois de tact, mais dans notre famille d'acteur il vous fait un compliment. »

« Merci » bredouilla Akira

« Allons ne soyez pas si troublé, même si c'est charmant. »

Le brun voulu remplir la coupe de saké et l'homme s'en amusa.

« Soyez pas si stressé, regardez c'est plus simple comme ça. »

Le vieil acteur prit la cruche et écarta une manche imaginaire pour remplir la coupe. Le regard de garçon brilla de surprise tant le geste était raffiné et indubitablement féminin.

« Grand père s'est trouvé un nouvel élève. » commenta Eichi alors que la patronne de lieux détaillait les gestes de sa recrue pour la soirée.

« Quel est votre prénom mon enfant ? »

« Akira »

« He bien Akira vous pouvez me compter parmi vos admirateurs, j'espère que j'aurais le plaisir de vous revoir. »

Ils passèrent encore un peu de temps dans la pièce en changeant souvent de place jusqu'à ce que la dame leur fit un signe discret pour qu'ils se retirent. Ils repassèrent par l'entrée où Kinuko les retrouva. Elle s'attarda songeuse sur les deux garçons puis s'adressa à la dame qui leur indiqua un autre salon et leur donna du saké.

Akira vit la brune effectuer les mêmes gestes qu'Arima pour faire son entrée puis se fut leur tour de se plièrent au même rituel. La brune une fois ses gestes accomplis alla s'installer près d'un client comme si elle n'avait eu qu'une hâte celle de venir le retrouver. Ils bavardèrent un peu et échangèrent des plaisanteries dés qu'elle eu introduit les deux enfants à sa suite.

Arima semblait parler d'art et Akira après avoir versé le saké hésita. Il obéit à ceux qui lui demandait de se lever, de monter sa tenue, de tourner sur lui-même. Ils restèrent peut être dix minutes avant de Kinuko ne les excusa. Elle redescendit parla à la patronne et enfila ses zori puis sortit en les entraînant avec elle dans une bâtisse proche. Au bout de la cinquième maison Akira commençait à fatiguer mais à s'habituer à marcher avec ses chaussures atroces pour son équilibre. Au bout de six autres apparitions il se sentait un peu moins gauche, il suivit la brune dans le couloir puis dans la rue avant de retourner à leur point de départ. Kinuko passa ses troupes en revue et saisit son poudrier. Elle vérifia son maquillage puis repoudra le joueur de go. Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers une nouvelle salle de réception. La porte fut à peine ouverte que le brun reconnu la voix de l'honinbo. Il rentra la gorge serrée dans la pièce alors que quatre femmes les dévisageaient.

La brune se plia au rituel et se releva avec la souplesse et l'élance que lui conférait l'habitude. Elle fit un petit sourire brillant d'espièglerie au vieux joueur.

« Mon petit Kuwabara ! »

« Quand je dis que Kyoto donne les plus belles fleurs, il faut croire un vieillard. »

La brune introduisit ses deux fausses maiko et s'installa près d'un homme dont elle s'occupa.

« Kyoto c'est guindé. » fit remarquer un des hommes.

« Alors vous devriez ouvrir les yeux, il n'y a pas une plus belle danseuse ni esprit plus brillant que Kinuko. » S'amusa le vieux joueurs.

« C'est un mythe de kyoto les geiko qui sont danseuses, musiciennes et qui excellent dans leurs art depuis leur naissance. Je parie que cette maiko ne sait même pas jouer ou danser. Et vous qu'en dites vous mes dames et vous mon cher ?» Fit un des convives qui louchait sur sa voisine.

« Les geisha les plus en vogue sont de Tokyo depuis des années, mon cher Kuwabara vous devriez délaisser vos souvenirs. Même si la parure de vos maiko est délicieuse on dirait des poupées.» Un autre homme qui semblait familier des lieux s'adressa au vieux joueur.

« Princesse kinu danseriez vous pour mon plaisir ? Je pense que cela ne gênera pas les discutions de mes amis.» demanda l'honinbo

« Avec Joie. »

La brune s'éloigna pour échanger quelques mots avec Arima qui s'absenta chercher son instrument. Il s'assit un peu en retrait alors que la brune sortait son éventail qu'elle posa devant elle avant de s'incliner sur le sol. Les premières notes aigrelettes de l'instrument s'égrainèrent, la voix plus aiguë qu'à la normale le musicien commença la partie de chant. Le regard d'Akira resta fixé sur la jeune fille, chaque mouvement de son éventail, chaque posture le faisait vibrer d'émotion.

Elle semblait raconter une histoire d'amour triste qui lui serrait la gorge, c'était superbe et terrible en même temps. La brune finit sa prestation et salua son public qui avait interrompu leur bavardage captivé.

« Belle kinu, vous allez encore nous soutirer des larmes. » commenta maitre Kuwabara.

« Voyons c'est pas l'heure de pleurer, vous n'aller pas mouiller le saké. » Gronda gentiment la brune.

La soirée reprit son cour, c'était donc elle la Kinuko qu'il ne connaissait pas, se mélange de gaîté frivole, d'hôtesse attentive et de danseuse… De danseuse les mots manquaient au joueur pour décrire ce qu'il avait vu.

Plusieurs verres après et un bon nombre de jeu de mots plus tard la brune les entraîna dans la pièce suivante ou l'ambiance semblait bien différente. Akira soupira avant d'entrer, il devait être bien tard. Il fit se qu'on attendait de lui mais fut étonner de voir l'honinbo renter dans la pièce. Tous les hommes levèrent les yeux sur la brune avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il s'assit près d'un convie et lui servit à boire en analysant la pièce et ses occupants. La brune discutait avec deux hommes en riant alors qu'Arima parlait à mi voix avec une personne. Deux autres hommes vinrent vers lui avec une coupe et une cruche pour commencer un jeu à boire. Il y avait des rires et des blagues qui fusaient. Il fit couler à son tour un peu de liquide dans la tasse et attendit le tour suivant. Il tenta de remettre quelque goutte qui firent déborder la boisson et se retrouva à contempler le petit bol qu'il devait boire. Son regard passa sur les autres joueurs et il vida la tasse. Une nouvelle manche commença qu'il ne perdit pas à son grand soulagement. Il espéra que les trois hommes ne voudraient pas jouer trop longtemps car il appréhendait le nombre de verres qu'il risquait de devoir ingurgiter. Les minutes défilaient il changea de place et se trouva près de Kuwabara qui lui fit un grand sourire.

« Akira quelle agréable surprise. »

Le brun piqua un fard et baisa le nez.

« Comme si tu ne l'avait pas organisée » répliqua Kinuko.

« Mais ton kimono lui va à ravir, n'était il pas adorable rosissant comme une petite fille sous son maquillage. »

Le jeune joueur voulu disparaître sous sa perruque au commentaire du vétéran. Ne sachant quoi faire il remplit la coupe d' l'honinbo et resta coi, sauf que le vieil homme le prit au dépourvu en lui servant une coupe qu'il dû boire aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil au duo Fujimya qui enchaînait les verres et les conversations et il se força à les imiter. Un des convives lui fit signe et il sauta sur l'occasion pour changer de place.

« Venez Akira, Kuwabara vous taquine mon petit. » lui fit il avec un air paternel.

Il n'osa rien répondre et se contenta de s'occuper de la cruche de Saké. La tête commençait un peu à lui tourner alors que la brune improvisait un morceau parlant d'un vieux renard qui aimait faire des mauvais tours aux plus jeunes. D'autre morceau suivirent que l'auditoire semblait connaître et riait de bon cœur.

« Kinu joue à changer les paroles. » lui expliqua l'homme près de lui.

Il hocha la tête, surpris de se sentir d'un coup si fatigué. Son interlocuteur lui adressa un regard étrange et prit ses baguettes pour attraper un petit bout de nourriture qu'il lui présenta. Akira regarda l'homme, les baguettes et le met, il se décida à ouvrir la bouche et avala l'aliment. Il resta surpris de réaliser à cet instant qu'il avait faim, son dernier repas remontait au matin, puisqu'il ne mangeait pas pendant ses parties et il n'en avait pas eu le temps après. Le convive s'amusa à lui glisser d'autres bouchées qu'il dû accepter.

« Boire sur un estomac vide n'est pas bon. »

« Merci »

« Il va falloir vous y habituer, je crois que la soie vous va bien. »

« Merci »

« Ne soyez pas si formel, ici nous somme entre amis. »

Le brun étudia le groupe une nouvelle fois, entre amis ? Arima semblait s'amuser et jouait des morceaux populaires sur lesquels chantaient deux personnes avec lui. Kinuko jonglait avec les mots pour le plus grand plaisir de ses interlocuteurs qui n'hésitaient à saisir la balle au bond. Tous buvaient, riaient, s'amusaient. C'était plus détendu que les autres endroits où ils avaient été. L'homme lui proposa de jouer à pierre feuille ciseau ce qui le surprit un peu.

La soirée tirait à sa fin quand kinuko donna le signal du départ, avant qu'il ne se leva, l'homme avec qui il avait passé un bon moment de la soirée lui glissa une enveloppe en lui indiquant de la glisser sous son obi. Il s'était déjà interrogé sur la signification de ce geste et de ses enveloppes quand les patronnes des maisons où ils avaient été lui en avaient fait faire autant mais Arima avait semblé juger la chose naturelle alors il l'avait juste imité.

Il remercia et salua comme il se devait. La brune et Arima reconduisirent quelques personnes, puis lorsque la pièce fut vide la brune les guida vers la sortie. Ils remercièrent la dame de la maison avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture familiale. Le brun faillit s'appuyer au dossier pour se reposer, mais il s'arrêta en sentant le nœud de la ceinture dans son dos et dû se forcer à se tenir droit tous le long du trajet.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison ou grand-mère les attendait. Arima le poussa vers la chambre de la jeune fille où la vieille dame les précédait. Dés qu'ils furent dans la pièce son frère l'aida à se déshabiller, la ceinture tomba à ses pieds avec délectation, puis celle de dessous et le lourd vêtement de soie noire que ramassa la veille dame comme un trésor. Kinuko assise devant la fenêtre ouverte tirait sur une longue pipe en les regardant se dévêtir. Arima attaqua le sous kimono puis ramassa les petites enveloppes parterre avant de les poser. Akira termina de se dévêtir pour ne garder que la combinaison de coton et ses chaussettes, Arima se posta derrière lui pour lui ôter ses épingles à cheveux et sa perruque avant de lui tendre un paquet de lingettes. Il l'aida pour nettoyer son cou avant de lui proposer d'aller prendre une douche pour finir d'enlever les dernières traces de maquillage.

Arima le conduisit un peu plus tard dans la cuisine où attendait un repas, il consulta l'horloge qui affichait insolemment trois heures du matin. A ce compte il comprenait mieux pourquoi il était affamé, si il avait croisé Shindo avant de rentrer c'était lui qui lui aurait proposé d'aller manger des Ramens tellement il avait faim. Shindo… Le début de soirée remonta dans son esprit mais il la repoussa. Il mangea rapidement avec les deux musiciens avant de suivre son demi frère dans leur chambre.

Arima s'arrêta un instant pour lui demander si il préférait garder la chambre pour lui où partager celle de Kinuko. Il répondit non et entra avec lui.

Allongé dans le lit Akira aurait pensé s'endormir vite après une journée aussi longue. Mais c'était sans compter ce qui s'était passé, ses doigts se crispèrent sur l'édredon. Le souvenir des lèvres de Waya le fit trembler. Comment avait il pu, il avait la sensation tout à coup que ses lèvres le brûlaient, que chaque zones de son corps qu'avait touché le rouquin étaient souillées. Un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge. Pourquoi Waya ? Que lui avait fait ? Akira pressa sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots.

Arima ferma les yeux, quelques légers bruits venaient d'à coté de lui qu'il identifia sans peine. Il se redressa dans la couche pour regarder le garçon qui lui tournait le dos. Il passa doucement un bras autour de sa taille pour le ramer vers lui.

« Akira » chuchota t'il.

Le silence lui répondit alors que le corps contre lui était agité de sanglots silencieux.

« Chaton ? »

Il caressa les mèches brunes en attendant que l'orage se calma un peu.

« C'est Waya ? »

Le corps contre lui se raidit, et le plus âgé soupira en serra plus fort l'adolescent dans ses bras.

« C'était juste bisou bébé. »

« Il avait pas le droit de… » Le reste de la phrase mourut dans un nouveau sanglot.

Le musicien resta songeur, la journée avait été éprouvante pour son petit frère. Akira était jeune, une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit. Akira était le petit ami officiel de Kinu chérie, enfin petit ami ; elle avait juste dû constater que cela arranger le garçon d'avoir cette pseudo relation comme elle. Ils sauvaient les apparences pour avoir leurs tranquillités. Était il possible qu'Akira n'ait jamais eu de petite amie ? Que ce qu'il avait jugé sans importance, le soit pour le brun.

« Akira c'était qu'un baisé. »

« Mais sur la bouche, il ne m'a même pas demandé. Il m'a forcé…»

« C'était la première fois ? Il t'a fait quoi au juste ? »

« Il m'a embrasé, il a posé ses lèves sur les miennes. »

« C'était la première fois n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui… »

« Pleure pas, c'était même pas un vrai baisé chaton. »

Arima caressa doucement le dos de son frère qu'il gardait dans ses bras.

« Pas un vrai ? » renifla le brun.

« Si Kinu chérie ou moi t'avions embrassé tu le saurais. Ça s'était juste un bisou. »

L'adolescent semblait se calmer un peu contre lui. Le musicien attrapa un mouchoir et essuya le museau de son cadet.

« C'est un garçon et il me déteste en plus. »

« Qu'est ce qui te gène ? Parce que c'est un garçon ou pas la bonne personne ?

Akira resta silencieux.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. Heureusement que c'était Waya et pas Eichi . » S'amusa Arima en chatouillant les cotes de son petit frère qui se mit à se tortiller avant de rire.

Quand le joueur de go eu reprit son souffle et son calme il regarda son demi frère comme si il le découvrait pour la première fois.

« Tu es eu amoureux de lui ? »

« Amoureux ? Non, c'est juste un amant occasionnel et un ami. »

« Mais c'est un homme. »

« Si jamais eu doute sur la question il aurait été levé la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble. »

« Arima ! » s'étouffa à moitié le joueur de go.

« Et toi petit chat ce pourrait il que quelqu'un fasse battre ton cœur ? »

« Je ne sais pas… ça fait quoi d'aimer une personne ? »

« C'est un lien unique je suppose, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. J'ai des amis, des amants, des amantes. Je crois que suis incapable de tomber amoureux. »

« Ho.. C'est à cause de kinu…»

« Oui, mais dit moi ce pauvre Waya tu devrais peut être lui pardonner bourreau des cœurs. »

« Et pourquoi le ferais je ? »

« Parce que tu étais éblouissant et que quand t'as trébuché même Kinu n'aurait pas fait mieux pour le séduire. Comment voulais tu qu'il te résiste ? Et puis si il ne l'avait pas fait c'est un autre garçon qui aurait accouru pour t'aider à te relever. Isumi ou Shindo. Il est intéressant tu ne trouve pas ? Il a su me démasquer alors que personne n'avait compris, il t'a reconnu alors que ressemblais à une délicieuse Maiko. »

« Son go est très particulier. »

« Entre autre, c'est vrai qu'il ressemble parfois à celui de maman. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Vous vous connaissez depuis long temps non ? »

« Depuis l'école primaire. »

« Ça doit expliquer votre lien alors, mais c'était très mignon de le voir prêt à se battre pour défendre ton honneur. Qui est il vraiment pour toi ? »

« Shindo, mon rival, presque un ami, enfin ce qui y ressemble le plus. » Akira s'absorba dans ses souvenir : « Je suis celui qui le connaît le mieux, celui qui a vu les deux lui. »

« Les deux lui ? »

« Pardon, je dis n'importe quoi… » A cet instant Akira réalisa qu'il avait pensé à haute voix.

« Il est tard petit frère. Fais de beaux rêves, tu tombes de fatigue. Je crois que c'est réciproque, il est celui qui te connaîs le mieux aussi. »

Akira avait entendu ces derniers mots, peut être, peut être pas. Deux Shindo, deux personnalités son frère avait piqué un peu plus sa curiosité. Il y avait de grande chance pour que l'autre soit l'esprit qui avait laissé sa marque sur le joueur. Shindo devait être un peu médium ce qui expliquait aussi qu'il ait pu entendre la voix de Kinuko.

Cela en faisait quelqu'un de spécial, mais pas plus qu'un autre. Alors pourquoi Kinuko semblait le surveiller. Que voulait elle découvrir, parce qu'il suffisait de bien la connaître pour voir qu'elle cherchait quelque chose à travers Shindo. Son autre lui ? Quel secret pouvait il renfermer ? Était ce cela qu'elle désirait, elle lui semblait bizarre quand elle regardait son go, le dernier caprice de jouer sans komi lui avait paru étrange comme le jeu qu'elle avait mené. Il ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment.

Arima poussa un soupir et se décida à dormir quelques heures. Il avait déjà un adorable frangin à s'occuper. La beauté des lieux était bien assez grande pour se débrouiller seule.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Pardon à ceux qui lisent cette histoire, j'avais oublié de publier un chapitre celui ci donc tout est décalé du coup.

Un petit coup de gueule aussi si y a quelqu'un qui suit il aurait put me le dire XD

Donc voila.

* * *

Labyrinthe de soie 7

Kinuko s'accouda à la balustrade du petit pont qui enjambait le bassin de son jardin. Son regard se perdit dans les mouvements de l'onde et les couleurs des carpes. Elle fit glisser sa main entre les barreaux dans l'eau froide. Un léger frison la parcourut comme le vent fit voler ses manches.

La soirée s'était bien passée, mieux qu'elle l'aurait imaginé. Akira avait été parfait, si il avait maîtrisé un art il aurait été au même niveau qu'Arima. Elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher, il n'était pour rien dans le piège tendu par le vieux renard.

Elle avait entendu, c'était vrai que la soie allait bien à Akira. Elle y avait déjà songé à plusieurs reprises et pourtant. A la première remarque de Ichiruy elle avait eu l'impression que le sable s'était mis à couler dans le sablier.

Elle sortit la main de l'eau pour gagner le grand arbre qui dominait son domaine. Elle tira son éventail et se laissa porter par l'instant présent. Elle dansa jusqu'au petit jour surprise voir cette aube nouvelle poindre si vite. Elle suspendit ses gestes et rentra dans sa maison. Une nouvelle journée l'attendait. Une longue journée pour rattraper les bêtises de Kuwabara et aiguiller les premiers pas d'Akira dans leur monde.

Et la première chose à faire serait d'emmener ses « petites sœurs » de la veille remercier les établissements qui les avaient reçus la veille. Enfin une fois qu'ils ressembleraient à quelque chose de correct. Il fallait encore leur choisir des tenues, demander une maquilleuse et un peu d'aide à son habilleur. En plus les garçons se lèveraient sans doute tard, son planning allait être bousculé.

Arima s'étira dans son lit, son frère dormait encore contre lui. Une bonne odeur de gâteau flottait dans la maison. Ce serait une bonne journée. Akira remua un peu et se frotta les yeux faisant sourire son grand frère.

« Bonjour Akira. Bien dormi ? »

« Bonjour Arima, merci et toi ? »

« Très bien, on va se lever avant de se faire gronder. »

* * *

Arima sortit du lit et remit d'aplomb son yukata avant de tendre la main à son cadet dont il arrangea la mise avant de le traîner vers la pièce ou devait attendre le petit déjeuné. La première chose que remarqua Akira fut Kinuko fraîche comme une fleur qui semblait les attendre depuis un moment. Il s'assit alors que la grand-mère faisait le service. La jeune fille buvait son thé alors qu'Arima et lui-même attaquait le premier repas de la journée. La maison semblait déjà bourdonner d'activités alors que le joueur de go finissait à peine de se réveiller.

« Dépêchez vous tous les deux. » s'impatienta Kinuko.

Arima soupira.

« On pourrait peut être rester à la maison. » fit remarquer le musicien. « Pour une fois… »

La vieille dame sembla vouloir devenir transparente alors que le regard dur de la jeune fille se posa sur lui.

« Certainement pas. »

Akira frémit au ton employer, il lui faisait l'impression d'entendre son père en colère. Il aurait utilisé un goban comme escabeau que la répriment ne lui aurait pas parut plus rude. Il finit son repas en se faisant discret, un peu inquiet de provoquer le courroux de la jeune fille. Dés qu'il fut restauré il se leva pour suivre Arima qui l'accompagna dans la salle de bain pour lui tendre des produits de toilette de femme. Le joueur ne dit rien et prit une douche avant de gagner la chambre de la brune ou les aides de la veille les attendaient. Il redevint docilement une poupée entre les mains expertes qui le métamorphosaient. L'opération terminé il jugea de son reflet dans le miroir, une jeune fille coiffé en Maiko s'y trouvait dans un kimono lavande clair. Il regarda Arima qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait vêtu de bleu pastel. Ils rejoignirent Kinuko qui était prête à partir et montèrent dans la voiture.

* * *

Akira s'inclina une fois de plus à la suite de Kinuko, il remit prudemment ses chaussures avant de reprendre la route derrière elle. Son regard passa sur Arima qui semblait se mouvoir avec une facilité déconcertante alors qu'il devait lui surveiller le moindre de ses gestes. Une habilité qu'il lui enviait alors qu'il craignait de faire une bévue et de s'attirer une réprimande.

La tenue et le maquillage choisis par les habilleurs à première vue lui avaient semblé plus légers que ce de la veille. Plus agréable à porter, moins contraignant pour l'adolescent peu au fait des attitudes féminines qu'il était. Pourtant il avait eut rapidement la sensation que cette simplification donnait une difficulté supplémentaire à l'exercice. Plus rien ne pouvait justifier une démarche hésitante ou inadaptée, plus de blanc pour cacher ses émotions, ni d'artifice attirer l'œil et masquer sa gaucherie. Il devait s'adapter pour que le joueur ressembla à autre chose qu'un garçon rigide travesti en fille.

Il fit le tour de tous les lieux qu'il avait vu la veille, et dû remercier tous les propriétaires des établissements. Il ne lui semblait pas en avoir fait autant la veille, à moins que ce ne soit sa petite nuit ou le nombre des passants qu'ils croissaient qui lui donnait cette impression.

Enfin la jeune fille sembla satisfaite et leur proposa de rentrer à la maison, alors qu'elle continuerait sa tournée. Akira accueillit la nouvelle avec joie alors qu'Arima le pilotait vers la voiture. Le jeune joueur chercha à s'asseoir confortablement sur la banquette pour faire le trajet qui les ramenait à la maison. Arima regardait distraitement la rue.

« Akira on va manger un gâteau ? »

Le brun regarda son demi frère sidéré.

« Dans cette tenue ? »

« Oui, on va pas renter pour repartir ce serait idiot. »

Le joueur de go le dévisagea un peu incrédule.

« T'inquiète pas personne ne te reconnaîtra à par Shindo mais je l'imagine pas de ce genre d'endroit. En parlant du loup y a pas ton portable qui a biper tout à l'heure ? Tu ne vérifies pas ? »

Le joueur chercha le téléphone de son sac et lu le sms qui était arrivé.

« Comment tu savais ? »

« Que c'est Hikaru ? L'instinct, dés que vous êtes libres vous êtes ensemble à jouer au go. »

« C'est juste que... »

« C'est ton rival, je sais et il devait t'attendre derrière un goban pour changer. Dis lui de venir y a pas de jeu de go mais pour me faire pardonner je vous offre les gâteaux. »

« Mais ça va pas ! »

« Si très bien, parce que je t'imagine pas capable d'aller dans un de vos lieux habituels dans cette tenue et qu'il doit t'attendre. »

Le joueur regarda son portable en méditant sa réponse.

* * *

Hikaru commençait à s'impatienter seul devant le goban, cela faisait un moment qu'il avait envoyé un sms à son rival qui ne lui avait toujours pas répondu. Il regarda l'heure une fois de plus. Toya n'était jamais en retard et même si ils n'avaient pas à proprement parlé rendez vous, il était toujours là. Et c'était le premier à lui reprocher de ne jamais être ponctuel.

Son portable émit enfin un bip et il se jeta sur l'écran pour lire le message qui venait d'arriver puis il s'élança pour récupérer sa veste et son sac avant de s'engouffrer dans le métro. Il descendit quelques stations plus loin et se dirigea au pas de course vers l'artère ou son rival devait se trouver. Il ralentit quand il sut qu'il devait être à proximité de sa destination et se mit à chercher le nom de l'enseigne. Il trouva enfin le lieu puis il regarda autour de lui, nulle trace de Toya.

Deux demoiselles s'avancèrent dans sa direction, les yeux du blond s'arrondirent un instant alors qu'il détaillait l'une d'elle. Akira constata t'il. Pourquoi encore en fille mystère, mais si il excluait que c'était son rival, c'était une jolie fille, aussi belle que Kinuko. La princesse Zelda timide et séduisante de Waya s'amusa t'il à penser en retenant au mieux un fou rire qu'Akira ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas.

Shindo ne fit aucun commentaire et salua les deux garçons avant d'enter avec eux dans la boutique. Il s'assit sur la banquette près de son rival avant de lire la carte. Il avait son goban portatif avec lui. Il pourrait quand même jouer avec Toya sans aller au club.

* * *

Akira se trouva coincé entre Arima et Shindo qui lisaient attentivement la carte d'un salon de thé huppé. A son plus grand soulagement son rival n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur sa tenue féminine. Mais il vit presque avec joie la mine déconfite de son demi frère en face de lui quand le blond sortit un go de voyage de son sac. Shindo était un mordu de go au point de toujours avoir un goban à porté de main.

Assis cote à cote ils commercèrent une partie sur le mini goban, faisant juste un break pour manger leur gâteau et boire leur boisson. Ils avançaient vite, Shindo constata sa défaite avant qu'ils ne se mettrent à commenter une erreur de lecture. Akira répondit assez brutalement, nez à nez avec le blond qui allait crier sur son rival mais s'immobilisa brutalement, il respira un parfum étrange qui venait d'Akira et rougit brutalement. Hikaru s'écarta et se renfrogna dans la banquette.

« C'est ta tenue qui m'a déconcentrée. Et puis c'est quoi cet accoutrement. »

« C'est juste que… Et puis ça à rien à voir t'as perdu c'est tout. » Le joueur baisa brutalement le ton en piquant du nez vers la table sous les regards des autres clients.

« C'est la faute à Kinu, hier on s'est retrouvés à interférer dans son travail et donc ce matin c'était soit l'accompagner comme ça, soit affronter le dragon. »

« Mouai kinu chan en dragon, c'est pas crédible. »

« Heu… » Akira sembla se faire plus petit sur son siège. Oui la jeune fille pouvait être un dragon qu'il n'était pas de taille à combattre. La veille quand Arima lui avait dit que si il connaissait sa colère il irait de son plein grès se jeter dans les bras de Shindo ou Waya plutôt que de l'affronter il n'y avait pas cru. Ce matin il devait reconnaître que son frère avait raison.

« Si il est question de son travail, je t'assure que si. » répondit Arima.

« Ça va Akira ? »

« T'as vu un fantôme ? Akira ? »

« Non, ça n'existe pas les fantômes. »

« Non ils … » s'interrompit Shindo.

« Akira t'as jamais vu de fantôme ? » s'étonna Arima avant de passer à autre chose pour noyer le poisson. « Si vous rejouiez une partie ? »

« Oui » répondit Akira.

« C'est pas la peine, ton parfum me gène. »

« Il a pas à te plaire !» s'énerva Toya.

« J'ai pas dit qu'il me plaisait pas, j'ai dit qu'il me gène. » lui cria le blond.

« Bon tant pis pour le go, puisque vous êtes pas capables de vous tenir correctement. Shindo il était comment ton fantôme, le genre super méchant qui mange des enfants au petit déjeuné, hideux et qui te martyrisait ? »

« Ça va pas il… » Le blond s'arrêta choqué de ce qui lui avait échappé.

« Tu t'es déjà trahi et je sais que tu peux les voir. Mais t'as quand même surpris kinu chérie. Chapeau !»

« Attend, tu savais ! Et elle aussi ? » Le blond fit de grand geste paniqués.

« bha ouais, ça se sent sur toi que t'a cohabité avec un spectre. Tu t'es vendu au resto t'as répondu à Kinu. »

« Mais vous parlez de quoi tous les deux ? » Fit soupçonneux le prodige du go.

« Akira sérieux tu peux pas les voir ? C'est bizarre. »

« Mais c'est vous deux qui êtes bizarres pas moi. » s'estomaqua Akira.

« Bon. Si on jouait carte sur table ? »

« Hey oui... Je crois que c'est le un jour…. » Fit shindo en passant sa main sur sa nuque.

Le regard d'Akira se posa immédiatement sur son rival qui avait formulé le « un jour ». Il allait enfin savoir c'était pas trop tôt. Depuis le temps qu'il espérait. Il aurait pensé qu'il serait seul quand Shindo lui expliquerait pour lui et Sai. Mais sans doute sans Arima il aurait attendu des années avant que son rival ne se décida.

« Arima, Kinuko elle est réelle, enfin normale ? »

« Réelle tous ce qu'il a de plus tangible, normale, presque comme tous le monde si tu exclus son intransigeance professionnelle. Enfin aussi normale que toi quoi.»

« Ha. Elle voit les esprits et toi aussi ? »

« Oui alors ce fantôme ? Tu semblais bien l'aimer, il est où ? Tu lui as fait quoi ? »

« Oui c'était mon ami, il me manque. C'était un grand joueur de go, il était fantastique, ses parties étaient juste fabuleuses. »

« Shindo c'était ? » Akira déglutit péniblement.

« Sai oui, c'est contre lui que tu as joué trois fois Toya. »

« C'est lui qui t'a appris le go ? »

« Oui, mais un jour il a disparu, il disait chercher le coup divin alors pourquoi ? »

« Quand ? Non. Quand tu as arrêté le go… » Les yeux d'Akira s'écarquillèrent sous la révélation subite qu'il venait d'avoir.

Arima regarda les deux joueurs qui semblaient l'avoir oublié, visiblement trop occuper à compléter les phrases de l'autre. Une petite pointe d'agacement le chatouilla en les voyant si complices et si proches. Pas étonnant que la première fois qu'il les avait vus il les avait crus ensembles.

Arima compila les informations, le fantôme de Shindo, Sai était un joueur de go talentueux à la recherche du coup divin qui l'avait hanté et puis avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Le coup divin, il était impossible qu'il l'ai trouvé, c'était quelque chose de trop compliqué. En considérant éventuellement qu'il existait. Une sorte de saint graal des joueurs de go. Donc il avait dû se passer autre chose.

L'autre inconnu c'était le lien avec Kinu, c'était qui ce fantôme pour elle un joueur ? Un soyeux ? Un ancien amant ?

« Hikaru, Sai connaissait Kinu ? » tenta Arima.

« Je sais pas, mais elle elle semblait, enfin je crois… »

« Et il est parti ? »

« Oui je l'ai cherché partout, dans son goban, chez Shusaku, dans le musé, sur sa tombe partout. »

« Hikaru ? Sai était Shusaku ? » S'écria Akira.

« Oui et non, il le hantait comme moi et jouait toutes ses parties. »

« C'est qui Shusaku exactement ? » Soupira le musicien qui ne connaissait pas ce nom.

« Le plus grand des joueurs de go ! » répondit Hikaru.

« T'es quand même spécial Hikaru, t'es bien le seul possédé à vouloir retrouver son fantôme. Tu le cherches toujours ? »

« Oui, mais je sais qu'il est dans mon go. Même si j'espère toujours le revoir. »

« Demande à kinu chérie ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle le cherche aussi. »

« Je vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire. »

« Tu parles de Kinu. Alors si elle veut quelque chose elle l'obtient. Y a pas un homme vivant ou mort capable de lui dire non. Elle est féroce. En se dépêchant, en jonglant bien entre le métro et le taxi on devrait avoir le temps de la voir. »

Arima se leva posa des billets sur la table avant d'empoigner Shindo pour le traîner vers la sortie.

* * *

Hikaru descendit du taxi et attendit qu'Arima et Akira en fasse autant. Un brin contrarié par le manque de rapidité de son rival il se décida à lui tendre la main pour l'aider à sortir du véhicule.

Le blond regarda la maison l'air ébahit, par la taille et le style de la battisse. Il suivit Arima en détaillant l'intérieur. C'était pire que tous ce qu'il avait pu voir, même l'ancienne demeure de Shusaku faisait piètre figure à coté de celle des Fujimya. Armia les dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre où il sortit des vêtements pour lui et son frère et les posa sur son lit. Il fit quelque pas vers le centre de la pièce et s'adressa à son cadet.

« Akira viens que je te déshabille. Quoique, non Hikaru peut t'aider. »

Akira commença par ôter sa perruque qu'il posa sur son socle avant de revenir à sa place.

Le blond passa au cramoisi, comment ça déshabiller Toya ? Il était capable de le faire seul non. Les deux joueurs se regardèrent rougirent de concert alors qu'Akira se tournait pour lui présenter le nœud de sa ceinture alors qu'il bataillait pour défaire le ruban de soie et la cordelette sur le devant. Le premier lien céda puis le deuxième. Il sentit le obi tomber dans son dos et Shindo se rapprocher. La pression sur sa taille se défit un peu alors que son rival râlait contre le nœud qui refusait de se laisser défaire.

« Shindo c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? »

« Je fais ce que je peux je te signale ! »

Le long ruban de tissus céda enfin et tomba au pied du brun qui s'attaqua tout seul aux autres fixations de sa tenue. Le kimono suivit ainsi que son dessus et la combinaison de coton. Il fit quelques pas en sous vêtement pour se saisir d'un yukata qu'il passa rapidement. A coté Arima était déjà fin prêt et avait rangé sa tenue précédente, il jetta un regard septique à l'amas de tissus en vrac sur le sol.

« Akira si tu laisses les vêtements de kinu comme ça ne t'étonne pas si maman ou grand-mère te donne la fessée. »

Akira rougit brutalement et baisa le nez sur le tas de tissus qui gisait sur tatami, alors que Shindo tout aussi gêné regardait vers le sol pour éviter de croiser le regard de son rival.

« Ce n'est pas parce cette tenue te semble de moindre valeurs qu'elle l'est, touts les kimono de la maison sont des œuvres uniques peintes et cousues à la main, taillées sur mesure. Pour te donner une idée juste pour avoir la collection de la maison le travail d'une vie n'y suffirait pas même avec des revenus confortables. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« C'est pas si grave, tu as pensé à récupérer tes enveloppes. »

« Non c'est quoi ? »

« Des pourboires ou de l'argent de poche. »

Arima se leva pour donner à son cadet la liasse de papiers bancs au joueur qui les reçus. Akira consulta du regard son ainé avant d'en ouvrir une puis deux. L'adolescent compta rapidement de têtes combien cela devait représenter en tout. Il devait y avoir une erreur.

« Akira fais pas cette tête pour quelques milliers de yens »

« C'est que, c'est plus que ça. »

« Bon pour quelques centaines de milliers, c'est pareil. »

« Mais c'est trop, je gagne ça en dix jours avec mes parties pédagogiques »

« T'es si mal payé ! Bon recommençons par le début, donc dans notre milieux certains clients sont généreux, ces quelques coupures de banque sont très loin des cadeaux que peut recevoir maman. Pour elle une pierre précieuse de la taille de mon ongle serait juste un présent, mais pas de taille à l'émouvoir. Donc comporte toi juste normalement pour un membre de la famille.»

Le musicien soupira pour attaquer le rangement en envoyant son cadet se démaquiller. Il n'aurait pas cru leur mode de vie aussi éloigné, Akira semblait assez aisé pourtant. Peut être que le fossé entre eux était plus important qu'il le croyait.

* * *

Le blond regarda la ceinture tomber autour des jambes d'Akira et l'aida à s'en dépêtrer. Puis d'autres liens plus fins atterrirent sur le sol suivis du kimono, puis d'un autre au ton pastel. Le dernier à la coupe près du corps rejoignit les autres sur le tatami. Shindo détourna les yeux en voyant le jeune en boxer moulant passer près de lui presque nu pour prendre ses nouveaux vêtements.

Il avait suivi le changement mal à laisse, petit à petit son rival reprenait une apparence qui lui convenait mieux. Quand enfin il retrouva le Toya qu'il connaissait il se détendit assez pour examiner la pièce. La richesse des meubles et de la décoration le fit se sentir déplacé. Il pensa à Sai quand il vivait au palais impérial, cela devait ressembler à ici. Sai avait dû être drôlement déçu en découvrant sa maison par comparaison. Pourtant il ne lui avait jamais rien dit dessus.

Arima aligna les pilles composées de leurs tenues du matin sur son édredon avant de faire signe aux deux garçons de le suivre vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Il ouvrit la porte à genoux sous l'air traumatisé du blond.

« Il fait toujours ça ? »

« C'est l'usage dans la maison. » lui chuchota Toya.

Le brun entra et laissa à son petit frère le soin de fermer derrière eux. Assise devant son koto Kinuko leur faisait face. Elle inclina légèrement la tête devant Shindo qui sembla particulièrement troublé.

« Bonjour Hikaru.»

« Hikaru aimerait te demander quelque chose au sujet d'un ami. » commença Arima.

« Bien… »

« On va vous laisser. »

Le blond sembla paniquer en voyant qu'il allait se trouver tout seul face à la brune.

« A moins que… ça va Hikaru ? » s'inquiéta le plus âgés du groupe.

« Arima, Akira j'ai l'impression que ce serait mieux si vous restez. »

« Je t'écoute ? » reprit plus doucement la jeune fille pour le rassurer.

Le blond bafouilla, s'emmêla dans ses mots, avant d'arriver à formuler une phrase cohérente.

« Vous, enfin tu connais Sai ? »

« Fujiwara no Sai ? Oui ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai vu. Il m'avait semblé près de toi la dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Où est il passé d'ailleurs j'aurais apprécié le revoir. »

« C'est impossible, je suis désolé… Sai est parti. »

« Il voyage ? En Asie certainement non ? »

« Non il est parti pour de bon, c'était un fantôme, il a disparu. »

« Son esprit a disparu ? »

« Oui. »

« Dit tu sais rappeler un fantôme ? » coupa Arima.

« Rappeler un fantôme ? »

La jeune fille resta songeuse un moment c'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais tenté. Maintenant c'était certainement possible. Elle connaissait bien quelqu'un capable de faire cela.

« Je pense que c'est une chose possible. Sai était il heureux de partir ou non ? »

« Il souriait, mais il y avait de la tristesse dans ses gestes. En plus il semblait paniqué les derniers temps. J'aurais dû l'écouter. C'est ma faute. »

« C'est gentil Hikaru de reconnaître tes torts, mais la question est : veut il revenir. Toi visiblement c'est évident que tu veux qu'il revienne. »

Elle s'absorba dans la contemplation de son instrument dont elle joua distraitement avec les cordes. Sai pourrait avoir envie de revenir, si il lui restait une attache avec ce monde. Il devait avoir plus de mille ans. Si un objet d'un siècle pouvait développer un esprit même en tant que kami inférieur alors une âme de dix siècles si elle le souhaitait vraiment pourrait revenir.

« Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je ferais mon possible. »

« Merci. »

Kinuko s'amusa de l'expression du jeune garçon avant de réfléchir à un plan d'action.

« Akira et Hikaru vous êtes libres les prochains jours ? On va avoir beaucoup de travail. Je vais m'arranger pour rester à Tokyo mais ce ne sera pas suffisant. Arima va me chercher mon coffret celui avec les cartons du cercle. Tous les deux vous allez me faire une liste de tous meilleurs joueurs que vous connaissez et pouvez amener. Il me faudrait aussi un objet au quel Sai était particulièrement attaché. »

Les deux joueurs échangèrent un léger signe de têtes.

« Tu devais pas te rendre à Kyoto pour préparer un spectacle ? » demanda Arima surpris.

« Si mais je vais envoyer mon actuelle petite sœur, ce sera une bonne expérience pour elle de découvrir une autre facette de la profession. »

« Tu as une petite sœur ? Depuis quand ? Je connais la folle qui a osé te choisi ?» Questionna le musicien.

« Oui, pour l'instant son statu n'est pas encore défini, mais c'est une dame et une amie. Elle veut refaire sa vie et je lui ai proposée de l'aider. Après cela ne dépend que d'elle. »

« Je peux poser une question ? » fit Akira un peu troublé.

« Vas y chaton ? » répondit Kinuko.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre, normalement on nait avec un père, une mère, des sœurs ou des frères mais j'ai l'impression de pas bien saisir les liens familiaux ici. »

« Akira, un petite sœur c'est une jeune fille avec la quelle je me lie professionnellement, mais les aînées dans ma profession sont appelées grandes sœurs, les patronnes des établissements mères, frère pour mon habilleur et grand-mère ou tati pour les intendantes. »

« Pauvre Akira si en plus tu lui dis que ton statu est mal fichu et qu'on peut t'appeler mère ou grand sœur parce que tu possèdes ta propre Okya il va pas s'y retrouver. » fit fataliste Arima

« Je crois que j'arrive à saisir. Je peux faire sauter mes parties pédagogiques pour les jours à venir » dit Akra.

« J'ai le goban de Sa,i après à part mes parties officielles je suis libre mais… »

« Mais tu iras, pour ton groupe d'étude j'en parlerai à Shigeo. En plus j'aurais besoin de lui. »

« Il va hurler ! »

« Tonton ? Mais non, il suffit d'avoir le bon argument. » s'amusa Arima.

« Donc pour les jours à venir si vous pouvez rester ici c'est parfait. Hikaru tu iras chercher son goban, Akira tu listeras les joueurs avec Hikaru. Kuwabara va se faire un plaisir d'aller me chercher ceux qui ne sont pas des nôtres. Arima tu vois pour l'intendance avec Obassan (grand-mère). »

« Donc au travail ! Et toi tu vas faire quoi ? » Demanda curieux le musicien.

« Pour commencer aller travailler, après ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Merci pour vous donner tant de mal, je me dis que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de te rencontrer. »

« De la chance ? » s'amusa Kinuko

« C'était le destin ? » Fit Arima surpris.

La jeune femme eu un sourire énigmatique avant de gagner son dressing alors que les garçons quittaient sa chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin la jeune fille réfléchit longuement devant sa coiffeuse à ce qu'elle devrait accomplir. Elle quitta son poste de maquillage pour chercher dans ses effets un bien qui lui ressemblait dont la valeur lui semblait correcte. Puis elle l'empaqueta soigneusement avant d'aller se munir d'une vielle bouteille de liqueur.

Cela faisait long temps qu'elle n'avait vu la personne qu'elle allait visiter. C'était une amie de longue date qui elle aussi habitait Tokyo, un papillon comme elle. Elle devait certainement déjà attendre sa venue. Elle l'accueillerait avec cette phrase qui lui ressemblait tant. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture qui l'attendait devant la maison et donna l'adresse où elle voulait se rendre.

Kinuko demanda à son chauffeur de la déposer près de la rue où se trouvait le domicile de son amie. Elle attendit d'être seule pour franchir les derniers mètres vers le terrain vague qui était enclavé entre les bâtiments du quartier. Elle posa un pied dans le passage de la palissade avant de s'arrêter. C'était étrange la personne qu'elle venait voir n'était plus présente. Elle regarda la façade de la maison qui elle était toujours identique et s'avança d'un pas décidé.

Les deux petites servantes lui sautèrent dessus dans l'entrée mais l'ambiance du lieu avait changé. Un nouveau propriétaire avait semblait il repris la boutique. Elle tourna le regard vers un jeune homme à lunettes qui était venu l'accueillir.

« Bonjour. »

« Bienvenue dans cette boutique puis je vous proposer un thé ? Je vous en prie suivez moi.»

« Merci. »

Kinuko s'assit et étudia son hôte, lui aussi il était comme eux, comme elle ou Arima. Il percevait les esprits, elle pouvait sentir sa force et ce pouvoir particulier qui le différenciait du commun des mortels.

« Si vous êtes venu ici c'est que vous avez un vœu à formuler. »

La brune ne put s'empêcher de rire, en pensant qu'il avait bien été formé par l'ancienne patronne des lieux.

« Pas vraiment, mais notre rencontre ne relève pas du hasard. »

« Bonjour Kinuhime ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Youpy on va pouvoir boire aux retrouvailles. » Fit une petite créature noiraude.

« Vous connaissiez l'ancienne propriétaire ? »

« Oui. C'était une amie, je venais boire un verre avec elle et lui demander un objet. »

« Je serais heureux de boire avec vous. »

Le jeune homme alla chercher des verres alors qu'elle sortait la bouteille de liqueur. Rien n'avait vraiment changé si ce n'était qu'elle n'était plus là. La brune contempla sans la voir cette pièce qui lui était familière. Une vague nostalgie la ramena au nombre de fois où elle était venue boire et dîner ici. C'était de bons souvenirs.

« Je voudrais des talismans, ceux qui sont dans la réserve. »

« Qu'allez vous faire de ceci ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Inviter un ami. »

Ils burent pas mal ensemble avant de revenir au sujet de la visite. Kinuko tendit le kimono qu'elle avait emporté, une très belle pièce qu'elle aimait particulièrement et l'offrit au commerçant qui l'évalua. Ils conclurent la transaction et se resservirent un verre. Puis Kinuko prit congé quelques temps plus tard avec ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Avant de franchir le seuil elle se retourna vers le jeune homme avec la sensation particulière qu'ils se reverraient bientôt. Il lui ressemblait, ils appartenaient au même monde tous les deux, un monde avec lequel elle avait coupé les ponts il y avait quelques temps déjà. Un monde qui se rappellerait à elle fatalement.

« A bientôt et merci » lui lança t'elle avant de sortir dans la ruelle et d'aller rejoindre sa voiture quelques rues plus loin.

Elle rentra à son domicile et partit sur la pointe des pieds s'isoler au jardin. Elle s'assit sur une des grosses branches de l'arbre et resta un long moment dans le vague. Elle aurait aimé trouver son amie pour parler ensemble comme elles seules pouvaient le faire. Elle aurait aimé faire le point sur ce qu'elle présentait. C'était étrange et nouveau. Quand avait elle changé, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Sinon pourquoi avait elle cette sensation qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Elle gérer généralement sa vie comme d'autre une partie de go. Quand le jeu lui avait il échappé ? Elle avait pourtant scellé son dernier coup en s'assurant l'avantage. Alors pourquoi ? Peut être parce que le temps était écoulé et que le coup serait bientôt révélé. Que son adversaire était un joueur redoutable. Qui gagnerait ? Qui perdrait ? Quand le plateau de jeu était aussi vaste et minuscule que leurs univers pouvait il vraiment y avoir un gagnant ?

Pour l'instant elle avait un fantôme à rappeler cela aussi faisait parti du jeu. Parce que cela s'était joué le jour où elle l'avait croisé. Étant comme elle était et Shindo gravitant au périphérie de son monde leur rencontre était inéluctable.

A suivre


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre décalé après l'ajout du 7 oublié.

A ma lectrice, mon amie, ma jumelle.

* * *

**Labyrinthe de soie 8**

Akiko Toya boucla sa valise et vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Elle se munit de son billet de train pour le ranger dans son sac puis porta son bagage dans l'entrée. Le Taxi sonna à la porte, et elle esquissa un sourire de joie à l'idée de partir quelques jours loin de chez elle.

Elle allait enfin vivre un peu pour elle, pour découvrir cette nouvelle vie qui l'attendait. Pour la première fois elle serait seule pour faire ses preuves. Elle en était toute excitée, son amie lui faisait donc confiance pour lui laisser la charge d'organiser son prochain spectacle. Elle jeta un œil à son agenda pour vérifier qu'elle avait bien touts les contacts nécessaires, son ordinateur portable attendait dans un sac près d'elle.

Plus elle approchait du monde de la jeune femme plus elle se sentait captivée. Elle était belle talentueuse et semblait faite pour le sucés. Elle vivait comme elle le souhaitait avec une liberté qu'elle avait elle encore du mal à envisager. Même si plus rien ne l'entravait, elle serait bientôt divorcé, Akira était grand et semblait vouloir s'évader de la maison. D'ailleurs il commençait à découcher pour d'autres motifs que ses déplacements professionnels. Elle n'avait pas voulu se monter indiscrète de peur de freiner ce soudain élan d'indépendance. D'après ce qu'elle en avait déduit ça se passait très bien avec sa copine, même si elle s'était fait du souci quelques semaines au paravent.

La dame sortit un magazine pour occuper le reste de son trajet.

* * *

Hikaru bailla à se décrocher la mâchoire devant le goban en analysant le dernier coup de son adversaire. Un autre bâillement plus discret lui répondit alors qu'il posait une nouvelle pierre. La journée avait était particulièrement longue entre leurs parties officielles et les diverses taches que Kinuko leurs avait laissées.

Les deux joueurs se jaugèrent du regard avant d'entamer la dernière ligne droite de leur confrontation se terminant sur une victoire du brun. Ils rangèrent leurs pierres en se demandant quand la jeune fille rentrerait. Akira s'étira puis se dirigea vers le lit tendu de soie rouge de Kinuko pour s'y étendre. Le blond résista à l'appel tentateur du couchage et s'installa à la fenêtre.

« Shindo tu peux t'allonger » dit d'une voix ensommeillée le brun.

* * *

Kinuko ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et s'arrêta amusée, sur son lit dormaient les deux joueurs de go. Il lui faisait l'effet de deux chatons dans un panier. Silencieusement elle se dirigea vers son dressing ou elle laissa sa tenue sur le portant prévu à cet effet. Elle sortit rejoindre l'arbre du jardin pour s'asseoir dessus et apprécier la nuit. Elle appuya sa tête contre l'écore et ferma les yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait elle pas rêvé elle n'aurait su le dire. Sans doute trop long temps. Peut être avait elle perdu cette capacité ou l'avait elle oubliée. Une ombre et des petits bruits vers le sol lui firent baiser les yeux.

Au pied de l'arbre les deux joueurs de go la regardaient. Elle se laissa tomber de sa branche pour gagner le sol et les rejoindre. Il était encore trop tôt pour attaquer la journée. Elle leur sourit et les raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre en pensant les y laisser, mais son petit joueur de go ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser s'éclipser. Elle dut se résoudre à venir les rejoindre. Elle attendit que les adolescents soient endormis pour espérer s'échapper mais un des petits eut la brillante idée de venir se coucher à moitié sur elle.

Le soleil enfin se leva commençant à réveiller l'adolescent décoloré. Hikaru se redressa lentement dans le lit et regarda à coté de lui. Son rival dormait encore à poing fermer la joue appuyer sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Kinuko lui sourit alors qu'elle caressait les mèches brunes d'Akira qui gémit dans son sommeil. Le joueur ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de les refermer et de se reblottir contre elle.

« Chaton, tu peux encore dormir si tu veux, mais tu doit me lâcher. »

Akira se réveilla un peu plus et leva un regard encore brumeux de sommeil, il se frotta les yeux avant de s'asseoir. »

« Bonjour Kinu. Bonjour Shindo.»

La brune caressa la joue de son pseudo petit ami avant de s'éloigner pour se rendre présentable. Ils prirent rapidement leur petit déjeuné puis la jeune fille partit vaquer à ses obligations du matin en laissant les hommes de la maison aux bons soins de la grand-mère. Une foule de gens passait et s'entassait dans l'entrée alors qu'elle leur indiquer quel meuble et quelle décoration mettre dans la salle de réception, puis le pavillon des invités et les quelques pièces vides furent reconverties en chambres.

Au milieu de la journée les deux joueurs ne sentaient plus leurs muscles. Arima lui continuait tranquillement à finaliser les détails un brin attendri. Il envoya les enfants faire la sieste alors qu'il lui restait quelques petites choses à faire. Son intuition lui disait que la nuit serait très longue.

* * *

Maître Kuwabara passa par le hall de la fédération du go, il alla directement au distributeur de cigarette où il s'acheta un nouveau paquet. Puis il prit l'ascenseur pour gagner les étages. Certaines parties étaient en cours, et des joueurs passaient de temps à autre dans les couloirs et ne manquaient pas de le saluer. Il alla à la salle de repos réservée aux joueurs les plus gradés et s'installa devant une table. Il alluma une cigarette et fit des ronds de fumée.

L'honinbo fit une grimace qui devait être un sourire en pensant que les vraies parties ne commenceraient que ce soir. Il avait hâte d'y être, jamais leur cercle n'aurait compté autant de joueurs de go ni d'invités. Ce serait une soirée entre joueurs mémorable. Quel dommage que Toya soit parti s'exiler en chine médita le vieux joueur, il allait rater le plus bel événement de go pour longtemps.

Mais cela ne l'empêcherait pas de s'amuser, il y aurait touts les soyeux qui s'étaient passés le mot. Quelques bons joueurs triés sur le volet par ses soins et une petite surprise pour leur reine. Le vieillard imagina la tête des trois personnes qui ne s'attendaient pas au tour qu'il allait leur jouer. En tant que membre incontournable de leur groupe il avait acquis un certain privilège qu'il allait enfin utiliser. Ça allait faire du bruit dans le monde du go, encore plus que la nouvelle vague.

Il écrasa son mégot et partit se promener dans les couloirs. Son jouet préféré n'allait pas tarder à pointer le bout de son nez. Quand il pensait de sa distraction la plus amusante elle montrait le bout de son costume.

« Mon petit Ogata »

« Maître Kuwabara. »

« Mais où fuyais tu si vite, ta partie t'as si fatiguée que tu t'empresses de rentrer dormir chez toi. »

« Je ne fuis pas, mais ma présence n'est plus requise. »

« Vraiment, tu as petite mine, il faut dormir la nuit. »

« Merci du conseil. »

« Mais pas celle qui s'annonce que dirais tu de venir te distraire, je connais un lieu charmant. »

« Si vous le permettez, je préfère rester concentré sur mes parties. »

« Nous nous rencontrons que dans trois semaines, tu vas encore perdre si tu restes cogiter seul. »

Le judan fit taire de son mieux son énervement. L'honinbo avait un don indéniable pour l'exaspérer.

« Je vous rassure ce n'est pas mon intention. »

« A la bonheur ! Je suis ravi de te voir prêt à m'accompagner. »

Le vieux joueur tira une carte de sa veste et la tendit au blond avec un sourire entendu.

« Un club privé. Je suis désolé, mais je ne fréquente pas ces lieux. »

« Vraiment mon cher petit Ogata tu me déçois, moi qui te pensais grand. Mais peut être m'étais je trompé. La nouvelle vague t'aurait elle déjà dépassée ? »

« Qu'entendez vous pas là ? »

« Ho rien, juste que le petit Akira et Shindo sont déjà des nôtres. Mais peut être n'es tu pas prêt pour rentrer dans notre cercle. Je sens que cette soirée va atteindre des sommets, peut être même que le coup divin se laissera entrevoir. Mais si tu n'y es pas prêt, c'est dommage. Dors bien mon cher petit, je te dis à bientôt, mon titre ne t'appartient pas encore.»

Le vieil homme s'éloigna très content de lui et quitta la fédération. Ce pauvre Ogata pouvait être affreusement prévisible c'était un plaisir de fin gourmet de le manipuler.

Resté le seul le judan s'alluma une cigarette et relu la carte qu'il tenait encore.

« Le cercle de soie vous attend ce soir » lut il avec la date du jour. Rien n'indiquait quel genre de cercle cela pouvait être avec ce vieux fou tout était à envisager. Mais dans ce cas que faisaient Akira et Shindo là dedans ? Akira s'était il fait piéger par le vieil homme ? Prit d'un doute il rangea l'invitation avant d'aller se changer chez lui. Tant pis il irait voir, ne serait ce qu'au cas où le petit Toya se soit trouvé en mauvaise posture.

* * *

Kinuko s'immergea une dernière fois dans sa baignoire avant de sortir de l'eau elle se sécha et essora sa longue chevelure avant d'allumer le sèche cheveux. L'air chaud rendit peu à peu son volume à ses longues mèches. Quand ils furent enfin parfaitement secs elle s'enroula dans une serviette pour gagner sa chambre. Elle passa ses dessous puis elle s'assit à son miroir pour se coiffer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur les deux joueurs de go. Akira vint lui prendre son peigne pour continuer sa tache. Elle fut contente de voir qu'il portait une tenue habillée et traditionnelle, son attention passa sur Shindo qui avait fait l'effort de mettre une chemise. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, mais il ne serait pas le seul à être vêtu à l'occidentale.

La porte de la chambre coulissa pour laisser passer son habilleur et deux aides en plus de la grand-mère. Ils partirent au dressing pour revenir portant devant eux comme le saint sacrement les robes qu'elle allait porter. Hikaru se figea devant la procession alors qu'Akira semblait presque aussi impressionné. Elle rangea son peigne et se leva pour se tenir au centre de la pièce.

Hikaru déglutit face à la présence de la jeune fille qui attendait impassible. Les trois personnes lui passèrent un premier kimono fin et l'attachèrent, puis un deuxième et un troisième. Les tissus se superposaient les uns aux autres la rendant encore plus imposante. La douzième couche de vêtement lui sembla être la dernière alors que venait majestueusement s'ajouter une de brocard et une traîne blanche brodée. De sous une manche sortit une main fine et ferme qui se saisit de l'éventail et l'ouvrit devant elle.

Hikaru ne pouvait plus la lâcher des yeux, elle ressemblait aux gravures des dames de la cours. Elle était encore plus impressionnante que Sai la première fois qu'il lui était apparu. Les habilleurs s'inclinèrent cérémonieusement avant de quitter la pièce. La jeune fille s'assit sur un coussin et demanda à Arima de porter le goban. Elle prit une boite de pierre dont elle sortit un papier qu'elle glissa dans sa manche.

« Whaou ! Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? »

« Hikaru si ils t'entendaient mes admirateurs crieraient au sacrilège. »

« Pardon. »

« Jouons, je te prie. Arima s'occupera des invités. »

« Je devrais aller l'aider. » Remarqua Akira.

« Non, deux amis s'en chargent. »

Kinuko commença une partie contre Hikaru, seul le bruit des pierres se faisait entendre dans la pièce. L'esprit de la jeune fille se concentra sur le goban de Sai. La partie se finit assez vite car leurs coups s'enchaînaient. Devant elle le blond serrait son éventail dans sa main à s'en faire blanchir les articulations. Ils firent trois puis quatre parties. Elle dessina quelques signes dans le vide avant de poursuivre dans un jeu complexe qui faisait froncer les sourcils d'Hikaru. Quelque chose commençait à apparaître faiblement, le joueur posa un coup qui fit frémir Akira et s'intensifier la présence. Elle cacha un sourire de satisfaction et laissa tomber de derrière son éventail.

« Bonsoir maître Fujiwara. Nous vous attendions.»

Elle poursuivit sa partie comme si de rien n'était, il était là elle pouvait percevoir son essence encore fragile. Normalement il aurait pu lui répondre, il aurait dû. A coté la bande était au complet, les meilleurs joueurs de go du japon étaient dans le salon. Elle entendait le bruit des pierres avec les quelles ils jouaient. Elle traça de nouveau signe juste au dessus de la paille du tatami avant de poursuivre contre son adversaire.

Les parties se succédèrent, la brune fronça imperceptiblement le front. L'esprit continuait à faire la sourde oreille. Pourtant il était là, du moins une partie de lui. Elle avait réunis ici tout ce qui pouvait lui donner la motivation pour reprendre pied dans ce monde. Elle construisait avec Hikaru une passerelle qu'il aurait dû emprunter en courant. Alors pourquoi ? Pour ce qu'elle en savait il aimait le go plus que tout, un amour si puissant qu'il était resté un millier d'années à hanter le monde des vivants. Alors pourquoi refusait il de revenir ? A cause d'Hikaru ? Il pensait avoir accompli son temps ? Il fallait qu'elle le força à intervenir. Elle claqua un coup féroce sur le plateau qui fit vaciller toute la stratégie du jeune joueur, en quelques passes d'arme puissantes elle bisa son adversaire. La présence était toujours là mais ne s'était pas rapproché. Le temps allait commencer à manquer ses invités finiraient par s'inquiéter de son absence. Elle devait mettre un terme à cette tentative avec le blond.

Un violent sentiment de colère et de frustration la traversa puis un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il voulait jouer, elle serait à la hauteur et elle mangerait la petite souris fantôme qu'elle le veuille où non. Dans cette manche elle avait l'avantage.

« Cela fais longtemps Fujiwara. Me feriez vous le plaisir d'une partie ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint comme elle s'y attendait.

« Je vous croyais maître de go me serais je trompé ? »

Le silence était plus oppressant que jamais mais elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu.

« Mais c'est vrai, vous ne l'êtes plus. Plus depuis que vous avez triché.»

« C'est faux ! »

Et voila il avait craqué, la brune ne laissa rien transparaître dans son attitude. Fujiwara tout joueur qu'il était, était un homme, il suffisait de le chatouiller au bon endroit : là où ça faisait mal. Elle ignora délibérément Hikaru qu'elle toisa de son regard pour le garder à sa place.

« Vraiment ? L'empereur vous a banni pourtant. »

L'atmosphère de la pièce changea, l'esprit gagnait en puissance. L'aura de colère qui émanait de lui était tangible même si il ne répondait pas tous son être semblait silencieusement hurler de rage.

« Pouvez le. »

« Non. »

Non ? Comment ça non ? Elle n'avait pas était assez persuasive ? Il lui en fallait plus ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait motiver ce refus.

« Prouve le moi Fujiwara ! »

Elle avait crié, arrivant en bout de patience et de temps. Mais c'était sans doute ce dont avait besoin le fantôme. L'aura qu'elle percevait était quasiment meurtrière. Le gentil petit maître de go montrait les dents. Kinuko repoussa le goban et se leva pour passer dans la salle de réception voisine. Des exclamations surprises éclatèrent venant des invités, alors que ceux du cercle saluaient son entrée.

* * *

Maitre Ogata fit un nouveau tour du quartier pour trouver enfin une place où laisser sa voiture. C'était une zone résidentielle ancienne qui semblait très calme avec un temple et des maisons traditionnelles. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi il s'était attendu en quittant son domicile. Il enleva les clés du contact et se dirigea vers l'adresse qu'il avait repérée en passant au volant de son véhicule. Sa curiosité fut éveillée par la présence d'un homme qui sortait d'un taxi, Maître Ichiryu lui semblait il mais il était trop loin pour en être certain. Il avança vers la maison, une autre voiture s'immobilisa, il vit un joueur profession en descendre avant d'entrer dans la propriété.

La soirée de Kuwabara semblait regrouper un grand nombre de joueur de go. Ogata se détendit un peu avant de s'avancer à son tour. Il inspecta discrètement l'extérieur, la battisse était ancienne, mais entretenue méticuleusement pour lui faire garder son esprit d'époque. Un soin coûteux qui mettait la maison hors des moyens d'une grande partie de la population. Il arriva dans l'entrée où il trouva le neuvième dan Morishia. Après un instant de flottement son aîné l'invita à rentrer dans la demeure. Une domestique rangea ses chaussures avant qu'il ne pénétra dans une grande salle. La pièce était dans un style traditionnelle raffiné, il pouvait reconnaître toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient présentes. Des goban de grandes qualités attendaient avec des sièges bas et des coussins de prix.

Akira semblait discuter avec un joueur plus loin alors que deux connaissances se dirigeaient vers lui.

Le petit Toya ne lui semblait pas en péril, mais le lieu l'intriguait. Ce club dont parlait le vieil honinbo ressemblait à un salon de go réservé à une élite. Pour ce qu'il en voyait il n'y avait que des hauts dans et des joueurs aillant décroché un tire. Sauf que pour un club de go l'élégance et le raffinement des lieux semblaient un peu trop luxueux.

Il s'assit avec les deux hommes et discuta un peu, des bouteilles de bières, du saké et des plats passaient entre les convives exclusivement masculins. Un joueur lui proposa de faire une partie amicale comme beaucoup d'autres semblaient en court. Il accepta et s'assit derrière un plateau de jeu. Une servante lui proposa à boire alors qu'il étudier le goban.

Ce club était un rêve pour touts joueur, cela devait être agréable de venir y jouer et s'y détendre. Dans un coin de la pièce il avait vu des hommes jouer aux dominos comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. Il joua contre son adversaire puis la partie terminée il se leva pour discuter avec une autre personne. Un bruit de porte qui coulissait et un chuchotement de tissus attirèrent son attention. Il chercha des yeux d'où provenaient ces sons et découvrit une apparition. Elle semblait flotter tant sa démarche était fluide, Il se reprit pour étudier la jeune femme qui était entrée.

« Vous nous avez fait désespérer de votre présence princesse de soie. »

La jeune fille sembla sourire derrière l' éventail qui mangeait son visage.

« Vous mentez mal Zama, je parie que vous jouiez il y a moins d'une minute. »

Le joueur regarda ennuyé le goban devant lui où étaient encore ses pierres. Puis elle s'approcha d'un groupe joueur. Les conversations reprirent, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Akira et Shindo qui venait d'apparaître. Il allait rejoindre son protégé mais Kuwabara se matérialisa devant lui.

« Mais c'est ce cher Ogata ! Tu es venu. Qu'elle bonne surprise ! »

« Bonsoir maître Kuwabara. »

« Alors que dis tu notre club ? Pas mal non, l'écrin est à la hauteur du joyau qu'il enferme. »

Le vieillard mit une grande claque dans le dos du judan qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas.

« Surprise Kuwabara ? Pour qui ? fit remarquer Morishita assez durement.

« Shigeo tu me gâches mon plaisir. »

L'ancien mit fin à la discussion alors qu'il invitait son jouet préféré à le suivre. N'ayant guère d'autre possibilité le judan l'accompagna devant la seule femme de l'assemblée. Il fit les présentations avant de proposer à la dame de faire une partie de go. Ogata étudia sa future adversaire alors qu'elle s'asseyait en tenant toujours son éventail pour dissimuler son visage. Ils procédèrent au nigiri puis commencèrent à jouer.

* * *

Kinuko fit le tour de ses invités en surveillant le fantôme. Elle reprit mentalement la discutions.

« Vous ne dites rien ? »

Elle posa une pierre en face du judan et continua.

« Vous me décevez ! »

« Je ne vous permet pas ! » hurla l'esprit

« Alors prouve le ! Affronte moi ! Lave ton honneur et ton nom ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! » vociféra l'esprit.

« Vraiment ? Depuis quand as-tu besoin d'un goban Fujiwara ! » Elle réalisa qu'elle avait crié à haute voix mais ne s'attarda pas dessus.

« Affronte moi ! Lâche ! Jouons ! Tengen ! »

Akira et Shindo se raidirent en entendant la voix de Kinuko. La colère de la jeune fille avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Ils se rapprochèrent du plateau de jeu où elle était avec Ogata. Une pierre claqua sur le plateau à un autre emplacement que celui qu'elle avant annoncé. Les deux joueurs déglutirent face à son regard brillant d'une rare férocité. Shindo toucha l'épaule de son rival.

« Elle veut faire une partie en aveugle en simultané contre… Elle est folle ? »

Le brun médita sur ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et se dirigea vers un goban proche avec le blond. Il posa la première pierre. Une voix étouffée qui semblait venir de loin retentit pour annoncer le coup suivant puis encore et encore. Les cris des joueurs se croisaient, les pierres claquaient à un rythme de speed go devant le judan. Le regard d'Akira et shindo ne quittaient plus la joueuse. Elle dégageait une force digne des plus grands joueurs, une pression colossale étouffait la salle rendant l'air pesant. Le brun vit la longue chevelure bouger au gré d'une brise, son attention passa sur le jardin où il n'y avait aucune trace de vent.

« Shindo ? »

« Ses cheveux… j'ai vu, on dirait… »

« Il n'y a pas d'air… »

« Non, mais tu la vois ? L'aura qu'elle dégage ? »

« Oui, c'est impossible… »

Les deux joueurs continuaient à s'affronter dans une joute verbale effrénée ou les coups remplissaient un goban qu'eux seul voyaient. Les deux adolescents suivaient la partie en posant les pierres à toutes allures. Un cri plus féroce que les autres les fit s'immobiliser.

« Je te tiens ! »

Kinuko le souffle un peu court, les joues rosies d'excitation abordait la mine d'un prédateur qui a capturé sa proie.

Le silence revint dans la pièce, c'est à cet instant que les adolescents remarquèrent Maître Morishita et maître Kuwabara assis près d'eux qui étudiaient le quadrillage. Tout autour du goban les joueurs s'étaient regroupés pour voir l'affrontement matérialisé sur le plateau.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un jeune homme vêtu en blanc à la mode d'Heian qui semblait dans un état proche de celui de la joueuse.

« J'abandonne mais je veux une autre partie ! »

« Bon retour parmi nous Fujiwara. »

Lui répondit en souriant la jeune fille qui avait repris son calme.

« Dame K…. Hikaru ? »

Le fantôme se jeta sur son ami qui se frigorifia instantanément avant de bondir fou de joie en faisant de grand geste.

« Hikaru le coup divin, il est à porté de main ! Une partie ! Une partie ! »

Akira dévisagea le spectre qu'il découvrait enfin, c'était lui Sai ? Il l'avait imaginé ressemblant à son père, plus âgé, plus calme et sérieux. Il vit le fantôme courir comme un chiot dernière un bâton vers Kinuko.

« Maintenant ? Mais on tout le temps ! Demain, ou le siècle prochain… »

« Mais non ! Maintenant ! » Hurla Sai.

La brune jeta un coup d'œil au goban devant elle puis au joueur avant de tressaillir. Arima poussa un long soupir et se tourna vers Akira.

« Il est solide Ogata ? Il ne risque pas de se suicider pour une défaite… »

Son demi frère lui retourna un regard interrogatif pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait. Le judan lui paraissait déprimé.

« Oui, c'est un bon joueur pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il viens de se prendre la défaite de sa vie, que kinu chérie l'a oublié ou plutôt l'a passé en fond de tache. »

« Pardon ? »

« Elle devait envisager tous les scénarios possibles dans sa partie en aveugle à un rythme d'analyse ou les ordinateurs de la NASA devraient être en fatal erreur. Donc Ogata est passé en tache secondaire et elle a dû oublier de le ménager. Il s'est fait laminé le pauvre. »

« Elle a gagné les deux parties ! C'est incroyable.»

« Non c'est son vrai niveau » Morishita soupira avant de poursuive pour lui-même « Son go est toujours aussi magnifique »

« Hikaru t'as un ami à récupérer avant qu'il atterrisse dans le bassin avec les carpes. » fit remarqué Arima

Le blond regarda son fantôme accroché à la jeune fille qui lui faisait un regard de chiot abandonné dans la neige. Il se leva pour aller le récupérer alors que Kinuko regardait désolé le pauvre judan. Les joueurs commençaient à revenir à leur occupation en commentant bruyamment ce qu'il venait de voir. Maître Ichiruy fit un commentaire qui fit frémir la brune :

« C'est pas croyable de penser que vous trichiez depuis tout ce temps. »

Kinuko soupira.

« Maître Ichiryu avec vous ma maison serait devenue une annexe de la fédération de go. »

Un silence de mauvais augure suivit la réponse de la jeune fille. Visiblement presque tous les joueurs présents avaient déjà envisagé de lui demander une partie. Elle revint au judan qui faisait une tête d'enterrement qui ne devait pas être loin de celle qu'elle faisait elle-même.

« Je suis désolé mon pauvre Ogata. Je crois qu'il nous reste plus qu'à nous noyer. »

« Ha non, vous avez pas le droit ! Mais Hikaru fait quelque chose ! » S'affola Sai

« Je parlais au figuré. »

Elle prit deux coupes sur un plateau qu'elle remplit d'alcool avant de lui en tendre une. Le judan la prit et esquissa ce qui a ressemblait à un léger sourire qui sonnait faux. Kinuko s'attarda un long moment au près du joueur, elle fit de son mieux pour le distraire alors qu'ils buvaient ensemble plusieurs verres. La soirée tirant sur sa fin elle se leva pour aller raccompagner des invités mais une résistance inattendu sur sa traîne lui fit perdre l'équilibre, elle tomba sur les genoux du judan amenant un grand rire du fautif.

« Ogata tu as la cote, notre princesse te tombe dans les bras. » s'amusa Kuwabara.

« Kuwabara tu es impossible. » s'offusqua la brune

Elle s'extirpa du judan pour toiser l'honinbo et finit par soupirer.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de radoter dés que je parle à un joueur de go, peut être parce que ce qui ne vous intéresse pas rentre par une oreille et ressort par l'autre ? »

Elle se retourna pour saluer les invités sur le départ et échanger quelques mots avec les joueurs qui rentraient chez eux.

Akira voyant la pièce se vider peu à peu s'approcha du fantôme qui avait vaincu son père dans l'intention de lui demander une partie.

« Maître Fujiwara ? »

Le fantôme fit un bon et sauta sur Hikaru qui réprima un cri de surprise.

« Il peut… Tu peux me voir ? »

« C'est vrai c'est bizarre. » dit le blond en se grattant la tête.

« Oui je peux, vous voudriez bien faire une partie avec moi ? »

« Avec plaisir Akira. »

Le joueur s'approcha d'un goban et fit signe à Hikaru de s'asseoir.

« Hikaru ?! Comment veut tu que je fasse si tu ne poses pas les pierres. »

« Pardon S… j'avais oublié. »

Le blond prit place devant son fantôme en face de Toya et procéda au tirage au sort. Une serveuse passa leur proposer des boissons, alors qu'elle portait son plateau une pierre de go posée dessus tomba sous le nez de Sai et s'arrêta sur sa tunique. Le fantôme la prit entre ses doigts émerveillés de son contact. Sa gorge se noua douloureusement alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Hikaru regarda son ami en partageant sa joie. Il sentit l'émotion l'envahir lui aussi. Il essuya ses yeux sur sa manche avant de regarder l'adversaire de Sai.

« On pourra dire que Toya t'as fait pleuré. »

Le blond céda sa place à Sai et lui tendit un mouchoir. Il regarda les deux joueurs entamer une partie. Le fantôme mit rapidement son jeune adversaire en difficulté et l'amena à l'abandon, ils recommencèrent deux autres parties que perdit le brun. Shindo commença à s'inquiéter de la pâleur de son rival.

« Ça va aller Toya ? »

Le blond attendit une réponse alors que le joueur contemplait son jeu complètement écrasé par Sai. Hikaru pria le dieu du go pour que son rival ne se mette pas à pleurer comme à sa deuxième partie contre le fantôme parce que il avait déjà donné son mouchoir à Sai.

« Tu peux pas gagner contre Sai, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre. »

« Mais kinu a gagné elle. »

« J'ai quelques longueurs d'avance » dit doucement la brune à demie allongée près de la fenêtre.

Akira rangea les pierres alors que son rival lui proposait de jouer avec lui. Morishita regarda les trois joueurs et s'assit près de la jeune femme.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas Kinu. »

« C'est vrai. Tu savais que le go servait à la divination ?»

« Non. »

« Et tu as vu quelque chose dans tes parties ? » Demanda Shindo.

« Hikaru je ne suis pas voyante… mais au fond qu'elle importance puisque ce monde n'est que fatalité. » Elle termina sa phrase plus bas.

La brune se servit une coupe et Shigeo l'imita.

« Tu bois jamais seule. Si quelque chose… ne va pas tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi.

« Merci Shigeo. Ce soir c'est différant, je bois à la mémoire d'un papillon. »

* * *

Arima ouvrit la porte du pavillon des invités et s'effaça pour laisser passer maître Ogata. Le joueur avait beaucoup bu pour oublier sa défaite face à la princesse de soie. Le brun détailla l'homme qui posait sa veste sur le dossier d'un siège. Il s'avança vers le judan.

« Auriez vous besoin d'être consoler maître Ogata ? »

L'homme le regarda sans répondre, il s'avança vers le blond qui était tout à fait à son goût et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le judan se libéra et recula choqué.

« Akira qu'est ce qui te prend »

« Arima. »

Il regarda l'homme en face de lui et continua.

« Akira est un gentil petit garçon sage et pur. Mais osez dire que cela vous a déplu. »

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

**Ex chapitre 8 **

**Labyrinthe de soie 9**

Akira vérifia l'heure une énième fois, Shindo était en retard, encore. Sauf qu'il dépassait allégrement son quota de minutes coutumier. Une heure c'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui faire. Le brun sera les poings et rangea son livre de kifu. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le blond. Avec un geste sec Toya se leva. Les clients les plus proches commencèrent à fuir telle une envolée de moineau devant un tigre.

« T'as vu l'heure ! »

« Désolé Toya je… jouais une partie j'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

« Si t'avais pas envie de venir fallait pas. »

« T'étais pas obligé de m'attendre ! »

« Je t'attendais pas ! »

Akira reprit son livre et se remit à étudier sur son goban sans plus tenir compte de la présence de son rival. Shindo le regarda faire avant de s'asseoir à une table voisine.

« Sai ? On fait une autre partie ? »

Le fantôme jeta un coup d'œil désolé au brun qui semblait très en colère.

« Pardon Akira c'est ma faute si Hikaru est en retard. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas jouer avec lui ? »

Le jeune joueur ne répondit rien sans même lever les yeux de son exercice. Le fantôme prit place un peu triste devant le blond. C'était sa faute, pas celle d'Hikaru. Il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'Akira se mettrait bouder, c'était plus dans le style du blond. Enfin il ne le connaissait pas assez d'habitude avec son ami il fallait juste attendre un peu, Toya fonctionnait peut être pareil. Ils commencèrent à jouer. Durant son absence son élève avait fait d'immenses progrès, Il n'était pas encore de taille à le battre mais il avait changé. Il avait mûri, il pouvait le percevoir dans chacune de ses attaques. Le jeu se termina sur une nouvelle victoire du professeur alors qu'Hikaru allait ranger les pierres il se tourna vers l'adolescent brun.

« Toya ? »

« Oui Shindo ? »

« On fait une partie ? »

Le brun soupira en voyant son rival s'asseoir à sa table.

« Comment va Sai ? »

« Sai ? Mais ? » Shindo regarda à coté de lui un peu interloqué.

Le fantôme fit passer son éventail sous le nez du joueur, le bout de l'objet passa à travers les mèches d'Akira par accident sans le faire ciller.

« Tu peux me voir Akira ? Tu peux m'entendre ? »

Le duo se regarda avant de se retourner vers Toya.

« Akira ? Sai te parles. Il est devant toi ? »

« Hikaru j'entends rien, t'es tout seul. »

« Hikaru personne ne m'a vu depuis ce matin et je ne peux plus soulever une pierre. » fit remarquer le spectre tout triste.

« C'est vrai, c'est redevenu comme avant. Peut être qu'Arima et Kinuko pourraient te voir eux. Tu sais où ils sont Toya ?»

« Kinuko est à Kyoto pour quelques jours et Arima je sais pas. On peut passer chez lui ? »

Le blond hésita avant de répondre, car il était déjà tard.

« Je préviens ma mère, et c'est bon. »

Akira hocha la tête avant d'appeler lui aussi chez lui, pour prévenir son père qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Puis les deux joueurs et le fantôme prirent le métro et le bus pour gagner la vieille maison. Akira ouvrit la porte et entra en s'annonçant comme il avait vu le faire la brune lorsqu'elle était en visite. La vieille dame lui répondit, il se déchaussa et se retourna vers Shindo. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.

« Fujiwara… »

« Tu le vois Akira ? »

« Oui ! »

Un peu remis de sa surprise il se retourna vers la dame qui était venue à leur rencontre et les invitait à aller au salon. Elle les laissa s'installer et revint avec trois tasses à thé et une théière avant de s'apprêter à les quitter.

« Grand-mère savez vous où est Arima ? »

« Arima a un concert ce soir, il doit rentrer tard. »

« Je suis désolé nous n'allons pas vous déranger. »

«Mais vous êtes ici chez vous jeune maître.»

Akira rougit aux paroles de la vieille dame.

« Je vais préparer l'eau du bain et une chambre pour vos invités. »

La dame sortit de la pièce laissant les trois personnes perplexes. Elle voyait le fantôme elle aussi. Akira regarda Shindo qui semblait aussi perdu que lui et servit le thé qu'ils burent en silence.

« Si on jouait ? » demanda le brun.

Hikaru répondit juste « oui » de la tête et suivit son rival dans couloir, ils passèrent la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme et le brun se dirigea vers le goban qui s'y trouvait. Il hésita un instant avant de s'y asseoir et tendit un bol de pierre au fantôme. Sai contempla le récipient avec tristesse et l'effleura du bout des doigts, son expression changea du tout au tout alors que ses mains passaient sous le réceptacle. Il pouvait le toucher, le sentir.

« Shindo tu sais quoi sur kinu ? »

« Autant que toi… sans doute moins, je te signale que c'est ta petite amie, pas la mienne. »

« Et toi Sai ? » demanda Hikaru.

« Sur… C'est une grande dame mais ça ne se fait pas poser ces questions. »

« Mais tu la connais ? »

« Oui, enfin non. »

Le maître de go reprit la partie sans dire un mot de plus et la gagna même si Akira se défendait bien.

« Ce serait bien Sai si tu pouvais toujours être visible et jouer comme ici. »

« C'est vrai Hikaru. »

« Tu vas prendre un bain en premier Shindo ? »

« Oui merci. »

« Grand-mère a déjà du y déposer des vêtements propres. »

Le blond se leva suivit du fantôme pour gagner la pièce d'eau. Il se déshabilla puis prit une douche rapide avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude. A coté Sai regardait la surface de la baignoire, il toucha du bout des doigts le liquide et poussa un grand cri de joie. Il recommença envoyant de l'eau partout alors qu'Hikaru criait de surprise de se voir aspergé par son fantôme. Le vacarme provenant de pièce finit par alarmer Toya qui frappa à la porte et ne recevant aucune réponse se décida à l'ouvrir. Il avança de plus en plus inquiet en voyant de l'eau à ses pieds et releva finalement la tête pour voir son rival debout dans la baignoire face à un fantôme qui lui envoyait des paquets d'eau en riant comme un enfant à la mer. Les joues du brun prirent une jolie couleur coquelicot alors que le spectre s'était retourné vers lui et qu'Hikaru avait brutalement replongé dans l'eau.

« Je peux toucher l'eau Akira ! »

Toya affreusement confus de la situation n'eut pas le temps de sortir que Sai l'attrapait par le bras pour le tirer vers le plan d'eau avec une force inattendue. Il se retrouva à genoux contre le bassin à demi trempé par le fantôme qui lui ruisselait dessus tout en aspergeant joyeusement la pièce.

« Sai ! Fait attention. Ça va Toya ? »

« Tu t'es fais mal en tombant ? » S'inquiéta Sai.

« Non ça va. »

« Tu vois Hikaru. »

« Sai soit tu prends un bain soit tu arrêtes de jouer avec l'eau. T'as déjà trempé toute la pièce et Toya.»

« Elle est pas froide. »

« J'abandonne… Sai tu sais prendre un bain ? »

« Je te signale que ça ça n'a pas change depuis mon époque. »

Le fantôme ôta son grand chapeau et commença à se dévêtir alors que son attention se reporta sur Toya.

« Akira tu ne te déshabilles pas ? »

« Mais Sai ! » Hurla Shindo qui semblait avoir brutalement pris un coup de soleil.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hikaru ? Pourquoi tu cris ? J'ai toujours été avec toi dans la salle de bain, c'est différent avec Akira ? »

Toya rougit un peu plus face à son rival et au fantôme. Il profita de leur inattention pour fuir la pièce et rapidement fermer la porte derrière lui. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été dans une situation aussi embarrassent avec Shindo, ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Il se dirigea dans la chambre de son frère pour passer des vêtements sec avant de gagner le salon où leur serait servi leur souper. Il attendit un moment que les deux autres joueurs viennent le rejoindre puis la vieille dame leur apporta le repas. Le fantôme regarda le plateau devant lui et prit délicatement les baguettes pour porter un aliment à sa bouche. Une exclamation de joie retentit dans la maison alors qu'il se jetait sur son jeune ami complètement surexcité.

« Hikaru je peux manger ! »

Le blond se dépêtra comme il pu de son spectre un brin trop collant et mâchouilla ses baguettes un peu ailleurs.

« Je suppose que c'est la maison. Si kinu a pu te faire revenir ici c'est peut être l'explication. Ils sont médiums dans leur famille. T'en pense quoi Toya ?»

« Si c'est une maison de médium c'est possible, je ne sais pas. Kinu ne m'a jamais parlé de ses choses là. Peut être que c'est sa mère qui s'y connaît ? »

« C'est vrai qu'elle elle est musicienne. »

« Non elle est danseuse, enfin elle est geisha plus exactement. »

« Geisha ! Pour la soirée tu lui avais emprunté une tenue ? »

« Plus où moins. »

« Ça t'allait plutôt bien, Waya avait trouvé ton go fantastique, il pensait te demander en mariage. »

« Je t'interdit d'en reparler ! »

« C'était un compliment, tu prends toujours tout de travers. »

« Et je dois le prendre comment quand ce…ce … ce goujat m'a embrassé et il m'a mis la main aux fesses ! »

« Waya ! Je vais le tuer.» s'écria le blond dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs de colère.

« Sur un goban Hikaru ! Hein ? » S'affola le fantôme.

« Mais je peux le faire moi ! Mais c'est… merci de m'avoir défendu… »

Le conflit momentanément réglé les joueurs retrouvèrent le plateau de jeu de la maison où le fantôme se fit un bonheur de les écraser à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce qu'ils se déclarent trop fatigués pour jouer. Shindo alla se coucher dans la chambre d'ami alors qu'Akira s'installait dans le lit de sa petite amie.

Il avait dû s'assoupir depuis un petit moment sur l'édredon quand des bruits le réveillèrent à moitié. Il se retourna sur le ventre pour se rendormir, ce devait juste être Arima qui venait de rentrer. La porte coulissa mais il se contenta de retrouver une position confortable et le sommeil qui allait avec. Un mouvement sur la couche lui fit penser que son demi frère venait passer la nuit avec lui. La main qui caressa ses cheveux lui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Arima et Kinuko étaient familiers de ces petits gestes empreints de tendresse aux quels il s'était accoutumé. La main glissa sur son dos puis plus bas.

« Mais c'est que t'es tout mignon. »

Akira se raidit sous cette voix inconnue, qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Il se sentit retourné sur le dos et dû habituer ses yeux à la lumière qui venait du couloir pour deviner les traits de l'homme penché au dessus de lui. Il se débâtit et tourna la tête pour éviter la bouche qui s'approchait dangereusement de la sienne. L'haleine chargée d'alcool lui donna la nausée, il gesticula plus brutalement pour échapper à son agresseur et à une main impudique qui baladait sur ses cuisses.

« Mais t'es pas mal la petite vierge effarouchée, il y a que ton grand frère qui puisse explorer ces jolies fesses ? »

Le joueur de go se raidit en sentant des doigts passer sous son boxer, il tenta de donner un coup de pied et se trouva de façon inattendue une jambe coincée sur l'épaule de l'homme. Un contact désagréable passa sur le bas de son dos puis sur ses reins sans qu'ils puissent bouger bloqué sous le poids et le corps de son assaillant. Il aurait hurlé si il n'avait craint d'être découvert dans une situation aussi dégradante. De plus sa bouche sèche et sa gorge nouée n'était pas en état d'émettre un sons. Il refoula un sanglot alors que des larmes commençaient à lui brouiller la vue.

« T'en fait pas il va venir nous rejoindre ton pervers de grand frère. »

Akira sentit tout à coup le poids de son agresseur disparaître, alors qu'un bruit de chute parvint à ses oreilles bourdonnantes. Reprenant un peu le contrôle de ses membres il resserra les pans de son vêtement sur son corps. Il leva la tête effrayé par le bruit. Arima se tenait debout faisant craqué les articulations de son poing, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

« Effectivement Eichi ! Et ça tombe bien je suis d'humeur sadique d'un coup. »

Eichi ? C'était donc l'acteur qu'il avait croisé son agresseur. L'homme se releva avant que son grand frère ne le renvoya au sol d'un mauvais coups de poing.

« Tiens donc j'ai touché juste, quel grand frère possessif. »

« Ne pose plus jamais les yeux sur Akira. »

L'adolescent inquiet sur la réaction de son frère qui semblait près à commettre un meurtre se leva tant bien que mal pour le stopper. Arima tressaillit en le sentant lui prendre le poignet et se ressaisit.

« Eichi dégage ! Dégage avant que je ne change d'avis.»

L'acteur titubant sortit de la chambre, puis ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer. Arima soupira et passa un bras autour de la taille de son cadet qui tremblait mais était toujours débout. Il attira son petit frère dans ses bras et le berça le temps qu'il alla un peu mieux.

« Ça va chaton ? »

« Oui… »

Il allait poser une question quand il réalisa que l'adorable petit garçon n'était peut être pas tout à fait à même de la saisir. Ni forcement de comprendre ce qui avait risqué de se produire. Comment pouvait il formuler la chose, parce que les métaphores botaniques, les fleurs et les abeilles c'était pas forcement le plus pratique et si c'était le stade d'Akira. Ça allait être compliqué.

« Il ne t'as rien fait de…choquant ? »

Le joueur de go hésita à répondre, oui il lui avait fait des choses inconvenantes. Mais du point de vue d'Arima c'était quoi choquant ? Il avait cru faire une attaque quand Waya l'avait embrassé alors que pour son frère c'était juste un bisou.

« Je ne crois pas. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Il… qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu me faire ? »

Visiblement son adorable petit joueur avait bien des lacunes sur le sujet. Sauf que comment pouvait il lui parler de ça, là maintenant alors qu'il venait d'échapper aux griffes d'un crétin vicieux.

« Il aurait pu te faire du mal. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Pas très bien et…Sale… »

« Si tu commençais par un bain ? »

Akira acquiesça et tenta de se relever un peu maladroitement. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes refusaient de le porter. Il ne pensait pourtant pas être blessé, un peu remué, mais pas plus. Il sentit son frère contre lui l'aider à marcher vers la pièce d'eau. La porte coulissa derrière eux alors qu'Arima l'interrogeait du regard. Il frissonna resserrant un peu le tissu contre lui. Il entendit son frère soupirer alors qu'il réalisait que sa main était restée agrippée à lui.

« Akira tout va bien. »

C'était plus une affirmation ou un mot de réconfort qu'autre chose, mais non justement tout n'allait pas bien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne se sentait pas bien. Arima l'aida lentement à enlever son vêtement puis le fit s'asseoir. Il sursauta en sentant sa main sur son épaule. Un parfum arriva à ses narines, il était familier, rassurant, le gel douche de son frère réalisa Akira. Patiemment il le lavait, comme il l'aurait fait si il n'avait été qu'un petit enfant, puis il se sentit entraîné vers le bassin d'eau chaude. Il dut y rester long temps car ses paupières commençaient à être lourdes quand Arima le fit sortir de l'eau. Il lui tendit un sous vêtement sec pour remplacer celui qu'il portait encore et un vêtement de nuit. Il s'habilla et rejoignit le musicien dans sa chambre. Il se glissa sous la couette que son aîné remonta sous son menton puis vint se nicher contre lui.

« Arima ? »

« Nous en parlerons demain. Tu es fatigué.» Fit Arima en lui caressant la joue.

* * *

Les deux frères ouvrirent péniblement les yeux quand le soleil entra dans la chambre. Le regard d'Arima se posa sur son petit frère qui dormait encore à moitié collé contre lui comme un petit chat.

« Bonjour Akira. »

« Bonjour Arima »

« Tu as bien dormis ? »

« Oui merci, ça va mieux ce matin. »

« Tant mieux, je crois que tu as une partie ce matin non ? »

« Oui. Arima… Tu m'as pas dit hier soir. »

Le musicien réfléchit intensément en se demandant comment aborder le sujet. Au point où il en était il n'avait plus qu'a se jeter à l'eau et nager pour ne pas couler à pic.

« Akira tu sais comment on fait les enfants ? »

« Oui, heu quand un homme et un femme veulent construire leur vie ensemble ils… chacun des parents fournit la moitié du matériel génétique… »

« Oui donc t'en es à ton livre de biologie. Ça ça s'appelle la procréation, c'est très bien pour faire de l'élevage. Les humains ne s'accouplent pas forcement dans ce but. Les mots : érotisme, sensualité, plaisir ou désir te disent quelque chose ? »

« Je suis pas idiot non plus. »

Arima poussa un soupir et commença une explication assez longue et périlleuse dans son choix de vocabulaire pour expliquer plus ou moins à son adorable et innocent petit frère ce qui relevait du domaine de la sexualité. Il y arriva tant bien que mal sur le chapitre homme femme qui prit fin quand Shindo passa dans le couloir. Le musicien bénit Hikaru pour son arrivée providentielle qui lui laisserait le temps pour trouver comment expliquer la suite plus tard.

Akira partit s'habiller alors que lui-même et leurs invités allaient prendre leur petit déjeuné. Ils expédièrent touts quatre rapidement leur repas. Puis les deux joueurs se rendirent à leurs parties avec Sai qui était redevenu invisible pour le brun dés le portail de la maison passé. Ils remplirent leurs obligations puis se retrouvèrent dans la salle ouverte au public. Arima les y attendait avec un groupe de joueurs, les deux arrivants virent juste à coté la brune qui jouait contre Yashiro qui semblait faire un match intéressant. Ils saluèrent le groupe et Shindo proposa à son rival de faire une partie contre lui. Arima leva les yeux au plafond puis se réinstalla dans son siège pour feuilleter un magazine de musique. La partie de speed go des deux garçons commençait déjà à dégénérer. Les deux rivaux s'échangeaient des noms d'oiseau et des remarques plus ou moins désagréables. Le musicien referma la revue en attendant que l'orage soit passé.

« Elle est pourrie ta pince. » remarqua vivement le blond

« Et ton Ahné c'était quoi ? » rétorqua Akira

« Et ce coup alors ? »

« Tu me pompes. »

« Je crois pas non. » Commenta Arima en riant.

« Arima ! » gronda la brune qui souriait. « Akira fait attention aux mots que tu utilises. »

Le joueur la regarda surpris, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. La jeune fille soupira en se levant.

« Si nous rentrions ? La voiture nous attend. »

Les joueurs rangèrent avant de la suivre. Ils firent le trajet en silence puis s'installèrent dans la grande salle de réception. La jeune femme s'absenta pour se changer et réapparut dans ses robes flottantes dignes de l'époque heian. Elle s'assit dos à la fenêtre face à ses hôtes.

« Tu voulais me parler hier Hikaru ? »

« T'es voyante ? »

« C'est juste logique.»

« Tu t'es faite belles pour nous ? » S'amusa Arima.

« Non. Bienvenu petit patron de boutique, j'attendais ta venue. »

« Bonjour Kinuhime » Répondit un garçon brun assis sur le passage de bois qui longeait la maison.

« Tu sembles surpris, pourtant tu sais que nous étions amies. »

« Pas vraiment, c'est juste que vous lui ressemblez. »

« Je vous avais pas entendu entrer, bonsoir. » Dit Arima

Le jeune commerçant regarda les personnes dans la pièce, et entra. Les politesses d'usages furent échangées. Les plus âgés burent quelques coupes de liqueur et le visiteur resta un moment silencieux.

« Cette maison est au carrefours des mondes. » dit doucement Kinuko pour leur invité.

« Vous tenez une boutique ? » demanda Akira un peu sorti de sa réserve.

« Oui une boutique qui exauce les vœux. »

« Les vœux ? » répéta le prodige du go surpris.

« Même faire revenir un fantôme ? » Demanda Shindo.

« Oui. » dit en souriant le garçon.

« Alors il m'aurait suffi de passer à votre boutique. » Réalisa le blond.

« Oui, mais heureusement tu n'y es jamais entré. Faire un vœu n'est pas gratuit. Celui-ci t'aurais écrasé et sans doute pas que toi. » Répondit Kinuko le regard perdu loin dans le vague.

La jeune femme tendit légèrement le bras pour caresser la joue d'Akira.

« Vous l'avez donc exaucé sans contre partie. » Fit méditatif le jeune homme.

« Pas vraiment. Vous permettez ? »

Kinuko désigna un ensemble à tabac dont elle se saisit, elle alluma la longue pipe japonaise et tendit son nécessaire au commerçant avant de se diriger vers le jardin. Il la suivit en fumant doucement. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de la maison la brune regarda l'homme à quelque pas d'elle.

« Elle disait que seul les sentiments s'échangent sans contrepartie, mais rien n'est gratuit. Ceux qui connaissent le prix réel d'un vœu sont rares. Mais tu dois le savoir, tout est lié. »

La jeune femme cogna doucement le bout métallique contre la rambarde du pont pour faire tomber les cendres et contempla son jardin où elle demeurait seule. Elle regagna le salon, les deux adolescents jouaient encore. Les heures passèrent, égrenées par le sons des pierres et les commentaires plus où moins incisifs des deux rivaux.

* * *

La brune regarda les petits flocons voleter comme des milliers de papillons et se poser sur les plantes. L'hiver avait été doux jusqu'à maintenant. Elle tira rêveusement sur sa pipe. Si la neige tenait au sol, demain elle ferait une bataille de boules de neige et un bonhomme avec Arima. Après ils iraient se réchauffer avec un chocolat chaud. C'était une des joies de l'hiver. Peut être qu'Akira, Hikaru et Sai resteraient s'amuser avec eux. Ils se chamaillerait peut être en se lançant de la neige et rentreraient trempés. Akira devenait plus libre et plus joyeux quand son rival était dans les parages.

Une tenue immaculée sembla luire dans l'obscurité. Le joueur fantôme venait la rejoindre. La fumée de sa pipe serpenta devant elle alors que l'expression de l'homme se dévoilait peu à peu. La mine préoccupée de l'esprit la fit sourire.

« Vous vouliez me parler Fujiwara ? »

« Oui. »

« Il est un peu tôt... ou tard. Mais je vous écoute. »

« Qu'avez-vous prit à Hikaru pour me ramener. »

« Pourquoi lui aurais je pris quelque chose. »

« Vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure. Rien n'est gratuit ! »

« Et alors ? Je n'ai pas dépouillé Hikaru. »

« J'avais raison ! C'est très mal de profiter de la faiblesse d'un enfant ! »

La jeune femme s'amusa des grands gestes du spectre visiblement fâché.

« Non, j'ai payé une invitation et j'ai rien demandé à Hikaru. »

« Ha bon… » S'étonna Sai coupé dans ses gesticulations.

« Mais cela n'est pas gratuit pour autant. » Fit elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Vous m'embrouillez ! Vous avez pas fait payé mais c'est pas gratuit. Et c'est si cher qu'il en aurait été écrasé. »

« Oui, si la boutique avait exaucé son vœu, il aurait dû payer avec ce qu'il a de plus précieux. »

« Sa vie ? Le go ? »

« Il aurait dû renoncer à une chose très précieuse, mais finalement cela revient au même... Ce n'est pas lui qui payera si cela peut vous rassurer.»

« Hikaru ira bien ? »

« Je ne sais pas, quelle question. Il vivra celons ses choix. Voulez vous faire une partie de go ? Je suppose que les deux petits génies dorment.»

* * *

Maitre Ogata fit tinter la clochette à l'entrée de la maison des Toya puis entra, il salua brièvement le fils de la maison et joignit la salle d'étude.

Depuis l'invitation de la princesse de soie et sa partie, il s'était longuement interrogé. Il avait maintenu un bon niveau, mais à chaque fois qu'il réétudiait le jeu il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été surpassé par son adversaire. Une jeune fille à peine plus âgée qu'Akira, une demoiselle qui avait le niveau d'un maître. Si jeune, il n'aurait pas cru cela possible, mais les faits étaient là, elle l'avait détruit avec une évidente facilité, pire elle faisait une partie en aveugle d'une grande complexité en simultanée. Peu de joueur avait un niveau aussi incroyable, alors comment une joueuse aussi forte était restée dans l'ombre. Enfin pas totalement puisque certain joueurs triés sur le volet semblaient bien la connaître mais aucun à sa souvenance n'avait ne serait ce que fait allusion à elle depuis qu'il était professionnel.

Le groupe d'étude n'avait pas encore commencé, seul Akira était présent dans la maison avec son père. Le judan salua son mentor avant de s'installer devant lui pour lui monter cette étrange partie et celle encore plus fantastique joué en aveugle.

Cette partie qui lui faisait penser à Sai, parce que si sur l'instant trop perturbé par sa cuisante défaite et l'alcool qui avait suivi il ne n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. Le lendemain cela lui avait paru évident, le joueur qui avait affronté la princesse était le Sai du net. Comment deux personnes aussi exceptionnelles avaient pu rester inconnues était un mystère mais, ils étaient de la même trempe. Celle des joueurs d'exception. Mais des amateurs, aussi hallucinant que cela puisse paraître, ils n'étaient pas des professionnels du go. Si ils l'avaient été à eux deux ils auraient détrôné tous les anciens, submergé les nouveaux joueurs et raflé toutes les distinctions.

Maitre Toya sembla mémoriser la deuxième partie alors que d'autres disciples arrivaient pour la séance d'étude. Le judan défit les formes sur le plateau avant de passer à autre chose.

La fin de la réunion de travail arriva, les joueurs s'éparpillèrent. Maître Ogata s'attarda un peu alors qu'il se décidait à partir, Koyo Toya qui semblait lire une partie immatérielle sur le quadrillage vierge dit simplement.

« Je connais ce go. »

Akira derrière la porte réfléchit à ses paroles. Son père connaissait ce go parce qu'il y avait de forte chance que ce soit celui de sa fille. Dans ce cas il n'ignorait rien de son existence. Il aurait aimé en avoir la certitude, il poussa un soupir. Sans doute Arima lui aurait osé, il aurait confirmé ses doutes. Pas étonnant que lui et Kinu l'appelaient chaton. Son frère lui avait dit qu'il était souvent trop innocent, qu'il lui manquait leur coté retorse et manipulateur. Et il voulait bien le croire : la preuve avait été Shindo qu'Arima avait coincé en beauté alors que lui il n'avait rien obtenu d'autre qu'une vague promesse hypothétique. Il s'interrogea sur la différence qu'il y avait entre leur manière d'être, sur les méthodes de son frère qui semblait bien mieux s'y prendre que lui. Comment aurait fait son frère pour voler une information à son père ? Avec Shindo il avait prêché le faux pour faire bondir son rival et découvrir la vérité. Il pouvait faire pareil sauf qu'il n'était pas certain de savoir quoi utiliser, Ogata avait parlé d'un joueur ou une joueuse. Qu'avait dit exactement maître Ogata. En plus sont père n'était pas Shindo, il était calme, réfléchi, économe de ses mots. Il devait quand même faire une tentative, même si elle se soldait par un échec.

Le jeune joueur rassembla son courage avant de refranchir le seuil de la salle. Son regard balaya le goban vide.

« C'était un beau jeu, dommage qu'elle n'est pas très intéressante. »

« Tu as besoin de lunettes mon fils. » répondit Koyo Toya imperturbable.

« Je ne pense pas. »

« Alors tu sais qu'elle a la beauté des pierres sur un goban. »

Akira hocha la tête et regarda son père qui semblait ne plus vouloir être dérangé. Visiblement c'était la seule chose que il lui dirait sur le sujet. Il appréciait son go, c'était là sa beauté, et sans doute la plus grande de toute pour lui. Il sortit et resta un moment à ressasser son échec derrière la porte.

« Où serait tombée une rose rouge. » Termina plus tard le grand joueur pour lui-même.

C'était son père qui avait dit cette parole. Il avait pensé qu'il ne parlait que du jeu terrifiant de Kinuko. Mais ces mots, il parlait réellement de sa beauté, sinon que serait allé faire une fleur sur un plateau de jeu. L'image en était presque sacrilège pour un joueur comme son père, combien de fois lui avait il dit petit qu'on ne posait rien sur le goban, même pas ses mains.

« Elle a la beauté des pierres sur un goban où serait tombée une rose rouge. »

Objectivement il ne pouvait lui donner tort, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une façon de décrire sa fille. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, son père ne devait pas parler de Kinuko mais de sa mère, c'était les mots d'un homme pour une femme.

Akira gagna sa chambre pour y réfléchir tranquillement. Il avait toujours pensé que leurs parents étaient plus ou moins en froid. Ce qui aurait expliqué qu'il n'avait jamais croisé son frère et sa sœur, ni leur mère plutôt. Pourtant les mots et la voix de son père avaient eu une note étrange, il y aurait presque vu de la tendresse. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'on doit ressentir contre une personne avec qui on est froid. Mais son père n'était pas du genre à mener une double vie non plus. Avec sa carrière cela aurait été compliqué et puis à un moment cela aurait fini dans la presse. Si il comptait bien cela aurait duré au moins vingt deux ans sans éveiller un soupçon à personne. Cacher une liaison si longtemps relevait de l'impossible. Et pourquoi aurait il épousé sa mère dans ce cas ?

Si la mère ressemblait à la fille, il pouvait comprendre que le regard de son père n'ait pu se détourner d'une femme pareille. Mais alors pourquoi y avoir renoncé ? Pourquoi s'être contenté de sa mère qui était très loin de pouvoir lui être comparée. Parce qu'il devait être lucide, même en imaginant Kinuko avec deux décennies de plus sa mère restait bien en dessous, par la beauté, le charme, les arts et cet étrange caractère de petite princesse. Elle aurait été une compagne certainement moins docile mais mieux assortie avec son père.

* * *

Koyo Toya replaça les pierres sur son goban et suivit le tracé des formes sur le plateau. Il connaissait ce style, un style unique, le sien. Elle était donc à Tokyo. Elle avait dû changer en vingt ans, les années avaient dû laisser leur marquent sur elle. Elle devait être encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. Le joueur se dirigea vers un petit placard qu'il ouvrit, sous ses livres de go il entrouvrit un tiroir et regarda ce qu'il y avait rangé.

Comment Akira n'avait il put voir sa beauté relevait du mystère, mais son fils n'avait d'yeux que pour le go et parfois pour Shindo à cause de son jeu. Il ne lui connaissait aucune copine, le go était sa vie et son univers. Sans doute un jour il se marierait avec une jeune fille choisie dans un rendez vous arrangé. Il mènerait une existence solitaire avec sa passion, une vie d'apparence calme, mais plus ou moins inexistante. Sa future épouse serait à l'image de sa mère, quelqu'un pour tenir la maison et lui donner des enfants si il pensait à lui en faire. Finalement tant mieux car Akira n'avait pas la carrure pour affronter la joueuse dont il n'avait pas su percevoir le charme. Il ne serait pas en compétition contre son fils.

Un autre problème allait d'ailleurs se poser, même si son épouse était momentanément absente de la maison, il lui faudrait résoudre cette situation. Il n'avait rien à lui reprocher, c'était certainement injuste et égoïste de sa part. Ils étaient mariés depuis dix sept ans, avait eu ensemble un fils qui avait fait son bonheur. Mais il ne pouvait être lâche et laisser les choses en l'état. Il avait sans doute fait une erreur il y avait longtemps, même si il ne pouvait l'effacer, il était grand temps de la réparer.

Mais que devait il faire ? Comment son fils accepterait la nouvelle. Il s'inquiétait moins des réactions d'Akiko que de celle de son enfant. Akira était jeune, il allait se poser des questions, sans parler de l'accueil qu'il ferait à une future belle mère. Son fils n'était pas très expansif par nature mais cela risquait d'être polaire. Accepter, il accepterait comme le gentil petit garçon qu'il avait toujours connu, sauf qu'avec elle se serait explosif. Encore plus que les disputes du club de go avec Shindo.

Pour l'instant, il allait rester à Tokyo. Il partit chercher son planning pour regarder quels déplacements étaient inévitables et lister tous ce qu'il pouvait supprimer pour les mois à venir.

A suivre

(qui a trouvé qui est l'invité surprise ?)


	10. Chapter 10

Donc toutes mes excuses ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, tout a été décalé par le chapitre 7 que j'avais oublié de publier. (Donc voila le chapitre nouveau est le 7) Le 11 arrive dans quelques jours.

* * *

**Labyrinthe de soie 10**

Akira passa le seuil de ce qui ressemblait de plus en plus à sa seconde maison. Il rangea son parapluie puis enleva son manteau et son écharpe. Il posa ses chaussures dans leur rangement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il avait fini tard ce soir à cause de ses parties pédagogiques, avec la nuit le froid avait été plus mordant que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de se réchauffer un peu avant de pouvoir les serrer autour de la tasse fumante que lui servit la vieille dame. Le breuvage lui apporta un brin de chaleur bienfaitrice mais insuffisante pour ses membres encore engourdis par son trajet sous la pluie. Sa boisson terminé il partit pendre un vêtement chez son frère avant de se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Il fit coulisser machinalement la porte et entra, la pièce lui parut délicieusement chaude. Il posait son rechange quand un mouvement dans la périphérie de son champ de vision attira son attention.

« Akira c'est toi. »

Le joueur tressaillit en réalisant que son frère était déjà dans la pièce.

« Rougit pas comme ça, c'est pas grave. Viens dans le bain aussi. »

L'adolescent rougit de plus belle en balbutiant encore plus mal à l'aise. Arima lui disait de venir prendre son bain en sa compagnie, c'était assez gênant. Enfant il lui arrivait parfois de prendre un bain avec son père, mais il était encore qu'un tout petit garçon à l'époque. Ce n'était pas comparable.

« Akira on se ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eau, ne sois pas si timide. »

Le plus jeune toujours rougissant hocha la tête. C'était vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient comme des jumeaux, que sa réaction était peut être excessive. Voir Arima dévêtu revenait à se voir dans un miroir. Il prit calment une inspiration pour retrouver son calme, son frère avait raison en plus il était encore transi et un bain chaud ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. D'ailleurs Shindo semblait moins gêné que lui sur ce point comme Fujiwara, il ne devait rien y avoir d'anomal à la situation. Le fantôme avait même paru étonné qu'il ne partagea pas la baignoire avec eux la première fois. Il se dirigea résolu vers la cabine de douche puis se déshabilla. Il entendait un bruit d'eau provenant du bassin qui lui était caché par l'angle du mur qui l'isolait dans le coin de la pièce. Il se lava rapidement et passa une serviette autour de sa taille avant de gagner la baignoire. Il resta un instant à regarder l'eau et le rebord, puis fit taire sa pudeur pour abandonner sur le sol l'ersatz de vêtement avant d'y entrer. Il s'assit précipitamment dans l'eau en découvrant que son frère n'était pas seul, la fausse haie de bambou qui décorait l'angle de la baignoire lui avait caché la présence de Kinuko. Il sentit ses joues le brûler et mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir relever les yeux des vaguelettes. Il finit par jeter un coup d'œil discret vers la demoiselle et se sentit rougir plus encore.

« T'as jamais pris un bain avec Kinu ? Pourtant vous avez vécu ensemble une semaine chaton.» S'étonna Arima

« Non »

« Arima si tu veux faire quelque chose, remplit mon verre ce sera plus utile. » commenta Kinuko avec un demi sourire indulgent.

Akira surpris regarda son frère tendre le bras pour attraper une bouteille qui attendait dans un baquet plein de glace et remplir le verre qu'elle lui présentait. Les mœurs de la maison ne cessaient de le surprendre. Kinuko était une fille, même si elle était leur sœur c'était plutôt inconvenant. Enfin cela le lui semblait, mais il était le seul enfant chez lui, pourtant il imaginait mal des frères et sœurs normaux agir ainsi à leur âge.

« Akira profite, tu n'imagines pas combien d'hommes reverraient d'être à place. » S'amusa le musicien.

« Arima. » soupira la brune.

« Tu es belle tout le monde le sait. »

Le joueur leva timidement les yeux sur elle, sa longue chevelure s'éparpillait autour d'elle, mais son regard resta bloqué sur son buste qui sortait l'eau. Belle, il voulait bien le croire même si il manquait d'élément de comparaison. Il avait du mal à se détacher de la vision de ce corps de femme. Le premier qu'il voyait vraiment. C'était certainement mal d'observer sa demie sœur réalisa t'il mais elle était vraiment sublime. Son attention se reporta sur son expression, un peu inquiet de la voir fâcher par son entorse au savoir vivre, mais elle ne semblait pas troublée par sa présence et buvait son verre comme si elle n'avait rien remarqué.

« Tu vois qu'elle est agréable à regarder. » dit Arima à qui le comportement de son cadet n'avait pas échappé.

Le joueur cherchait une réponse quand il vit son frère se raidir et faire un bond dans l'eau, il l'entendit hurler avant de se retourner vers Kinuko pour lui envoyer un paquet d'eau en représailles.

« Agréable mais qu'à regarder, c'est une peste ! » ragea le musicien.

La brune lui tira la langue comme une petite fille totalement immature.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Et puis le froid c'est très bon pour la peau.» répondit la coupable.

Akira devant leurs chamailleries inattendues éclata de rire, ce qui mit fin à leur jeu.

« C'est pas juste, y a que moi que tu martyrises. »

La brune sourit et servit à boire à boire à Arima puis proposa son propre verre à Akira.

« Tu veux un peu de glace Arima » dit elle comme si elle suçait un bonbon.

Le garçon fit une retraite prudente à l'autre bout de la baignoire sous le sourire victorieux de la fille du groupe. Akira le regarda faire totalement détendu. Finalement il était bien là, sa gêne s'était évaporée. Il porta la boisson à ses lèvres, elle était sucrée, une sorte de soda citron avec une note d'autre chose. Un peu méfiant, il demanda confirmation.

« C'est alcoolisé ? »

« Oui, un petit peu Akira. » lui répondit elle

Il resta un moment à discuter avec Kinuko et juste à profiter de l'instant. Arima c'était rapproché pour participer. Après un temps raisonnable la brune se leva, le joueur de go avala sa salive. Il avait pour un temps oublié la nudité de la jeune fille qui tout à coup lui sautait aux yeux. Son regard la suivit alors qu'elle enjambait le rebord. Belle n'était pas le mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, même la façon dont elle tendait négligemment la main pour attraper une serviette semblait irréelle. Ses yeux n'arrivaient plus à se détourner de cette beauté qui lui tournait le dos.

« Sublime hein ? » S'amusa Arima blasé.

Les deux garçons ne tardèrent guère à sortir de la pièce eux aussi, une fois convenablement vêtus ils allèrent retrouver la jeune fille pour le repas du soir. L'attention du joueur se reporta sur elle, elle avait passé une tenue rose pale traditionnelle qui soulignait sa douceur. Une apparence soignée mais modeste qui contrastait avec ce qu'il avait vue d'elle. Comme si il avait rêvé cette apparition dans la pièce d'eau. La soirée suivit son court comme toutes celles qu'il avait passé dans la maison. Puis la demoiselle les quitta et il suivit Arima dans sa chambre.

* * *

Arima suivit le couloir vers son domaine, il avait jusque là repoussé le sujet délicat dont il aurait dû parler avec son frère. Dans un sens le voir arriver dans la salle de bain était plutôt une bonne chose. Il avait surmonté sa timidité grâce à Kinu et ses blagues stupides. Il l'avait étudié lorsque il la détaillait. Après cet intermède son frère devait avoir une idée de ce que signifiait le mot érotisme. Kinu était certainement celle qui pouvait le mieux incarner ce concept, le langage du corps était une seconde nature chez elle. Peut être même un peu trop, il manquait plus qu'Akira ne tombe amoureux d'elle, ou pire qu'il se mette comme lui à comparer tous les autres à la brune.

Il poussa un soupir avant de revenir à son premier problème : comment parler de ce que deux hommes pouvaient faire sous les draps. Il s'était creusé la tête pour savoir comment aborder la chose. Parler des relations homme femme lui avait déjà été assez compliqué la dernière fois, il avait dû chercher ses mots avec soins pour ne pas traumatiser son petit frère. Alors recommencer lui avait semblé insurmontable. Il avait pensé chercher un film porno mais il ne pouvait décemment pas mettre ça sous les yeux d'Akira. Il avait fini par se souvenir des mangas d'une de ses ex et était allé se renseigner aux prés d'une copine du conservatoire. Elle lui avait conseillé quelques titres qui pouvaient convenir. Finalement il en avait acheté deux qu'il avait rapidement survolé pour s'assurer de leur contenu. Deux histoires d'amour mignonnettes mais assez explicites pour donner les informations nécessaires à l'adolescent et s'éviter à eux deux un moment embarrassant.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et rentra son petit frère sur les talons, il se rendit à son placard et sortit le paquet avec les deux livres. Il les tendit à Akira.

« Je pense qu'ils répondront à tes questions, puisque Hikaru nous avait interrompus. »

Le joueur prit les livres et remercia son aîné avant de bailler. Il se dirigea vers le lit ou il s'installa. Arima sourit en réalisant que l'heure était tardive pour l'adolescent qui commencerait certainement tôt demain matin. Si lui ne quitterait les bras de Morphée avant dix heure Akira se lèverait sans aucun doute vers sept heure pour aller à la fédération de go. Il éteignit la lumière avant d'aller se coucher lui aussi.

* * *

Le jeune joueur boutonna son manteau en sortant du bâtiment, l'air était toujours froid même si la pluie de la veille n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Il se dirigea vers le métro pour regagner son logis. Il ouvrit la porte sans chercher ses clés puisque son père passait quelques jours à la maison.

Il fit une étape par le groupe d'étude avant de commander le repas. Sa mère était encore absente, ce qui était devenu très courant ces derniers temps. Akira prit son repas avec son père avant de regagner sa chambre pour étudier. Il prit ses livres de chinois pour travailler les dernières leçons, puis les cours du lycée. La soirée était bien entamée quant il quitta son bureau, il se prépara à se coucher et avisa le paquet offert par son frère. Le jeune joueur s'assit sur son lit pour voir ce qu'il contenait. Akira regarda les deux mangas et leurs couvertures dubitatif, il lu le titre du premier, « le jeu du chat et de la souris ». C'était un nom étrange, pas tout à fait ce qu'il s'était attendu, mais peut être avait il mal interprété les paroles de son frère. Généralement il ne lisait pas de mangas, mais puisque c'était un présent d'Arima, il prit le livre pour le lire dans son lit. Une expression surprise passa sur son visage lorsque il vit les deux personnages s'embrasser sur les lèvres, il reprit sa lecture commençant à comprendre le but de ce cadeau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quant il arriva sur un dessin assez explicite et il referma le livre brutalement avant d'en reprendre la lecture intrigué. Il termina la dernière page avant de s'allonger un peu troublé. Il remercia mentalement son frère pour lui avoir épargné une discussion aussi gênante et l'avoir protégé de l'acteur dont il ignorait à l'époque les motivations. Il se leva éteindre la lumière pour dormir. Fatigués, ses paupières se fermèrent tout de suite.

Le bruit du réveil lui fit ouvrir les yeux, il s'étira et se leva pour aller à l'école. Son uniforme sur le dos et son sac à la main il allait prendre son petit déjeuné quand il réalisa qu'il avait laisser les mangas en vu, il les ramassa pour les ranger dans son bureau au cas où sa mère viendrait faire le ménage dans sa chambre.

La journée de cours passa lentement suivie par sa leçon particulière de chinois et un arrêt par le salon de go où il avait vu Shindo. Il était après rapidement rentré à la maison et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour finir sa lecture. Il dévora le deuxième manga avant de le reranger. Le joueur s'adossa à sa chaise, il n'avait jamais réfléchi à sa vie. Peut être avait il toujours pensé faire comme son père, se marier un jour, avoir des enfants peut être, il n'avait jamais que pensé au go. Quand sa mère lui avait imposé un rendez vous arrangé il n'avait pas contesté réellement. Le go avait toujours été sa seule préoccupation, avant de connaître Arima et Kinuko.

Sa vie était devenue beaucoup moins calme depuis que ces deux là avaient fait leur apparition. Kinuko la fille parfaite et Arima le grand frère qui le surpassait. Ils l'avaient accueilli dans leur monde qui était si loin du sien. Il avait entraperçu une autre façon de vivre, même si Arima et lui n'avait pas eu la même éducation. Il suffisait de voir comment il avait réagit face à Waya, son frère lui n'aurait pas fait un esclandre. D'ailleurs il lui avait dit sans détour qu'il avait des amants et des amantes. Et lui ? Akira soupira, il n'avait jamais pensé aux filles même si Kinuko était très belle il la revit sortant du bain et poussa un autre soupir, elle devait être sa demie sœur. Quand aux garçons il ne s'était avant jamais posé la question. Était il comme Arima ?

Il s'étira en entendant la voix de son père qui l'appelait pour souper et alla le rejoindre. Son père parla peu et lui-même guère plus, il finit de manger et fit la vaisselle avant d'aller prendre une douche. Il mit ses vêtements dans le panier à linge et son regard passa sur son reflet, le garçon nu dans le miroir aurait pu être Arima tant ils se ressemblaient. Il se dirigea dans le coin douche pour se laver, il se saisit du savon et l'utilisa l'esprit encore troublé par ses lectures. Il savonna son ventre surpris de se trouver excité. Son regard passa sur la porte qu'il avait verrouillée puis sur sa main. Il la posa sur son entrejambe pour se caresser et satisfaire son corps. Il accentua ses mouvements jusqu'à s'assouvir et s'adossa au mur quelques instants. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de se tripoter, il n'avait généralement pas ce besoin. C'était sans doute la faute des deux livres qu'il avait lu, certaines images repassèrent dans son cerveau ce devait être ça. Elles étaient suffisamment détaillées et troublantes. Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres en se demandant ce qu'il ressentirait à pratiquer ce genre d'activité avec un garçon ou une fille. Est ce que ce serait agréable ? Sauf qu'avec un autre garçon… Enfin il n'avait personne dans sa vie et s'était sans doute pas prêt de changer. Il n'était pas comme Arima qui jouissait d'un énorme succès. Il n'avait même pas reçu de chocolats pour une saint valentin. La seule fois où quelqu'un lui avait témoigné cette sorte d'intérêt c'était Waya quand il l'avait pris pour une fille. C'était quand même pathétique d'avoir une vie sentimentale aussi désertique soupira t'il avant de finir sa toilette et d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain après midi le joueur se rendit au salon où devait se trouver son rival. A peine la porte franchie il salua mademoiselle Ichikawa et chercha du regard le blond sans trop y croire. Imaginer Shindo en avance relevait de l'utopie. Il laissa ses affaires et se dirigea vers une table du fond pour attendre son concurrent. Le blond arriva enfin, presque à l'heure dû reconnaître Akira. Ils firent une partie puis deux autres, quand ils s'octroyèrent une pause la nuit était tombée et une grosse pluie martelait les vitres du salon. Shindo semblait écouter Sai sans se préoccuper de sa présence.

« Toya ? Fujiwara veut jouer avec toi. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Le blond se pencha au dessus de la table pour continuer plus bas.

« Sauf que ici, on risque de se faire remarquer. »

« On pourrait aller chez Kinuko ? »

« T'as vu ce qui tombe ? »

« T'as une autre idée peut être ! »

« Pas vraiment, on pourrait aller chez moi ? C'est le plus près»

« Ça me va. »

Les deux adolescents récupérèrent leurs affaires avant de se diriger dans le métro, après quelques minutes dans la rame bondée ils descendirent et sortirent par les escaliers. Il pleuvait toujours à torrent et ils pressèrent le pas. Shindo courrait suivi d'un Sai invisible, à une intersection il s'aperçut que son rival se faisait distancer aussi l'attrapa t'il par la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Ils arrivèrent enfin tous deux essoufflés et trempés sur le perron. Hikaru ouvrit la porte pour rentrer en emmenant son rival avec lui.

« Shindo ? Tu peux me lâcher la main ! »

Le blond réalisa qu'il tenait toujours son rival et le relâcha aussi tôt. Il lui fit signe de monter devant, alors qu'il faisait un détour pour aller prendre des serviettes. Il se sécha les cheveux et rentra dans la pièce pour en donner une à son ami qui en fit autant. Puis ils s'installèrent devant le goban. Sai joua par l'intermédiaire de blond plusieurs parties trop heureux d'avoir un nouvel adversaire sous la main pour le laisser filer.

« Toya ? Tu restes passer la nuit ici ? »

« Je veux pas déranger ta mère, je vais rentrer. »

« Mais non, puis il pleut toujours et il est tard. »

« T'es certain ? »

« Mais oui et puis on va pouvoir jouer. »

Le dernier argument eut raison d'Akira alors qu'Hikaru se contorsionnait bizarrement en face de lui, visiblement aux prises avec un fantôme trop joyeux. Ils quittèrent leur goban le temps du repas avec la mère de Shindo puis reprirent leur activité. Il était très tard quand le blond mit le plateau de jeu sur le coté pour préparer le lit pour son rival pendant que celui-ci se changeait dans la salle de bain. Le brun revint pour inverser les rôles et se trouva seul dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur le futon pour attendre. Après plusieurs minutes, un bout de papier attira son attention sous le lit, il soupira en se disant que Shindo n'était pas très soigneux. Il se pencha pour ramasser la feuille blanche et réalisa étonné que ce n'était pas une page seule mais un livre. Son regard tomba sur ce qui ressemblait a un manga alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Akira rougit devant les illustrations très crûes alors qu'Hikaru se passait une main dans les cheveux un peu gêné.

« Désolé…Je pensais que c'était une feuille qui était tombée. »

« C'est pas grave… J'aurais dû mieux ranger… J'aurais prévu que tu passerais, j'aurais rangé…Bha on est entre garçons c'est pas un drame. »

Le blond récupéra son manga érotique pour le replanquer et alla à la l'interrupteur. Akira regagna son lit pour se coucher alors que son rival en faisait autant. Quelques minutes plus tard Shindo semblait profondément dormir. Akira se retourna dans son lit, il n'aurait pas imaginé que Shindo possédait ce genre de lecture et encore moins qu'il trouvait ça banal. Comme si il sous entendait que touts les garçons de leur âge avaient ce type de choses. Comme si lui aussi, il avait ces livres cachés dans sa chambre. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux, puisqu'il en avait deux dissimulés dans son bureau depuis peu. Il y n'avait pas tant de différence avec les siens, à part que pour son rival c'était des filles et que pour le peu qu'il avait entraperçu c'était plus violent, moins doux que ce qu'il avait pu lire. Au fond ils devaient juste être deux garçons normaux en plus d'être des professionnels du go.

* * *

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Kinuko poussa la porte de l'institut de go pour rejoindre la salle où elle devait retrouver les trois garçons. Elle avait un peu de temps libre avant d'aller à son travail. Elle remarqua qu'Arima et Akira faisait une partie de go. Elle alla jeter un coup d'œil au plateau, Akira avait fait des progrès mais Arima aussi. Ils venaient à peine d'entamer le jeu aussi elle alla se chercher une boisson dans l'entrée ou elle croisa Morishita. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant de revenir au goban. Akira se défendait bien, pas assez face à Arima mais il serait peut être bientôt à égalité. Elle but son thé en suivant l'évolution avec le grand joueur. Tout à coups son regard se figea, c'était impossible, elle sentit ses jambes prêtes à se dérober sous elle.

« Shigeo… »

Morishita fronça les sourcils devant le goban mais s'inquiéta de voir la jeune femme pale comme un spectre. Il passa un bras au tour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui alors qu'elle tremblait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

« Un triple Ko… » Murmura t'elle.

L'attention de Shindo passa de son maître qui tenait Kinuko sur le point de défaillir dans ses bras. Le geste était particulièrement protecteur, un geste qui semblait paternel. Elle paraissait particulièrement faible, en se rapprochant il fut saisi par la lueur terrorisée qu'il y avait dans son regard. La brune fit un pas de plus vers le goban en serrant convulsivement le tissu de la manche de maître Morishita.

« Shigeo… J'ai peur ! » Laissa t'elle échapper très bas.

Le blond étudia le goban à son tour.

« Un triple Ko ? C'est rare. » S'exclama Shindo.

Arima regarda étonné la brune, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

« T'as jamais été superstitieuse qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Non c'est rien… un simple étourdissement. »

« Tu travailles trop toi aussi, tu vas vraiment finir par t'écrouler. »

« Ça va beaucoup mieux Arima. »

« mouai, je te ramène à la maison. »

La brune échangea un regard avec Morishita sans pour autant lâcher son bras.

« Je vous raccompagne, Toya tu viens aussi je préviendrais tes parents, Shindo pareil. » ordonna le maître.

* * *

Le groupe regagna la maison des Fujimya. Durant le trajet la jeune fille sembla retrouver ses forces. A peine arrivés, Kinuko se rendit dans le salon avec Morshita qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Hikaru ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais le maître semblait dans ses mauvais jours. Pourtant quelque chose n'était pas normal, habituellement il ne se serait jamais préoccupé de Toya, il n'aurait jamais consigné Akira et encore moins chez la brune. D'ailleurs il comprenait plus rien, c'était Kinuko qui avait fait un malaise mais elle s'apprêtait à aller travailler, en laissant la maison, Arima et Akira à la garde de Morishita. Il se tourna vers Sai, peut être lui savait il pourquoi.

« Sai ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est à cause du triple ko ? »

« Le triple ko… »

« Sai ? »

« Tu sais Hikaru ça porte malheur. »

« C'est de la superstition non ? »

« Je ne sais pas Hikaru. »

« Kinuko semblait vraiment avoir très peur… C'est peut être vrai. Ça explique pourquoi Akira et Arima sont interdits de sorties. »

Les adolescents s'organisèrent dans la grande salle, ils jouèrent au go tous ensemble. Puis avant qu'ils aillent se coucher Morishita reteint son disciple quelques instants en aparté. Quand Hikaru rejoignit le lit qu'il partageait avec Sai il fut incapable de s'endormir. La demande de Morishita semblait tellement étrange, trop de questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

* * *

Kinuko rentra discrètement, il était tard, très tard. Une lumière brillait encore dans la cuisine où elle se rendit. Morishita l'attendait, elle se laissa tomber plus que ce qu'elle s'assit, réconforté aux delà des mots de le savoir présent. Ils restèrent un moment ensemble avant que l'homme ne se dirigea une chambre d'ami. La brune passa par sa chambre pour se dévêtir et gagna son jardin, elle s'installa sur une des branches de son arbre épuisée mais trop troublée pour se reposer.

Le soleil la trouva sur son perchoir dont elle ne descendit qu'au premier bruit venu de la maison, elle alla se rafraîchir et s'habiller. Morishita lui avait promis de veiller sur Akira et de l'emmener à la fédération. Arima avait demandé à les accompagner. Elle restait donc seule dans la maison avec Shindo et Sai. Elle vit le garçon jouer avec le fantôme. Des nuages s'amassaient dans le ciel, ses doigts saisirent son shamisen dont elle pinçait les cordes au hasard.

« Il pleut. » Fit remarquer Shindo

« Et il fait soleil aussi » dit Sai.

« Les noces de la renarde » Résuma Kinuko pour elle-même.

La brune regarda le ciel, un jour parfait pour certaines activités lui aurait dit une vieille amie. Elle regagna sa chambre et sortit un petit miroir rond. Combien de fois l'avait elle fait à la boutique par le passé, souvent avant de vider une bouteille en sa compagnie. Elle posa le miroir et alluma sa pipe pour méditer un instant le regard perdu sur les décors compliqués du dos de l'objet. Voulait elle vraiment le faire ? Était ce nécessaire ? Oui elle en avait besoin pour se rassurer, pour pouvoir rire de sa propre réaction. Elle frappa le bout métallique de sa pipe contre le cendrier et regarda résolue le jardin. Elle frissonna en serrant l'objet dans sa main avant de se diriger sous la pluie. Elle s'éloigna de la maison, respira calmement puis ferma les yeux pour faire le vide en elle. Semblant venir du néant un mot résonna dans son esprit.

**« Mort »**

Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober et son sang se glacer.

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

Voici la suite ^^, en vous souhaitant bonne lecture.

A ma jumelle merci de m'avoir apporté ton soutient.**  
**

Joyeux Noël.

* * *

**Labyrinthe de soie 11**

* * *

**« Mort »**

Elle fit un effort surhumain pour rester debout sur ses jambes tremblantes et faire taire son angoisse. Elle serra le miroir dans sa main à en faire blanchir ses articulations puis prit une longue inspiration pour retrouver son calme. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le destin lui jouait un tour, elle avait toujours fait face. Alors pourquoi cela changerait ? Parce que c'était Arima ? Sans doute, certainement, elle s'était laissée égarer par ses sentiments et ce n'était pas le moment. Elle rangea le miroir dans sa ceinture. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle s'avoue vaincue.

« Fais préparer la voiture, je sorts. »

Hikaru sursauta violemment et même Sai quitta le goban des yeux devant lui. Elle était étrange depuis la veille, elle lui avait semblé perturbé depuis la partie entre Arima et Akira. Depuis il s'était un peu renseigné, c'était un mauvais présage mais c'était peut être pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Sauf si… Si il cumulait les faits étranges autour de Kinuko. Elle avait fait revenir Sai, voyait les fantômes, communiquait avec eux. Il lui avait demandé si elle était voyante mais n'avait pas vraiment obtenu de réponse, c'était possible. Morishita semblait lui aussi prendre l'affaire au sérieux. Peut être avait il prit l'évènement trop à la légère.

Dans tous les cas Kinuko semblait aller mieux, même si il ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter ainsi. Sa voix était plus autoritaire, son maintient même avait changé. Une reine ou un général prêt à monter au front, voila à quoi elle lui faisait penser. Il sauta sur ses pieds pour la suivre se rappelant les consignes de son maître. Il eut juste le temps de courir à sa suite avec Sai pour grimper dans la voiture. Le véhicule prit la route alors qu'elle donnait une adresse à son chauffeur puis le silence retomba. Une angoisse sourde commença à ronger l'adolescent, et si il arrivait quelque chose à Akira, il sentit sa gorge se serrer Akira était son rival et son ami. Voulant chasser ses pensées lugubres il se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Kinuko, nous allons où ? »

« Voir une voyante. »

Les yeux du joueur s'arrondirent de surprise, il s'était attendu à tout mais pas à cela. La voiture continua sa course pour s'immobiliser devant une maison pavillonnaire assez classique, elle ressemblait plus ou moins à celle de son grand père. La brune entra dans le logis où une vieille dame aux cheveux blancs les invita dans son salon. La pièce était chaleureuse, seuls quelques talismans et un objet bizarre dévoilaient les activités de la mamie. Les deux femmes échangèrent quelques politesses puis leur hôte s'adressa à lui puis à Sai à leur plus grande surprise à tout deux. Kinuko eut une ébauche de sourire puis la voyante se mit à l'œuvre. Le joueur étudia l'objet de divination, un grand plateau rempli de sable et un pendule relié à deux sortes de poignées. Le pendule se mit à bouger et traça des formes sur sable.

« Je sais ce qui t'amène, tu auras un choix à faire. Une rencontre. »

« Un lien qui nous ramènera à la croisée des destins… »

« Tu vois bien, pour quelqu'un qui dit ne pas avoir ce don. »

« Je ne le vois pas, je le sais. J'ai rencontré le successeur Yùko, tu lui passeras le bonjour. »

« Oui, il est très gentil mais sois indulgente, il est jeune et débute à peine. »

« Cependant… Non rien, je te ferais parvenir ton payement. »

« Merci, évite la voie rapide pour renter. »

« Merci. On y va Hikaru. Fujiwara ? »

Ils reprirent la route de la maison en suivant les consignes de la voyante. Kinuko se prépara pour aller travailler alors qu'Hikaru allumait la télévision, il zappa et passa sur la chaîne d'information. Il écouta vaguement la voix du présentateur annoncer un gros embouteillage sur une voie rapide dut à un accident, il se passa une main sur la nuque mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas celle-ci qu'ils auraient dû emprunter ?

Il s'allongea sur le sol pour réfléchir à l'étrange visite qu'ils avaient fait. Il n'avait absolument rien compris mais Kinuko elle était moins soucieuse. Il regarda l'heure Normalement Akira et Arima auraient déjà dû être rentrés, sauf qu'il y avait ce problème de circulation. Il resta encore un peu devant la télé jusqu'à les entendre arriver Arima et Akira rentrèrent dans la pièce. La soirée reprit son court normal, comme toutes celles qu'il passait ici avec les deux garçons : repas, go et dodo.

* * *

Hikaru remit ses chaussures et sortit de la fédération de go. Après quelques jours tout était redevenu à la normale. Akira était rentré chez lui et avait repris son emplois du temps quotidien. Arima passait de temps à autre les rejoindre pour jouer. A croire qu'ils avaient fait un mauvais rêve. Non a y réfléchir tout n'était pas exactement comme avant, Morishita semblait parfois soucieux et plus renfermé. Mais il se faisait sans doute des idées. Kinuko elle travaillait sans relâche entre ses soirées et le spectacle qu'elle allait donner.

Il passa à leur salon de go pour retrouver Toya, ils firent plusieurs parties avant de se séparer. Le blond regarda le ciel puis son rival qui s'avançait vers son taxi. Le temps était gris et pluvieux même si le typhon annoncé ne devrait pas arriver avant le lendemain. Suivant le temps il resterait chez lui, il n'avait rien de programmé contrairement à Akira. Il sourit en pensant que ce ne serait pas la météo qui empêcherait son rival de jouer une partie aussi épouvantable soit elle.

« Toya soit prudent demain. »

Le brun le dévisagea puis hocha la tête avant de monter dans la voiture. Il prit lui aussi le chemin de son domicile.

Quelques heures plus tard, il cherchait le sommeil qui le fuyait. Était ce la faute du vent ou de la pluie qui martelait la façade ? Les souvenirs du triple ko et de la voyante hantaient son esprit. Il se retourna dans son lit. « Tu auras un choix à faire » avait elle dit à Kinuko, un choix mais lequel ? Est-ce que il était rien arrivé parce qu'elle l'avait fait ? Cela concernait il les deux joueurs ou juste Arima. Que ferait il lui si il perdait Toya ? Il avait Sai mais c'était Toya, quelqu'un de spécial pour lui. Il continuerait à jouer mais ce ne serait plus pareil, parce qu'avec lui c'était mieux. Enfin jouer contre lui c'était excitant, il ne se lasserait jamais de leurs confrontations. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Akira était prudent, il ne lui arriverait certainement rien, il se faisait du mal sans raison. Rassuré il sombra enfin dans un profond sommeil. Il pensa avoir dormi très tard quand il se réveilla, il se leva d'un bon sous l'air intrigué de Sai. Qui le poursuivit jusqu'à la salle de bain. Le blond se prépara en un temps record et dévala les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuné. A sa grande déconvenue rien n'était prêt, ce qui ressemblait peu à sa mère. Il avisa la pendule qui affichait joyeusement cinq heure du matin. Hikaru passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers son fantôme.

« On fait une partie Sai ? »

Le spectre trépigna de joie pour aller s'asseoir devant le plateau de jeu. Ils firent quelques parties puis Sai resta à méditer devant l'issue qu'il lisait. Normalement Hikaru n'aurait pas laissé ces brèches dans son jeu, pas depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Alors pourquoi jouait il si mal ? Une rafale de pluie battue par le vent se fracassa contre la fenêtre. C'était vraiment un très mauvais temps où il était conseillé de rester chez soi constata le maître de go.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour Akira ? »

Le blond allait répondre quand il regarda son jeu et soupira.

« Oui, c'est idiot mais depuis hier soir… j'arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Pourquoi on irait pas le rejoindre ? Il sera à la Nihon-Kiin ce matin. »

« Heu… Je vais pas lui dire Toya je me fais du soucis pour toi quand même ! »

« Pourquoi si c'est la vérité ? En plus tu aimes jouer avec lui et lui avec toi. »

« Sai… C'est mon rival et un ami. »

« Allons y alors ? »

L'adolescent regarda pensif son ami, Il avait effectivement besoin de voir Toya. Pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il serait toujours là, fidèle à ses habitudes, qu'ils joueraient encore ensemble dans dix ans. Que c'était les souvenirs de la disparition de Sai qui le rendait un brin paranoïaque.

Hikaru finit par se décider, prit sa veste et son sac. Il descendit l'escalier et dit à sa mère qu'il sortait. Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et s'engagea dans la rue. La première rafale de pluie cingla son visage et lui coupa la respiration. Il avança résolument vers la gare Sai à ses cotés. Le trajet lui parut affreusement long et il apprécia de se trouver enfin à l'abri dans l'édifice, il consulta le panneau d'affichage avant de jurer. Les trains étaient arrêtés à cause des intempéries, Hikaru resta planté devant les quais un moment puis monta voir si il y avait encore des bus. Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de voir qu'il n'y en avait pas non plus, mais il restait deux taxis sur leur emplacement. Il serra son portefeuille dans sa poche, il avait de l'argent sur lui, assez pour payer sa course. Il se dirigea vers une des voitures et monta en donnant l'adresse de la fédération de go au chauffeur. Les routes étaient plus que mouillées mais pas inondées, rendaient néanmoins la circulation difficile. Les goûtes d'eau s'écoulaient par lézardes sur la vitre, le vent faisait tanguer le véhicule qui avançait lentement. Hikaru posa son front contre la vitre froide pour refouler l'inquiétude qu'il le tenaillait depuis la veille.

Il arriva enfin à la fédération vers l'heure de la pause déjeuner, il paya son trajet avant de se précipiter à l'étage où devait se trouver son rival. Akira ne mangeait jamais pendant une partie il devait encore être là. Il le chercha du regard et le vit devant un goban. Il se gronda intérieurement bien sûr qu'il était là comme toujours, il n'y avait que lui pour imaginer des choses pas possibles. Déjà la dernière fois quand il avait rencontré Arima il lui avait demandé si il était certain qu'il n'était pas devant son fantôme… Si c'était une réaction normale…

Il passa dans le hall et sortit se chercher quelque chose à manger. Il avait déjà sauté son petit déjeuner et il se voyait mal rester le ventre vide jusqu'au soir. Il rentra dans le fast-food qui était l'établissement le plus proche pour se restaurer mais regagna la fédération dès qu'il eut finit de manger. Il s'installa dans la salle du bas et envoya un sms à Toya qui devait avoir éteint son portable.

Il faisait partie sur partie contre Sai pour passer le temps, quand il sursauta en entant la voix familière d'Arima qui lui disait bonjour. Ils restèrent un moment ensemble, Shindo vérifiant régulièrement son portable en surveillant l'heure. Enfin à sa plus grande joie Akira vint les rejoindre. Hikaru prétexta le mauvais temps et la présence d'Arima pour proposer à son rival de rester jouer ici. Il venait de commencer quand Kinuko rentra dans la salle à son tour.

Le regard de la jeune fille passa sur les trois garçons qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarquée. Elle resta un peu en retrait. Normalement Arima aurait dû être à la maison mais quand elle avait appris qu'il avait eu un rendez vous impromptu dans ce quartier elle avait immédiatement pensé qu'il viendrait ici après. En plus cet imbécile était venu à moto, la brune repoussa la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour cet inconscient. Comme si c'était un jour à prendre la moto avec toute cette pluie sur les routes sans parler du vent. Quand elle en avait eu connaissance, elle s'était changée en vitesse avant de prendre elle aussi son deux roues pour le rattraper.

Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son calme elle les rejoignit pour jeter un coup d'œil, Akira et Hikaru se battaient pour les derniers points du yosé, Arima et Fujiwara faisait un bon jeu même si le maître gardait un énorme avantage. Les joueurs terminèrent et commentèrent leur jeu, puis une fois leurs pierres rangées ils se levèrent pour rentrer. Le tonnerre grondait et la pluie faisait toujours rage. Kinuko regarda son portable qui n'affichait plus de réseaux, au niveaux des transports en commun ce devait être le black-out aussi, les routes allaient être dangereuses pour celles qui ne seraient pas fermées. Renter que ce soit en voiture ou à moto s'avérerait difficile elle soupira, soit ils restaient passer la nuit à l'institut, soit il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution.

« Bon, bha je vais appeler un taxi » dit Hikaru en sortant son téléphone. Il regarda l'écran avant de le ranger.

« Y a plus de réseau Hikaru. » lui répondit la brune pour lui confirmer qu'il n'était le seul dans ce cas. »

« Kinu et moi on va vous ramener. »

« Par ce temps ! Mais t'es idiot, ou tu le fais exprès ! »

Les deux joueurs dévisagèrent la brune surpris par cet éclat inattendu et réalisèrent que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en pantalon, en tenue de cuir noir de surcroît. Elle leur désigna d'un geste vague de la main son casque posé plus loin comme si c'était une évidence.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches à moto toi aussi ! Tu la prends qu'en vacances d'habitude. »

« Je la prends si je veux et ce n'est pas le problème. »

« Forcement ! Et si tu avais eu un accident ? » Lui cria Arima.

« Et toi ! Je l'ai prise parce que tu es parti avec la tienne. »

« Donc c'est ma faute en plus. »

« Oui. Pour l'instant il est impensable de rentrer.»

« Mais on ne peut pas rester ici non plus » fit remarquer Akira.

« Non, on va chercher un lieu pour attendre que le temps s'améliore et y passer la nuit si nécessaire. »

Les trois garçons la regardèrent puis après réflexion se rangèrent à son avis. Ils passèrent leurs vestes et remirent leurs chaussures avant de s'engouffrer sous la pluie. Ils firent quelques centaines de mètres pour rejoindre les rues plus commerçantes. La brune réfléchit que le premier hôtel était encore à bonne distance, ils progressaient lentement et étaient déjà ruisselants. Elle devait trouver plus près, elle réfléchit et attrapa le bras d'Akira qui marchait à sa hauteur et le traîna dans une ruelle puis dans celle d'après moins visible. Si elle se souvenait bien de ce coté elle devait pouvoir trouver. Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres et elle dirigea les adolescents vers un bâtiment. Elle passa le sas pour se rendre vers le bureau d'accueil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière en se demandant pourquoi Akira ne suivait plus. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Kinuko c'est heu un love hôtel » fit remarquer Shindo un peu troublé.

« C'est quand même un hôtel. »

« Oui, c'est vrai… »

Hikaru regarda la brune, si elle savait où ils étaient, mais c'était quand même un peu gênant de se trouver ici touts les cinq. Ses yeux dérivèrent vers son rival qui n'en menait pas large, visiblement encore plus troublé que lui. Il finit par hausser les épaules au moins ils seraient au sec. Il vit Kinuko demander deux chambres à l'homme qui tenait le comptoir et donner sa carte bancaire. Elle revint après vers eux les invitant du regard à la suivre dans l'ascenseur. Ils descendirent quelques instants plus tard dans les étages et elle leur remit une des cartes d'axées.

« Hikaru et Akira vous prenez une chambre, Arima vient avec moi, Fujiwara je suppose que vous restez avec Hikaru ? »

Le fantôme répondit « oui » et les deux joueurs se dirigèrent vers leur porte. Shindo passa la carte et ouvrit la chambre ou il entra accompagné de son rival et de Sai. Il étudia rapidement les lieux, cela ne semblait pas bien différent d'un hôtel classique. Il enleva sa veste trempée et ses chaussures pour les ranger comme le faisait déjà Akira. Puis il alla à une des portes qu'il ouvrit, il ressortit avec une serviette en désignant la pièce.

« Je te laisse la salle de bain en premier. »

« Merci. »

Le brun se rendit dans la pièce d'où venait son rival et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il enleva ses vêtements mouillés pour se glisser sous l'eau chaude. Il savoura la chaleur qui se répandait dans ses membres après leur marche sous la pluie glacée. Il tendit la main vers le distributeur de savon et commença à se laver. Il ne s'attarda pas et sortit de la cabine, il se sécha puis utilisa le sèche cheveux. Cela fait il regarda ses vêtements, puis prit un peignoir qu'il passa avant de regagner la chambre ses affaires sur son bras. Akira vit son rival qui parlait tout seul assis sur le canapé. Ils échangèrent un regard puis le blond se leva pour utiliser la salle d'eau à son tour.

Akira s'assit pour attendre le retour de Shindo. Il détailla la pièce, un grand lit avec un miroir au plafond, un canapé, une petite table et un téléviseur. C'était assez spacieux, plutôt confortable. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien pour s'occuper. La porte se rouvrit sur le blond qui revenait lui aussi vêtu du peignoir de l'hôtel.

« Toya tu devrais étendre tes vêtements, je t'ai laissé de la place sur le sèche serviette. »

« Merci »

Le brun s'exécuta avant de revenir, il regarda son rival qui fouillait son sac.

« On refait une partie ? » demanda le blond.

« En aveugle ? »

« Sur le go de voyage. »

Akira dévisagea son rival puis regarda ce qu'il sortait de son sac. Il vit un journal de go, des kifus et le go portatif. Shindo se baladait avec le kit de survie du joueur. Son regard s'illumina devant toutes ces merveilles.

« Avec plaisir. »

Les deux garçons s'installèrent sur le canapé pour jouer sous le regard emplit de désir du fantôme. Au milieu de leur partie ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Les joueurs se regardèrent puis Shindo se leva pour aller ouvrir. Il vit Kinuko et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer puis vérifia qu'Arima n'était pas dans le couloir avant de refermer la porte.

« Je venais voir si tout allait bien. »

« On fait une partie, pour changer. »Répondit Hikaru embarrassé.

« Je m'en doutais un peu. »

« Tu avais prévu des heu rechanges ? » Demanda le blond en rougissant face à la petite nuisette et le déshabillé transparent que portait la jeune fille.

« Non, mais c'est un love hôtel ils ont ce qu'il faut. »

Le jeune joueur vira au rouge pivoine. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux particulièrement mal à l'aise face à la petite amie de son rival. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Akira qui s'était levé pour les rejoindre.

« Et Arima ? » tenta le blond pour masquer sa gêne.

« Il regarde un porno »

Les yeux de Shindo s'arrondirent alors qu'il rougissait de plus belle incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Le rire discret d'Akira l'enfonça un peu plus alors que Sai lui demandait pourquoi il faisait cette tête.

« Je venais vous laisser une carte bancaire, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. Je vous ai commandé des repas aussi. Akira tu n'as pas mangé à midi non ? »

« Non, merci Kinu. »

« Bonne soirée les garçons. »

La brune sortit de la chambre laissant les joueurs entre eux. Ils reprirent leur partie qu'ils abandonnèrent le temps de se nourrir.

« Dis Toya, tu n'aurais pas préféré passer la nuit avec elle ? »

« Avec Kinu ? Pas vraiment. »

« Elle est pourtant belle et c'est un lieu… particulier. »

« Belle ? Oui elle l'est. Pourquoi elle te plait ? »

« Mais non, c'est ta copine ! Sauf que vous êtes assez distants tous les deux, rien à voir avec Akari.»

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais quelqu'un. »

« C'est juste une amie d'enfance, enfin pour moi. »

« Hikaru t'es injuste elle est très gentille Akari ! » cria Sai.

« Sai j'ai pas dit le contraire mais je ne l'aime pas comme une petite amie. »

Les deux adolescents reprirent leur jeu qui se solda par la défaite du blond puis il rangea le jouet. Le regard des garçons tomba sur le grand qui lit qu'ils allaient devoir se partager. Akira s'assit sur le bord puis son rival en fit autant de l'autre coté. Le bruit de la tempête s'infiltrait dans le silence de la chambre.

« Je peux ? » demanda le blond en désignant le poste de télévision.

Akira hocha la tête, il n'avait pas vraiment sommeil. L'écran s'alluma et ses yeux restèrent scotché à l'image sous l'effet de la surprise. Le son lui sembla assez incongru alors qu'il réalisait sur quoi la télévision s'était allumée. Il se retourna sur son rival qui venait de faire un bond dans le lit et avait fait tomber la télécommande.

« Sai hurle pas comme ça ! C'est juste un accident ! Mais lâche moi ! »

Akira vit son rival se démener pour se défaire de son spectre invisible. Il se demanda si le fantôme était choqué, lui-même n'avait jamais vu ce genre de film. Il regarda discrètement Shindo qui repoussait le fantôme et s'attarda sur l'écran. C'était pas tout à fait ce qu'il imaginait, il n'avait jamais vu que des mangas érotiques, c'était dérangeant à voir. Vulgaire, voilà le mot qui résumait, ce genre de chose était il sensé lui faire de l'effet, il en était moyennement convaincu. La télé s'éteignit alors que Shindo revenait sur le lit après avoir trouvé le boîtier sous le sommier.

« Désolé Toya. »

Akira se remémora furtivement la brune sortant du bain, elle était infiniment plus captivante que l'actrice qu'il venait de voir. Il l'imaginait mal aussi soumise, si quelconque même en s'adonnant à ce type d'activité. D'ailleurs Kinu au lit il avait beau essayer, il arrivait pas à se l'imaginer.

« C'est pas grave. »

Le brun se glissa sous les draps pour dormir alors que son rival en faisait autant il éteignit la lumière. Son regard accrocha celui de Shindo dans la glace au dessus du lit. C'était assez perturbant de se voir touts les deux allongés. Quelque idée bizarre de mettre un miroir à cet endroit. C'était peut être courant dans ce type d'hôtel, c'était la première fois qu'il y mettait les pieds, et partager un lit avec Shindo alors qu'ils étaient à moitié nus tous les deux était assez embarrassant. Allongé sur le dos il n'osait même plus bouger de peur de sentir son peignoir s'ouvrir. Il entendit bientôt le souffle régulier du garçon qui s'était endormit à coté, ne s'inquiétant visiblement pas du fait qu'il ne portait rien en dessous de leur précaire vêtement d'éponge. Il devait vraiment avoir un problème pour être le seul aussi pudique, il ferma les yeux à son tour et attendit le sommeil.

* * *

Kinuko avait entendu qu'Arima soit profondément endormi pour quitter la chambre, la météo ne s'était guère améliorée mais la brune avait fait un saut chez elle pour quitter sa tenue de motarde. Elle n'aurait pu décemment vaquer à ses occupations de la journée à venir ainsi attifée. Elle s'était hâtée mais elle avait dû prendre la voiture pour le retour. Ce qui avait considérablement rallongé son temps de trajet. Son planning dans son sac elle trépignait sur la banquette en revenant immanquablement à l'heure sur le cadran du tableau de bord. Arrivée à quelques pas de l'hôtel elle sauta presque de la voiture pour aller plus vite. Il était encore très tôt les garçons devaient certainement dormir, elle remonta discrètement dans la chambre qu'elle trouva vide. Kinuko se rassura en se disant qu'ils devaient être tous les trois ensembles et fit les quelques mètres dans le couloir pour arriver à la deuxième chambre. Elle toqua à la porte. Rien. Enfin Hikaru vint lui ouvrir mais il semblait s'être attendu à voir quelqu'un d'autre. La brune inspecta rapidement la chambre et s'interrogea.

« Akira et Arima ne sont pas ici ? »

« Je croyais que c'était Akira, il était là il y a un quart d'heure. »

« Il a rien dit ? »

« Non. Sai ? »

« Je te signale qu'il me voit pas. »

« Il faut les retrouver. » souffla la brune.

Shindo les cheveux en bataille se saisit de son sac pour courir à la suite de la jeune fille qu'il ne rattrapa qu'à l'accueil. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis partirent chacun dans une direction.

* * *

Hikaru marchait vite, les rues étaient encore à demies noyées. L'électricité qui avait sauté dans la nuit n'était pas encore revenue rendant touts les feux de signalisation inutile. Il traversa comme il put les carrefours où quelques véhicules passaient. Il regardait à droite puis à gauche, à la recherche de son rival, la pluie dégoulinait sur son visage sans qu'il n'y prêta d'attention. Il pressa d'avantage le pas scrutant à travers les vitrines des rares commerces ouverts. Personne. Il quadrilla les rues de plus en plus inquiet et fit les dernières en courant.

Le souvenir d'un passé douloureux pas si lointain remonta à sa mémoire, à cette époque aussi il avait couru à travers la ville pour retrouver quelqu'un. Il avait cherché comme à cet instant sans succès. Quand Sai avait disparu, il secoua la tête pour refouler les images qui hantaient son esprit puis jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de s'élancer dans l'autre sens.

A bout de souffle il reconnut Kinuko qui arrivait à sa rencontre. Qui arrivait seule. Il déglutit péniblement, brutalement stoppé dans sa course. Un bruit agressa ses oreilles alors que son cerveau l'identifiait et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se précipita vers la source des sirènes en bousculant le petit attroupement qui s'était formé. Il vit d'abord un camion en travers de la chaussée encastré dans un lampadaire, les gyrophares qui se reflétaient sur l'asphalte détrempée et les uniformes des pompiers. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, il poussa une personne pour s'approcher et reconnut une chevelure sombre.

« Akira ! »

Ce n'était pas possible, il faisait un cauchemar. Il sentit qu'on le tenait par le bras, tout semblait si loin, les voix, les sirènes, les gens qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Au milieu de ce tumulte une seule voix lui arriva comme étouffée par la réalité. « Arima » Il aurait voulu répondre que non, celui qui gisait à coté d'un brancard le visage caché par un masque à Oxygène était Akira, puis il vit que son esprit avait occulté une deuxième victime à coté de Toya. Dans le brouillard qui déformait toute la scène une tache de couleur se déplaça vers les secours. Il se sentit juste tiré vers les policiers qui étaient sur place, il arriva à l'hôpital sans savoir comment, pendant les quelques minutes du trajet seule l'image du garçons au cheveux bruns emmené sur civière resta gravé devant ses yeux.

Lorsque les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent, son cœur s'emballa, il se précipita vers le blessé. Une douleur sourde traversa son être en voyant le visage pale et éraflé mangé par l'appareil médical. Seul le faible mouvement de sa poitrine semblait attesté qu'Akira vivait encore.

* * *

Kinuko enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main, elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir serrer son poing en entendant les mots du médecin. « Pronostique vital engagé pour les deux». Elle se précipita au près de son Arima, son Arima qui était lui aussi en péril. Elle s'arrêta tout contre le brancard et elle croisa le regard du garçon qui était parfaitement conscient et lucide. Elle le vit faire un effort considérable pour écarter le masque et prononcer quelques mots.

« Prends soins d'Akira. »

Elle pressa doucement la main du garçon avant que le personnel médical ne l'emporta loin d'elle et qu'elle resta seule anéantie au milieu du couloir. Elle se força à bouger, à s'avancer vers le médecin du service pour remplir les divers papiers ce qui était impératif. Elle donna calmement toutes les informations qui lui étaient demandées et signa les autorisations que voulaient les médecins. Elle le fit pour les deux garçons, et demanda que Toya père soit prévenu en urgence si le téléphone fonctionnait.

Les démarchent accomplies elle chercha Shindo et l'emmena s'asseoir, une longue et angoissante attente allait commencer pour eux deux. Elle regarda distraitement le blond qui semblait en état second. Les quelques mots prononcés par Arima lui déchiraient le cœur, « prends soins d'Akira ». Comment avait il pu lui dire ça alors qu'elle se mourait d'inquiétude pour lui. Un soupçon de tristesse la fit sourire, Arima voulait donc protéger son petit frère. Parce que c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait. Arima considérait Akira comme son frère, un petit frère fragile dont il se devait de prendre soin. Si telle était sa volonté elle le ferait.

* * *

Elle vit une blouse blanche se diriger vers elle et se leva pour la suivre dans un bureau.

Les mots du médecin lui avaient ôté ses dernières forces, il sentait les larmes s'accumuler derrière ses paupières. Ce n'était pas possible. Il avait déjà perdu Sai une fois, il ne pouvait pas perdre Toya. L'image de la salle d'attente semblait flotter dans vue rendue floue par les larmes. Il les sentit couler sur ses joues et les essuya sur sa manche. Comme pour Sai il était impuissant, il ne pouvait que rester là et attendre. Attendre de le perdre. Il n'y avait donc rien qu'il ne puisse faire pour garder au près de lui ceux qu'il aimait.

« Hikaru… »

L'étreinte fantomatique lui fit un peu relever la tête. Sai était revenu, grâce à Kinuko, mais il était là. Tout ce qu'il avait vécus depuis sa rencontre avec la brune défila dans ses souvenirs, le retour de Sai, l'aide de Toya, Toya embrassé par Waya, Toya qui jouait avec lui et sai. « Une boutique qui exauce les vœux. » Il revit son rival prononcer ces mots. Une boutique capable de faire revenir un fantôme pour peu d'en payer le prix.

Il sauta sur ses pieds en attrapant Sai.

« Sai ! Aide moi ! Il faut trouver la boutique des vœux. »

Si elle pouvait ramener un esprit elle pourrait sûrement sauver son rival quel qu'en soit le tarif.

* * *

Kinuko écouta le médecin qui lui faisait un compte rendu pour les deux blessés. Les deux étaient dans un état grave. D'après les premiers examens ils soufraient de divers traumatismes et de fractures multiples. Sans qu'ils ne soient des cas désespérés, leurs vies étaient en dangers. A cela s'ajoutaient les problèmes dus au typhon dont l'accalmie n'était que temporaire et les gros dégâts qu'il avait fait. Le personnel manquait ainsi que les stocks de sang, pour l'heure les blocs étaient hors services à cause d'un problème éclectique provoqué par une surtension. Le corps médical faisait son possible pour stabiliser les deux garçons. La brune hocha juste la tête face au tableau peu reluisant que lui dépeignait son interlocuteur. Pour le sang ce n'était pas un problème, c'était même une solution réfléchit la brune.

« Prenez mon sang. »

Le médecin la dévisagea.

« Prenez mon sang pour les deux garçons, nous sommes compatibles. »

« Ce n'est pas le problèmes, vous ne pouvez pas donnez votre sang pour les deux, la quantité est trop importante. Vous mettriez vos jours en danger aussi, je ne peux accepter, c'est contraire à l'étique. »

« Vous me demandez de choisir ? Je ne le peux, comment le pourrais je. Sauver l'un pour lire chaque jour le même reproche muet dans les yeux de l'autre, parce que je l'ai choisi. »

Le vieux praticien la regarda en penchant la tête. Le cas était un peu particulier mais il ne pouvait pas accepter n'importe quoi pour autant. De deux cas critiques, si il l'écoutait il allait passer à trois, ce qui n'avait pas de sens médicalement parlant. Sauf que cette jeune fille ne semblait pas prête à renoncer. Ils étaient deux garçons, presque identique sans leur dossier et leurs blessures, il lui aurait été impossible de les différencier. Il n'y avait pas à douter sur leur lien parenté. Il pouvait comprendre que leur fratrie était très soudée, mais cela restait impossible. Il ne prendrait pas le risque d'annoncer à leurs parents que leurs trois enfants étaient décédés. Il pouvait gagner du temps, transfuser le premier celui qui en avait le plus besoin et espérer un dépannage d'un autre hôpital pour le deuxième. C'était la solution la plus sage. La question était lequel en avait le plus besoin, le plus jeune semblait dans un état moins grave mais ses constantes étaient plus mauvaises, l'autre bien que plus touché semblait plus résistant.

« Même si je dis oui vous ne pourrez pas donner en même temps pour les deux. »

Il vit la jeune fille baiser les yeux un instant avant de répondre d'une voix assuré.

« Akira sera le premier. »

Kinuko suivit le médecin dans une salle où elle s'assit et remonta sa manche. Elle ne cilla pas quand une infirmière enfonça l'aiguille dans son bras et regarda simplement le liquide rouge remplir la poche. Les minutes défilèrent puis on la libéra du tube de plastic. Elle soupira puis fit comme si on l'avait oubliée. Il régnait une grande agitation suite aux nombreux accidents. Bientôt un jeune interne rentra.

Elle était une manipulatrice, capable de mieux mentir qu'un politicien en campagne électorale aussi n'eut elle pas trop de mal à obtenir un deuxième prélèvement. Une fausse signature et quelques mensonges plus tard elle avait donné son sang pour son Arima. Elle avait discrètement vérifié que la poche était arrivée à destination avant de sagement demander si elle pouvait voir ses frères. L'autorisation lui avait été donné et depuis elle était assise au près d'Akira. Elle surveillait l'évolution des deux garçons dont l'état ne souffrait d'aucune amélioration. Le médecin de garde suivant passa examiner les deux blessés et se tourna vers elle. Les deux soufraient de traumatismes internes nécessitants une intervention qu'il ne pouvait réaliser ici dans des conditions optimales et ils étaient toujours intransportables. Il ne tenterait rien à moins qu'il n'y ait une rapide dégradation.

Kinuko restée seule se leva pour aller à la fenêtre. La voyante avait dit « Tu auras un choix à faire ». Un choix qui scellerait l'avenir. Son sang avait été d'une aide insuffisante pour les sauver. Elle avait juste gagné du temps, elle devait choisir c'était inéluctable et elle en payerait les conséquences.

Elle retourna s'asseoir près du joueur de go dont elle reprit la main pâle dans la sienne. Son choix était fait.

**A suivre**


	12. Chapter 12

Dernier chapitre pour 2012 donc bonnes fêtes de fin d'année (ou bon bout d'an et a l'an que ven ! Se sian pas mai, que siguen pas men )

* * *

**Labyrinthe de soie 12**

Où était il ? Que c'était il passé ? Il avait froid. Des bruits lui semblaient venir de très loin, il faisait noir. Tout son corps lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Était il vivant ? Sans doute puisqu'il soufrait, allait il mourir ? Pourquoi ne pouvait il pas ouvrir les yeux ou bouger ? Il avait l'impression qu'il était dans cet état depuis des heures, il se sentait seul et il avait peur.

Un murmure lui parvint comme étouffé, puis la voix se fit entendre encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse ce qu'elle disait « Akira ». Elle l'appelait, elle lui semblait être moins tenue, le froid commençait à disparaître comme si quelqu'un l'avait enveloppé dans une couverture. Il eu l'impression qu'il ouvrait les yeux mais tout était flou et trop lumineux par comparaison aux ténèbres qui l'avaient entouré. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour habituer sa vue puis il distingua un arbre en fleur devant lui. Il s'en approcha et remarqua un goban près du tronc.

« Tu veux jouer Akira ? »

Jouer ? Jouer au go ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était la ville où il marchait avec son frère. Il avait dû faire un rêve, ou alors il rêvait ?

* * *

Hikaru courrait, il courait à perdre halène à travers les rues détrempée. Il criait à Sai de temps à autre pour savoir si il la voyait. Sa poitrine le brûlait sous l'effort, les goûtes de sueur et de pluie se mélangeaient sur son front. Ses muscles le tiraillaient mais il n'avait aucune intention de s'arrêter. Depuis combien de temps courrait il ? Une heure ? Plus ? La boutique était dans Tokyo, mais où ? Il n'avait peut être pas cherché où il fallait.

« Sai tu as une idée d'où elle peut être ? »

« Non, Dame Fujimya a dit que tu aurais pu la trouver mais rien de plus. »

« C'est vrai, seule Kinuko doit savoir son adresse. »

« Mais je pense pas qu'elle te la donnerait. »

« Oui c'est vrai, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'en méfie. » soupira le garçon. « La voyante ! Elles ont parlé de celui qui la tient. » S'écria t'il tout d'un coup.

« Hikaru ! Il faut aller la voir ! Tout de suite ! »

Le blond continua à avancer tout en essayant de se remémorer vers où se trouvait la maison de la vieille dame. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un quartier résidentiel, ils avaient pris la voie rapide en partant de chez la brune. Il releva la tête pour lire les panneaux et se repérer. Il connaissait ces rues, il fit un effort de mémoire. C'était évident il était vers le salon de go où il allait avant. Il en prit le chemin et s'arrêta devant le bâtiment. Une voiture de Taxi était garée devant le trottoir, Hikaru pressa le pas et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour ouvrir en trombe la porte du club. Il se jeta sur le chauffeur incapable de prononcer un mot tant le souffle lui manquait. Il articula péniblement quelques syllabes hachées et arracha monsieur Kawai à sa partie. Après quelques mots il s'était retrouvé avec le chauffeur de taxi à filer sur les routes. Il regardait attentivement à droite et à gauche pour essayer de retrouver le chemin qu'il avait parcourut avec la brune. Il regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir fait plus attention quand il avait accompagné Kinuko. Tout à coup une bicoque bizarre attira son attention, elle ne ressemblait à rien. Enfin à rien qu'il n'avait vu de part son architecture. Le blond ouvrit la portière et failli sauté en marche alors que Kawai pilait.

« Hikaru t'as trouvé ? » Lui demanda le chauffeur.

« Hikaru ? y a rien là ? » Fit remarquer Sai.

« Je crois ! J'y vais. »

Il claqua la porte alors que le conducteur cherchait un lieu pour se garer.

« Hikaru tu fais quoi devant un terrain vague. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu sauveras Akira !»

« Tu ne la voit pas ? »

« Mais quoi !? Hikaru ?»

« La maison. »

« Il y a pas de maison, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

« Mets des lunettes Sai ! À moins que… »

« Mais reste là ! »

L'adolescent se dirigea vers le portail et le passa, il s'approcha de la porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui. Deux petites filles sautèrent de partout au tour de l'adelencent en claironnant « on a un client ! On a un client ! » Puis une voix masculine gronda les fillettes.

« Soyez le bienvenu »

« Bonjour, vous exaucez bien les vœux ? »

« C'est la fonction de cette boutique, venez. »

Hikaru respira un grand coup pour se calmer, Il était pressé mais il ne pouvait pas non plus être impoli. Il suivit le garçon qui devait avoir son âge où à peine plus. Il n'y avait pas fait attention avant mais il était drôlement jeune pour avoir son propre commerce. Il lui semblait assez normal si il excluait ses vêtements. Le joueur de go prit un siège en face du commerçant et déclina lorsqu'il lui proposa une boisson. Il ferma les yeux un instant en priant très fort qu'il ne se soit pas fait de faut espoir.

« Mon vœux est que Toya vive…enfin comme si il n'avait jamais eu d'accident. Est-ce possible ? »

« Ça l'est. »

« Quel qu'en soit le prix, c'est mon vœux le plus cher. »

« Vraiment, as-tu conscience de ce que tu offres pour la vie de ce garçon ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien, puisque tu le sais. Je vais exaucer ton souhait. »

Il vit le garçon allumer sa pipe et s'enfoncer un peu dans son fauteuil. Ses yeux se fermèrent et un long, très long moment s'écoula. Il cru même qu'il s'était endormi. Il cligna des yeux l'espace d'une seconde il avait vu quelque chose d'étrange. Comme si deux images s'étaient superposées sur une photographie il se passa une main fébrile sur le visage. Il n'aurait pas du regarder la lampe directement, l'éblouissement avait momentanément alterné sa vue et lui avait fait voir une sorte de papillon. Hikaru soupira et commençait à s'impatienter quand enfin le commerçant entrouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne peux plus exaucé ce vœux. »

« Toya est… Non ! Il ne peut pas ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! »

Ce n'était pas possible Akira ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça, pas de cette façon. Pas quand ils s'étaient croisés le matin même, pas parce qu'il était sorti quelques minutes. C'était injuste ! Pourquoi lui !

Hikaru s'enfuit en courant de la boutique, il avait besoin d'air, besoin de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Les rafales de vent et de pluie mêlées s'abattirent sur lui sans qu'il ne les sentit. Toya…

* * *

Koyo Toya décrocha le téléphone qui sonnait. Il sourcilla à peine en entendant une voix inconnue, la ligne grésillait rendant les mots de son correspondant presque inaudibles. Il allait raccrocher quand il saisit quelques mots qui le firent se raviser. Son fils était hospitalisé.

Akira n'était pas rentré la veille et ne l'avait pas prévenu, mais comme il découchait deux à trois fois dans la semaine ces derniers temps il ne s'en était pas inquiété. Au début il avait posé la question à son épouse qui lui avait appris que leur enfant avait une petite amie. Il avait hésité à aborder le sujet avec lui, mais il avait supposé que si Akiko était au courant, ils avaient dû en discuter ensemble. Ce devait être assez sérieux avec cette jeune fille pour qu'Akira découche si régulièrement.

Sauf que son garçon qu'il pensait bien à l'abri chez sa petite amie ou chez un autre joueur se trouvait dans un lit d'hôpital. Il connaissait l'établissement de soins car il était le plus proche de la fédération de go et il y avait était lui-même transporté. Il composa le numéro d'une centrale de taxi puis chercha sa veste et prit ses papiers. Il dut attendre un long moment avant que le véhicule ne vienne le prendre. Le trajet fut tout aussi interminable. Il refit mentalement l'emploi du temps d'Akira, il avait dû finir sa partie dans l'après midi, donc il se pouvait qu'il fut hospitalisé depuis la veille au soir, avec les problèmes météorologiques c'était possible.

La voiture s'immobilisa enfin laissant le maître devant l'entrée. Il fit les quelques pas jusqu'à l'accueil où il s'informa sur le lieu où se trouvait son fils. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur puis à travers les couloirs pour arriver à l'entrée du service. Il se rendit immédiatement au bureau des médecins pour se renseigner. Un praticien assez âgé le guida, lui donnant quelques détails.

Maître Toya cacha sa surprise en entendant le médecin luis parler de ses enfants, ses fils. « Ses ? » Il n'en avait qu'un. D'après ce qu'il avait appris il y avait eu un accident, Akira était sans doute avec un autre joueur sensiblement de son âge, Shindo sans doute puisqu'ils jouaient souvent ensemble. Si c'était le cas il faudrait qu'il prévienne les parents du garçon. Une autre information le fit s'interroger un peu plus « sa fille ? ». Il avait trois enfants ? Il commençait à se demander si il n'y avait pas erreur sur le Toya, une homonymie qui aurait prêté à confusion. A moins que ce ne soit la petite amie de son fils, dans ce cas c'était plus plausible. Il oublia momentanément ses questions sur l'origine des deux enfants pour écouter le compte rendu médical. Bien que fortement ébranlé et angoissé il se dirigea vers la chambre et ouvrit la porte qui le séparait encore de sa famille nombreuse.

Dans le lit en face de lui reposait Akira inconscients, une femme était assise sur une chaise un bras replié sur la couche et semblait dormir. Il prit quelques instants avant de s'avancer un peu plus dans la chambre, son regard se posa sur le deuxième garçon qui ressemblait comme un jumeau à son fils.

Il déglutit et s'approcha d'avantage, il ressemblait à Akira avec des traits peut être un peu plus adulte, mais c'était une différence infime. Il n'y avait pas à douter, il avait réellement deux fils. Il lut rapidement sur la feuille de soins Arima Fujimya, 19 ans presque 20 calcula t'il.

Vingt ans, il resta à contempler ce fils qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. Ils avaient donc eu un garçon. Un enfant dont elle lui avait caché l'existence. Plusieurs sentiments se mélangèrent en lui, surprise, colère, incompréhension, joie et inquiétude. Pourquoi le lui avait elle caché pourquoi ne lui avait elle rien dit avant qu'ils ne se soient séparés. Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence à l'époque, pourquoi devait il le découvrir aujourd'hui. A l'instant où ses deux fils étaient au bord de la mort.

Il fit le tour de la chambre pour s'approcher de celle qui dormait appuyée sur le lit d'Akira. Il tendit la main pour écarter les longues mèches brunes qui lui cachaient son visage. Un brin de tendresse pour la jeune fille adoucit ses traits. Son regard s'attarda sur la main qui tenait celle de son fils.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser le passage à l'infirmière qui contrôla les perfusions et les écrans des moniteurs. Elle mit ses notes sur les feuillets au pied des lits puis observa la dormeuse avec compassion. Elle vérifia la dernière feuille puis retourna la première qu'elle relu. Son attention repassa sur la jeune fille.

« Pauvre petite, elle serait mieux allongée. »

« Sans doute. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas… je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais votre fille a donné deux fois son sang. Elle devrait être dans un lit et sous surveillance médicale, c'est très grave, un peu comme si elle avait fait une hémorragie... »

« Elle a quoi ! » S'exclama le père choqué dont l'esprit avait occultait les explications.

« Je peux l'examiner ? »

Le maître étudia plus attentivement la jeune femme, qui semblait épuisée. Sa tenue à y regarder de plus près portait encore des traces d'humidité et la souillure d'une marche sous la pluie, sa chevelure était quelque peu emmêlée. Elle conservait les stigmates de l'accident et de son éprouvante journée. Il défit un à un les doigt qui tenait la main d'Akira pour la redresser un peu puis la prit dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle ne tomba de sa chaise il la souleva pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle ne pesait plus lourd qu'un papillon posée sur lui. L'infirmière prit le poignet de l'endormie pour vérifier son rythme cardiaque puis le reposa visiblement satisfaite. La jeune fille bougea un peu et nicha son visage dans le cou du joueur.

« Tu rentres à pas d'heure… T'exagères…». Murmura t'elle dans son sommeil d'un ton de reproche.

Maître Toya esquissa un sourire avant de chuchoter. « Je pense qu'elle va bien. »

La dame hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce sans un bruit et de laisser l'homme avec les trois enfants. Il baissa les yeux sur celle qui dormait et contempla tour à tour ses deux fils. Ils semblaient bien se connaître tout les trois, c'était la seule conclusion logique qui s'imposait. Mais depuis quand ? Autre fois Akira n'avait aucun secret qu'il lui cachait. Mais il ne lui avait rien dit pour Arima et pour elle. Son fils était intelligent, il avait dû se douter au premier regard qu'ils étaient frères. Peut être avait il été troublé de découvrir qu'il y avait une autre femme que sa mère. Il l'avait sans doute rencontrée, avait il était séduit comme lui ? Il l'avait décrite comme inintéressante en dehors du go. Inintéressante, il fallait être aveugle pour dire cela d'elle, elle avait l'éclat du génie et de la beauté. Un être d'exception doté d'une volonté farouche et d'un caractère épouvantable.

Pour l'heure il avait laissé un message à son épouse qui ne saurait tarder. Il garda encore quelques minutes la dormeuse avec lui, même si il ne pouvait se permettre qu'Akiko le voit dans cette situation. Il finit par se lever pour l'allonger sur la banquette le long du mur. Il enleva sa veste et la couvrit avant d'aller se chercher un café.

* * *

Akira sentit le vent faire frissonner les branches de l'arbre et les fleurs au dessus de lui. Il posa sa pierre sur le goban. C'était un endroit étrange et paisible où il se sentait bien. La jeune femme devant lui s'était relevée, il eut l'impression qu'un évenement important lui échappait mais sa compagne ne lui avait pas paru s'en émouvoir. Elle s'était juste un peu éloignée. Il se frotta les yeux, il avait sommeil, il n'aurait pas penser qu'il puisse s'endormir dans son rêves mais ses paupières se fermaient. Il s'allongea sur le sol, distinguant à quelque pas le bas du vêtement de sa compagne puis il s'assoupit.

Un cri lui parvint dans son Sommeil, quelqu'un hurlait son nom, non pas quelqu'un ; Shindo hurlait son nom. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, le ciel était blanc, un plafond blanc. Des bruits réguliers et électroniques des appareils médicaux, il était à l'hôpital. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur le coté. Son père était là à son chevet, Kinuko était assise sur ses genoux les yeux fermés. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, les avait il baissés longtemps ? Son père avait le visage penché sur celui de la jeune fille, un instant il cru qu'il l'avait embrassé sur les lèvres. Mais c'était impossible, non il avait dû embrasser la joue de Kinuko, un simple geste de tendresse et de réconfort d'un père pour sa fille. Un geste comme il lui était arrivé de faire quand il était petit.

Il referma les yeux, il n'avait plus froid, la douleur avait reflué. Mais il se sentait si fatigué, il avait tant sommeil.

* * *

Akiko Toya le cœur battant entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, son regard tomba sur son fils et elle dut s'appuyer sur la chaise devant le lit pour assurer son équilibre. Une aide soignante l'avait interceptée pour la rassurer sur l'état d'Akira, enfin si elle pouvait être rassurée en sachant que son enfant était dans un état grave. Elle prit une longue respiration puis deux, son regard peu à peu se détacha de son fils pour se fixer sur le dos de son époux. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction et remarqua Kinuko allongée sur la banquette. Elle s'approcha de son mari mais s'arrêta devant le deuxième lit. Son regard songeur passa sur le garçon.

« Akiko, tu sais qui est ce garçon. »

« Arima Fujimya, il va avoir vingt an, c'est un musicien compositeur de génie… et ton fils. »

« Tu le savais donc. »

« Oui depuis quelques temps. A voir ton expression je suppose que tu as lu les papiers que je t'ai laissé. »

« Les papiers… »

« De divorce, je suppose que c'est de cela qu'il est question. »

Le joueur, se figea surpris, non il n'avait pas vu ces papiers. Mais il supposait que la cause se résumait à ce fils. Dans un sens cela l'avantageait, puisqu'il attendait depuis quelques semaines de pouvoir soulever cette question. Lui aussi souhaitait divorcer, mais pas avec Akira dans cet état.

« Oui, je comprends parfaitement, je les signerais. Mais est ce parce que tu as découvert Arima ? »

« Non. J'y pense depuis longtemps, Arima n'y est pour rien… Un fils joueur de go, un fils musicien et une danseuse… Tu es vraiment un heureux papa. »

« Sans doute. »

Akiko se mordit la lèvre, comment pouvait il être si distant. Comment avait elle put vivre avec cet homme pour qui rien ne comptait en dehors du go. Cela faisait combien d'années qu'elle faisait partie du décor pour lui, elle n'était même pas une colocataire ou une voisine. Il lui accordait l'importance d'une plante verte.

« Dis moi que c'est faux. »

« C'est vrai, mais elle n'est pas ma fille. »

« Ha… Que c'est il passé ? »

« D'après la police Akira et Arima étaient sur un trottoir quand un camion a glissé et les a percutés. »

« Et Kinuko ? »

« Kinuko ? Elle a donné son sang pour les deux en trompant le personnel médical. »

« Pour les deux… »

La dame se retourna vers la jeune fille et pressa une main sur sa bouche. Elle avait reçu un message d'elle qui lui disait qu'il y avait eu un accident mais que tout irait bien, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse faire cela. Pourtant cela lui ressemblait tellement.

* * *

Hikaru avait courut hors de la boutique puis dans la rue, droit devant lui. Sai avait bien tenté de l'arrêter mais il l'avait traversé sans le voir aussi se contentait il de le suivre. Monsieur Kawai quand il l'avait aperçu était parti à sa suite pour le rattraper. Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètre il arriva à stopper le garçon en le retenant par l'épaule, Hikaru se retourna enfin pour monter un visage ruisselant de larmes. Le chauffeur ahuri resta planté devant l'adolescent. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ou quoi dire aussi se contenta t'il de le raccompagné à la voiture. Il attendit que le garçon se ressaisisse un peu avant de mettre le contact.

« Je te ramène Hikaru ? »

« Pardon, monsieur Kawai, vous pouvez m'emmener à l'hôpital ?

« Tu es malade Hikaru ? »

« Non, je voudrais juste… juste le revoir. »

L'homme ne dit rien, mais se demanda de qui pouvait bien parler son jeune Ami. Il passa la première et s'engagea sur les routes. Son passager ne pleurait plus mais paraissait catatonique. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immeuble, le blond descendit du véhicule lentement et prit congé. Il alla jusqu'à la réception pour demander où se trouvait son rival. Il retint son souffle si fort en attendant une réponse que le sang battit à ses tempes. Quand on lui indiqua un numéro de chambre il respira enfin et se précipita dans l'ascenseur. Il s'orienta en lisant les panneaux à toute vitesse pour arriver dans un couloir. Il cherchait le numéro de la chambre quand il évita de justesse une personne, il s'arrêta net en reconnaissant maître Toya. Il salua le grand joueur un peu indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire.

Koyo Toya vit son jeune condisciple qui semblait un peu perdu. Il était surprenant de le voir ici, il n'avait encore prévenu personne. Les seuls sachant pour l'accident se résumait aux trois personne dans la chambre, à son épouse et lui-même. La seule possibilité pour que Shindo soit présent était qu'il les connaissait tout les trois et devait donc être près d'eux lorsque cela s'était produit. Comment ils s'étaient rencontrés était un mystère, Akira ne faisait généralement pas de confidence à qui que ce soit, même si ils s'étaient rapprochés ces derniers temps. Il avisa son épouse qui sortait de la chambre avec qui il aurait aimé parler, aussi décida t'il d'indiquer la porte un peu plus loin et de remettre au jeune joueur le gobelet qu'il tenait.

« Shindo peux tu donner ceci à la jeune fille dans la chambre. »

Il rejoignit ensuite son épouse qui se rendait dans les bureaux de l'établissement.

Hikaru ouvrit lentement la porte, avoir croisé le père de Toya l'avait plus où moins rassuré. Il regarda Akira qui semblait inconscient et devina Arima plus loin. Il chercha du regard où pouvait être la brune, enfin il la découvrit dans son dos, il allait s'approcher d'elle quant elle s'assit sur la banquette. Il lui semblait l'avoir quitter juste quelques heures mais elle lui paraissait exténuée. Il n'était pas parti si longtemps pourtant. Il lui tendit le gobelet qu'elle accepta et dont elle semblait avoir bien besoin.

Elle porta machinalement la boisson à ses lèvres et suspendit son geste, elle devait être un peu trop chaude pensa l'adolescent.

« Un cappuccino ? » demanda t'elle.

Ne sachant quoi dire il hocha juste la tête pendant qu'elle buvait son gobelet. Un bruit attira l'attention d'hikaru qui remarqua que son rival s'était retourné dans son lit. Le temps s'écoula alors qu'il regardait la jeune fille et Akira. Un médecin passa et plissa le front avant de consulter la feuille de soin.

Le praticien lu et relu avant de s'attarder sur son patient allongé sur le ventre. Le garçon était sensé avoir une fracture des cotes, malgré la mort fine il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir rester dans cette position. Il n'avait pas repris connaissance depuis son arrivé non plus. Mais c'était quand même bizarre comme comportement. A moins que le personnel n'ait inversé les dossiers, les deux garçons se ressemblaient énormément. Il sortit de la pièce puis deux personnes entrèrent pour emporter Akira sous le regard inquiet de Shindo. Quelques minutes après ils passèrent prendre Arima les laissant seul. Kinuko semblait ailleurs assise sur la banquette, l'attente lui sembla interminable puis les deux blessés furent ramenés. N'y tenant plus Hikaru s'adressa au médecin pour avoir des nouvelles de Toya. L'homme lui sembla assez embarrassé aussi il redouta le pire avant qu'il lui dise que les deux garçons étaient indemnes.

Indemnes ? Il retourna le mot dans son esprit. Ils avaient été percutés par un camion, il avait vu le sang sur le bitume et ils étaient indemnes ? C'était totalement impossible. Il avait bien fait un vœu que le garçon de la boutique lui avait refusé. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus exaucer ce vœu. Les pièces commençaient à s'assembler sous ses yeux. Il étudia de plus prêt Kinuko. Si c'était elle ? C'était probable, même certain. Et si ce qu'il avait pris pour une vision causée par l'éblouissement ne l'était pas ? Si il l'avait vue ? Si ce qui ressemblait à un papillon avait était la brune ? Il marcha vers le lit d'Akira pour s'attarder à regarder son visage, il avait juste l'air de dormir. Avait elle fait un vœu ? Dans ce cas elle avait dû le payer, mais combien ? Pourquoi toute seule ? Il n'aurait pas été d'une grande aide mais il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait jusqu'à l'éventail de Sai.

Il retourna s'asseoir à coté de la brune et se renversa contre le dossier.

« Kinu ? Qu'as-tu donné ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu me l'a dit une fois rien n'est gratuit… qu'as-tu donner pour Akira et Arima ? »

« Je… »

Une aide soignante entra dans la pièce pour s'occuper des deux garçons. Elle enlevait avec précaution les bandages posés à tort. Hikaru s'était réfugié près de la fenêtre pour ne pas déranger. La personne en blouse sortit un instant, Akira remua sur son lit et fit tomber un objet que la brune rattrapa au vol. Shindo qui s'était retourné en entendant la porte la vit faire et la rejoignit. Il la vit reposer la paire de ciseau sur la table de nuit et ses prunelles restèrent sur la lame où brillait du rouge. La brune referma immédiatement sa main qu'elle dissimula dans la large manche de son kimono. Le blond la sonda le visage fermé et tira son mouchoir avant de se saisir des ses doigts. Il combattit pour qu'elle accepte enfin de les desserrer alors qu'elle lui tournait ostensiblement la tête. Il étudia attentivement sa main avant de la libérer.

« Kinu qu'as tu payé ? »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. »

« Si cela en a parce que tu n'es pas seule ! Que je suis là aussi. Que je veux pouvoir t'aider. Je vois bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. »

« J'ai payé une compensation équivalente. »

« Qui te laisse épuisée à faire peur ? »

« C'est peu. »

« Non ! Ne me dit pas que tu as ? » L'adolescent reprit sa main immaculée puis fixa les ciseaux taché de sang.

« J'aimerais que cela reste entre nous. »

« Mais si tu guéris aussi vite, tu n'as pas dû payer que ça. »

« J'ai sacrifié une liberté, tu joues au go tu sais ce que c'est. »

Hikaru la vit se rasseoir un moment alors que l'infirmière revenait finir sa tache. Il n'avait pas eu la berlue. Il l'avait bien vu se couper, il avait vu le sang sur la lame et pas une trace sur ses doigts. Pas sur cette main qu'elle lui avait laissé voir à regret après avoir rendue les armes.

Comment c'était possible, il n'en savait rien, mais les faits étaient là et elle n'avait rien démenti. Si il ajoutait la rémission miraculeuse de ses deux amis et l'épuisement de la brune, il ne fallait guère chercher plus loin pour imaginer la suite. La véritable inconnue était cette liberté qu'elle avait sacrifié, une liberté au go chaque pierre en possédait quatre, mais une personne ? Quelle en était la valeur exacte ? Elle devait être précieuse pour servir de payement. Pour la vie d'Akira il s'était attendu à un prix exorbitant, sans doute ses salaires pour les trente prochaines années mais visiblement la boutique acceptait autre chose que l'argent. Peut être aurait il dû donner une chose importante, mais ce qui était important pour lui n'était pas très courant, il y avait son go, Akira et Sai.

Il poussa un soupir et regarda la brune assise au chevet d'Akira. Les minutes passèrent, il vit les yeux de la jeune fille se fermer de plus en plus souvent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. Il la regarda dormir en tenant la main de son petit ami. Ils les avaient souvent trouvés distants ensembles, enfin pas comme un vrai couple. Mais il avait dû se tromper, finalement elle prenait soin de son rival, ils devaient mieux s'entendre que ce qu'ils laissaient paraître. Ils étaient mignons touts les deux.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant un peu, il se retourna pour voir les parents de Toya entrer. Ils restèrent sans bruit madame Toya surveillant attendrit le jeune couple alors que son mari regardait la mine préoccupée Arima. Le temps continua à s'écouler dans un silence pesant où Hikaru se sentait de trop. Il était parfois rompu par le passage d'un membre de l'équipe médicale avant de reprendre sa morne course. La brune bougea un peu dans son sommeil alors que maître Toya ouvrait la porte de la salle de bain. Elle se redressa et se retourna vers la mère d'Akira qui lui avait posée une main sur l'épaule.

« Akiko quelle heure est il ? »

« Dix sept heure. »

« Déjà, je dois y aller. »

« Kinuko tu vas où ? »

« Travailler voyons. »

« Kinuko ! Tu devrais te reposer, je sais ce que tu as fait pour Akira et Arima. »

La jeune fille se leva et posa le bout de ses doigts sur le dossier. Elle était lasse, combien de temps avait elle dormit deux heures ? Trois heures ? Et ce pour combien de veille. Ce n'avait aucune importance.

« Akiko. Je dois monter sur scène ce soir, pour mes admirateurs, pour tous ceux qui ont acheté des billets. »

« Kinuko… »

La dame étouffa le reste de sa phrase sous sa main et refoula les larmes qui nouaient sa gorge. La brune se dirigea vers la sortie et se trouva face au médecin qui entrait. Le praticien la dévisagea puis madame Toya.

« Où va votre fille ? »

« Travailler… »

« Pardon ! Mademoiselle je vous interdis de sortir. »

« Il en est hors de question, mon public m'attends. »

« Soyez raisonnable vous ne tenez pas sur vos jambes. Je sais ce que vous pensez, mourir sur scène c'est romantique. Mais vous avez tort c'est idiot. »

« Sur scène pour qui me prenez vous ! Si je devais manquer à mes obligations, je prendrais ma retraite.»

« Dites quelque chose Madame Toya. »

« …Kinuko… Je t'appelle un taxi, je t'accompagne.»

« Non, reste avec Akira. »

« Mais si tu te sentais mal dans les coulisses ? »

« Si il le faut mon habilleur me portera, c'est son travail. »

Kinuko passa la porte, elle était peut être fatiguée mais comment cet avorton osait insinuer qu'elle elle était incapable d'assurer sa prestation. Pour qui la prenait ce médiocre, elle était la princesse de soie, pas une petite chose fragile s'écroulant ou premier vent du sort. Elle prit son portable pour s'appeler un taxi et prévenir son habilleur pour qu'il la rejoigne dans les coulisses. Le timing serait serré. Ce soir elle assurait le rôle principal et plusieurs tableaux, ce serait une longue représentation, puis elle devrait faire le tour de ses admirateurs, passer dans quelques soirées. Elle ne serait pas de retour à l'hôpital avant 3 heure du matin environ. Il faudrait qu'elle tienne bon, quoiqu'il arrive.

Une fois la brune sortie de la pièce Hikaru déglutit comme le médecin. Sous son apparence fragilité se cachait une autorité et de une force à les faire frémir. Kinuko était une reine et eux de pauvres sujets insignifiants, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cette facette de sa personnalité, mais jamais avec une telle férocité. Même Akira avec son regard de tueur derrière un goban ne pouvait soutenir la comparaison. Elle était juste, juste trop au-dessus d'eux, il n'avait pas d'autre mot pour la décrire.

Dans la pièce d'eau maître Toya la main sur la poignée sourit en imaginant la scène qui se passait hors de sa vue. Rien qu'à la voix de la jeune fille il l'imagina les crucifier sur place d'un regard. Elle devait avoir les yeux brillants de colère, dans cette attitude si particulière qui aurait fait se sentir petit n'importe qui en face d'elle.

A suivre


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonne Année 2013 ! **Sur ces bonnes paroles on avance, pas vite mais on avance.

* * *

Labyrinthe de soie 13

Maître Toya s'assit sur le banc de son jardin, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps mais il avait besoin de calme. Après l'avis des médecins et sur leur conseil il était rentré chez lui avec son épouse. Son épouse encore pour quelques jours, ils en avaient quelque peu discuté en arrivant à leur foyer. Le divorce était sans aucun doute la meilleure chose qu'ils pouvaient faire. Sauf qu'ils avaient eu un fils ensemble, un enfant qui n'était pas judicieux d'informer sur son lit d'hôpital qu'ils se séparaient. Ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion d'attendre encore un peu.

Cela ne changerait pas beaucoup leur quotidien, il avait naturellement laissé leur chambre à son épouse pour utiliser celle réservée aux invités. Après il faudrait qu'il s'occupe des détails, bien évidement il abandonnerait la maison à Akiko, pour le salon de go et le reste du patrimoine il verrait comment faire plus tard. Ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation, Akira resterait certainement avec sa mère, le groupe d'étude pourrait déménager au salon et lui-même temporairement à l'hôtel. Il n'avait besoin de rien à part un goban et les quelques souvenirs qu'il gardait dans sa salle de travail.

Son esprit revint sur ce qui depuis des heures le taraudait. Il avait un autre fils, Arima. Il ressemblait à Akira comme un jumeau. Akiko lui avait appris qu'il était musicien compositeur, un métier assez futile et incertain pour son avenir, mais c'était assez logique connaissant sa mère. C'était un domaine sur lequel il ne se renseignait pas, elle devenait une échappatoire parfaite pour lui cacher son existence eût il été connu.

Il aurait quand même aimé en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Peut être que sur Internet ? Il n'était pas très doué avec les technologies modernes mais il avait déjà fait quelques expériences pour retrouver Sai. Il se leva et gagna la chambre d'Akira pour démarrer l'appareil. Il arriva au moteur de recherche et tapa le nom de son fils. Plusieurs pages de résultats s'affichèrent, il cliqua au hasard sur une, puis sur deux, et un grand nombre d'entre elles. Les articles se succédaient : derniers titres classés au top 10 dés son lancement, prix divers, récompenses, œuvres caritatives, concerts, musiques à télécharger, articles de presse à scandale. Il s'écarta de la machine avec l'impression d'avoir essuyé un raz de marée. C'était donc lui Arima ? C'était cette vie que menait son fils ?

Le moins qu'il pouvait reconnaître c'est qu'il était brillant de l'avis de tous. Un génie ? C'était moins certain, mais nombreux étaient ceux qui pensaient cela d'Akira aussi. Mais ils oubliaient bien vite que le talent ne suffisait pas, que c'était avant tout le travail qu'il y mettait. Mais Arima évoluait dans un milieu qui lui était perméable et qui ne se résumait pas à un public aussi restreint que le leur. Sur ce point Arima semblait très différant de son fils, plus médiatique et plus connu du grand public.

Au plus il en avait appris au plus ses doutes et une certaine forme d'appréhension avait surgi. Peut être s'était il leurré en le découvrant inconscient, il l'avait instinctivement calqué sur Akira. Mais si ce garçon était vraiment différent, si il s'apercevait qu'il était tout son opposé ; le style musicien à midinette, un play boy inconséquent, imbu de lui-même, futile et capricieux.

* * *

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce où le garçon se trouvait allongé, il devait être ici depuis un bon bout de temps. Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir, elle ne devait pas être ici. Il sourit à cette pensée, elle n'était pas du genre à rester se morfondre et à négliger ses obligations. Pas parce qu'elle ne se faisait pas de soucis, mais elle était assez forte pour avancer quoiqu'il arrive. La preuve même qu'elle s'inquiétait résidait dans l'eau de toilette masculine qui flottait dans l'air. Elle avait appelé tonton pour qu'il reste à leur chevet. Arima s'étira un peu et tourna la tête.

« Arima ? Comment te sens tu ? »

« Bien, tonton… Akira ? »

« Il dort. »

La garçon jeta un coup d'œil à l'autre lit puis prit des magazines que Morishita avait avec lui, il sourit devant un de musique qui venait de sortir. Il feuilleta les premières pages puis hésita à prendre la télécommande du poste de télévision. Il se décida à l'allumer et à chercher la chaîne qui devait diffuser la prestation de Kinuko. Le son réglé sur le minimum il s'absorba dans le programme devinant que l'homme près de lui avait cessé sa lecture et en faisait autant. Plus que le spectacle ou la technique en elle-même il étudia la brune sur scène. Un spectateur non averti aurait rien vu d'anormal, elle était parfaite. Mais dans ses gestes lui il pouvait discerner ses sentiments. Il poussa un soupir en pensant aux titres de la presse qui dés demain encenseraient une fois de plus la maestria de la danseuse, tellement poignante dans les histoires d'amours tristes. Les derniers tableaux s'enchaînèrent, il connaissait ces danses, les histoires qu'elles racontaient, ses yeux commençait à se refermer touts seuls. Il sentit son oncle prendre la télécommande et remonter le drap puis il s'endormit complètement.

Morishita regarda la fin de la diffusion avant de reprendre sa lecture au chevet du jeune homme. Il acheva un article puis se plongea dans ses réflexions. Akira et Arima dans la même chambre d'hôpital était une aberration, une erreur. Il poussa un soupir, depuis presque vingt ans il avait tout fait pour cacher l'existence du gamin à Toya. Un exploit, même si il avait secrètement rêvé de voir Arima devenir joueur de go, il l'avait imaginé venant détrôner son géniteur. Il en avait le potentiel, à croire que le go c'était héréditaire si il regardait Akira. Quoique, quoi de plus normal, Akira apprenait le go depuis qu'il avait deux ans et Arima avait souvent assisté à ses parties contre sa mère. Avec des parents pareils quoi de plus normal pour le petit. Le petit que Toya avait découvert aujourd'hui, il était trop tard pour y changer quoique ce soit, mais Arima n'était pas Akira. Toya s'en rendrait compte assez vite sourit il, si il s'imaginait qu'il serrait aussi docile que son autre fils il allait vite s'en mordre les doigts. Arima avait le caractère bien trempé de sa mère, à la première ingérence dans son existence il lui balancerait ses quatre vérités voire son poing dans la figure.

Il avait repris sa lecture depuis une bonne heure quand un mouvement dans la pièce lui fit lever la tête. Il regarda Akira bouger un peu dans son lit, il allait reprendre où il en était quand l'adolescent s'assit et glissa ses jambes hors des draps dans l'intention de se lever. Il posa précipitamment son journal pour le rejoindre alors qu'il tenait difficilement debout. Il ne dut qu'à ses reflex de père de le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Il le reposa sur le rebord du lit un peu dubitatif.

« Akira ? »

« Excusez moi maître Morishita. J'ai perdu l'équilibre.»

Maître Morishita ? A deux heure du matin ? L'homme fit un effort pour se reprendre, ce n'était pas le petit, forcement il ressemblait à Arima mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même relation. Ils se croisaient que pour leurs besoins professionnels et donc aux heure de bureau.

« Ce n'est rien. C'est encore un peu tôt pour vouloir marcher. »

« Oui… »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

L'homme vit le garçon rougir et se tortiller sur le rebord du lit.

« Akira ? »

L'adolescent baisa un peu la tête, c'était assez peu commun que Morishita l'appelle par son prénom. En plus la situation le mettait assez mal à l'aise.

« Où voulais tu aller ? »

« Aux toilettes » finit par répondre le garçon dans un souffle.

« Ce n'est que ça. »

L'homme analysa rapidement la situation, il pouvait appeler une infirmière mais cela ne lui semblait pas très recommandé vu la tête que faisait le gamin. Il lui restait plus qu'à s'en occuper. Il se rapprocha de l'adolescent et passa un bas sous taille pour le soulever.

« Tient le machin à perfusion. »

Akira se raidit surpris de se retrouver porté comme un petit enfant par un quasi inconnu. Il connaissait un peu le maître mais pas assez qu'il se permette de le prendre dans ses bras. En plus cela faisait bien long temps que ses parents ne le portaient plus. L'adolescent referma sa main sur la tige métallique pour l'entraîner avec eux et fit de son mieux pour ne pas être un poids mort pour Morishita et ne pas lui mettre son coude dans les cotes. Ils atteignirent rapidement la salle d'eau où l'homme le déposa à son plus grand soulagement.

« Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller ? »

L'adolescent rougit de plus belle et hocha la tête alors que le joueur refermait la porte après être sorti.

Quelques minutes plus tard Akira se recalait dans son lit un peu troublé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir un jour le neuvième dan servir de garde malade et encore moins au près de lui. Il regarda discrètement l'homme remonter les draps sur son frère. Arima était son neveu cela n'avait rien de surprenant, il les avait quelques fois vus ensembles, ils lui avaient semblé proches mais jamais comme ici. Il avait l'impression d'être de trop dans cette chambre comme un voyeur importun qui assistait à la vie familiale d'une vague connaissance. Le garçon poussa un soupir en regardant le plafond. Il n'avait rien pour s'occuper, son frère dormait mais lui n'avait plus sommeil. Son estomac se contracta lui rappelant que son dernier repas remontait à bien loin. Ils étaient au milieu de la nuit et il devrait certainement attendre le matin pour avoir de quoi se restaurer. Il se recroquevilla sur sa couche pour tenter de retrouver le sommeil et oublier qu'il mourrait de faim. Le maître de go s'était absenté. Une éternité lui parut s'être écoulée quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Tu dois avoir faim. »

L'adolescent s'assit et contempla la boite repas que lui tendait son aîné. Il remercia le maître avant de se restaurer. La nourriture en elle-même ne devait pas être extraordinaire mais elle était d'autant meilleure qu'il avait faim et n'aurait pas osé espérer être rassasié avant plusieurs heures. Il vida consciencieusement la boite avant de la reposer sur la table de nuit. Il allait se réinstaller pour admirer le plafond et passer le temps mais son garde malade lui tendit un sachet. Son regard interrogatif passa du donateur à l'emballage qu'il fouilla, il en tira les derniers numéros de journaux de go ainsi qu'un goban de voyage comme celui de Shindo.

Morishita regarda le garçon faire, il connaissant peu le petit Toya. Il avait toujours laissé une distance avec le groupe de son rival ce qui incluait son fils. Il savait depuis des années que les deux enfants se ressemblaient à un point assez incroyable, mais l'expression du petit Toya. Il reconnaissait cette mimique, ce regard, Arima avaient les mêmes quand il s'agissait de musique. Il se surprit à caresser les cheveux du petit comme il l'aurait fait pour Arima.

« Tu ressemble vraiment beaucoup à Arima » constata le maître.

Le garçon approuva silencieusement.

« Tu veux jouer ? »

Akira répondit oui et l'homme s'approcha sa chaise pour entamer une partie sur le jouet.

« Vous connaissez Arima depuis longtemps ? »

« Oui. »

« Depuis quand il joue au go ? »

« Arima… Je ne saurais le dire et sans doute lui non plus, mais si c'est la première fois qu'il à vu des pierres de go il était très jeune. » fit l'homme en se tenant le menton.

« Il a commencé à deux ans comme moi ? »

« Non pas vraiment. Ses premières pierres il les a vu peut être une heure après sa naissance. Son premier jouet était une sphère de plastique où j'avais mis des pierres de go. »

L'adolescent garda le silence surpris de découvrir cet aspect de la vie de son frère. Morishita avait vu Arima nouveau né, il lui avait fabriqué son premier jouet, c'était beaucoup pour un oncle. C'était plus l'image qu'il se faisait d'un père que d'un tonton. Il se concentra sur le go qu'il jouait, c'était une occasion assez rare de pouvoir jouer contre maître Morishita, à moins de le rencontrer en partie officielle c'était fortement improbable. Leur partie dura assez longtemps mais concéda la victoire au vieux joueur. L'adolescent battit des paupières, il aurait bien aimé analyser leur jeu mais il sentait le sommeil le faire piquer du nez. Son adversaire dut s'en rendre compte car il rangea le plateau et baissa la lumière.

* * *

Akira sortit de la salle de bain en marchant prudemment. Il se sentait bien mieux ce matin. Il s'était réveillé un peu après son frère et ils avaient pris leur petit déjeuné ensemble. Il s'assit sur son lit surpris d'être seul dans la pièce, il s'étira. Il se sentait presque trop bien, comme si la veille il ne s'était rien passé de vraiment important. Il regarda par la fenêtre puis décida de sortir dans les couloirs voir si il retrouvait Arima. Il marcha un peu pour arriver dans le hall du service, il avisa les distributeurs et tira quelques pièces de son portefeuille qu'il avait rangé dans sa robe de chambre. Il se fit couler du thé vert quand des gloussements féminins le firent s'interroger. Quatre filles le dévisageaient et se rapprochaient lui. Le joueur se retrouva assez vite devant les demoiselles qui semblaient prêtes à lui sauter dessus. Il réprima un frisson mais se détendit en reconnaissant la voix d'Arima.

« Allons les filles vous allez faire peur à mon petit frère. »

Les gloussements reprirent de plus belle alors qu'elles entouraient le musicien. Akira regarda son grand frère s'occuper de ses admiratrices avec un peu de curiosité. Son frère se comportait comme un play boy, pourtant sa tenue ne lui semblait pas très approprié pour plaire aux filles. Monsieur Ogata en costume lui aurait paru plus à sa place dans ce rôle. Ogata était plutôt distingué, élégant, courtois avec les dames. Sauf qu'Arima se comportait totalement à l'opposé du joueur, il était souriant, gaie et leur parlait comme à des amies. C'était un peu bizarre de les voir accrochées à lui comme des petites amies collantes. Il les vit faire des photos et emporter des autographes très heureuses puis son frère l'invita à le suivre dans leur chambre. Il le vit prendre un téléphone portable et passer plusieurs appels alors que lui même survolait un journal.

La matinée s'écoula lentement puis la porte s'ouvrit sur ses parents. Arima les salua avant de reprendre son occupation. Akira parla un peu avec sa mère avant qu'elle ne lui posa une question sur ce qui c'était passé. Le jeune joueur se troubla très gêné. L'accident il s'en souvenait très bien, ce qui s'était passé… c'était sa faute, il avait fait une bêtise, et pas une petite. Il avait traversé sans regarder, son frère l'avait tiré de devant une voiture de justesse mais le camion qui doublait avait dérapé en freinant et les avait percutés. Il se souvenait juste avant qu'Arima l'avait pris dans ses bras et s'était interposé pour amoindrir le choc. Après il s'était réveillé dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Le problème était de le dire et il allait se faire sacrément gronder. Par ses parent pour commencer puis certainement par la mère d'Arima, et ce qu'il avait fait était bien plus grave que de laisser traîner un de ses précieux kimono. Des trois c'était celle qui lui faisait le plus peur. Il avala sa salive alors que sa bouche lui semblait sèche.

« C'est… Était… »

« C'était un accident de la circulation. »

Akira sursauta presque alors que ses parents se retournaient vers son frère. Akiko regarda le garçon qui avait dit cela. Elle cacha un demi sourire face à son attitude, son père ne pourrait pas la renier. C'était à s'y méprendre celle de Koyo qui ne lâcherait pas un mot de plus sur le sujet. Restait à voir la tête de son époux face à cette autre lui-même. Elle avait vu plusieurs photos, lu quelques articles mais elle ne connaissait pas personnellement le jeune homme, en tout cas il semblait avoir du caractère. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret vers Koyo qui affichait un air impénétrable.

Le silence s'éternisait dans la chambre, on pouvait juste entendre le bruit du stylo bille du musicien qui grattait le papier. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit attirant toutes les attentions. Arima saisit le boîtier satisfait d'être rappelé par son correspondant.

« Hiroshi ! Enfin. Tu pourrais me rendre un service ? J'ai des papiers à récupérer et je peux pas y aller. Non… Hiro steplait c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! Pourquoi ? Bah je suis à l'hosto… Hurle pas ! Je vais bien… Il me les faut… steplait. T'es mon meilleur ami ! …. Si je te l'offrais en échange ? Je sais que t'as flashé dessus. Pense à ses courbes esquisses, au plaisir de la sentir sous tes doigts, douce et lisse, parfaite… Sa voix mélodieuse quant tu la prendras contre toi… C'est une vraie beauté… Je t'adore ! Tu me sauves. Faut passer à la maison de disque et je te mail l'adresse de l'hosto. »

Arima raccrocha satisfait de lui et se retourna en entendant un léger raclement de gorge provenant du père d'Akira. Puis son regard passa sur la porte ou se tenait son oncle qu'il interrogea du regard.

« Tu m'étonnes que le pauvre Akira veuille disparaître sous son lit… Symptôme yeux qui brillent et bave au menton, si tu l'offres à Hiro… C'est une guitare. »

« Je bave pas ! »

« Vraiment ? Je vois que tu as trouvé ce que ta mère a déposé. »

« Oui, show must go on ! Akira tu pensais à quoi ? »

« À une fille… » Murmura le garçon rouge de confusion.

Un petit rire discret s'échappa du fond de la pièce qui fit sourciller le tonton. Sa bonne humeur se volatilisa lorsque il s'avança dans la pièce et vit Toya. Si il avait su il n'aurait rien dit, avec un peu de chance son rival se serrait barré. Il s'assit près de son neveu après avoir saluer les parents Toya bien décidé à ignorer l'autre. Arima sa tablette numérique sur les genoux et son portable en main semblait assez occupé.

« Tonton ? Et Maman ? »

« Elle travaille, elle mène une campagne de désinformation en utilisant son carnet d'adresses. Elle préfère s'en charger avant que la presse débarque. »

« Je m'en doutais, j'ai actualisé mes pages sans donner de précision en l'attente du communiqué officiel. Ça tombe mal enfin… Mais être à l'hôpital pour la saint Valentin c'est pas juste. »

« Et tu voulais aller où bourreau des cœurs ? Je croyais que tes fans envoyaient leurs cadeaux à ta maison de disque. »

« C'est le cas, mais zut quoi… Tonton n'étais tu pas sensé travailler aujourd'hui ? Votre truc là, l'omachin. »

« Mais non, je l'ai faite déplacé… Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même pour utiliser les bons termes. »

« Oui tonton, Hikaru joue pour l'Otéai en ce moment. »

« Oui. Arima ! »

Le musicien fit un grand sourire innocent à son oncle avant de reposer les outils modernes et de reprendre sa feuille papier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à coté, la mère d'Akira s'occupait à faire chauffer de l'eau alors que les deux hommes jouaient au go sans bruit.

« Tu devrais aller voir Kinu. Je sais que ça lui fera plaisir et sinon je dis à maman que t'as déplacé ta partie.»

Morishita se retint de grimacer et regarda la chambre, pour l'instant sa présence n'était pas indispensable. Arima semblait vouloir travailler. Donc dés qu'il aurait repris son stylo il ne laisserait personne le déranger. C'était sans doute le meilleur moment pour le laisser et voir comment se portait Kinu. Avec un peu de persuasion il arriverait à la convaincre de prendre un repas, même si elle refuserait certainement de se reposer. Il pressa tendrement la main du petit avant de quitter la pièce. La porte à peine refermée le musicien reprit son activité. Il y était depuis un bon moment, il avait vaguement entendu Akira abandonner sa partie alors qu'il notait une nouvelle ligne.

Un nouveau visiteur entra et il reposa vivement son ouvrage.

« Hiroshi ! Tu les as ! »

« Salut Arima, c'est moi ou t'en as que pour tes bouts de papiers ? Un petit mot comme bonjour ou je suis heureux de te voir ça t'écorcherait la bouche ?»

« Hein ? Mais non je suis content de te voir aussi. »

« Merci, Bonjour… »

« Tu connais Akira, ces parents. »

« Enchanté Hiroshi . »

« Hiro ! »

« Voila ? C'est quoi pour te mettre dans des états pareils ! Tient, et j'ai pensé que t'apprécierais aussi : c'est une partie de ce qui est arrivé de tes admiratrices. » Le guitariste lui désigna le gros carton qu'il avait déposé à l'entrée.

« Whaou ! Super ! Les voici, voyons voir ces contrats. »

« Arima arête de gesticuler, tu vas te blesser. »

Le brun sans écouter un traître mot lut la liasse de papiers et se contorsionna pour récupérer son stylo et son sceau.

« Trop tard, Arima tu vas mettre du sang sur tes contrats, c'est pas comme si tu… non c'est eux qui ont signé avec le diable. »

« Méchant ! Signe là ! »

« Hein ? Et c'est pour ? »

« Pour le whit day. »

« Arima, tu as encore inventé quoi ? »

« Je voulais faire un cadeau à chacune de mes fans mais comme c'est presque infaisable, j'ai décidé que ce serait un concert gratuit avec des singles offerts, donc on enregistre en début de semaine. »

« Mais t'es dingue on a un mois ! Et t'es à l'hôpital en plus. Tu crois que les autres il s'en soucis ? Tu penses qu'un Delon ou le dernier boy's band s'en préoccupent ? »

« Hiro mort ou vif tu enregistreras et tu seras sur scène, on fera ce concert et on donnera un autographe à toutes celles qui le demande même si ça prend une semaine nuit et jour. »

« Tu as prit un mauvais coup sur la tête c'est ça ? »

« Hiro signe ! Enfin si tu veux être payé. »

« Je suis en enfer… »

« Mais non… pas encore. »

Le pauvre guitariste se voûta un peu plus sur son siège alors qu'Akiko faisait le tour des quatre hommes pour leur proposer un thé chaud. Elle tendit une tasse au musicien qui semblait désemparé et un autre à Arima en s'amusant de les voir aussi bruyants et agités.

« Merci, vous qui êtes extérieure à notre divergence vous en pensez quoi ? Il est complètement fou non ? »

« Je trouve que c'est très gentil. » dit la dame.

« Mais pourquoi elle t'adore toutes ? Si elles te connaissaient vraiment elles ne t'aimeraient pas autant. »

« Hiro, tu n'as rien compris. Mets les pieds sur terre. Tu penses que c'est qui qui me paye mes instruments, me donne de quoi vivre et m'offre la liberté d'enregistrer ce que je veux que ce soit commercial où non ? Ce sont elles, elles qui d'un bout à l'autre de l'année m'offrent leur soutient et leur amour. Alors une fois dans l'année je leur dois au moins de leur rendre un peu de tous ce qu'elles m'ont offert, parce qu'elles sont géniales. Je veux que chacune d'elle sache à quel point je l'aime parce que sans elle je ne suis rien. »

Le guitariste regarda la dame puis le frère de son ami et soupira.

« Vous êtes déjà tombée sous son charme, Akira tu n'es quand même pas fan de ton frère ? J'abandonne pourtant lui il devrait le savoir que t'es un chieur, perfectionniste, nombriliste qui pense qu'à la musique. »

« Fan d'Arima ? Je ne crois pas, mais il n'est pas comme ça. Il aime juste ce qu'il fait et puis c'est pas sa faute si il est géniale, même si c'est difficile pour ceux qui le côtoient. Mais c'est un grand frère merveilleux. » Le jeune joueur se troubla un peu et regarda à la dérobé son père qui n'avait à première vue pas relevé ses paroles. Même si il se doutait qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ce qu'il avait dit.

« Tu m'as pas mis ton beau discourt dans tes dernières interviews ?» soupira résigné Hiroshi.

« Non quelle drôle d'idée ? C'est un peu trop trivial. »

« Arima par tous les dieux, tu as dit quoi ? »

« Que je les aime toutes. »

« C'est déjà ça, tu vas pas nous quintupler ton nombres de fans avant ton marathon de dédicaces. »

« Pourquoi ? Ce serait bien je trouve. »

* * *

Akiko sourit en écoutant les garçons, cela avait était une surprise de découvrir Arima avec son fils. Elle connaissait déjà son existence et ce qui se disait ou s'écrivait sur lui. Mais la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu en chair et en os était juste la veille dans ce lit. Arima avait vraiment l'air d'un garçon gentil et attentionné. Il était souriant plein de vie, remuant et attachant. Il avait un caractère plus vif qu'Akira aussi, il était plus expansif. Enfin cela ne semblait pas posé de problème à son fils, ils semblaient déjà bien se connaître tout les deux. C'était rare d'Akira de se lier avec quelqu'un, et encore plus de l'entendre faire un éloge.

Maître Toya qui recomposait un jeu pour l'étudier avec Akira avait suivi l'échange entre les enfants. Il finit de poser les pierres et se leva mettre sa tasse dans l'évier. Arima, il avait failli quitter la pièce en claquant la porte en l'entendant au téléphone. L'intervention de Morishita si elle l'avait rassuré sur ce point lui avait laissé un goût amer. Parce qu'il était au courant depuis des années et il ne lui avait rien dit, et qu'il suffisait d'un regard pour voir leur complicité. Arima était son fils mais Morishita était son père. Il se sentait spolié par cet homme qu'il croyait connaître et lui avait volé son fils.

Arima qu'Akira considérait comme un grand frère « merveilleux ». L'ambiance star et projecteur avait peut être ébloui Akira, leur milieu était suffisamment différant pour troubler un adolescent. Les articles de presse et le piédestal sur lequel était mis le musicien l'auréolaient de gloire donnant l'illusion du modèle à suivre. Lui en était moins certain, bien sûr il y avait sa mère, et Morishita qui devaient veiller sur ses actes. Mais dans ce qu'il avait trouvé sur lui il n'avait pas de diplôme, ne fréquentait aucun établissement scolaire pour un génie c'était un peu gros à avaler. Même si la connaissant elle, elle devait considérer que les arts suffisaient. Si il était bon et qu'il avait choisi cette voie sa mère avait dû exulter de joie. Sauf que c'était un choix déraisonnable qu'elle avait encouragé, et il aurait bien aimé lui en toucher deux mots.

Pour l'instant il avait sa progéniture sous les yeux et il aurait aimé découvrir un peu plus cet enfant qui lui était inconnu. Il aurait voulu lui poser quelques questions mais sans la présence d'Akira et de son épouse. Ce qui semblait actuellement impossible, il se décida à aller marcher un peu dans l'hôpital pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Arima surpris par le bruit de la porte releva les yeux de sa page et s'étira comme aux sortir d'un rêve, Hiro était parti depuis un bon moment déjà. Son attention se reporta sur la mère d'Akira qui semblait s'être fondue dans le décor. Il sortit de son lit et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Avec deux joueurs de go et un musicien vous devez vous ennuyer. »

« Un peu, mais Akira et son père sont toujours ainsi. Et vous ?»

« Moi ? Non pas quand je compose, mais je suis de très mauvaise compagnie dans c'est cas là il parait. »

« Vraiment ? Vous composiez quoi ? »

« Le premier morceau pour le wiht day. »

« Ici ? Mais vous n'avez que du papier. »

« C'est suffisant pour écrire. »

« Ho, c'est incroyable… »

La porte de la chambre se rouvrit attirant l'attention du musicien, Arima vit une tornade blanche fondre sur Akira qui avait eu un geste de recul avant de se figer alors que le fantôme ravi frottait sa joue comme un chat contre celle du garçon. La mine d'Akira et celle catastrophée d' Hikaru arrachèrent un éclat de rire à Arima qui sous les assauts de Sai se contorsionnait pour échapper à l'étreinte envahissante qui l'avait fait retomber en arrière contre ses coussins. Il finit par arriver à se dégager du fantôme qui avait dû épuiser son stock de câlins.

« Merci Sai. » fit embarrasser le brun.

« Avec Hikaru on s'est fait tellement de soucis, je suis si content ! Il a même abrégé sa partie pour arriver plus tôt. »

« Vraiment… »

« C'est pas grave, il a gagné en plus. »

« Akira tu vas bien mon chéri ? » S'inquiéta la dame qui après les gesticulations étranges de son fils le voyait parler tout seul.

« Oui maman… » Le brun se troublant un peu à l'inquiétude qu'il percevait chez sa mère.

« Toya ? Tu vois Sai ? »

A suivre


	14. Chapter 14

A ma jumelle

* * *

**Labyrinthe de soie 14**

« Toya tu vois Sai ? »

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent. Oui, il voyait Sai pourquoi il était redevenu invisible ? Enfin normalement ? Son regard passa de sa mère à Shindo et Sai puis sur son frère qui essuyait une larme de rire. Il vit Arima se calmer un peu et se lever pour le rejoindre.

« Akira tu peux m'entendre, tu peux me voir ? » réalisa le fantôme.

« Oui… » Répondit Akira en interrogeant son frère du regard.

« C'est pas courant. » Le musicien attrapa les feuilles de soins au pieds de leur deux lit est les éplucha puis fronça légèrement les sourcils en les reposant.

« Bon bha , c'est plus pratique alors. » remarqua Hikaru

« Shindo, pas devant les parents d'Akira. Akira tu peux entendre ma voix ? » Transmit mentalement Arima.

Le joueur de go hocha légèrement la tête.

« Ok, bon fait comme si tu ne voyais pas Sai, si tu veux lui parler adresse toi à Hikaru pour l'instant, avant que ta mère te croit fou. »

« Si vous faisiez une partie de go ? » proposa Arima à haute voix.

« Oui. » Répondit le blond.

Akira prit le petit goban alors qu'Hikaru s'asseyait près de lui.

Le musicien regarda les deux garçons avant de reprendre son papier et son stylo pour continuer à travailler. Il avisa rapidement la dame qui lisait un livre dans un coin de la chambre. Bientôt quelles paroles s'échangèrent à coté entre les joueurs, Arima sourit tout en continuant à griffonner dans son monde musical. Il ne se souvenait pas depuis combien de temps il y était quand un ouragan fit volé son stylo et chiffonna son papier.

« Arima ! J'ai eu tellement peur. »

Le musicien cligna des yeux regarda sa feuille froissé puis l'amas de cheveux bruns contre son torse. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour revenir au monde réel et additionner les deux faits.

« Shigéo. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter ? Ca va ? Pleure pas je suis en pleine forme. »

« Oui mais hier… Papa n'est même pas rentré à la maison et Tatie… J'ai eu si peur… » Renifla la petite fille.

« Fais moi un sourire ! »

La jeune fille sécha ses larmes et fit ce que lui demandait Arima.

« Vrai, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui ! Et dés que je peux filer d'ici je t'emmènerais au restaurant pour me faire pardonner. »

« Armia t'es mon grand frère préféré ! Tu faisais quoi ? C'est pour un concert ? Dis tu m'offrira une chanson ? Juste pour moi. Tatie a dit que tu allais donner un concert.»

« Un resto et une chanson, rien que ça ? » s'amusa le jeune homme.

« Tu peux bien ? Non, zut y a papa qui va bientôt arriver. Ca c'est pour toi ! Pour la saint Valentin. Je veux pas qu'il le sache.»

Elle lui tendit un paquet envelopper de papier rose dont un petit cœur fixait le ruban.

« D'accord, tu auras ce que tu veux pour le wiht day. Tu es contente ? »

« Oui ! C'est qui lui ? »

La petite se redressa du lit pour faire le tour de la chambre intriguée par le deuxième garçon.

« Whaou, on dirait ton jumeau ! Deux Arima ! Bonjour je suis Shigéo Morishita enchantée. »

« Shigéo n'embête pas Akira, il est occupé.

« Oups pardon. »

« C'est pas grave on avait fini, enchanté de te rencontrer Shigéo. »

« Tu es musicien comme Arima ? Tu vas monter sur scène avec lui pour le prochain concert ?»

« Akira est joueur de go. » s'amusa Arima

« Comme Papa » fit la jeune demoiselle avec une grimace.

« Oui. »

« Pourtant t'es comme Arima, c'est du gâchis tu serais meilleur en musique. »

« Comme Arima ? Physiquement c'est vrai. » S'étonna Akira.

« Non, si vous êtes jumeaux, tu vois la musique comme lui. »

« On est juste demi frère. Je n'ai pas ses dons. »

« Ha bon… c'est vrai alors vous avez le même père, il doit être pas mal pour avoir plut à tati, il doit être du genre Brad Pitt ou Johnny Depp. »

Akiko dissimula un sourire, la pauvre petite allait être déçue. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de comparer son époux à des acteurs connus pour leurs charmes. C'était totalement le contraire de son époux.

Akira fit un effort pour comprendre de quoi parlait la jeune fille, puis son attention se reporta sur son frère.

« Arima c'est vrai ? »

« Que je vois les notes de musique oui, enfin c'est simplifié mais c'est l'idée. »

« Vous êtes réellement un génie musical, c'est une faculté très rare, vous feriez un excellent sujet d'étude. » laissa échapper le médecin qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre pour voir ses jeunes patients.

« Certainement pas ! » Le regard du musicien toisa le praticien et accorda un millième d'attention aux personnes qui le suivaient. Cela fait il se mura dans un silence glacial laissant entendre le message très clair que le sujet était clos et que celui qui le remettrait sur le tapis devrait y laisser des plumes. C'était pas croyable le monde qui défilait dans cette chambre toujours au plus mauvais moment.

Toya contempla ce fils qui ressemblait tant à sa mère, toute son attitude semblait dire soyez près à renoncer à la vie si vous voulez m'affronter. Il retrouvait en lui jusqu'à cet éclat brûlant de colère qui habitaient parfois le regard de celle qui lui avait donné le jour.

Son attention repassa sur Shindo qui rangeait les pions du plateau de jeu et sur sa femme qui n'avait pas bougé. Puis sur la fillette assise sur le lit d'Arima. Décidément cette chambre ne se vidait donc jamais de tous ces visiteurs ? Le praticien s'adressa rapidement à lui pour faire un compte rendu sur l'état des enfants qu'il souhaitait garder en observation encore un peu. Puis il prit congé. Il avisa enfin la gamine qui le regardait bizarrement.

« Mais c'est un croulant pire que papa. Tatie était ivre ou elle avait perdu un pari ? » Laissa échapper la petite demoiselle.

Akiko émit un petit rire et essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Un coup d'œil à l'air outré de son mari fit redoubler son amusement. Forcement que Koyo ressemblait à un « croulant » comparé à des sexes symboles internationaux. En plus pour la petite il devait lui paraître comme une antiquité elle était si jeune.

« Faudra lui demander, elle ne m'a jamais rien dit. » lui répondit Arima.

« Papa est très bien. »

« Mais tati est une des plus belles femmes du monde, alors non il va pas du tout avec, c'est pas crédible. »

« Maman ? » fit Akira surpris de la voir autant s'amuser.

« Désolée, mais ton père n'a rien de George Clooney. » répliqua sa mère assez d'accord avec l'enfant.

Un téléphone sonna mettant un terme au sujet, Shigéo décrocha et fit une moue de petite fille triste.

« C'était papa, il passe me prendre en voiture. Je dois y aller. Dis tu sors vite Arima ? »

« Oui ma puce et fait pas trop enrager ton père. »

« Arima t'es pas drôle. »

La petite embrassa le musicien puis regarda Akira avant de s'approcher de lui indécise, après un instant de réflexion elle l'embrassa aussi avant de saluer les autres et de quitter la chambre en courant.

« Elle est vraiment mignonne et très amusante cette enfant. Il se fait tard je vais rentrer aussi. » Dit Akiko.

« Je vous accompagne. » rajouta Hikaru en pensant que sa mère devait l'attendre pour le repas.

La pièce se vida d'un coup laissant les trois hommes seuls. Arima reprit sa page qu'il lissa avant de la relire pour en retrouver le fil. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée à son frère qui semblait ne pas oser le déranger. Le musicien suivit le regard du joueur avant de lui passer sa tablette numérique et de quoi écrire. Puis il se replongea dans son travail, il lui restait plus qu'à trouver les paroles jutes pour ce morceau. Il s'évada un peu en fixant la fenêtre, pourquoi les mots lui donnaient toujours du fils à retordre. Il raya une ligne et recommença mais la construction était bancale, si il changeait l'ordre c'était un peux mieux mais ce mot là faisait tache.

Les deux garçon se firent face semblant communiquer silencieusement puis soupirent de concert.

« Akira tu peux me chercher un synonyme ? »

« Arima tu peux m'aider en physique ? »

Les deux phrases tombèrent en même temps alors qu'un sourire jumeau passait sur leurs lèvres.

« Montre moi ce que c'est ? »

Arima se leva pour se rapprocher de son frère et s'assit à ses cotés pour lire sur l'écran avant de récupérer l'ébauche d'exercice qu'Akira avait fait sur le papier. Il reprit où il s'était égaré et donna toutes les explications nécessaires au lycéen. Il finit le devoir puis ouvrit une page de recherche pour trouver de quoi faire avancer son texte.

Koyo Toya qui remplissait des formulaires pour la fédération de go, surveillait discretement ses fils. C'était étrange de voir Arima aider Akira, Akira avait toujours était un bon élève alors que pour ce qu'il en savait Arima n'avait jamais était scolarisé. Dans un sens ses sources étaient discutables, les informations d'Internet n'étaient pas forcements très fiables.

« Tu vas au lycée Arima ? »

« Non. »

« Mais tu as fait des études ? » Sinon comment pouvait il faire aussi facilement un devoir d'Akira. Sa mère ne pratiquait que les arts.

« Non. »

« Tu n'aimerais pas faire des études ? »

« Stop ! Je crois qu'il y a un mal entendu. J'ai un boulot à plein temps et je n'ai pas besoin d'un père. »

« Cela ne change pas le fait que tu sois mon fils comme Akira. »

« Les quelques heures que vous avez passé avec ma mère ne me concerne pas. C'est SA vie privée. Quand à imaginer que cela vous donnes un droit de regard sur mon existence, c'est une utopie. Mais si un homme mérite d'être considéré comme mon père c'est celui qui m'offre une épaule sur laquelle pleurer à chaque fois que je me fais plaquer. Celui qui me connaît réellement. Que savez vous de moi ? Ce que vous avez lu ? Comme mes fans alors, vous ne savez rien. »

Akira vit son père se pincer l'arête du nez visible très contrarié. Il s'était déjà demandé ce que donnerait la première rencontre en eux, sans avoir imaginer qu'ils se tomberaient dans les bras, il s'était plus attendu à ce qu'ils soient heureux. Mais il n'aurait pas cru que cela virerait au conflit en quelques mots.

« Tu lui ressemble. »

« Comme si vous la connaissiez. »

« Je la connais. »

« Vraiment. Prouvez le. Quelle langue parle ma mère. »

« Celle des arts. »

« Elle était facile. » répondit le garçon avec humeur. Ce type pensait la connaître, c'était une blague, il la connaissait dans son lit, mais la femme formidable qu'elle était en privé lui était totalement étrangère.

« Elle a un caractère épouvantable, elle a toujours raison, les arts sont la constante de sa vie et elle est incapable de s'occuper d'elle. Elle saute le petit déjeuné, le repas de midi si elle est occupé elle l'oublie, elle mange comme un moineau. Elle est la dernière couchée et la première levée mais elle passe souvent ses nuits à répéter. Après une représentation on se demande comment elle ne s'est pas évanouie avec le rythme de travail qu'elle s'est imposée. »

Le musicien déglutit, oui il avait raison mais personne en dehors de la maison ne connaissait ces détails. C'était le sujet de dispute fréquent avec tonton qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour elle. Pourtant tonton avait toujours était le seul homme qui ait eu une place dans son existence. Le seul qu'elle acceptait depuis des années dans son quotidien, sans qu'il soit son époux ou qu'ils entretiennent une relation de couple. Alors comment cet homme pouvait savoir cela. Il pouvait bien passer un coup de fil à sa mère, peut être un texto elle devait déjà être partie travailler à l'heure qu'il était. Son regard passa de son portable à l'homme en face de lui. Il y avait qu'une façon d'en avoir le cœur net. Il tapota un message rapide peut être qu'elle lui répondrait si elle était disponible. Une poignée secondes plus tard l'appareil émit un ultrason pour l'avertir d'une réponse. Il lut le message et reporta l'attention sur l'homme cette fois très intrigué.

« Je vous crois, aussi bizarre que cela soit, visiblement vous vous connaissez bien. Je suppose que votre prénom est Koyo ?»

« Oui. »

Le musicien posa sa main sur celle de son frère qui serrait son bras avec force depuis un moment au point d'en avoir incrusté ses ongles dans sa chair.

« Akira ? »

Le joueur de go desserra sa prise, un peu penaud de sa réaction et lu le message sur le petit écran avant de pâlir un peu.

« Elle doit vraiment t'en vouloir papa… » Murmura Akira

« Vraiment, qu'a-t-elle répondu ? »

Le plus jeune rougi, alors que son aîné dévisageait son géniteur.

« Elle dit : Méfie toi de Koyo comme la peste. »

L'homme sourit en entendant la réponse, c'était tellement typique d'elle.

« C'est beau un compliment venant de ma mère, j'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse dire ça de quelqu'un. Félicitation. »

« Tu trouves que c'est un compliment toi ? » s'étonna Akira dont les yeux passèrent de son père qui semblait satisfait à son frère sans comprendre.

« Venant de ma mère oui, elle le reconnaît comme un adversaire dangereux même pour elle, comme son égal si tu préfères. Puis je savoir ce qui vous vaut un tel éloge. »

« Peut être d'avoir vécus ensembles pendant près de deux ans. »

« Deux ans avec elle ! Vous gagnez tout mon respect pour y avoir survécu.»

« Elle est spéciale… mais revenons au sujet, tu ne voudrais pas reprendre des études comme Akira ou le conservatoire ?»

« Je suppose que vous savez déjà que je l'ai abandonné… »

« Oui. »

« J'ai bien compris la leçon, elle a bien manœuvré. Je n'y ai pas ma place… Ni ici, ni ailleurs… J'y ai vu le gouffre qu'il y a entre moi et les autres… Et celui mille fois plus grand qui me sépare d'elle, ma déesse de mère… »

« Ta mère ne peut pas être si machiavélique. » voulu le réconforter Akira.

« Quand j'ai abandonné, elle m'a dit je vois que cela t'as été profitable avec le sourire d'un chat qui s'est bien amusé avec une souris. Alors si elle l'avait pas prémédité… C'est un peu comme un joueur de go qui connaît tout les déroulements possibles avant même que toi tu poses ta première pierre et qui va te mener où il veut comme il veut. »

« C'est vrai que ta mère mène sa vie comme une partie de go où elle a toujours une centaine de coups d'avance. Mais c'était certainement plus dans le but de te protéger, elle a juste une façon bien à elle de le faire. »

« C'est vrai, avec le recul je commence à comprendre ce qu'elle a fait… Et elle avait raison. »

« Elle a souvent raison. »

« Elle a toujours raison. »

« Non. »

Arima regarda son père, c'était un homme particulier qui finalement n'était pas si mal. Pas qu'il soit prêt à changer son mode de vie pour lui. Mais il sortait indéniablement du lot, il y avait quelque chose de très familier chez lui. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Akira et pourtant… Son esprit fit le rapprochement et un grand sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Finalement vous êtes les deux mêmes. J'espère que votre épouse n'a pas été blessée, c'est une situation assez désagréable pour elle. »

« Maman ne semblait pas vraiment troublée. » remarqua Akira

« Elle était mieux informée que moi puisqu'elle connaissait déjà ton existence d'Arima. »

« Ha ? Maman savait ? C'est pour ça qu'elle agissait bizarrement ces derniers mois ? »

« Non, enfin d'après elle ça n'a rien à voir. On voulait attendre un peu avant de t'en parler Akira. Mais ta mère veut divorcer. »

« Maman veut… Et toi papa ? »

« Je peux difficilement m'y opposer. »

* * *

Arima éteignit l'écran de télévision, il était minuit passé. Il regarda son petit frère qui dormait à coté dans l'obscurité. Il contempla le plafond, la journée avait été assez riche en surprises. A commencer par ce père soudainement apparu, il avait la certitude depuis longtemps qu'il partageait le même géniteur avec Akira. Mais il avait toujours pensé que sa naissance était une erreur de parcourt, qu'il était le résultat inattendu d'une aventure d'une nuit. Le simple fait que son père ignorait son existence aurait dû lui en fournir la preuve. Mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence ses parents avaient réellement vécus ensembles, comment son père avait réussi à se faire un place dans la vie de sa mère restait un mystère. Elle n'était pas de celle qui s'encombrer d'un homme et encore à considérer le premier venu comme un égale. Amoureuse ? Il ne fallait pas y songer, les grands amours de sa vie étaient ses arts. D'ailleurs sa mère était incapable de tomber amoureuse, comme lui, il était celui qui lui ressemblait le plus et celui qui pouvait la comprendre. Peut être que son père était juste assez particulier pour qu'elle y ait vu un remède à sa solitude.

Toya, grand joueur de go et leur père, celui qui avait pris soins d'Akira. L'enfant qu'il avait eu avec son épouse. Il ressemblait à un homme normal menant une vie rangé et calme. L'image du bonheur familial comme devait l'imaginer la plus pare des gens. Sauf que l'épouse de son père avait découvert son existence. Il avait affirmé qu'il n'était pour rien dans la décision de son épouse, pourtant il lui était difficile de croire le contraire.

C'était assez injuste qu'Akira voit ses parents se séparer à cause de lui. Son frère était innocent, son père aussi en plus. A l'époque il n'était pas marié, et sa mère devait même être sa compagne officielle. Ils étaient restés en couple deux ans, ils n'avaient fait de mal à personne, après que sa mère soit tombée enceinte… Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient séparés mais Akira n'était venu au monde que trois ans après. Akiko n'aurait pas dû se sentir trahie de ce qui était antérieur à son mariage. Enfin sans doute, c'était logique, mais les sentiments l'étaient ils ?

Le musicien soupira et repoussa ses interrogations. Il était plus que temps qu'il dorme. Dans le lit à coté Akira avait un sommeil agité et se retournait de temps à autre. Arima commençait à s'endormir quand un gémissement suspect et un mouvement plus brusque de son frère lui fit rouvrir les yeux, il tendit la main pour éclairer la lumière et voir ce qu'il se passait. Il découvrit assit sur la couche Akira en état second, les pupilles rétrécies de terreur.

« Akira ? » murmura le musicien.

N'obtenant pas de réponse de son cadet, le garçon de plus en plus inquiet repoussa ses draps pour se lever. Il pensa in extremis à prendre avec lui la patère de la perfusion avant de rejoindre son frère.

« Akira tu as fait un cauchemar ? » demanda t'il en lui caressant les cheveux.

L'adolescent hocha juste la tête.

« C'est rien essaye de te rendormir. »

Arima s'assit sur le rebord du matelas en attendant que le joueur de go retrouve son calme. Ils restèrent quelques minutes en silence.

Akira porta la main à sa poitrine se forçant à respirer calmement. Il était trop grand pour avoir des terreurs nocturnes, en plus il dérangeait Arima au milieu de la nuit. Il s'étira un peu avant de s'asseoir plus normalement. Son regard passa sur la chambre d'hôpital, il n'avait rien à craindre, il avait juste fait un mauvais rêve. Il regarda les lumières qui venaient des bâtiments aux alentours, il était vraiment stupide, il allait dire que tout allait bien puis il se recoucherait pour se rendormir et laisser Arima se reposer. C'était la seule chose à faire. Quelque chose embla bouger dans l'angle de la chambre, le rideau avait dû bouger à cause d'un simple courant d'air. Il ne devait pas être aussi émotif, mais c'était quoi la forme sombre qui semblait résider dans l'angle, elle se déplaçait ? L'adolescent sentit ses poils se hérisser et se jeta dans les bras de son frère.

« Arima… Là ! Y a… »

« Ha, heu… oui. C'est rien. » Fit le musicien en suivant son regard.

« Mais il y a quelque chose. »

« Oui Akira, calme toi c'est rien d'important. »

Le musicien serra doucement son cadet contre lui tout en lui caressant le dos. Quand il sentit qu'il était à nouveau un peu plus calme il chercha ses mots avant de continuer.

« Akira tu as vu Sai ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc si tu peux le voir tu risques de voir d'autres choses, comme la forme qui était dans la chambre. »

« Tu veux dire que je vois les fantômes ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais c'est impossible, je n'en ai jamais vu avant. Pourquoi cela changerait aujourd'hui.»

« C'est compliqué et assez long, je voulais t'en parler avant mais comme ton père est resté très tard. »

« C'est aussi le tien. »

« Hum… Si tu veux » concéda Arima.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? »

« Tu te souviens de l'accident ? »

« Vaguement… »

« Deux piétons face à un camion, tu trouves pas qu'on s'en sort trop bien ? »

Le joueur réfléchit, il se souvenait du poids lourd qui arrivait sur eux, des mètres qui disparaissaient trop vite, de la peur qui l'avait saisi et d'Arima qui le prenait contre lui pour s'interposer. Après il avait un vague souvenir de la douleur, du froid.

« Oui sans doute »

« Quand on est arrivé à l'hôpital tu étais inconscient, moi non. Je suis certain qu'on était dans un état critique, tu étais couvert de sang et j'avais plusieurs fractures. »

« Arima c'était il a peine quarante huit heurs, c'est impossible. »

« Non ça l'est, je ne sais pas comment mais c'est une réalité. J'ai consulté les feuilles de soins mais la seule chose que j'ai pu découvrir c'est que Kinu nous a donné son sang. »

« Son Sang ? »

« Oui, je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu vois les esprits. Elle les voit, je les vois depuis toujours et nous sommes du même sang donc se serait logique.»

« Peut être… Mais comment expliquer notre rémission ? »

« Tu m'en demande trop, je n'en sais absolument rien. »

« Pardon. Tu penses que Kinu va bien ? Elle doit être fatigué dans ce cas. »

« Elle travaille, elle honore ses engagements plus les miens et les différentes conférences de presse. »

« Elle doit être submergée la pauvre. »

« T'inquiète pas, elle assure ! Mais je vois que ça va mieux. Il est grand temps de dormir.»

Arima se leva pour regagner son lit et ré éteindre la lumière.

« Arima… Il… c'est encore là… »

Le musicien sourit, il aurait pu lui dire de l'ignorer comme il le faisait lui-même mais c'était sans doute trop nouveau pour son cadet. Lui il voyait ces choses depuis sa naissance mais pour quelqu'un de normal c'était sans doute perturbant. Il poussa un léger soupir.

« Akira tu veux que je dorme avec toi ? »

« Si tu veux bien. »

Arima repoussa un nouvelle fois ses draps et regarda l'heure qui clignotait sur son portable. Trois heures du matin, si une personne osait venir le réveiller avant dix heures il avait intérêt de lui offrir un instrument magnifique si il ne voulait qu'il le zigouille avec la première chose qui lui tomberait sous la main. Il ralluma la lumière pour faire le tour du meuble qui aurait dû abriter son sommeil et se dirigea vers son frère qui se déplaçait sur le matelas pour lui faire de la place. Il poussa sa perfusion contre le chevet et se glissa dans le lit qui était un peu étroit. Il attira Akira contre son torse puis posa un rapide bisous le front un peu chaud du petit.

« Fait de beaux rêves chaton, et maintenant dodo. »

* * *

Akiko Toya poussa la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, il encore tôt le matin mais c'était son fils, même si il était grand il n'en restait pas moins son bébé. Son regard passa par le lit vide avant d'arriver sur celui où dormaient les deux enfants. Ils étaient vraiment adorables, avec leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ils ressemblaient plus que jamais à des jumeaux. Même elle elle n'aurait pu dire lequel des deux était son fils. Elle fouilla son sac silencieusement pour sortir son téléphone et faire une photo. Des pas derrière elle se firent entendre, elle se retourna se doutant qu'il s'agissait de son époux. Elle le vit efectivement s'avancer et observer les deux garçons qui dormaient comme des petits anges, l'ébauche de sourie qu'elle lui vit la surpris un peu. Il lui semblait plus détendu qu'à l'ordinaire presque joyeux.

Elle déposa silencieusement les affaires qu'elle avait apportées pour leur fils. Même si aujourd'hui elle ne pourrait pas rester à cause de son travail elle ne regrettait pas d'être venu. Koyo resterait sans doute toute la journée avec les enfants. Dans un sens c'était dommage qu'elle dut partir, elle aurait bien aimé rencontrer la mère d'Arima. Son époux ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il y avait eu une autre femme dans sa vie et elle était assez curieuse de savoir qui était celle qui avait osé faire un enfant avec son goban sur patte de mari. Elle devait être moins stupide qu'elle pour ne pas être resté sagement à se faner à ses cotés.

Akiko quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre le taxi qui l'attendait. Elle aurait sans doute pu rester. Mais elle était pressée de reprendre ses activités, elle avait besoin de ce travail pour s'oxygéner l'esprit, pour se sentir à nouveau exister. Exister, depuis qu'elle avait commencé elle s'était senti renaître. Et ce n'était qu'un début, maintenant elle pouvait entrevoir un autre avenir sans Koyo et sans goban. Peut être avec un homme dont elle tomberait amoureuse un jour, sans doute pas en tant qu'épouse, peut être comme une maîtresse. Qu'importait, elle voulait juste vivre.

Resté seul Koyo s'assit pour attendre le réveil de ses enfants. Ils étaient mignons serrés l'un contre l'autre dans ce petit lit, comme si ils avaient toujours étaient frères et que cela leur était naturel. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant filtrer la lumière du couloir puis un membre de l'équipe médicale. La dame s'arrêta sur l'étrange spectacle qu'offraient ses deux patients puis s'avança vers eux un thermomètre auriculaire à la main. Elle prit la température du premier enfant avant de se retourner vers leur père.

« Celui porte une boucle d'oreille c'est Arima ou Akira ? » chuchota l'infirmière.

Koyo fronça légèrement les sourcils, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail. Un de ses fils portait une boucle d'oreille ? Ce ne pouvait être qu'Arima.

« Arima. »

La dame renouvela l'opération sur le deuxième garçon avant d'écrire sur la feuille de soins.

« Leur sœur va bien ? »

Kinuko ? Sans doute, il ne l'avait pas revue depuis cette nuit là. Il répondit par l'affirmative alors qu'Arima bougeait légèrement et se frottait les yeux. Il sourit en dormant encore à moitié devant l'air angélique de son cadet puis il chercha la source des voix qui l'avaient tirées du monde des songes.

« Bonjour Arima. »

« Bonjour… père. »

L'expression de Koyo se figea, « père » ? Arima l'avait appelé père. Il eut l'impression de sortir d'une de ses longues séries de parties qu'il avait disputés pour des titres. Dans un sens c'était un peu le cas, mais celui qu'il venait de remporter avait une saveur toute particulière. Même celui d'honinbo ne lui aurait pas procuré cette joie. Peut être parce que c'était une chose qu'il avait toujours crue acquise, parce qu'Akira l'avait toujours appelé papa. Avec Arima il avait découvert que ce n'était pas aussi simple.

« Comment te sens tu ? »

« Bien merci, maman est passée ? »

« Elle t'as laissé un mot et des affaires. »

« Comment elle va ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas vue, elle a dû passer très tôt ce matin. »

« J'aurais aimé la voir, enfin c'est pas grave. »

Akira ouvrit un œil puis lentement un deuxième.

« On t'as réveillé ? Désolé Akira. »

« Non c'est pas grave. Bonjour papa, bonjour Arima. »

L'infirmière repassa dans la pièce pour déposer les petits déjeuner puis s'approcha d'Akira avec une seringue. Au plus grand soulagement de l'adolescent l'aiguille se planta dans le plastique de la perfusion, puis la femme se retira pour les laisser se restaurer. Le musicien regarda son plateau et le sachet de thé plutôt septique avant de locher sur le thermos posé sur sa table de nuit.

Il se leva pour ouvrir la bouteille isotherme et humer la bonne odeur qui s'en dégageait. Il avisa à coté une clé usb, une partition annotée et une boite qui devait contenir des gâteaux faits par sa mère.

« Ma petite maman chérie tu penses toujours à tout. » exulta le jeune homme.

« Tu veux du café Akira ? Père ? »

« Non merci, j'aime pas vraiment le café. »

« Non merci Arima, mais tu pense que c'est raisonnable. »

« Raisonnable je sais pas, mais nécessaire oui. Je vais être à court de délais alors je suis volontaire pour tester tous les excitants du monde pour finir dans les temps. Maman a aussi fait des gâteaux »

* * *

Koyo paya son repas à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Il avait passé sa matinée à jouer au go avec Akira alors que son autre fils travaillait de toutes ses forces à coté sur sa musique. Rien n'aurait réussi à faire dévier ces deux là de leur occupation. Même pas le médecin en chef qui avait voulu leur rappeler qu'ils devaient se reposer. L'expression du praticien l'avait particulièrement amusée quand Arima lui avait répondu qu'ils étaient tous dingues quand il s'agissait de leur travail, que c'était génétique. C'était on ne peu plus véridique, rien ne l'aurait empêché de jouer lui-même, comme c'était aussi le cas pour Akira. Arima aimait la musique avec la même passion qu'eux le go. Il finit son repas et commanda un quadruple expresso à emporter et un thé avant de remonter rejoindre ses enfants.

Il déposa le café sur la desserte d'Arima qui continua d'écrire encore quelques instants puis il regarda son fils qui faisait la sieste avant de s'asseoir près du musicien. Arima le remercia puis prit sa tablette numérique et mit les oreillette pour écouter quelque chose. L'expression du garçon changea alors qu'il buvait son café. Il remit des annotations sur une page déjà raturée et regarda le résultat comme si le coup divin venait de lui filer entre les doigts.

« Ce n'est pas bon ? » l'interrogea son père.

« Si hélas, les arrangements de ma mère sont trop bon. C'est vexant d'être géniale à ce point. Je suis jaloux.»

« C'est ta mère. Tu ne veux pas faire une pause ? »

« C'est une idée. Je peux mettre la télé ? »

« Bien sur. »

Koyo Toya passa la télécommande au garçon qui entra le numéro d'une chaîne. L'écran renvoya l'image d'Arima alors que Kinuko chantait devant dans une tenue digne d'une idole. Le musicien soupira.

« Ça va être un massacre. Comment je pourrais réutiliser ces morceaux moi maintenant, en plus un dimanche après midi avec une audience record. Il va falloir que j'en compose six de plus.»

«C'est une pause ou une autre séance de travail ? » lui demanda son père.

« Les deux, mais elle est vraiment bonne. Sa tenue est géniale on dirait Misa Amané en brune »

L'homme regarda l'écran et fronça les sourcils. « Misa Amané » la référence ne lui disait absolument rien, c'était sans doute une des dernières égéries de la mode ou une de ces jeunes chanteuses populaires.

« C'est vrai que ça lui va bien. Elle est vraiment dynamique on dirait une idole.» répondit Akira qui sortait de sa sieste.

Koyo suivit plus attentivement la jeune fille sur l'écran, quelque chose semblait ne pas coller. La tenue, il n'était pas très calé en mode féminine, à la faveur d'un plan plus serré son impression fut renforcée. Son regard s'attarda sur les yeux de la chanteuse quand le caméraman fit un gros plan. Une ride marqua un instant son front.

« Elle fait le show, c'est une bête de scène, mais c'est pas comme d'habitude, je sais pas la fatigue sans doute. Je lui en demande beaucoup...»

* * *

Kinuko s'étira discrètement avant d'avaler en quatrième vitesse un café corsé et sans sucre. Cette journée n'en finissait plus, après ses visites du matin, un passage radio, une interview faite sur la baquette de sa voiture et un mini concert live elle était claquée. Elle regarda sa montre avant de courir à sa voiture. Elle était attendue à l'autre bout de la ville pour monter sur scène, en plus il lui faudrait se changer et se maquiller. Elle étouffa un soupir de découragement, elle allait avoir du mal à être à l'heure, c'était ingérable avec l'emploi du temps d'Arima en plus du sien. Elle monta dans sa voiture en faisant signe à deux journalistes de venir avec elle. Elle écouta les questions pour leur donner des réponses sur Arima, sur le prochain concert, sur eux, sur elle. Le véhicule s'immobilisa enfin, elle ouvrit elle-même sa portière pour foncer vers les coulisse en abandonnant là les autres passagers. Kinuko jeta un bref coup d'œil à son habilleur et à sa maquilleuse. Elle dégrafa son haut pendant que la dame délaçait ses bottes, puis elle défit sa jupe avant d'enlever son soutient gorge pour passer la longue bande de tissus qui le remplacerait. Elle enfila ses sous kimono puis se fit maquiller pendant que l'homme trépignait en attendant le l'habiller. Enfin la dernière touche de sa tenue fut en place, elle entendait déjà la musique sur la scène. Elle monta sur les planches pour accomplir sa prestation, c'était étrange ce soir sa tenue lui semblait plus lourde. Elle enchaîna avec le tableau suivant comme dans un rêve, puis le reste se passa dans cet état étrange. Elle termina enfin le spectacle et retourna changer de tenue pour enchaîner sur la dernière partie de sa journée dans les maisons de thé où elle travaillait. Elle devait y passer voir plusieurs de ses habitués.

La brune fit coulisser la porte de la dernière salle, elle avait enfin fini pour ce soir. Elle salua comme à son habitude la maîtresse de maison et allait sortir quand la dame la retint.

« Kinu chan tu as mauvaise mine, tu devrais te ménager. » lui dit elle.

Kinuko la remercia de se faire du souci pour elle avant rentrer chez elle. Elle enleva sa perruque et ses vêtements puis se démaquilla vite avant de passer le kimono qui lui avait été préparé. Elle vérifia distraitement son reflet dans son miroir puis se dirigea vers l'hôpital où devait l'attendre Arima. Il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il dorme, elle regarda l'heure sur le tableau de bord elle n'y serait pas avant 3 heure du matin au moins… Elle prendrait les morceaux de la journée avant de rentrer pour se préparer à une nouvelle journée de marathon.

Elle posa enfin un pied dans le hall de l'hôpital, le reflet de la lumière sur le carrelage lui donnait l'impression qui se mouvait comme la surface de la mer. Elle cligna des yeux avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur, l'air y était lourd et pesant, les portes se rouvrirent après ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Kinuko fit la distance qui la séparait encore de la chambre, ses muscles renâclaient un peu, mais ce n'était rien, juste une journée de dingue dans une période déjà surchargée normalement. Elle atteignit la porte sa main s'appuya sur la poignée, décidément les portes des hôpitaux étaient bien lourdes comparées à celles au papier délicat de sa maison. Le battant vacilla dans son champ de vision, elle porta sa main au chambranle alors que le décor se mettait à tourner dans une course folle autour d'elle.

Koyo Toya venait de terminer la boisson qu'il s'était fait couler au distributeur. Il regarda sa montre, il était tard mais Akira avait eu du mal à s'endormir quand à Arima il supposait que c'était dans ces habitudes de veiller. Il avait décidé de faire un tour pour leur laisser un peu de tranquillité. Il supposait que quand il repasserait les voir ils dormiraient sans doute ensembles comme ce matin ce qu'ils n'auraient pas osé faire en sa présence. Il reprit la direction de la chambre mais une silhouette devant la porte le fit suspendre son pas. Il la vit prendre appuis contre le montant de la porte, puis lentement s'affaisser. Il pressa le pas pour rattraper la jeune femme qui tombait à quelques mètres de lui. Il la saisit avant qu'elle ne toucha le sol, son regard s'égara sur son visage pâle comme une pierre de go puis sur ses paupières closes. Elle était étrangement molle entre ses bras comme une poupée. Sa main effleura la joue de l'évanouie, il la dévisagea un bref instant puis passa un bras sous ses genoux pour la soulever. Il allait franchir la porte de la chambre quand l'infirmière qui lui avait demandé des nouvelles de la jeune fille se précipita pour les rejoindre.

« Votre fille fait un malaise ? » s'inquiéta la femme.

« Non, ce n'est rien… elle est juste un peu surmenée. » finit il par répondre se doutant que « sa fille » entrerait dans une colère noire si le personnel hospitalier voulait mettre en péril son emplois du temps.

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

L'homme regarda dans la chambre, comme il l'avait pressenti ses deux fils dormaient l'un contre l'autre. Il se dirigea vers le lit inoccupé pour poser Kinuko. Son attention s'attacha à son obi qui serait inconfortable si il l'allongeait sur le dos, il médita quelques secondes. Puisque c'était « sa fille » il n'y aurait rien d'inconvenant à ce qu'il l'en débarrassa. De sa main libre il défit les deux liens de devant puis celui caché par le obi avant de dénouer le lourd ruban de tissus dans son dos. Le nœud céda et il déroula les deux tours que faisait la ceinture autour de taille. Il ramassa le tissu et les accessoires pour les poser plus loin avant de l'allonger. Il plia ses effets avant de s'asseoir au chevet de Kinuko. Au bout d'un moment la brune bougea un peu et se tourna sur le coté.

« Tout va bien monsieur Toya ? »

« Oui elle s'est endormie. »

« Pauvre petite, j'avais pas fait attention mais elle est encore plus jolie que ses frères, c'est rare une jeune fille si classique à notre époque elle semble sortie d'un tableau. »

Koyo regarda la demoiselle, oui c'était une beauté classique du plus pur style japonais, un détail lui sauta aux yeux même si il était à demi caché par sa longue chevelure sombre, il pouvait distinguer les trois dents blanches encore peintes sur sa nuque. Il contempla en silence cette marque qu'il connaissait bien, quand il se retourna pour parler à son interlocutrice il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir qu'elle n'était plus là. Il quitta son siège pour se diriger au bureau des médecins, peut être qu'une dame aurait du démaquillant avec elle.

Shigéo poussa silencieuse la porte de la chambre de son neveu, il était à peu prêt persuadé que Kinuko serait là. Il esquissa un sourire en constatant que son intuition ne l'avait pas trompé. Elle était là allongée à la place d'Arima, elle semblait dormir, ce dont elle avait grandement besoin à son avis. Il s'approcha du lit, la journée avait dû être dure pour qu'elle se soit démaquillée si rapidement qu'elle en ait oublié du blanc sur sa nuque. Il se retourna pour voir si quelqu'un pourrait le dépanner du nécessaire pour enlever les dernières traces de maquillage. Shigéo fit le tour des couloirs avant d'arriver au service voisin où on lui offrit gracieusement des lingettes. Il refit le chemin en sens inverse et allait rentrer dans la pièce dont la porte était restée ouverte. Il y avait une personne dans la chambre, il identifia Toya puis dans la faible lumière quelque chose de blanc qu'il passait sur le cou de Kinuko. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la pochette qu'ils tenaient, il se mordit la lèvre avant de faire demi tour.

A suivre


	15. Chapter 15

**Labyrinthe de soie 15**

Arima enleva son casque et se resservit de la bouteille de soda. Il était sortit de l'hôpital la veille et avait courut chercher le premier studio d'enregistrement libre que sa maison de disque pouvait lui mettre à disposition. Il balaya des yeux le local, ce n'était pas le plus beau ni le plus grand mais il lui convenait. Il refit passer la dernière piste et s'étira content de lui. Il jeta un œil à Hiro qui dormait sur un siège, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant puisque depuis qu'ils avaient échouer ici la veille ils avaient travaillé non stop. Le résulta était là dans ce premier morceau prêt à envoyer sous presse.

Il pensa à son frère et son père qui devait être chez eux. Est qu'Akira allait bien ? Il avait dû passer sa première nuit seul. Il aurait aimé le garder près de lui, mais avec le travail qu'il avait s'était totalement impossible. Il n'aurait même pas le temps de passer le voir avant plusieurs jours, pas tant que le gros des musiques pour le concert ne soit écrit et enregistrer pour les sortir en album le 15 mars. Moins d'un mois pour écrire et sortir un single, un album et un concert, c'était totalement dingue, il était fou, mais ça en valait la peine.

Pourtant cela l'ennuyait d'abandonner son petit frère au moment où il en avait besoin. Les derniers changements dans ses capacités l'avaient assez perturbé. Bien sûr en temps normal Akira aurait trouvé refuge à la maison, mais il sortait juste de l'hôpital et ses parents devaient penser plus naturel qu'il reste en convalescence chez eux. Si il n'était pas aussi overbooké il aurait demandé à leur père si il pouvait rester quelques jours. Il n'y aurait certainement vu aucune objection et aurait même sans doute était ravi.

Le musicien se massa les tempes en évaluant la montagne de travail qu'il avait et le temps qui lui restait. Il ne pouvait en aucun cas déléguer les travaux d'écriture à Hiroshi dont les productions étaient du niveau d'un collégien et lui demander de le remplacer comme grand frère était inenvisageable. Kinu-chèrie depuis son réveil à l'hôpital avait repris ses activités à une cadence indécente. Il devait bien y avoir une personne capable de prendre soins d'Akira. Ses neurones firent une étincelle : Shindo ! Il était la personne la plus proche de son frère et s'inquiétait sincèrement pour lui. Ils avaient l'habitude d'être ensembles dés qu'ils le pouvaient, c'était la personne idéale.

Il chercha son portable pour composer le numéro d'Hikaru et fut saisi par rapidité avec la quelle il décrocha. Ils parlèrent un peu puis le musicien raccrocha très satisfait de son idée. Maintenant il allait pouvoir retourner à sa musique l'esprit tranquille.

Plusieurs heures après alors qu'il mangeait avec son guitariste les plats qu'ils avaient commandés il remarqua le texto qu'il avait reçu de Shindo l'informant qu'il passait la nuit avec Akira comme il le lui avait suggéré.

* * *

Shindo inspira calmement avant de sonner à la porte des Toya. Il s'était engagé au près d'Arima à passer voir son rival. Dans un sens cela n'avait pas vraiment dû surprendre Akira qu'il lui téléphone pour lui proposer de venir jouer chez lui. Ils avaient l'habitude d'aller presque tous les jours se retrouver au club de go. Ce qui le dérangeait plus c'était qu'Akira serait certainement pas seul, il y aurait sans doute sa mère mais surtout son père et pire peut être maître Ogata. Il manquait plus qu'ils veuillent lui parler de Sai, son regard passa sur son spectre et il fit une grimace en ce demandant qui serait le pire entre l'obstiné maître Ogata ou Sai avec ses cris. Quoique le judan avait jouer avec Kinuko depuis, il avait peut être changé d'avis, si il pouvait rêver de rejouer avec elle cela lui conviendrait. Mais il avait vu Sai chez la brune, il avait probablement fait le rapprochement en étudiant la partie dantesque où c'était affronté Kinuko et Sai.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin devant lui, si il avait pensé se trouver en face de la mère d'Akira il sursauta presque en découvrant son père. Un peu surpris et tendu il salua le maître, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait chez lui, et il lui sembla encore plus intimidant que pour sa première partie de professionnel.

« Bonjour Shindo, Akira est dans sa chambre. »

« Bonjour maître Toya. » Balbutia le garçon.

L'adolescent se contenta de remercier son ôte avant de le suivre, puis il continua seul vers la chambre de son rival. La porte coulissa pour le lui laisser entrevoir assis devant son ordinateur, la seule chose moderne de la pièce. Il vit les traits tirés du brun qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme.

« Akira ? Tu joues sur Internet ? » S'enthousiasma le fantôme.

Un sourire passa sur le visage d'Hikaru en voyant Sai se jeter sur le brun comme un chaton en manque d'affection.

« Bonjour Sai, Bonjour Hikaru. »

« C'est pas du go… c'est quoi ce charabia ? C'est pire que l'écriture d'Hikaru.»

« C'est du français, pour le lycée. »

« Et tu comprends ? Ça dit quoi ? »

« Pas vraiment, je crois que c'est un extrait d'un livre pour enfant. Un garçon parle d'une fleur à un renard. »

« C'est peut être un conte ? Dis tu veux pas jouer au go ?»

« Sai t'as pas arrêté de jouer contre moi. »

« Je veux bien, je vais chercher un goban. » répondit le brun soulagé d'abandonner le texte.

« Sai ! Toya doit se reposer, il n'a pas besoin que tu le massacres. »

« C'est pas vrai ! Je ne joue jamais de toute ma force contre un enfant. »

« Et moi alors ? Je suis quoi ? »

« Toi c'est différent. »

Shindo poussa un lourd soupir alors que son rival déposait la table de jeu sur le sol, il s'assit devant en face d'Akira et fit le nigiri. Le brun posa sa première pierre puis Sai indiqua son coup et les suivants. Ils firent plusieurs partie touts les trois jusqu'à ce que la clochette de l'entrée retentisse.

« Mon père a son groupe d'étude ce soir, on devrait le rejoindre. »

Le fantôme sauta sur ses jambes en gigotant comme un fou trop heureux de pouvoir découvrir un nouveau groupe d'étude alors qu'Hikaru le regardait faire blasé et qu'Akira esquissait un sourire amusé. Il n'aurait pas cru que l'idée d'aller voir le groupe de son père puisse rendre quelqu'un aussi euphorique. Ils traversèrent la maison puis entrèrent dans la pièce de travail. Son attention se posa sur son père puis sur Ashiwara qui venait d'arriver.

« Akira tu es là ! Comment te sens tu ? Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ? Mais Shindo nous a rejoint ? Bonsoir Shindo.»

« Bonsoir Ashiwara, je vais bien merci et Shindo est venu jouer avec moi. Père pouvons nous rester ? »

« Bien sûr. »

La cloche tinta à nouveau puis la porte de la pièce s'effaça devant maître Ogata qui salua ses collègues et le maître avant de prendre place. Son regarda tomba sur l'intrus et il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ici puisqu'il avait décliner son offre de les rejoindre il y a plusieurs années.

« Shindo, je ne pensais pas que tu changerais d'avis. »

« Changer d'avis ? » releva Akira.

« Maître Ogata m'avais invité à votre groupe d'étude, il y a un certain temps. »

« Akira doit être plus persuasif que toi Ogata. » constata maître Toya.

« Tu me l'avais pas dit. »

« On se croissait pas à l'époque, à part ta façon de surgir devant moi tout les quatre matins on était pas ami. »

« Je surgissait pas tout les quatre matin ! »

« C'est amusant de vous voir vous chamailler, on dirait presque un couple qui se dispute. »

Les garçons consternés dévisagèrent Ashiwara qui avait osé proférer une telle énormité. Puis le groupe commença à étudier une partie. Akira leva un moment les yeux du goban pendant que les joueurs débattaient du meilleur coup à jouer. Il vit Sai penché au dessus du jeu près de son père, son éventail désigna une intersection alors qu'il étayait sa conclussions. Hikaru semblait réfléchir mais il n'était pas certain qu'il ait vu le geste du fantôme. Son père finit par donner son avis puis ils passèrent à une autre séquence. Les choix de Sai avaient quelque chose de fascinant, comme les explications qu'il donnait mais que seul Hikaru et lui-même pouvaient entendre. C'était assez miraculeux de partager le secret d'Hikaru, de pouvoir voir Sai tout le temps, de l'entendre, c'était en outre un joueur fantastique de la force de son père. Mais il prenait aussi conscience avec le groupe de la barrière qui isolait le fantôme et peut être eux aussi qui faisaient la jonction entre les mondes.

L'étude toucha à sa fin, Akira se leva pour aller chercher du thé suivit par Shindo. Il allait le renvoyer mais s'en abstint cela le dérangeait mais c'était très attentionné de sa part de venir lui apporter son aide, même si il n'en avait nul besoin. Il mit l'eau à chauffer puis sortit les tasses. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau chargé des boissons puis Akira regarda son père.

« Maman ne rentre pas ? »

« Non, pas avant très tard. Tu devrais commander le repas, Ogata et Ashiwara se joindront à nous. »

Akira hocha la tête avant d'aller contacter un restaurant par téléphone, en repassant par le couloir il regarda l'heure puis repris sa place. Ses aînés parlaient go.

« Akira j'allais encore oublier, j'ai le livre que tu voulais » Fit Ashiwara en allant le tirer de son sac. Le brun le prit en le remerciant puis le feuilleta rapidement, son front se plissa alors qu'il tournait les pages en sens inverse.

« Ça ne va pas Akira ? »

« Si c'est juste que c'est bizarre, la fin n'est pas la bonne. »

« Pas la bonne ? Tu l'as déjà lu ? Pourquoi le voulais tu alors ? » Fit Ashiwara en s'approchant pour regarder le livre.

« Je l'ai mais il est illisible, pourtant je suis certain que c'est pas cette fin. »

« C'est un livre pour enfant, ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. C'est la fin classique. »

« Dans le miens elle choisit de devenir écume de mer. »

« Là je comprends pas ta fin, elle est mieux celle-ci non ? Si tu comparais avec ton exemplaire.»

« Je vais le chercher. »

« Non j'y vais, tu dois te ménager et pas courir partout ! »

« Je suis pas handicapé ! »

« Et je fais quoi moi si mon partenaire de go n'est plus en état de jouer ? »

« Je suis là moi aussi, et Ogata. » Fit remarquer Ashiwara un peu vexé.

Les deux rivaux se regardèrent puis le brun indiqua où il rangeait le volume, il leva les yeux au plafond excédé en trouvant que le blond mettait un temps infini alors qu'il aurait été dix fois plus rapide. Enfin il le vit réparait et lui prit le volume qu'il tendit à Ashiwara. Il le laissa tourner les pages et vit sa mine déconfite alors qu'il ne pouvait que regarder les gravures.

« Tu peux m'éclairer Akira ? C'est quoi comme langue ? »

« Je sais pas… c'était un cadeau. Pour l'histoire ce qui change c'est que le prince épouse l'autre princesse et les sœurs de la petite sirène offrent leurs cheveux contre la vie de leur sœur. Elle doit transpercer le cœur du prince avec un poignard mais elle refuse parce qu'elle l'aime. Elle se transforme donc en écume de mer. »

« Les images sont sublimes, mais j'avoue préférer l'autre histoire. Pas toi ? C'est triste comme fin. »

« Je ne sais pas. Elle est peut être contente de le savoir heureux. »

Ashiwara tourna la dernière page et sourit.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, Il n'y a rien à changer à part le prince, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur Ogata il lui aurait passé la bague au doigt dans l'instant et transformé son appartement en aquarium géant. Ils auraient vécu heureux avec plein de petits poissons. »

Ogata sursautant en entendant la remarque assez singulière d'Ashiwara qu'il rappela à l'ordre, mais il était assez intrigué. Il se rapprocha donc du groupe des plus jeunes pour voir ce qui avait motivé la plaisanterie douteuse. Ses yeux passèrent sur la peinture qui représentait une femme poisson, il s'attarda sur la poitrine nue, la taille fine puis remonta sur le visage à l'expression espiègle et la longue chevelure qu'elle arrangeait négligemment en chignon. C'était une beauté atrocement suggestive, très appréciable. Il nettoya ses lunettes pour se donner une contenance, il ne pensait pas qu'Akira puisse posséder ce style de peinture.

« Pour ce poisson votre aquarium est trop petit mon cher Ogata. Mais Je ne te connaissais pas ce genre d'ouvrage Akira ? » S'étonna le père de l'adolescent.

« C'est un cadeau... »

Après l'incident il avait était temps de préparer la table pour le repas, aussi Akira avait discrètement rapatrié son livre et la peinture compromettante dans sa chambre. Le livreur ne s'était pas fait attendre et dés la vaisselle posée il avait entendu la sonnette. Le repas s'était déroulé dans un calme relatif mais dans l'ensemble tout avait été bien. Si il avait craint un instant que son père ne lui fasse une remarque cela n'avait pas était le cas. Après le départ d'Ogata et Ashiwara il avait fait la vaisselle avec Shindo avant d'aller se coucher.

Hikaru étouffa un bâillement en se callant confortablement sur son oreiller. Après l'appel d'Arima il avait proposé à Akira de passer jouer chez lui. Son rival lui en avait parut assez content. Ils avaient beaucoup joué puis il était resté manger et dormir chez les Toya. Il adressa un dernier regard à Sai avant de s'endormir en songeant qu'il était bien frustrant pour son fantôme de voir l'ancien meijin sans pouvoir faire une seule partie avec lui. Il devrait leur proposer de rejouer sur Internet maintenant que Sai était revenu ou mieux peut être qu'ils pourraient se voir chez Kinuko un jour. Enfin pas tant qu'il ne lui en aurait pas parlé. Mais maître Toya ne souhaiterait sans doute pas se rendre chez la brune. Il avait l'impression que la situation familiale entre le maître, son fils et sa mère était un peu particulière. L'accident n'avait pas dû arranger les choses puisque Arima et Akira avaient partagés la même chambre, leurs parents avaient dû se croiser.

En tout cas maître Toya semblait être resté en contact avec Arima puisque quand Akira avait regretté que son frère ne soit pas avec eux il lui avait rappelé qu'Arima était très occupé mais qu'il lui avait parlé le matin.

Hikaru sentit le sommeil lui tomber dessus comme une chape de plomb, ses dernières pensées se perdirent dans des brumes obscures alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

* * *

Akira frissonna dans son demi état léthargique, son oreille restait à guetter le moindre bruit dans la maison. Un léger changement de luminosité le mit plus mal à l'aise. Il ouvrit tout grands les yeux en essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait trop fort. Déjà la nuit dernière il n'avait que très peu dormi sans la présence chaude et rassurante de son frère. Une forme blanche bougea prés de lui et il fit un bond de terreur dans son lit.

« Akira ? » demanda Sai

Il fallut quelques instants au joueur pour reconnaître le fantôme et se reprendre.

« Pardon Sai. »

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Non… »

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?»

« Un peu des deux. »

« C'est ma faute ? »

« Non pas vraiment, j'ai juste l'impression de voir des choses ou d'entendre des bruits. Il parait que c'est normal… Mais je ne m'y fais pas. »

Le spectre tendit la main pour toucher le garçon dans un geste qu'il pensait réconfortant.

« C'est étrange… Ca me fait un peu peur, vous voyez d'autre fantôme Sai ? »

« Non, jamais pourquoi ? »

« C'est rien… »

« Tu devrais te rendormir sinon demain tu vas être trop fatigué pour jouer au go. »

« Oui. »

Akira se rallongea puis tourna la tête vers le lit voisin où son rival dormait du sommeil du juste. Il ressentit une pointe d'envie à le voir se reposer si facilement. Il se fit violence pour fermer les yeux et attendre en oubliant les bruits parasites qui lui tapaient sur les nerfs. Si il attendait assez le sommeil viendrait peut être. Ou pas, soupira le jeune joueur. Les paupières closes le moindre craquement prenait une proportion démesurée. Renonçant à ses rêves de repos Akira se retourna une nouvelle fois si il avait été seul, il se serait installé à son ordinateur, mais il ne souhaitait pas réveiller Shindo.

« Tu ne dors toujours pas Akira ? » s'inquiéta Sai.

« Heu…Non… »

« Tu fais quoi d'habitude pour t'endormir ? »

« Rien… » Rougit le garçon.

« Vraiment ? » insista le fantôme.

« Je… Je dors avec Arima. » Finit par murmurer Akira.

« C'est si différant ce soir ? Fais comme si Hikaru était Arima. »

« Mais je ne peux pas… C'est gênant… »

« Mais si, mais si. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour jouer.»

Akira finit par pousser un soupir trop fatigué pour résister plus long temps au fantôme qui le bousculait bien déterminé à le voir dormir. Et quelques heures de repos prenaient une signification particulière après une nuit blanche accompagnée de la fatigue nerveuse accumulée. Le souffle du dormeur se transformait en un chant des sirènes qui attirait de plus en plus son regard vers la couche de son rival. Le brun déglutit et s'approcha à genoux du bord du futon, il ne devrait pas. Shindo n'aurait jamais accepté, ce n'était juste pas naturel entre eux.

« Allé ! Allé ! Hikaru serait d'accord. Il a un sale caractère mais il est très gentil.» voulu le motiver le fantôme en le poussant de ses mains immatérielles.

Les doigts tremblants du garçon se refermèrent sur la couverture qu'il souleva un peu. Akira bloqua sa respiration en se glissant dans la couche de son rival, il percevait sa chaleur à quelque centimètre de son propre corps. Il chercha une position dans le faible espace libre sans toucher l'autre garçon. Il était moins bien installé que dans son propre lit mais la présence chaude toute proche était rassurante, il sentit ses paupières se faire plus lourdes et étouffa un bâillement.

Les premiers rayons de lumière filtraient dans la chambre commençant à faire émerger le faux blond. Au confins de sa conscience il enregistra qu'il y avait une personne près de lui. Sai devait attendre son réveil pour jouer comme souvent. Il tourna la tête pour voir la forme blanche de son maître de go adoré, il plissa les yeux devant l'image floue face à lui... Puis se redressa surpris de constater que ce n'était pas Sai mais Toya, Toya qui dormait sur le bord de sa couche. Il ravala l'exclamation qui avait failli pousser pour réaliser que l'autre garçon dormait plus qu'a moitié découvert. La chambre était trop fraîche pour qu'il reste ainsi. Devait il le réveillé ? Il affichait la veille déjà de lourdes cernes attestant d'un grand besoin de repos. Shindo décida de s'extraire du lit pour y coucher son rival, il le contourna pour lui toucher l'épaule, le dormeur remua légèrement et se mit sur le ventre. Hikaru poussa un soupir, il était encore au bord du couchage mais quand même un peu mieux installé. Il le couvrit avant d'aviser la couette sur l'autre lit. Il s'en empara pour l'étaler sur le brun. Son regard se posa interrogatif sur Sai ?

« Comment ? » murmura le blond.

« Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, enfin tout seul. Parce que depuis il dort comme un bébé. » Répondit Sai avec un sourire amusé.

« Ha… »

Shindo s'attarda sur Toya puis vit qu'il était encore tôt au le réveil. Il refit le tour du futon et après une hésitation s'y réinstalla. Accidentellement sa jambe toucha le pied du brun et il frissonna. Il était glacé… Il déglutit puis réfléchit, avant de se coller contre son rival pour le réchauffer. Le brun se blottit un peu plus contre sa nouvelle bouillotte, donnant tout à coup très chaud au blond.

Au fil des minutes Hikaru commença à se sentir plus à l'aise malgré la situation inédite où il se trouvait. Ils avaient parfois partagé la même chambre, mais jamais une telle proximité. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa joue, et presque entendre son cœur battre. Akira était certes une personne très spéciale pour lui, il l'avait compris récemment.

Pourquoi ? Peut être par ce qu'il était son rival, son ami et celui avec qui il s'entendait le mieux devant un goban. Le jeu de Toya était juste sans égal, combien de fois avait il joué en imaginant que c'était lui qui était en face. Jouer avec lui était particulier, leur premier jeu officiel avait été une révélation. Il se souvenait encore des émotions qui l'avaient transpercé. Chaque rencontre était un moment privilégié depuis, les différentes parties qu'ils avaient mené remonté dans son mémoire alors qu'un demi sommeil revenait engourdir ses sens.

La main de son rival se referma sur son pyjama alors que la tête brune venait se nicher sur son épaule Hikaru suspendit sa respiration alors que le regard embrumé d'Akira rencontrait le sien.

« Hum…Bonjour Arima. »

Un ange passa dans la chambre poursuivit par un cortège de cent démons et de Sai les deux adolescent firent un bond en se réfugiant chacun à un bout du lit. Akira rougit en se remémorant la nuit dernière.

« Je suis désolé Shindo. »

« C'est moi qui t'ai dit d'aller dans son lit parce que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir et que sinon tu ne pourrais pas bien jouer au go aujourd'hui. »

« … C'est pas grave… Mais tu aurais pu me réveiller, je t'aurais fait de la place. » Répondit Hikaru conscient du chantage de son excité de fantôme. Et puis lui aussi il voulait jouer contre un Toya au mieux de sa forme si il avait été réveillé il aurait accepté qu'ils dorment ensembles.

* * *

Shindo poussa un soupir en s'arrêtant devant la gare, il s'appuya contre un porte vélo et étudia les alentours. Ce matin lui et Toya c'était séparé, le brun avait une partie et lui-même avait quelques courses à faire. Il avait passé deux jours chez les Toya avant de proposer à son rival de venir à son tour chez lui dés qu'il avait vu le résultat de deux nuits solitaires sur son ami. Comme il ne pouvait décemment pas élire domicile chez les parents d'Akira, il avait pensé à alterner.

Une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision et il s'avança vers elle. Il salua son rival en remarquant les stigmates d'une longue journée sur son visage. Le blond ne dit rien et suivit son ami jusqu'à chez lui. Ils entrèrent dans la maison qu'hikaru commençait à connaître. Akira allait se diriger vers la salle de go où il entendait plusieurs voix quand il le reteint par le bras.

« Toya tu penses allez où comme ça ? »

« Dans la salle de go. »

« Tu rêves ! D'abord tu manges. Ose me dire que tu as mangé à midi.»

Shindo sortit de son sac une boite repas qu'il tendit au brun.

« J'avais pas faim ! »

« Pas question de jouer contre toi tant que t'as pas mangé ! »

« Je mangerais ce soir. Et si tu voulais pas jouer c'était pas la peine de venir.»

« Si je veux ! Mais pas contre un partenaire qui risque de défaillir en milieu de partie. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un miroir ? Tu fais peur à voir. »

« Je vais très bien ! »

« Ha oui ! Alors dit moi puis que j'ai un super partenaire, c'est normal qu'en dix jours il ait failli passer sous un camion, attraper la crève en dormant sans couverture, et soit sur le point de tomber d'inanition ? »

« T'es pas ma mère ! »

« Effectivement mais vu que j'ai choisi un rival idiot incapable de prendre soins de lui j'ai quand même voix au chapitre. »

La porte de la salle de go coulissa mettant fin à l'altercation et faisant se retourner les deux garçons.

Le regard de maître Toya passa sur les deux jeunes joueurs, son intention première étant de restaurer le calme en renvoyant les deux importuns qui se disputaient dans le couloir. Cependant en voyant son fils il remit son jugement, Akira était loin d'être au mieux de sa forme depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Ses traits étaient souvent marqués par la fatigue, même si Shindo n'avait à priori pas à se mêler de la vie de son fils. Mais il devait admettre qu'il ne pouvait lui donner tort.

« Vous faites trop de bruit. Akira tu devrais remercier Shindo et te restaurer. »

L'homme retourna s'asseoir devant son goban pour reprendre où il en était avec Ogata. Son attention se porta un instant sur la porte. Akira lui tirait soucis ces derniers jours, mais il n'était pas le seul. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle d'Arima, leur dernière conversation remontait à plus de trois jours alors que son aîné lui avait dit qu'il l'appellerait dès qu'il aurait fini de travailler. Soit il avait oublié, soit il était très occupé. Il espérait juste qu'il se portait bien.

* * *

Il était près d'une heure de l'après midi quand le téléphone sonna. Maitre Toya se dirigea vers le combiné, se doutant qu'Akira et Shindo devaient jouer dans la chambre et ne souhaitant pas les interrompre. Son expression s'adoucie sensiblement en reconnaissant la voix de son fils. Bien qu'il ne resta pas longtemps en ligne, cela lui fit très plaisir. Comme il l'avait supposé Arima travaillait dur, il lui avait dit qu'il pensait finir dans quelques heures. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il hésita sur la démarche à adopter puis partit se changer pour rejoindre son enfant au studio d'enregistrement.

Il monta dans un Taxi qui le déposa devant l'entrée du bâtiment et lui demanda de l'attendre. Il fit un arrêt à l'accueil pour s'informer d'où se trouvait Arima puis s'engagea dans l'ascenseur. Il chercha la bonne porte puis frappa et entra. Ses yeux passèrent d'Arima qui lui tournait le dos aux deux autres personnes présentes. Il allait s'annoncer quand son fil brandit un boîtier.

« C'est dans la boite ! »

Un des deux hommes se saisit de l'objet en félicitant Arima qui tomba sur la console électronique alors qu'un garçon de son âge, Hiro si il ne se trompait pas, se précipitait vers lui en le secouant. Koyo fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

« Bonjour. Vous êtes ? » L'interrogea l'homme en costume.

« Bonjour, le père d'Arima. »

Le maître de go inquiet s'approcha de son fils.

« Bonjour monsieur Toya, Arima… Arima débout ! Au feu ! Arima ! On a perdu l'enregistrement. »

« Hein je vais tuer… l'incapable… qui..Zzzz » Le musicien sursauta et marmonna une réponse qu'il ne finit pas.

« Désolé mais Arima n'a pas bougé de la semaine et je crois qu'il veut rattraper ses nuits blanches sur la console. »

Koyo détailla la pièce, sur une étagère reposait une brosse à dent et du dentifrice, des boites de boissons énergisantes garnissaient la poubelle, quelques affaires personnelles étaient regroupées dans un angle. Son attention passa sur son fils qui avait les cheveux en bataille et portait une chemise chiffonnée. Une semaine pensa le père.

« Arima debout y a ton père. » le secoua à nouveau Hiro.

« C'est pas grave, il doit être épuisé. Je vais le ramener.» répondit le joueur de go.

Maitre Toya s'approcha de son fils dont il caressa les cheveux pour discipliner les mèches brunes. Puis il passa un bras sous son épaule pour le soulever avec l'aide de l'autre garçon. Ils atteignirent le taxi où il installa son enfant puis il donna son adresse au chauffeur. En arrivant à la maison il porta le musicien dans la chambre d'ami qu'il occupait. Il lui enleva sa chemise et sa ceinture avant de le coucher dans son lit. Arima dormirait certainement plusieurs heures aussi regagna t'il sa salle de go.

La soirée se passa, puis la nuit et la matinée.

Arima s'étira puis ouvrit les yeux, il détailla le mobilier sommaire de la pièce. Cela ne ressemblait pas à chez lui ou chez Hiro, ni même à une chambre d'hôtel. Il sortit de son lit puis remarqua une pile de vêtements propres et sa brosse à dent au dessus. Il les prit pour chercher une salle de bain puis réalisa une fois dans le couloir qu'il était chez son frère. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau au radar, et prit une douche puis s'habilla. Il rangea la literie dans le placard avant de se rendre dans la cuisine toujours autant dans le cirage.

« Akira, tu veux un thé et un gâteau mon chéri ? »

« Bonjour Maman, merci. » répondit le brun.

« Je vais faire quelques courses. »

« Soit prudente maman. »

Le bun posa un bisou sur la joue de sa pseudo mère et but son thé. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait mais quoi ? Il finit sa tasse et vu son père dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

« Bonjour père. »

« Bonjour Arima. Bien tu as dormi ? »

« Oui merci. »

« Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? »

« Non rien pour ce matin, ni pour la journée. Maman est en visite chez des amis. »

« Arima pour cet après midi. Il est presque quinze heure. Je dois me rendre au salon de go mais tu peux rester à la maison. »

* * *

Koyo Toya passa la porte de l'établissement avec son fils profondément satisfait. La voix d'Ichikawa les accueillit comme à l'accoutumée, il allait la reprendre quand elle appela le garçon Akira, mais il s'était étonner de le voir répondre spontanément au nom de son frère. Ils se ressemblaient tellement, mis à part les magasines de show bisness et de musique qu'ils avaient pris sur leur route, rien ne les différenciait vraiment. Ce n'était pas la peine de troubler le salon pour rectifier l'identité de l'adolescent, Akira resterait certainement le seul à venir régulièrement.

Quand un joueur s'approcha de lui il fit discrètement signe à son enfant d'aller s'asseoir, puis il s'occupa du client et se pencha sur quelques jeux. Il s'assura juste du coin de l'œil qu'Arima était bien installé à une table du fond où il ne serait pas importuné.

Arima une fois assis ouvrit une de ses revues et jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui se rendait dans une autre partie du salon. A peine eut il pris place que mademoiselle Hishikawa vint lui déposer une tasse de thé avec une immense sourire qu'il lui rendit.

« Je vois que tu vas mieux. Tu t'es réconcilié avec ta petite amie, je suis contente. »

Akira s'était fait jeté par une fille ? C'était étrange son frère n'avait que Kinu, il imaginait mal une dispute amoureuse alors qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement ensembles. Celui des deux qui collectionnait les ruptures c'était lui.

« Merci. » se contenta de répondre le brun.

Un joueur lui demanda une partie pédagogique qu'il accepta alors que la demoiselle s'éloignait toute souriante. Il fit comme à son habitude puis un jeune homme s'approcha. Ashiwara, le meilleur ami de son frère si il excluait Shindo.

« Akira ! T'as meilleure mine. Tu as fait la paix avec ta petite amie. »

« Elle lui donne des ailles cette fille ! Faudrait qu'il nous l'amène un jour. » fit un client.

Mais ils s'étaient tous passé le mot ? Akira se disputer avec une fille, en plus à part Shindo il n'avait d'yeux pour personne. Enfin presque il y avait Kinu mais elle était bien moins importante que le décoloré.

Koyo Toya termina le tour des gobans puis un habitué lui fit remarquer que son fils était rayonnant depuis qu'il s'était réconcilié avec sa petite amie. Que même sa façon d'enseigner le go en était illuminée. Akira une petite amie ? C'était forcement Akira si il parlait de go. Pourtant il n'était pas venu au salon depuis son accident. Le maître s'arrêta devant un autre plateau de jeu pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à l'homme puis regarda à la dérobée se que faisait Arima, il fut surpris par l'attroupement de quelques clients autour de sa table. Il porta ses pas dans sa direction et fut plus étonné encore de voir un jeu sur le goban devant lui, il écouta quelques brides de conversation plutôt banale avant d'être à nouveau sollicité par un joueur. Il vit juste Ashiwara s'asseoir en face de son fils. Quelques dizaines de minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne puisse revenir vers Arima. Son attention passa de la mine déconfite d'Ashiwara au goban, et il écouta l'analyse de l'adolescent.

« C'est dommage que vous soyez tombé dans ce piège Ashiwara. »

« Oui, mais pourtant couper blanc semblait la meilleure solution. »

« C'était la réponse attendu par noir, mais il y en avait d'autres possibles. Maître Ichiryu par exemple aurait joué juste au dessus en défense, … Maître Morishita ou Kuwabara eux auraient attaqué le bord supérieur sans s'occuper de cette bataille pour l'instant et aurait abandonné ce petit territoire à blanc. »

« Décidément t'es de pire en pire Akira, je fais plus le poids. »

« Et vous Akira qu'auriez vous jouer, c'est quoi la meilleure réponse ? » Demanda monsieur Katajima.

« J'aurait joué comme maître Morishita pour éviter l'affrontement, mais la meilleure réponse aurait été de combattre… »

« Tu sais jouer au go ? »

« Maître Toya ? » Laissa échapper Ichikawa comme si il avait subitement perdu l'esprit.

« Le meilleur coup aurait était ici. Tu répondrais quoi ? » Demanda le père.

« Normalement ici ce qui au bout de trois échanges nous met a égalité sur cette bataille, même si mon piège a été désamorcé mes pierres sont solides. Mais je suppose qu'il devait y avoir mieux à faire.»

« Je suppose aussi, cette réponse pouvait fonctionner avec toi mais sans doute pas en face de quelqu'un de plus expérimenté. »

« Oui. Désolé Ashiwara je pensais que vous vouliez une vrai partie, j'aurais dû vous ménager. »

« Akira ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es bizarre aujourd'hui.»

« Désolé père. »

« Non, c'est sans importance. Depuis quand sais tu jouer ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas je devais être petit quand maman m'appris. »

« Ta mère ? » S'exclama Ashiwara de plus en plus perplexe.

« Je pensais qu'elle aurait brûlé sa maison plutôt que de t'apprendre. »

« Non, je crois qu'elle a toujours aimé le go. C'est une bonne joueuse.»

Des bruits de dispute et des voix parvinrent de l'autre coté de la porte qui s'ouvrit devant les deux rivaux.

« Bonjour Akira. Akira ! » Hichikawa poussa un cri avant de se tourner vers la salle puis à nouveau vers les arrivants et pâlit brutalement.

Un brouhaha indescriptible ravagea les premières tables vers l'entrée avant de se propager au reste des joueurs. Des exclamations enflammés fusèrent alors que des clients s'affrontaient déjà pour déterminer le quel des deux était leur Akira. Le ton montait vite entre les partisans du joueur de go et Shindo. Arima leva les yeux au plafond, il n'aurait pas pensé que cela tournerait au pugila.

« Monsieur Katajima pourriez vous faire moins de bruit. Si ma présence cause autant de trouble je me verrais dans l'obligation de partir. »

« Mais Akira ! »

« Je ne suis pas Akira. »

« Mais si, il suffit de voir ton go et ta partie pédagogique pour voir que t'es Akira. »

« Justement mon go n'a rien à voir avec celui d'Akira, il ressemblerait plus à celui de Shindo et je suis Arima... »

« Arima ? » répéta l'homme qui s'assit pour encaisser la nouvelle. Alors que le salon frissonnait d'un murmure ou la consternation faisait place à la curiosité.

« Arima est mon fils et le frère aîné d'Akira. Je ne vous demanderais pas de lui faire un bon accueil, puis qu'il me semble que c'est déjà fait. »

« On dirait des jumeaux. » S'extasia la réceptionniste.

Le groupe d'adolescent se retrancha dans un coin de la salle pour discuter alors que le calme revenait. La demoiselle resta un moment derrière la banque d'accueil en compagnie d'Ashiwara qui regardait les trois plus jeunes qui semblaient très proche. Puis Shindo et Akira commencèrent à jouer ensemble alors que l'autre garçon feuilletait une revue.

Hiroyuki continua à les observer un peu. Arima ? Cela ne lui disait pas grand-chose, il avait toujours était très proche d'Akira mais il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé. Le garçon avait un niveau de professionnel mais dans ce cas il aurait dû le connaître. Dans leur milieu on ne connaissait qu'un fils à maître Toya, sinon le go weeckly en aurait parlé. Il était encore amateur avec une force pareille ? Il avait au moins le niveau d'Akira, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il connaissait au moins trois joueurs de premier plan, suffisamment pour anticiper leur réactions. Il imaginait très mal l'honinbo ou maître Ichiryu joueur contre un amateur inconnu, sauf si il savait qu'il était le fils de Toya. Pourtant il avait entendu qu'Arima avait appris le go avec sa mère et non son père. Akiko Toya savait elle jouer au go ? A moins que Toya ait eu une autre femme, c'était plus plausible, il n'aurait pas vu la douce et effacée Akiko Toya incendier sa maison pas plus qu'il l'imaginait enseigner le go.

Mais pourquoi ce jeune joueur n'était pas encore professionnel, il imaginait pas maître Toya laisser son tallent inexploité. Il y avait de grande chance pour qu'il passe l'examen cette année sans aucune défaite.

Il se décida à rejoindre le garçon qui lisait toujours et leva les yeux vers lui lorsqu'il s'assit en face.

« Vous désirez quelque chose Ashiwara ? »

« Non, enfin pas vraiment… »

« Donc oui, je vous écoute. »

« Arima vous n'êtes pas encore professionnel de go, pourquoi ? Avec votre niveau ce serait facile pour vous. »

« Vous pouvez me tutoyer. Ce n'ait pas dans mon intention. »

« Pardon ? Mais pourquoi ! »

« J'ai déjà un travail. »

« Mais c'est mieux d'être joueur pro. Tu en as parlé avec ton père ?»

« Non, je pensais qu'il poserait la question le premier mais c'était le mésestimé. Mais pourquoi chaque joueur me pose cette question j'ai l'impression de radoter. Je n'aime pas le go, enfin pas comme vous. »

« Tu ne vas pas devenir pro ? »

« Non jamais. »

« Mais réfléchis, tu serais bien payé. Tu aurais un fixe plus les parties pédagogique et même des primes si tu gagnes un titre. Tu serais connu et pas qu'au japon. Tu pourrais travailler avec Akira aussi.»

« Ashiwara c'est gentil mais je connais assez de joueurs de go pour savoir tout cela. Mon oncle le casse les oreilles avec ça depuis des années et les amis de ma mère aussi. Peut être que si les choses avaient été différente j'aurais choisit le go par facilité. Mais c'est la passion de mon frère. »

« Le go par facilité ? »

« Oui, mais je suis musicien et c'est ma vie. »

« Musicien… Arima… Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir essayer le go ? »

« J'aime ce que je fais. »

« Même un peu trop à mon avis, Arima. » s'amusa son père.

« C'est parce que j'étais critique en délais. »

« J'ai l'impression d'entendre ta mère.»

« C'est pas juste ! » bouda Arima.

« Arima puis je vous demander une partie ? »

« Bien sûr monsieur Hirosé. »

Maitre Toya regarda ses enfants et son élève. Arima aimait ce qu'il faisait c'était le plus important, même si sa passion pour le go lui faisait espérer que peut être son aîné viendrait les rejoindre. Il était déjà un joueur confirmé, il lissait loin et avait un bon instinct. Il connaissait leur monde c'était plus qu'il n'aurait pu rêver. Sa mère lui avait transmit son amour des arts et son go. C'était un cadeau précieux qu'elle lui avait fait, un fils qui leurs ressemblait. La chose la plus merveilleuse qu'elle lui avait jamais offerte.

A suivre


	16. Chapter 16

A mes lectrices pardon, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais j'ai le cafard donc j'ai du mal à écrire. En éspérant des jours meilleurs et retrouver un rythe moins désespérant.

A ma jumelle merci pour ton soutien.

* * *

Labyrinthe de soie 16

Les trois adolescents et maître Toya avaient quitté le salon quelques minutes plus tôt avant de se diriger vers la maison. Ils avaient fait leur chemin assez silencieusement. Le plus âgé du groupe regardant ces deux enfants. Si semblable et si différant, ils étaient tous deux ses fils, des êtres particuliers, aussi passionnés l'un que l'autre mais dans leurs domaines. Akira avait hérité de son go, Arima des arts de sa mère et de son go à elle. Que serait il advenu si à l'époque il était resté avec elle ? Quelle voie aurait choisi leur fils ? Il lui aurait appris à aimer sa passion, ils auraient sans doute joué à trois… Ils auraient passé des heures innombrables penché à trois sur le goban, des instants doux…Mais il n'aurait pas eu Akira… Comment regretté alors qu'il avait eu son cadet, cet enfant qui avait toujours fait sa joie et sa fierté.

Son regard passa de l'un à l'autre, il pouvait être fier des deux. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de réaliser à quel point la vie de famille pouvait être agréable. Avant de prendre sa retraite il était trop occupé. Pourtant cela lui semblait si évidant aujourd'hui alors qu'il marchait avec ses deux garçons.

Ils arrivèrent à leur destination, il ouvrit la porte mécaniquement avant de signaler leur arrivée à son épouse dont il entendit la voix étouffée venant de la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers la pièce où devait déjà cuire le repas pour informer Akiko qu'ils seraient deux de plus à table avant de se diriger vers le jardin. Les enfants avaient continué seuls vers la chambre d'Akira. Son esprit vagabonda sur les buissons et le petit étang mais un autre lieu se superposa, un autre jardin, une autre maison. Il était plus jeune à l'époque, un parfum de nuit printanière flottait dans l'air, un mélange d'herbe mouillée et de fleur.

La voix de son épouse qui les appelait pour le dîner le fit sortir de sa rêverie et il se rendit dans la salle à manger. Akira et Shindo l'avaient précédé et il invita Arima à pénétrer dans la pièce. Akira s'assit à sa place habituelle, Shindo à coté de lui. Arima allait se diriger vers celle en face du garçon décoloré quand Akiko lui fit signe de s'asseoir à coté de son père et en face de son frère.

Ils attaquèrent le repas en silence alors que l'air semblait assez pesant. La dame de la maison demanda du thé quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié la théière dans la cuisine. Elle allait se lever quand un des garçons la devança. Elle lui sourit avant de demander à son fils de prendre la bouteille de sauce manquante en même temps. L'adolescent revint quelques instant plus tard et la servit avant de reposer le contenant de porcelaine.

« Merci Akira. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur mon chéri tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

Koyo leva un œil surpris.

« Akiko… Akira est là… »

Le regard de la dame passa sur son fils puis sur celui qui venait de se rasseoir.

« Mais cet après midi il portait ces vêtements, il m'a même appelé maman. Je ne peux pas me tromper. »

Arima baissa les yeux sur l'assiette devant lui qui était tout à coup devenu passionnante.

« J'était au lycées cet après midi… » Murmura le fils de la maison en admirant la table.

« Je suis désolé, je suis Arima… » Finit par articuler le musicien mal à l'aise.

Akiko laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise, il n'était pas son fils. Pourtant cet après midi, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Son enfant qui semblait venir de se lever portait ces vêtements et l'avait appeler maman avant de l'embrasser. Son regard passa sur l'adolescent, Akira ne l'embrassait plus le matin depuis de nombreuses années, ses marques d'affections étaient devenues presque aussi rares que celle de son père. Sauf pendant une semaine il y a quelque temps, une semaine merveilleuse où elle avait retrouvé son bébé.

Maître Toya analysa rapidement les deux enfants et le comportement pour le moins étrange d'Arima. Lui aussi il l'avait entendu appeler Akiko maman alors qu'il était mal réveillé, en outre il semblait assez familier des lieux. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui indiquer où était la salle de bain et semblait connaître les rangements de la cuisine. Comme si il avait déjà vécu ici…

« Pardon Arima, mais vous ressemblez tant à Akira depuis que vous vous êtes coupé les cheveux. C'est presque impossible de vous différencier. »

« C'est facile mère, Arima c'est ton préféré. »

« Akira chéri, c'est pas parce que je me suis trompée une fois que… »

« Vous n'auriez rien à nous dire touts les deux. » Constata le père de famille en regardant les deux enfants. Akira rougit et baisa la tête alors qu'Arima soutint le regard de son père calmement comme si il l'interrogeait sur la météo. Hikaru semblait lui vouloir devenir invisible alors que Sai faisait de grands gestes accompagnés de paroles précipités. Le cadet bredouilla en cherchant ses mots alors que maître Toya reportait son attention sur lui.

« J'ai échangé avec Akira pendant une semaine. Je suis navré madame si mon comportement vous a offensé.»

« Vous avez ? Je comprends mieux, Akira n'avait pas était aussi démonstratif depuis qu'il a passé ses quatre ans. » Dit Akiko d'un ton assez mélancolique.

« Je suis désolé madame. »

« Ne le sois pas… »

« Akira, t'as pas passé une semaine sans embrasser ma mère ou l'étreindre ? » son regard passa sur l'expression surprise de son cadet avant de soupirer. « Non ! Ma pauvre petite maman ! »

« Arima on est trop grands pour ça. »

« Tu sembles très proche de ta mère, elle a de la chance. Tu as un beau père ?»

« Non, on a toujours été que tout les deux. Elle est toute à moi, alors je dois prendre soins d'elle. »

Akira réfléchit aux paroles de son frère et de sa mère. Il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur sa façon d'agir avec sa mère. Il lui avait toujours semblé naturel de faire comme son père. Mais tout à coups il réalisait qu'il y avait une autre façon de vivre. Une autre démarche qui aurait rendu sa mère plus heureuse. Son introspection fut interrompue par la voix de père.

« Vous avez échangé pendant une semaine. Dois je en déduire qu'il ne s'agissait pas juste de logis ? »

« Non mais… »

« Akira, tu as laissé ton frère assumer tes responsabilités. C'est un manque de respect face à tes adversaires, sans parler du scandale que cela aurait fait si vous aviez été découvert. Arima certains joueurs auraient pu vous voir la supercherie.»

« Vraiment ? A part une première page du go weekly du style mort de l'honinbo Kuwabara par fou rire ou maître Morishita pris d'une soudaine et inexplicable bonne humeur il n'y avait pas péril en la demeure. »

« Vous auriez pu être dénoncés ! C'est grave. Pour la carrière d'Akira s'aurait été un désastre.»

« Seuls ceux qui me connaissent le pouvaient et ils ne le feront jamais. Ils ont bien trop peur de s'attirer l'ire de ma merveilleuse petite maman. »

« Ta mère… elle est en ville ? Je voudrais lui parler. »

« Elle devrait rentrer dans quelques jours, son emplois du temps est surchargé depuis l'accident. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment. Mais je suppose que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Entre affronter un fauve blessé ou un en pleine forme, les risques sont équivalents. Elle sera libre et à la maison jeudi. »

« Quelle étrange façon de parler de ta mère… » Murmura Akiko.

« J'adore ma mère mais il faut être très téméraire ou idiot pour l'affronter. Père doit bien être le seul qui semble ne pas la craindre. »

« Arima ! Père n'est pas…» s'exclama son frère.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Akira tu es un petit géni, je suis un géni : les chiens ne font pas des chats donc notre père aussi. Mais même à trois nous ne lui arrivons pas à la cheville. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle est brillante, mais il lui arrive d'agir stupidement. »

« Vraiment ? » relava Arima en dissimulant son amusement.

Le repas s'acheva, les adolescents aidèrent la maîtresse de maison à ramener la vaisselle dans la cuisine puis Akira ouvrit la marche vers la salle d'étude de son père. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer les deux invités puis se dirigea vers un rangement pour sortir un plateau de jeu. Le musicien inspecta la salle puis son regard tomba sur son père qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

Arima pris place en face de lui sans un mot et attendit.

« Arima pose trois pierres. »

Le garçon failli répliquer qu'il n'en avait pas besoin mais se ravisa. Il ne jouait jamais avec des pierres de handicap même face aux meilleurs joueurs de leur cercle. C'était presque une insulte que lui faisait son père. Mais sans doute cela partait d'une bonne intention. Il ramassa le bol de pierres noires et en positionna trois dont aucune sur les étoiles. Le jeu débuta, c'était une ouverture assez classique, les premiers territoires commencèrent à émerger. Dans quelques tours ils entreraient dans le vif du sujet et les combats. Enfin son père coupa noir, Arima répliqua en attaquant une autre pierre.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent, les formes s'entremêlèrent. Koyo Toya était un bon joueur, excellent même, plusieurs fois il chercha dans sa mémoire ce que sa mère aurait répondu à ses offensives. Il glissa quelques pièges qui lui firent reprendre du territoire, même si blanc avait ouvert une brèche en haut à droite il pouvait connecter les groupes le temps pour blanc de désamorcer sa manœuvre il pouvait sauver ses pierres au détriment d'un peu de territoire. Si il faisait ses comptes c'était serré, il avait encore l'avantage mais d'un moku. Les prochaines offensives de son père feraient basculer le rapport de force, il fallait réduire le territoire de blanc et le forcer à jouer dans son espace.

Ils arrivèrent en fin de partie et Arima regarda les dernières possibilités avant d'attaquer le yosé. Puis le décompte des territoires se fit sans même bouger un pion.

« Je perds par 3 moku » dit le musicien.

« C'était une belle partie. La prochaine fois nous jouerons sans handicap. »

« Je n'y tiens pas… » Le musicien étudia son père et les motif noir et blanc avant de laisser échapper un soupir. « Je viens de réaliser que j'aime le go, mais pas celui-ci pas comme ça. »

« Pas comme ça ? »

« Ce jeu est creux, il lui manque l'espièglerie de ma mère qui pose chaque pierre comme une devinettes avec son regard brillant de malice, ou un brin de folie, quelque chose qui donne du sens à ce jeu. Nous avons fait une partie de technicien, il manque l'essentiel… le cœur. »

Derrière Arima à quelque pas Sai leva les yeux vers le garçon avant de hocher la tête. Le cœur, sans le savoir Arima venait de faire un pas sur la longue route vers la main de dieu. Un pas qui n'était pas celui d'un joueur de go mais d'un musicien.

« Je vois »

« Je suis désolé papa. »

Le fantôme s'attarda sur Arima avant de regarder Koyo Toya. Il pouvait être fier de ses fils mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être atrocement jaloux. Lui il aurait aimé rejouer contre cet adversaire, c'était injuste de l'avoir sous le nez de ne pas pouvoir poser une pierre.

« Je veux jouer ! » brailla le spectre s'agitant tout en versant des torrents de larmes et mettant mal à l'aise les trois adolescents.

« Sai » murmura Shindo très bas.

« Fujiwara ? » s'inquiéta Arima silencieusement. Il s'imaginait mal expliquer à son très cher père qu'il y avait un fantôme invisible chez lui qui brûlait de jouer au go. Quelle chance que son père le cru, une sur un million ? « Dés que nous serons entre nous où chez moi je vous le promet. » le regard du musicien passa du joueur millénaire au patriarche « Ne me dis pas que c'est contre père que tu veux jouer ? » L'absence de réponse fit étouffer un soupir au jeune homme. Il commençait à appréhender les jours à venir, il devrait sans doute envisager de prendre un engagement de dernière minute loin pour laisser l'étrange trio régler ses comptes à la maison.

Mais d'un autre coté il était curieux de voir ses parents face à face. Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres en imaginant sa mère en colère et son père contrarié partager un repas comme n'importe quelle famille, ce serait l'enfer avec la présence qu'ils dégageaient touts les deux. La voix de son père le sortit de ses réflexions et un bruit de pierres s'entrechoquant attira son attention.

« Il se fait tard. »

« Oui, nous allons nous coucher père, est ce que Arima ? »

« Tu partages déjà ta chambre avec Shindo. »

« Oui, bonne nuit père, bonne nuit Arima. »

La porte se referma sur les deux rivaux.

« Tu veux prendre un bain Arima ? »

« Non merci… »

Le musicien se leva pour rejoindre la porte.

« Bien, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas de loger avec moi. »

Arima suspendit ses pas aux mots de son père, ses paupières se serrèrent alors que le sens de la phrase arriva à son cerveau. Instinctivement il se laissa tomber à genoux derrière l'homme qu'il étreint pour la première fois. Peut être parce qu'il était son père, ou parce qu'il éprouvait une étrange sympathie lui qui était le champion des ruptures amoureuses.

« Je suis navré papa. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Maitre Toya surpris par l'étreinte de son enfant, finit pas esquisser un faible sourire. Arima était plus tactile que son autre fils, mais c'était un geste étrange. C'était inattendu, et réconfortant, comme si il venait de l'accepter un peu plus. A moins qu'il eut juste pitié de son vieux père qui s'était fait exclure de la chambre conjugale. Pitié ? Non ce n'était pas son style, pas leur style.

Les bras du garçon se desserrent puis il se releva laissant l'espace nécessaire à son père pour en faire autant. Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce Arima ferma la marche.

« Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup toi et maman. »

« Sans doute. »

« Vous êtes aussi solitaire l'un que l'autre. »

* * *

Koyo Toya entendit les derniers de ses élèves sortir de la salle d'étude. Il se mit à recomposer le jeu qu'il avait fait avec son aîné, puis d'autre plus anciens pour s'occuper l'esprit. Ce matin Arima avait quitté la maison peu après Akira. La battisse était silencieuse la fontaine de bambou du jardin égrenait les minutes d'un clac régulier. Les formes noires et blanches apparaissaient et s'évanouissait devant lui au fil des minutes. Mais un autre jeu glissait sournoisement dans ses pensées, un jeu de dupe que seul son expérience de joueur de go lui permettait d'analyser froidement sans se sentir trop concerné. Demain il verrait celle qui avait ouvert les hostilités, celle qui était responsable de sa situation, du moins en partie.

Il avait toujours mené sa vie comme il l'entendait avec le go comme seule optique mais il n'avait pas vu les deux femmes qui pouvaient briser ce tableau qui lui avait semblé si naturel. Il y avait Akiko, la douce et patiente petite chose qu'il avait épousé et tenait sa maison. Akiko qui s'occupait de la vie pratique et d'Akira tant qu'il avait été bébé. Une épouse discrète et effacée qui avait fini par changer, sans doute était ce de sa faute. Depuis combien de temps ne faisait il plus attention à elle ? Avait il une fois s'inquiété de ses aspiration ? Un vie confortable, une maison, un enfant, cela ressemblait à la vie dont aurait rêvé bien des femmes. Une existence calme et sans tracas. Peut être n'avait il pas su la comprendre.

Et puis il y avait elle, l'autre, beauté rayonnante et farouche, exigeante et fascinante. A la fois imprévisible et logique, un adversaire dont il pouvait anticiper les déplacements comme dans une partie pour un titre. Une partie de go qui s'étalait entre eux avec des manœuvres compliquées et d'autres évidentes ainsi que des pièges inattendus. La mère d'Arima, quelqu'un exception qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier, elle lui avait manqué durant toutes ces années. Il avait du batailler ferme pour la conquérir à l'époque et le combat qui s'annonçait serait encore plus féroce. Il percevait en lui l'excitation qui précédait les parties les plus importantes qu'il avait joué dans sa vie.

* * *

Maitre Toya contempla son armoire songeur, il avait passé une tenue de tous les jours avec une chemise blanche classique. Le genre de vêtement qu'il portait depuis qu'il était à la retraite. Il avait portait le wafuku* pendant toute sa carrière, une habitude qui remontait à sa jeunesse. Cela semblait naturel une maison japonaise classique, un emploi ancré dans la tradition, ses vêtements suivaient la même voie.

Il ferma la porte coulissante derrière lui, son taxi venait d'arriver. Un bref mot de politesse pour souligner qu'il sortait puis il monta dans le véhicule et donna l'adresse que lui avait indiqué Arima. Il ne prêta guère d'attention aux rues qui défilaient derrière la vitre, juste assez pour avoir une idée du quartier où il se dirigeait. La voiture arriva enfin dans une banlieue de Tokyo assez reculée et continua plus lentement avant de s'immobiliser devant un portail. Son regard détailla la battisse ancienne dans le plus pur style japonais. Plus que la construction c'est la taille de la propriété qui lui semblait extravagante de luxe, comme le grand jardin qu'il devinait. Il s'y attendait un peu, mais pas vraiment, ses souvenirs lui rappelaient une maison spacieuse près de kyoto, un peu comme celle qu'il avait. Il régla sa course avant de descendre et de fermer la portière. Il s'avança vers l'entrée où il utilisa le carillon. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant qu'une vieille ne lui ouvrit, il se présenta puis la suivit.

L'intérieur était soigné, une élégance raffinée et dépouillée qui mettait en valeur les rares éléments de décoration. Un écran coulissa sans bruit révélant une grande salle lumineuse ou une femme était assise devant le jardin. Une silhouette triangulaire sombre se détachait sur le contre jour. Un parfum d'encens volait dans l'air.

Un sentiment de normalité l'envahi, les années avaient passé mais le tableau était le même, hors du temps. Comme autre fois il y avait une vingtaine d'année, comme si la pièce était figée sur une estampe.

« Vous avez un visiteur » murmura la vieille servante avant de se retirer. La personne devant le jardin hocha un peu la tête puis la porte se referma dans son dos et la dame tourna lentement la tête.

« Bonjour Koyo. »

« Bonjour. »

Non rien n'avait changé, elle était toujours là comme autre fois, beauté parfaite incarnant l'idéal d'Héian avec ses robes superposées et sa longe chevelure sombre.

« Tu n'as pas changé… »

« Toi non plus. »

* * *

Akira passa la porte de la maison derrière son frère. Il enleva ses chaussures pour les ranger quand une paire sur le coté attira son attention. Elle appartenait à un homme et lui semblait familières, son regard croisa celui de son frère qui semblait les regarder aussi. Ils signalèrent leur arrivé avant de se diriger vers les chambres. Sai fit un grand sourire au trois adolescents que lui rendit Hikaru.

« Je vais pouvoir jouer ! » Fit Sai débordant de bonheur.

« Oui Sai ! » Répondit le blond joyeusement.

« Oui et avec tous les membres du cercle, kuwabara et tonton seront là, et je pense qu'Ogata aussi. J'ai l'intuition que le vieux renard l'a invité. »

« C'est merveilleux ! Et … est ce que maître Toya ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » fit Hikaru alors que les deux bruns échangeaient un regard.

« On va commencer par se changer, il faudrait pas faire tache dans le décors. Même si Sai n'en a pas besoin nous oui. »

« Je dois pouvoir m'en passer. Non ? » Demanda incertain Hikaru.

« Je sais pas, tu préfères te faire incendier par tonton qui y est contraint ou par une dame ? » S'amusa Arima.

« Aucun ? »

Les adolescents se dirigèrent vers les chambres pour revêtir des tenues plus traditionnelles. Arima se changea rapidement en regardant l'heure. Les premiers invités ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Ils n'auraient pas dû s'attarder au salon de go mais les deux joueurs était si concentré sur l'analyse du jeu qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ce faire entendre.

Le musicien esquissa un sourire en pensant au deux excités qui devaient passer leur tenue en espérant qu'ils ne se disputeraient pas à ce sujet sinon ils seraient en retard et encore plus si ils sortaient un goban pour reprendre les derniers mouvements de leur partie. Il choisit de faire les dernières vérifications avant l'arrivée de leurs ôtes, même si tout devait déjà être parfais grâce aux fées de la maison et les renforts de personnel occasionnels.

Alors qu'il finissait sa tournée d'inspection il croisa les deux joueurs de go qui portaient leurs vêtements traditionnels, même si voir le décoloré avec un hakama était un peu étrange, il faisait emprunté. Arima médita sur le sujet en les accompagnant vers la pièce où il pourrait attendre confortablement quand le bruit d'une gifle et des voix se firent entendre à travers la fine cloison de papier.

« Dis moi que tu ne m'aime pas, alors je partirais. »

Il eut un long silence.

« Je te hais Toya ! Je te hais pour m'avoir vu comme une femme ! Pour m'avoir donné ce fils que j'aime de toute mon âme… et que je vais perdre quoique je fasse… »

Un sanglot étouffé finit la phrase alors que le silence retombait. Arima regardait la cloison mobile les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Il a fait pleurer maman ? »

« Père est un peu… il est… » Akira le teint plus pale qu'a la normale tritura sa manche en cherchant ses mots.

« Maman ne pleure jamais, je l'ai jamais vu réellement pleurer. »

« Je suis désolé. » murmura le garçon.

« T'y est pour rien Akira et puis ton père… c'est ton père pas toi. » tenta de le réconforter Hikaru.

Arima prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer et repousser le désir d'ouvrir la porte et d'aller consoler sa mère. Sa mère adorée qui était malheureuse à cause de lui, sans doute plus que c'était la faute de son père.

« Akira, ce n'est rien… Mais j'ai peur que ça ne s'arrange pas entre eux. »

Le joueur de go baissa la tête, non cela ne semblait pas de bon augure. Il avait toujours cru que son père était parfait, mais il n'était plus sûr de rien. Plus certain de connaître cet homme qui faisait pleurer une femme… il sentit ses jambes prêtent à se dérober, son père n'avait pas osé, il ne pouvait pas avoir levé la main sur elle. Son monde semblait prêt à s'écrouler, le père qu'il connaissait était strict, mais pas violent, il était parfois autoritaire mais tendre. Pourtant c'était bien sa voix qu'il avait entendue. Une main sur son épaule le força à réagir, il fit quelques pas en direction de la cuisine.

La porte coulissa alors laissant le passage à une personne qui la referma dans son dos. Le regard d'Akira se porta sur un homme, son père comme il l'avait supposé. Encore troublé par ce qu'il avait surpris il allait baisser les yeux sur le tatami quand il remarqua une légère rougeur sur le visage de son père. Il déglutit à demie rassuré remplit d'une crainte respectueuse vers la mère d'Arima. Cette grande dame dont il avait toujours entendu les éloges qui avait osé maltraiter un homme comme son père. Il le suivit lentement des yeux lorsque qu'il le vit se diriger vers la sortie, la situation était plutôt embarrassante.

« Je suppose que tu ne pourra pas jouer contre mon père Sai…Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra ici. »

« Je comprends mais… C'est pas juste ! » Gémit le fantôme.

« Sai à moins que tu saches comment les raccommoder c'est impossible. » soupira Akira.

« Techniquement elle lui a pas donné de réponse » fit Hikaru en se caressant le menton.

« Je te hais, si ça veut pas dire je t'aime pas… C'est même pire. » Constata Akira.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver et les garçons se relayèrent pour les accueillir. Arima fit une halte pour voir sa mère qui semblait égale à elle-même, comme si ils avaient rêvé ce qu'ils avaient surpris. Il allait se détourner pour rejoindre les autres garçons quand il remarqua une trace sur la manche de sa mère, a y regardé de plus prés le tissus fragile était déchiré et humide comme si elle l'avait mordu pour contenir son chagrin. Il quitta la pièce comme si il n'avait rien vu, même si son cœur c'était serré. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est deux parents qui semblait raisonnable et étaient intelligents avaient juste réussi à se faire souffrir mutuellement.

* * *

La soirée s'était déroulée normalement Akira finit une partie de go contre Shindo alors que Kinuko buvait avec maître Morishita et l'honibo kuwabara. Arima jouait un air sur un shamisen alors que deux convives chantaient. Le cercle de soie semblait suivre ce qui était sa routine ou les bons mots, l'alcool et les jeux étaient de mise.

Akira rangea les pierres puis se glissa près du goban où jouait Sai avec un inconnu assez médiocre. Il n'y avait pas eut trace de la maîtresse de maison après l'incident. Il supposait qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas paraître. Il pouvait la comprendre.

Il commençait à se faire tard les invités étaient pour la plus pare partis et il commençait à tomber de sommeil quand maître Morishita l'avait plus ou moins diplomatiquement envoyé se coucher. Shindo l'avait accompagné, ils s'étaient rapidement mis au lit car leurs yeux se fermaient tous seul.

Un peu plus tard Arima qui avait raccompagné le vétéran du go se dirigea vers sa chambre, il s'arrêta un instant devant celle de sa mère. Il attendit un peu en écoutant les bruits de tissus froissés et quelques gémissements. Un sourire tendre passa sur ses traits, visiblement elle avait choisi de se consoler avec quelqu'un, sans doute un des visiteurs réguliers de la maison. Au fond la seule chose qui importait vraiment c'était de savoir qu'elle allait bien, avec qui elle était n'avait aucune valeur.

A suivre.

Wafuku : habillement traditionnel japonais.

Hakama : pantalon jupe que porte les hommes sur leur kimono. (Il est aussi porté par les femmes à certaines occasions.)


End file.
